Le Héraut des Glaces
by Anatos
Summary: Freljord, une terre couverte de glace, inhospitalière pour de nombreuses personnes et pourtant âprement disputée. Trois tribus s'affrontent dans un combat sans vainqueur depuis très longtemps. L'équilibre, bien que précaire, semble immuable. Et si un homme étranger à tout cela venait mettre fin à la balance des pouvoirs ?
1. Intro

**Hello !**

 **Ma deuxième histoire ! :D**

 **Celle-ci vient de ma première partie avec Lissandra ''La Sorcière de Glace'' une championne qui m'a beaucoup plus par son aspect, ses mécaniques de jeu et son lore !**

 **Un autre projet ambitieux, j'espère qu'il plaira ! :D**

 **Je suis ouvert à toutes les suggestions :D**

 ** _Tous les personnages sont la propriété de RIOT GAMES, je ne possède aucun droit et ne cherche pas à faire de l'argent._**

_EDIT : correction du temps de certains verbes  
_

* * *

Introduction

J'ouvre les yeux et la première chose que je vois est une silhouette à forme humaine.

Il semble que je suis allongé sur une surface plane en position oblique.

Ma vision s'éclaircit et je contemple les deux ''choses » en face de moi... elles ne sont pas humaines...

Leur apparence originelle devait l'être... Des éclats de ce qui ressemble à des cristaux d'une matière d'un bleu profond, tirant presque sur le noir par endroit, jaillissent de manière erratique de dessous leur peau créant de multiples protubérances qui rend l'ensemble grotesque.

Leurs yeux, dénués de pupilles, sont rouges comme le sang mais émette une lueur vive. On dirait qu'une flamme brûle à l'intérieur de leurs cranes.

Une expression de bête sauvage prête à se jeter sur sa proie se lit sur leur visage. On pourrait croire une troupe de chien dressés à tuer n'attendant qu'un ordre pour déchiqueter ceux qui leurs seraient jetés en pâture...

Mais étrangement, je n'ai pas peur... En fait je ne ressens rien... je ne suis pas effrayé, pas oppressé... je n'ai aucune réaction de panique qu'aurait une personne normale dans ce genre de situation...

J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une coquille vide... Je murmure dans un souffle...

 _Mais... Même ça... Même ça, ça me laisse indifférent..._

* * *

 **L'intro est très courte mais introduit très bien le personnage principale (à mon sens XD )**

 **LE chapitre 1 arrivera très vite afin de poser les premières bases d'une histoire beaucoup plus complète que ne le laisse présager cette intro**

 **A là prochaine :)**


	2. L'arène

**Hello !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 1 !**

 **On avance doucement :)**

 _EDIT : quelques corrections orthographiques.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'arène

Les deux abominations m'escortent dans un couloir de pierres usées par le temps et recouvertes de givre. L'un devant et l'autre derrière, ils pensent probablement que je vais chercher à m'enfuir...

Je ne pourrais pas et pour cause : je ne sais pas où je suis, combien il y en a comme eux et, en fait, je n'en ai pas l'envie.

En arrivant au bout du couloir, je contemple le paysage qui s'offre à moi. Une arène, ou ce qu'il en reste, est enfoncée dans une petite vallée encaissée, encadrée de hautes montagnes dont les pics enneigés donnent l'impression d'être entre les mâchoires d'un monstre géant.

Je remarque que ce qu'il reste de mes vêtements se balance violemment. Il semble avoir beaucoup de vent mais je ne le sens pas. Soudain je bascule en avant et je me met à glisser en direction du centre de l'arène.

J'atterris après un vol plané sur une surface gelé. Je me relève sans me presser et en observant autour de moi. Le sol est jonché de cadavre momifié par le froid, des armes et armures brisées sont répandues sur le sol et plantées dans les murs. Des statues de créatures humanoïdes avec des cornes fait de la même matière bleue sombre que celle émergeant du corps de mes geôliers servent de portes aux deux extrémités de l'arène.

La grille de la porte en face de moi, qui semble être faîte de glace, commence à se soulever.

Je me demande quelle genre de chose va bien pouvoir apparaître. Je ramasse une épée sur le sol et je remarque qu'un liquide rouge coule sur la lame... c'est mon propre sang.

J'écarte les guenilles autour de ma taille et je vois qu'une profonde entaille commence au niveau de mes hanches et remonte dans mon dos. J'ai du me blesser en glissant juste avant. J'ai probablement moins d'une minute avant de tomber inconscient à la vitesse où je perds mon sang.

Un bruit derrière mon épaule me fait me retourner. L'autre grille de la porte derrière moi commence aussi à se lever. Je resserre ma prise sur la garde de l'épée émoussée qui me sert d'arme et je m'écarte sur le coté pour avoir le dos au mur.

Un guerrier en armure complète entre dans l'arène. Il porte une énorme masse d'arme et à en juger par son gabarit il fait sans doute partie du groupe de mes deux geôliers. Je regarde rapidement l'autre porte mais la grille redescend sans que personne ne vienne.

J'entends un cri de rage et je me retourne. Le guerrier me charge avec sa masse d'arme au dessus de la tête! J'ai juste le temps de faire un pas de coté pour esquiver un coup porté avec tellement de force que la masse s'enfonce à moitié dans le mur!

Je profite du fait qu'il retire avec peine son arme du mur pour placer un coup en dessous de l'épaule. Mon épée racle sur une épaisse cotte de mailles sans faire de dégâts. Le guerrier fait un mouvement ample du bras et me frappe en plein visage.

Je suis violemment projeté sur le sol. Je ne ressens pas de douleur mais je vois flou. Je vois une ombre bouger devant moi et je roule sur le sol d'instinct. Un bruit sourd m'indique que la masse vient de s'écraser sur le sol.

Je me relève en essayant de ne pas tomber et je m'éloigne. Mon adversaire est déjà en train d'avancer sur moi en faisant des moulinets menaçant avec son arme. Il ne doit pas me rester longtemps. Il me charge et abat son arme pour ne trouver que le sol encore une fois. Mais le trou qu'il fait ne me donne pas envie de tenter une approche frontale.

Alors que je fais le tour pour tenter de le frapper dans le dos je remarque un trou au niveau de l'omoplate gauche dans la cotte de maille. C'est ma seule chance.

Je me crispe presque sur mon épée et j'attends la prochaine opportunité. Qui vient immédiatement. Le guerrier fait un moulinet autour de lui avec tant de force qu'il se retourne complètement mais il me blesse à l'abdomen à cause de l'allonge que lui donne son arme.

Je me jette sur lui, l'épée brandit tel un poignard. Mon coup porte et mon arme s'enfonce de moitié dans son dos. Il hurle de douleur, vacille puis pose un genoux à terre mais ne s'écroule pas. D'un brusque mouvement il me repousse au loin. Ma dernière chance vient de passer, je n'avais plus de force et mon coup n'a pas du atteindre le cœur.

Je m'éloigne en espérant avoir assez de temps pour pouvoir attaquer encore...

Finalement ma blessure initiale me rattrape et je m'écroule sur le sol impuissant. Mon assaillant se relève et avance vers moi du pas prudent du prédateur jugeant si sa proie est belle et bien morte.

Alors qu'il lève lentement sa masse pour m'asséner le coup fatal, je remarque qu'il ne saigne pas malgré la blessure que je lui ai infligée. Tout se voile et j'entends de moins en moins mon cœur battre.

Je n'avais de toute façon aucune chance de gagner.

Voilà donc comment je vais mourir... écrasé tel un parasite par une brute dans un lieu dont j'ignore tout. Mais comme tout depuis mon réveil, cela m'indiffère.

Pourquoi ais-je combattu alors ? Qui sait ? Peut-être un reste d'instinct de survie ou une autre idiotie dans le genre... De toute façon ça ne changera plus rien...

Je vois une ombre s'abattre sur moi... Sans doute la masse d'arme...

Voilà... C'est ainsi que je meurs...

* * *

 **Oui, la fin est assez violente mais je ne compte pas laisser ça comme ça :)**

 **Les prochains chapitres montreront que la fin est encore très loin !**

 _EDIT ( 10/10/2015) : Le chapitre 3 est bien avancé :)_


	3. La Prison

**Hello all !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 2 des aventures de notre héros.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

* * *

Chap **2** : La prison

Je flotte dans le noir le plus total, serein et détaché... Je me dis que si la mort est une chose aussi paisible alors il est ridicule d'en avoir peur...

Je sens un courant d'air froid caresser tout mon corps... C'est assez navrant de constater que, même mort, il reste encore des choses aussi désagréables...

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois un plafond de pierres grisâtres supporté par d'épaisses poutres de bois... Plafond que je ne connais pas...

Finalement on dirait que je ne suis pas mort... Sauf si mourir signifie être attaché sur une paillasse sale et malodorante dans une pièce ouverte aux quatre vents...

Des chaînes en métal attachent mes poignets au plafond. Elles sont tellement courtes qu'une fois debout je peux à peine descendre mes bras plus bas que mon sternum.

Une ouverture, fermée par une grille, dans le plafond laisse à peine entrer la lumière du jour et quelques flocons de neige.

Je ne tente même pas de tirer pour me libérer. Je préfère observer le cachot où je me trouve. Une lourde porte de bois grossièrement taillée, renforcée par d'énormes barres métalliques bloquait la seule sortie.

Deux autres chaînes , inutilisées, pendaient au dessus de deux pieux élimés particulièrement sales... On dirait qu'il y a des traces de sang relativement fraîches dessus...

Finalement, on dirait bien que j'ai la moins mauvaise place de la cellule... Pour le moment...

Je prends mon mal en patience... Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas de moyen de m'échapper.

Je passe ma main sur mon dos pour trouver un bandage ou une quelconque trace de soin. Je ne sens pas de douleur, mais je sens le froid, ce qui signifie que j'ai du être soigné pendant que j'étais inconscient.

Mais je ne trouve rien du tout... C'est impossible... Ma blessure était vraiment grave. Il devrait en rester une cicatrice profonde et marquée.

Je regarde ma taille en soulevant les guenilles qui, elles, sont bel et bien là et je vois qu'il y a une cicatrice... Cependant, elle est incroyablement fine... On ne dirait pas que c'est une pierre émoussée qui m'a tailladée mais une lame très fine manipulée par une personne avec si peu de force que même mes vêtements auraient été aussi efficace qu'une armure.

Je me demande combien de temps a pu s'écouler entre mon réveil et le combat dans l'arène.

J'entends au loin un bruit de métal raclant sur le sol... Un bruit qui se rapproche.

Je me recouche sur mon ''lit'' en m'appuyant le dos contre le mur et je prends un air perdu.

J'entends la clé être enfoncée dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvre et je regarde mon geôlier avec des yeux volontairement voilés pour l'observer sans éveiller les soupçons.

Il est très grand. Au moins deux mètres cinquante si ce n'est plus... Il n'y a aucune chance que je puisse le maîtriser par la force. Je dois trouver un autre moyen.

Il s'avance vers moi et tire une épée de son fourreau. Il la place sur ma gorge. Vérifiant qu'il me tient en respect, il sort une clé avec une étrange forme et l'enfonce dans une ouverture entre deux pierres.

J'entends un bruit métallique et les crochets qui retenaient la barre où étaient attaché mes menottes tournent sur eux-mêmes. Il fait glisser mes chaînes jusqu'au bout de la barre et les saisis d'une main ferme, pour ensuite les glisser dans un anneau à sa ceinture.

Après avoir enlevé sa lame de mon cou il tire violemment sur mes chaînes ce qui me jette sur le sol. Sa force est en accord avec son gabarit... Je voulais lui prendre son épée mais je doute d'avoir assez de force pour ne serais-ce que pour la porter.

Il me relève sans ménagement, me jette un regard meurtrier en espérant une réaction de ma part. Mais je garde mon attitude éteinte... Dépité, il se met en marche en ouvrant la voie.

Je voudrais me débarrasser de lui avant de sortir de ma cellule, mais comment faire ?... En passant près des pieux j'ai une idée... Mais je dois agir tout de suite.

Je m'écroule sur le sol comme si on venait de m'assommer.

Mon geôlier se retourne en m'entendant m'affaler et grogne comme un animal en me voyant. Il se penche pour attraper mon bras gauche. Il veut sans doute me relever de force.

Au moment où il va m'agripper je roule sur le sol dans le sens opposé et je me relève subitement. Je passe dans son dos en évitant un coup visant ma tête. J'ai réussi mon coup...

Ma chaîne s'est enroulée autour de ses pieds. La chance me sourit enfin. Je tire violemment sur mes liens tout en poussant mon geôlier. Il s'écroule dans un bruit étouffé, la mâchoire en avant.

Pendant ce temps, je fonce vers un des pieux et je l'oriente vers lui, la pointe en avant. Comme prévu, il est fou furieux d'avoir été ridiculisé par un homme attaché et se relève brutalement en grognant tel un animal.

Il se retourne pour me charger mais remarque alors trop tard le pieu pointé vers sa poitrine... Il s'empale avec force en hurlant de douleur.

Il est transpercé de part en part... Mais, même dans cet état, il a encore assez de force pour faire de grand gestes dans ma direction. Il s'obstine pendant plusieurs secondes à essayer de m'attraper malgré le sang qui s'écoule à flot de sa blessure et de sa bouche.

Un dernier regard de haine... Puis il meurt embroché comme un vulgaire poulet...

Je reprend mon souffle. Mon plan a marché.

J'approche avec précaution, au cas où. Mais il est bel et bien mort. Je lui prends ses clés et je me débarrasse de mes chaînes.

Je me dirige vers la sortie en massant mes poignets et a l'affût... Il a sûrement du prévenir d'autres gardes vu le bruit qu'il a fait au moment de mourir...

Étrangement, on dirait que non...

Je scrute le couloir discrètement pour voir s'il n'y a vraiment personne... On dirait bien que c'est le cas.

Vraiment étrange... Soit ils sont tellement sur d'eux qu'il n'y a pas besoin de gardes... Soit ils sont stupides... A moins que ce ne soit autre chose...

De toute façon je ne vais pas attendre ici pour le vérifier. Je me hâte de me mettre en mouvement mais en restant furtif.

Je ne croise aucun autre gardes durant les longues heures où je me déplace en silence dans les couloirs de cette immense prison. Je crois que je sais pourquoi il n'y a pas d'autres gardes...

Sans un guide, il est peu probable de sortir d'ici tant cet endroit est un vrai labyrinthe...

Je m'assoie dans un recoin pour me reposer quelques instants et réfléchir à comment sortir. Je ferme les yeux et je prends de profondes inspirations. J'essaye de me remémorer le chemin que j'ai parcouru jusqu'ici pour voir s'il n'y a pas une logique dans l'agencement des couloirs.

Je sens alors un courant d'air froid ramper sur le sol... Voilà mon billet de sortie ! Je n'ai qu'a le suivre jusqu'à trouver un moyen de partir d'ici.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes je me retrouve dans un pièce circulaire avec une cage en plein centre. Je remarque que cette cage est attachée à une chaîne qui monte vers le plafond. Plafond qui est vraiment très haut. Mais j'aperçois la lumière du jour qui éclaire la voûte de pierres noires.

C'est un élévateur !

Je rentre dedans. Il y a un levier qui semble encrer la cage au sol mais sinon elle est vide. Je tire dessus en espérant que je vais bien remonter... Je suis exaucé... Mais ça ne va pas passer inaperçu...

La cage se met à monter violemment. A tel point que je manque de tomber en dehors. Alors que j'arrive à peine à me relever je vois passer devant moi une lourde charge rattachée à une chaîne... Le contrepoids !

Je lève la tête et je vois que le plafond se rapproche dangereusement et le pire c'est que deux soldats regardent dans le puits depuis la plate-forme dans ma direction...

Ma fenêtre d'action va être très courte. Je ne dois pas me louper sinon je suis mort...

A moins de deux mètres de l'arrêt théorique je saute en dehors de la cage. Ma vitesse me permet d'arriver au niveau de la plate-forme sans encombre sous le regard médusé des deux sentinelles.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard l'élévateur s'écrase sur la voûte en pulvérisant la poulie.

Des éclats de bois et des bouts de métal partent dans toutes les directions alors que je me rue vers la sortie. Un des deux gardes reçoit le plancher de la cage de plein fouet dans l'abdomen et l'autre est propulsé contre le mur.

Je franchis le seuil en courant. Je me retourne l'espace d'un instant et je vois ce qu'il reste de l'élévateur retombe dans le puits dans un fracas assourdissant en emportant la moité de la plate-forme.

Je m'éloigne le plus vite possible car cette fois c'est sur que l'alerte est donnée.

Je m'arrête le plus loin possible dans une allée discrète et mal éclairée. Je m'affale, à bout de souffle et c'est seulement là que je prend conscience que je suis blessé... Un éclat de bois s'est logé dans mon bras gauche.

Heureusement, il est relativement petit et ne semble pas s'être enfoncé profond. Je prend une profonde inspiration, serre les dents et saisis le bout de bois avec ma main droite.

Je l'arrache d'un coup... Même si ce n'est pas aussi douloureux que je pensais je laisse échapper un gémissement.

Je jette l'éclat sur le sol et j'arrache une partie des mes haillons pour me faire un garrot puis je m'accorde deux minutes de repos.

Mon rythme cardiaque est presque redevenu normal quand j'entends toute une troupe armée se rapprocher. Sans doute un groupe de recherche. Je dois bouger.

Je m'élance dans le dédale de rues qui s'ouvre à moi. Je n'ai plus de chaînes ni de geôliers mais je suis encore loin d'être tiré d'affaire...

* * *

 **Le chapitre s'achève !**

 **Un peu plus d'action dans celui-ci et on peut commencer à voir certains traits de caractères de notre héros.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera plus calme mais lancera véritablement l'histoire :)**


	4. La Rencontre

**Hello all !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 3 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

Chap 3 :La rencontre

Cela fait bientôt plus d'une demi-journée que les gardes et moi jouons au jeu du chat et de la souris. Je les dépasse largement en ce qui concerne la contre-filature et la dissimulation de traces mais je ne connais pas la zone et malheureusement je crois que c'est ce qui va causer ma perte...

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver un chemin sure pour échapper à mes poursuivants. Je suis pris dans un gigantesque filet dont les mailles se resserrent de plus en plus. Preuve étant cette inscription gravée sur un mur, que je ne peux pas lire, à l'air de me narguer... Cela fait la troisième fois que je passe devant en une heure.

Je décide de prendre de la hauteur pour évaluer ma situation. C'est risqué de me mettre ainsi à découvert mais je manque d'informations qui sont pour le moins vitale ici par ce que je doute qu'ils me remettront en prison cette fois...

J'escalade sans difficulté une maison, dont la maçonnerie est si vieille qu'il y a des trous de bonne taille au niveau des joints entre les pierres, pour arriver sur le toit. Je me cache derrière la cheminée pour être le moins visible et j'essaie de voir ou je me trouve. En moins d'un instant je comprends que ma situation est pour le moins mauvaise.

J'aperçois la sortie de la prison, dont le toit s'est écroulée, ce qui la rend facilement repérable. Et c'est bien là tout le problème...

De ce que je vois, lorsque je me suis enfui j'étais dans la bonne direction. Mais les patrouilles m'ont obligé à me rediriger vers le centre de la ville. J'ai l'impression d'être un homme qui se débat au milieu de sables mouvants et ne fait que s'enfoncer inexorablement.

J'observe le mouvement des patrouilles que je peux voir et je devine pourquoi ça ne va pas être simple de leur fausser compagnie. Elles se déplacent en décalée en formant des cercles concentriques qui se resserrent peu à peu. Je me retourne pour voir où je vais fatalement me retrouver coincé. Le bâtiment surplombe tous les autres et semble être encore plus ancien. Il ressemble à un palais ou un tribunal.

Une trompe de chasse résonne près de moi. J'aperçois en contrebas, à peine à quelques centaines de mètres, une troupe qui a repéré ma position et qui converge à toute vitesse.

Les autres groupes se mettent alors à venir mais gardent leur trajectoires circulaires. Les soldats d'ici sont peut-être stupides mais ce n'est pas le cas de leurs officiers. Je dois déguerpir au plus vite.

Je saute de mon perchoir en direction d'une enseigne rouillée. Je l'attrape pour me propulser vers la rue sans perdre de mon élan. Je n'ai que quelques minutes d'avance et je dois les utiliser au mieux. Je cours comme un dératé en direction de la voie sans issue qui m'attend au bout du piège.

Devant moi apparaît la place qui donne accès à l'entrée principale de cet imposant bâtiment qui se veut ma tombe et je m'arrête juste avant d'être à découvert. Je prends une ruelle annexe et je commence à inspecter le sol. Une plaque de métal rouillée se détache nettement : l'entrée des égouts. Je la soulève et la pose sur un rebord en hauteur.

Je me dirige à présent vers les murs et je trouve ce que je veux. Une entrée plus petite et beaucoup moins gardée. Seulement deux hommes.

Je sors au grand jour et je ramasse une pierre sur le sol que je lance sur les deux gardes.

Ils lèvent leurs boucliers pour arrêter le projectile en riant. Ils sont tellement amusés de cette pitoyable attaque que l'un d'eux ne remarque pas une deuxième pierre qui vient lui frapper le visage et fait sauter son casque.

Sous le coup de la rage il se rue sur moi en hurlant. Le deuxième surpris par une telle réaction met plus de temps à se lancer à ma poursuite. Parfait. Les deux l'un après l'autre c'est la meilleures des situations pour moi. Je retourne dans la ruelle pour me mettre en position.

Le soldat déboule au coin. Il a le visage en sang mais ça ne l'empêche pas de me pourchasser.

Il me voit au milieu de la ruelle, debout, l'air décontracté. Il comprend que je me moque de lui et me charge comme un aliéné, toujours en hurlant. Il ne voit même pas le trou dans le sol tant il est aveuglé par sa colère et chute violemment en avant. J'en profite pour ramasser son arme. Une masse si lourde que j'ai du mal à la soulever.

Au moment où il reprend ses esprits il n'a plus le temps d'esquiver le coup qui lui écrase le crane.

Son équipier arrive quelques secondes plus tard pour ne trouver qu'un cadavre. Sur ses gardes, il avance prudemment. Il doit se douter qu'un piège l'attend mais au lieu d'attendre les renforts il continu d'avancer. Il entend un bruit sur le coté et tourne la tête juste assez vite pour voir une plaque de métal rouillée qui lui tombe dessus.

Je me demande comment on peut être aussi stupide en regardant les deux corps qui gisent sans vie à mes pieds.

Je retourne sur la place et me dirige vers la petite ouverture dans le mur. Une porte en bois ferme l'accès. Je la pousse et elle s'ouvre sans effort. C'est une entrée de service qui semble abandonnée et juste surveillée au cas où. Tout cela est trop beau. On joue avec moi...

Je me retrouve dans ce qui devait être une cave, mais comme tout le reste ici j'ai l'impression que cela est resté inutilisé depuis très longtemps. Un escalier monte jusqu'au niveau supérieur. Je le gravis avec discrétion et j'arrive dans une grande pièce. Une table occupe le centre et sur les murs tout une batterie d'ustensiles de cuisine s'alignent impeccablement. Une très grande cheminée avec un chaudron encore plein d'un liquide noirâtre qui a gelé vient compléter l'équipement.

J'ignore qui vit ici mais il ne semble pas manger souvent...

Je sors par la seule voie possible pour me retrouver dans un long couloir percé de hautes fenêtres qui laissent passer un vent froid que je ne pouvais pas sentir dans les étroites ruelles. Je me faufile comme une souris vers le centre de la construction. J'espère bien trouver quelque chose qui vaille la peine que je me donne.

J'arrive vite devant une lourde porte en bois sculptée. Elle est entrouverte... Je suis attendu.

Je jette un regard mais je ne vois rien qui puisse m'aider. Il fait sombre et on dirait que du brouillard emplit toute la zone.

Je pénètre avec prudence dans la salle et je scrute les ténèbres à la recherche de la moindre âme qui vive... Une légère brise remue la brume qui m'entoure et je remarque que je ne vois déjà plus la sortie.

« Assez, cessons ce jeu de cache cache ridicule ! Montrez-vous, je sais que vous êtes là ! » Je lance, cinglant.

Un petit rire résonne.

« Ainsi donc tu a senti ma présence, jeune guerrier. » Répondit une voix de femme.

C''est une voix douce et charmeuse. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore quelque chose me dit que je devrais fuir au plus vite.

« Je suis ravi de vous distraire, mais la politesse ne voudrait-elle pas que l'on se montre à visage découvert devant son invité ?

Un bref silence puis elle reprit la parole.

« Tu as raison. Toutes mes excuses, jeune guerrier. Il est si rare que je reçoive de la visite. »

Au moment où sa phrase s'acheva, un vent glacial emplit la pièce et dissipa la brume pour montrer celle qui se cachait derrière. Elle est vraiment très belle. Un visage en ovale sans aucune imperfection, des yeux d'un bleu azuré presque surnaturel. L'ensemble est sublimé par une chevelure d'un blanc pur comme celui de la neige noué en un chignon légèrement relâché.

Elle est assise sur un trône de pierres qui est pris dans la glace par endroit. Elle porte une longue tenue bleue et noire qui foisonne de pièces d'apparat. On dirait une robe pour une quelconque cérémonie religieuse. Si j'additionne ça avec le fait qu'elle semble maîtriser la brume qui emplit cette pièce, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit une magicienne.

« Même dans cette situation tu continues à réfléchir sans perdre ton calme. Je suis impressionnée. » dit la magicienne en brisant le silence.

« Ce n'est pas le cas des soldats qui gardent votre ville. » Je réponds, d'un ton volontairement provocateur.

« Oui, malheureusement... »Un sourire apparaît sur son visage. « Ils sont très obéissants et doués pour le combat mais manquent, pour beaucoup, de retenue. Ce que tu as su utiliser avec ingéniosité. »

Elle me flatte encore une fois. J'ignore ce qu'elle veut mais je dois rentrer dans son jeu car pour l'instant je n'ai aucune marge de manœuvre.

« J'aimerais te poser une question, puis-je ? » demanda t-elle poliment.

« Je vous écoute ». Répondis-je, à mon tour, courtois.

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi de venir précipitamment en ces lieux lorsque tu as été découvert alors que tu avais réussi à échapper à mes soldats jusqu'à maintenant ? Je suis sure que tu aurais pu brouiller les pistes encore un fois. »

« Un filet qui se resserre lentement sur vous à tendance à se relâcher lorsqu'on l'oblige à se refermer plus vite que prévu sur sa proie. »

Mon interlocutrice eu pour seule réaction d'avoir un autre petit rire amusé. Je suis maintenant sur qu'elle est bien celle qui dirige ici. Son intellect est de très loin supérieur à la moyenne, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à sortir mon épingle du jeu. Je décide de changer de stratégie.

« Cessons de tourner autour du pot. Que voulez-vous de moi ? » Je réplique, agressif.

Elle affiche encore une fois son sourire malicieux et me répond.

« La question serait plutôt qu'est ce que toi, jeune guerrier, attend de moi. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Je suis un peu pris de court.

« Voyons, jeune guerrier, pourquoi as-tu choisi de venir ici ? » Elle lève la main dans ma direction. « Es-tu venu pour augmenter tes chances de t'enfuir ? Je remarque que quelque chose se déplace sur le sol, au couvert de la brume, dans ma direction. « Ou bien es-tu venu pour trouver le responsable de ta situation... Me trouver, moi... »

Je fait trois pas de coté pour éviter ce qui vient à ma rencontre à vitesse réduite sans quitter des yeux la magicienne. Qui disparaît instantanément.

« … Et me tuer ? » Sa voix venant maintenant de derrière moi.

Je me retourne instantanément mais je suis encore trop lent et lorsque je la vois enfin sa main est déjà au contact de mon visage.

J'ai l'impression de geler sur place alors qu'elle frôle ma joue du bout de ses longs et délicats doigts. Je ne parle pas simplement d'une sensation physique. C'est comme si même mon âme était en train de se transformer en glace. C'est effrayant et oppressant. J'ignore ce qu'elle est mais ce dont je suis certain c'est qu'elle n'est pas humaine.

Je fais un bond en arrière pour m'éloigner et je me prépare à être attaqué. Mais son comportement n'est en rien agressif. Elle avance dans ma direction d'un pas élégant et sensuel qui met en valeur sa silhouette fine et élancée.

« Tu savais que tu ne sortirais pas vivant de cet endroit et tu as choisi d'aller à la rencontre de celui ou celle qui commande à ceux qui te traquent. » Elle décrit des cercles autour de moi en parlant d'une voix douce mais ferme. « Tu voulais me montrer que tu n'est pas un pantin qui subit son destin. Tu es venu prendre ma vie pour ne pas partir seul dans l'autre monde, n'est ce pas ? »

« Vous êtes très perspicace... »

Elle est a devinée mon plan à la seconde même ou je suis entré dans sa forteresse. Je pensais réussir à tromper mon ennemi et à le leurrer assez longtemps pour réussir. En fin de compte je me suis jeté tout seul dans la gueule du loup.

« J'ai perdu. Vous pouvez me tuer, je n'opposerais pas de résistance. »

Je suis las, fatigué et je sens de nouveau ma blessure au bras. Je ferme les yeux et je me détends. Je revois l'arène ou a commencée toute cette histoire. Je n'ai pas de regrets. J'attends que la mort vienne prendre son du, après tout je lui ai échappé trop longtemps.

« Te tuer ? » Répliqua t-elle amusée. « Cela serait gâcher trop de potentiel. »

Surpris j'ouvre les yeux et je vois qu'elle est retournée s'asseoir sur son trône. Elle m'observe avec attention.

« Je ne me laisserais pas capturer pour assurer un pitoyable spectacle dans votre arène. »

Elle éclate de rire et me répond.

« T'aurais-je donc à ce point déboussolé, jeune guerrier ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser la vie pour une raison aussi ridicule. »

J'avoue que je suis pris au dépourvu. J'ignore complètement ce qu'elle veut.

« Je veux que tu combattes pour moi. » Déclara t-elle. « Des hommes avec tes capacités et ton sens tactique sont rares et font défaut à mon armée. »

J'ai l'impression de prendre un coup dans l'estomac. Je tente malgré tout de garder un ton peu avenant.

« Pourquoi accepterais-je ? Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire et vous, ne m'avez donnée aucune raison de vous faire confiance. »

« Pourquoi refuserais-tu ? » Répondit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. « Tu n'as pas de but, pas de souvenirs, pas même de nom, n'est ce pas ? Je peux te donner tout cela et bien plus encore. »

Elle avait raison. Depuis mon réveil je ne sais pas qui je suis et jusqu'à présent l'imminence de ma mort et ma volonté de rester en vie m'avaient permis de ne pas avoir à y penser. Mais maintenant je ne peux plus m'échapper. Je risque de passer le reste de ma vie à me demander qui est l'homme que je vois dans le miroir et c'est cela, plus que tout, qui m'effraie. Et je ne veux pas vivre ainsi.

« Je pourrais tout aussi bien mettre fin à ma vie pour régler tous ces problèmes en une seule fois. » Je réplique, tel un enfant gâté.

« Tu ne veux pas mourir, toutes tes actions le prouvent. Alors vis pour moi et tôt ou tard tout prendra son sens. » fit la magicienne en tendant la main d'un signe m'invitant à l'allégeance.

Je suis à court d'arguments et tout ce que m'offre cette femme manque cruellement à ce que je suis. Je voudrais continuer à l'affronter sur ce terrain mais je n'en ai plus la volonté. Une petite voix que je ne reconnais pas murmure à mon esprit d'arrêter cette stupide résistance et d'accepter à bras ouvert ce qui m'est offert.

Je m'incline alors respectueusement, un genou à terre.

« Je suis désormais votre vassal. » Je déclare d'une voix solennelle. « Votre volonté est mienne et ma vie est votre. Commandez et j'obéirais »

Elle affiche un sourire triomphant qui a quelque chose de carnassier et répond à mon serment.

« Il te faut un nom. » Elle réfléchit l'espace d'un instant puis reprend. « Tu t'appelleras Hrungir. »

Je m'incline encore un peu plus et elle se lève pour venir à coté de moi.

« Suis- moi. Il faut te présenter à mon armée. Tu seras un de leurs commandant à partir de ce jour. »

« Je vous remercie, ma reine. » Répondis-je.

Je me relève et nous nous dirigeons vers la porte qui est redevenue visible maintenant que la brume s'est dissipée. Une fois celle-ci franchie, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié quelque chose d'essentiel. Je m'incline une nouvelle fois.

« Pardonnez moi majesté, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit quel est votre nom. »

Elle se tourna vers moi et répondit.

« Mon nom est Lissandra. »

* * *

 **Le chapitre 3 s'achève !**

 **L'histoire est en mouvement :)**

 **Nouveau nom et nouveau but pour notre héros, comment va t'il influencer la guerre entre les trois sœurs ?**


	5. Première mission

**Hello all !**

 **Oui je ne suis pas mort !**

 **J'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps et j'ai manqué de temps pour l'écriture et surtout la publication mais je n'ai pas abandonné. :)**

 **(Oui désolé j'ai fait un copier-coller je le sais, ne me lapidez pas s'il vous plait :D)**

 **Dans ce chapitre : promotion et objectif (et un peu de parfum aussi :D) !**

 **PS : J'ai un peu cherché dans le site pour voir s'il existait une façon de répondre directement au reviews... Et ça n'existe pas ! XD**

 **Du coup je répondrais dans cet ouverture aux reviews prochaines.**

 **(Non ! Posez ces cailloux s'il vous plait ! Je ne le referais plus c'est promis !)**

* * *

Chap 4 :Première Mission

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis ce jour où je me suis retrouvé propulsé de fugitif traqué, vivant si possible où mort de préférence, à commandant d'un des 5 bataillons des gardiens du givre.

Le nom qui m'a été donné par Lissandra, ma nouvelle reine sonne encore quelque peu étrange à mes oreilles mais ce n'est pas le point qui me dérange le plus.

« Commandant Hrungrir, les escouades 3,6 et 7 sont de retour et sont prêtes à faire leurs rapports. »

Je met un peu de temps à réagir au soldat qui vient de se positionner à mes cotés pour me transmettre le message car le fait qu'il m'appelle commandant alors qu'il y a encore peu il voulait me tuer pour se venger d'un coup de grille de métal rouillée en pleine figure.

« Qu'ils approchent. » Je réponds nonchalamment.

Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ai survécu à un coup pareil car même si ce n'est pas une ''arme'' à proprement parler je suis loin d'avoir frappé pour l'épargner...

Les trois groupes viennent dans ma direction. Plusieurs membres sont légèrement blessés mais n'en montrent rien. Ils s'alignent en face de moi et me saluent avec un geste frustre.

« Au rapport, Commandant Hrungrir. » Fit le premier soldat de la ligne.

« Je vous écoute soldat. » Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'ils vont me dire.

« Nous sommes les seules unités à avoir réussies à capturer les cibles attribuées. »

Je me retiens de pousser un soupir.

« Comment avez vous fait ? » Je demande sur le ton de la conversation.

Je ne suis pas déçu... Le premier des groupes a distrait la cible pour lui tendre un piège, le deuxième l'a poursuivie agressivement jusqu'à l'acculer et le dernier l'a dérobé à un autre groupe...

Voilà le problème qui pèse le plus lourd dans mes problèmes liés à mon nouveau poste... Les ''hommes'' qui sont sous mes ordres, à savoir 40 000, sont aussi subtils qu'un coup de morgenstern en travers du visage...

Leurs compétences martiales, leur esprit de groupe et leur volonté est supérieure à la moyenne de n'importe quelle armée mais ils sont désespérément... Comment dire... direct...

Ils chargent l'ennemi comme le ferait un sanglier furieux. Ils n'ont aucune stratégie en tête, pas de solution de repli si besoin et se laisse provoquer comme des enfants de 4 ans. Le manque de sang-froid et de réflexion avant, pendant et après un combat est pour moi une condition absolue pour être un guerrier potable.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai organisé un exercice de capture de cible en leur donnant la consigne de ne pas faire d'attaque de front. Les résultats sont à la hauteur de ma désillusion...

Tandis que je congédie mes hommes, un messager approche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

« Sa majesté Lissandra convoque tous ses commandants dans la salle du trône ce soir au coucher du soleil. »

C'est la première fois que je suis appelé dans le cadre de mes nouvelles fonctions. Je me demande quel sera le sujet de cette réunion.

Il me reste cependant un peu de temps avant le coucher du soleil. D'un pas décidé je me dirige vers le poste de commandement. Je dois poser une question à Artkos, le commandant en chef.

Le poste de commandement est un bâtiment plus imposant que les habitations qui l'entourent mais qui reste bien moins tape à l'œil que le palais. C'est ici que se trouve les quartiers des commandants des gardiens du givre et les baraquements du 1er bataillon, celui charger de la sécurité de la reine et de la citadelle.

J'entre dans les quartiers réservés à Artkos et je trouve ce dernier en train d'affûter sa hache sur une pierre à aiguiser. Il jette un coup d'oeil en arrière et lance alors sans se retourner.

« Que me voulez-vous commandant Hrungrir ? Je suis occupé. »

« J'aimerais des conseils commandant Artkos. » je demande avec toute la politesse qui m'est possible.

Il cesse d'affûter sa hache, se retourne et affiche un grand sourire amusé.

« Voilà qui est inédit. Et quels conseils voulez-vous avoir ?

« Je voudrais savoir comment vous avez réussi à discipliner vos hommes pour les faire fonctionner en groupe de manière autonome et capable d'adaptation. »

Il me répond avec un petit rire méprisant.

« N'en demandez pas trop Hrungrir. Ma division est beaucoup plus petite et est la seule à agir de cette façon. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » Je réplique abruptement.

« Par ce que tous mes soldats sont triés sur le volet pour leur esprit stratégique. Les autres commandants, dont vous, avez vocation à attaquer et défendre les terres de notre reine. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport, commandant Artkos. »

« Pour tuer des intrus où attaquer une ville, pas besoin de stratèges, une meute de chiens enragés est bien suffisante n'est ce pas ? » Conclut-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Je quitte le poste de commandement dans la foulée, la condescendance de cet homme est insupportable. Je me dirige vers le château. La reine m'a convoqué pour le coucher du soleil et je ne veux pas faire mauvaise figure en arrivant en retard.

Je pénètre par la porte principale qui n'est même pas gardée et je monte par les escaliers en direction de la salle du trône. Je me retrouve dans le long couloir quand je remarque un guerrier en armure complète qui, à sa façon de me fixer dans les yeux, n'attendait que moi.

Je le reconnais aux motifs sur son armure. Il s'agit d'Ultmus. Il porte fièrement son titre de « commandant le plus puissant » et déteste plus que tout les lâches. Avec ma façon de combattre autant dire qu'il ne m'aime pas, pour lui je ne suis qu'un opportuniste.

« Regardez qui arrive ! Alors commandant Hrungrir, combien de lieues avez vous parcouru avant d'achever sournoisement votre adversaire cette fois ? » Railla t-il.

Je ne prends pas la peine de ralentir ma marche et je passe devant lui avec dédain sans même le saluer. Lorsque je viens de le dépasser je l'entends sortir son épée du fourreau mais il la range aussitôt. Combattre entre commandants est formellement interdit par la reine et personne ne s'oppose à elle ici. Il crache bruyamment par une fenêtre et me dépasse en me bousculant sans aucune retenue pour se remettre devant.

Nous arrivons devant la porte de bois qui ferme l'accès à la salle du trône. Nous sommes les derniers. Les deux autres commandants sont déjà devant à attendre l'autorisation d'entrer dans la salle.

« Vous êtes en retard, Ultmus, Hrungrir ! » Fit le commandant le plus près de la porte.

Je reconnais Silar à son visage émacié et à son cache œil.

« Cette loque est encore à la traîne, comme toujours ! »Pesta Ultmus.

Je soutiens le regard de mon homologue qui attends que je réponde à sa provocation mais il pousse un grognement de colère devant mon absence de réaction et va se positionner à la gauche de celui qui nous a interpellé quelques instants plus tôt, quant à moi je me positionne à sa droite.

Silar est de loin le commandant qui m'intéresse le plus. Il est l'unique autre commandant que moi qui se donne la peine d'utiliser son cerveau avant de combattre. Quand au dernier, qui respire aussi bruyamment qu'une prostitué qui simule, n'est rien d'autre qu'un monstre sanguinaire sans aucun discernement qui attaquerait ses propres soldats s'ils étaient entre lui et ses victimes.

Je suis affligé quand je vois une personne aussi subtile et prévoyante que Lissandra n'avoir que des barbares incultes pour seuls combattants...

La porte s'ouvre doucement en grinçant et nous entrons en gardant notre alignement. Contrairement à la fois où je suis venu, la pièce n'est pas remplie de brouillard et même s'il fait relativement sombre, la lumière du soleil couchant suffit amplement pour que nous puissions voir la fine silhouette de notre souveraine se détacher du trône de pierres noires où elle attend en silence que nous soyons assez près.

Ses grands yeux bleus sont rivés sur nous et bien que je ne ressente pas ce froid, si intense, qu'il vous transit jusqu'à l'âme que j'ai ressentis lors de notre première rencontre je peux toujours percevoir la grande puissance qui est la sienne.

Arrivé au niveau des marches qui montent jusqu'à elle nous posons un genou à terre, respectueusement, dans un mouvement presque synchrone et lançons à l'unisson.

« Nous sommes à vos ordres, reine Lissandra ! »

D'un geste élégant la Sorcière de Glace se leva et s'adressa à ses commandants d'une voix claire et autoritaire.

« Altherion, vous partez pour les terres au nord. Les tribus barbares se sont regroupés, pensant qu'elles pourraient se rebeller contre moi. Détruisez tout ceux qui s'opposeront à vous et ramenez les autres ici qu'ils me servent comme ils le doivent ! »

Il grogna pour toute réaction puis se releva et sortit. Apparemment, seul le dernier commandant peut entendre les missions de tous ses pairs. Etrange façon de procéder...

Est-ce une façon d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats et de garder ses troupes constamment sur le qui vive ? Ou alors y a t'il un rapport entre l'ordre dans lequel nous recevons nos ordres et la confiance que porte la reine à chacun de nous ?

Si c'est le deuxième cas je pense voir une autre raison de la haine que me portent Ultmus et Silar.

Je me demande du coup où peut bien se trouver Artkos dans cette espèce de ''hiérarchie''.

Mais par contre ce dont je suis sur c'est qu'il sera mit au courant de tout ce qui se dit ici après.

Pendant ce temps, Lissandra continua à distribuer ses ordres de mission.

« Commandant Ultmus, vous patrouillerez sur mes terres et appréhenderez les éventuels intrus. Peut-être serez vous plus efficace dans cette tache qu'à celle que vous avait été assignée la dernière fois. »

Je vis Ultmus trembler d'une fureur contenue avec peine. Devoir assurer une ''minable'' mission de surveillance froissait son ego mais il n'en montra rien de plus. Il quitta la pièce à son tour.

« Commandant Silar, prenez la direction du Sud, vous garderez les frontières. Je ne veux voir aucun Avarosien approcher mon domaine et repartir vivant ! »

Silar s'inclina un peu plus et prit congé à son tour, non sans me jeter un regard glacial.

« Commandant Hrungrir, les frontières Ouest sont sous votre garde à compter de cet instant. Faites un exemple du moindre membre de la Griffe Hivernale qui oserait pénétrer sur mes terres pour sa soif de gloire. »

Je m'incline à mon tour et lorsque je m'apprête à me relever Lissandra reprend la parole mais elle ne s'adresse pas à moi.

« Pour quelle raison es-tu en retard cette fois ? »

Je me retourne et je vois une créature s'approcher du trône. Bien qu'elle soit humanoïde, son apparence est peau est bleue et il porte un pagne en cuir déchiré et rouge de sang. Ses pieds et ses mains son couvertes d'habits de cuir doublés de fourrure. Une espèce de crinière violette entoure intégralement un visage mal dégrossi dont la majeure partie est occupé par un nez cassé et une gueule béante dont il manque au moins la moitié des dents. Il porte une énorme massue taillée dans la glace sur l'épaule.

« J'ai tapé pas mal de gens sur la route, ça prends du temps tout ça, Lissandra. » Répliqua t-il.

Sa façon désinvolte de parler est déconcertante. Je suis étonné que Lissandra accepte que quelqu'un lui parle de cette façon sur son domaine.

« Tu as donc remplis ta mission Trundle ? »

« Ouaip Lissandra, moi je trouve ça dommage mais maintenant ils vont pas revenir de sitôt ! » un sourire satisfait se lit sur son visage. « Qui c'est le petit là ? Il a pas la même odeur que les autres. » Ajouta t-il en se tournant vers moi et en humant bruyamment.

Je manque de vomir alors qu'il arrive à mes cotés pour me renifler. Je préférerais encore l'odeur d'un charnier en plein été que la puanteur abominable qui se dégage de cet animal. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais parlé de lui avant...

« Voici Hrungrir, mon nouveau commandant. Il t'accompagnera en direction de l'Ouest. »

Il éclate d'un rire désinhibé et totalement ridicule.

« Har, har, har, har ! Alors tu vas partir faire joujou avec la Griffe Hivernale ? Tu verra, y'a plein de gens qui font de jolis bruits quand tu leur exploses la caboche là bas, sproutch ! »

Je me retiens de ne pas m'éloigner de lui par correction alors qu'il me postillonne dessus... Son haleine est encore pire que son odeur corporelle... Je n'imaginais même pas ça possible...

« Assez Tundle. Tu n'es pas à mon service pour t'amuser, souviens t'en ! » Dit Lissandra avec fermeté.

« Scusez-moi majesté. » Il se penche dans une espèce de parodie de salut. « Je suis juste content d'avoir un nouveau camarade de jeu ! »

Je sens la température de la pièce s'abaisser brusquement. Lissandra fixe, avec un regard perçant, Trundle qui s'arrête immédiatement de glousser comme un abruti. Même moi je sens l'aura de danger qui émane d'elle.

Le froid s'estompe peu à peu et ma reine reprend la parole.

« Commandant Hrungrir, je vous présente Trundle, roi des trolls. Lui et sa tribu vous aideront à tenir le point le plus au nord de la chaîne de montagne Ironspike. »

Un sourire stupide se dessine sur les lèvres de Trundle et je sens déjà que le supporter va être un défi. Sans autre artifice Lissandra ajouta :

« Rejoignez votre garnison Commandant Hrungrir, vous devez être parti avant demain à l'aube. » Elle se tourna vers le troll. « Que ta tribu et toi aient pris position dans moins de 10 jours Trundle. »

« Il sera fait selon vos ordres majesté. » Je réponds en m'inclinant avec respect.

« Pas de souci ! On y sera ! » Fit le troll.

Nous quittons à notre tour la salle du trône. Trundle glousse de nouveau et caresse sa massue avec un sourire niais.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma beauté, on va bientôt taper des gens. » murmure t-il.

Ridicule... mais peu importe. Les éclaireurs nous ont rapportés que les membres de la Griffe Hivernale sont très agité en ce moment. Cette mission est probablement un test de mes capacités à commander.

Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'échouer.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 4 !**

 **Surprenant n'est ce pas ? La capacité d'adaptation d'un esprit humain.**

 **A suivre tout de suite si le cœur vous en dit !**

 **Bonne continuation. :)**


	6. L'une des raisons ?

**Hello all !**

 **Voici le chapitre 5 !**

 **Hrungrir (drôle de nom je sais (mais je ne l'ai pas inventé (si si je vous jure (trop de parenthèses vous ne trouvez pas ?)))) nous montrera une autre facette de lui !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Chap 5 : L'une des raisons ?

Voilà deux semaines que nous avons dressés le campement dans une vallée qui suit un col aisément franchissable. De tous les rapports faits par les éclaireurs c'est le point qui me semble être le plus propice au passage rapide du moindre homme. Pourtant il n'y a rien eu à signaler depuis notre arrivée.

Les trolls qui ont la charge de la plaine glaciale au nord de la chaîne Ironspike n'ont pas eu non plus de visite si j'en crois les rapports des messagers qui passent tous les 4 jours. En somme tout est calme... Mais je reste sur mes gardes, si nous mollissons c'est là que nous risquons de laisser quelqu'un nous filer entre les doigts.

Garder une aussi grande zone est compliqué. Il y a plus de 250 lieues en longueur à surveiller et j'ai dû dispatcher la garnison sous mes ordre en plusieurs groupes répartis sur tous les points stratégiques tout le long de la chaîne de montagnes.

Pour compléter le dispositif j'ai aussi chargé une dizaines d'hommes dans chaque groupe de servir de relais pour la communication. J'espère que cela suffira...

Mon autre problème est le temps. Une tempête de neige nous a accueillie à notre arrivée sur zone et ne s'est toujours pas dissipée. D'après mon aide de camp certaines tempêtes dans le grand nord peuvent durer plusieurs mois. Notre champ de vision en est d'autant plus restreint.

Et personnellement, ce froid est aussi un problème majeur. Les soldats de Lissandra semble faire corps avec les glaces éternelles qui recouvrent ce pays mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je porte en permanence un épais manteau de fourrure même dans ma tente, à l'abri du vent. J'ai eu une paralysie de la main l'autre jour en enlevant un de mes gants l'espace d'un instant pour manipuler une carte. Il m'a fallu toute une journée pour en retrouver l'usage complet.

Aucun être humain ne pourrait survivre dans ce genre d'environnement très longtemps.

Une autre très courte journée s'achève et les rapports qui me parviennent sont tous identiques : il ne se passe rien. Pas la moindre escarmouche ni rencontre. Je pourrais penser que la Griffe Hivernale s'est calmée du fait de notre présence ici mais je n'y crois qu'a moitié.

S'il sont vraiment autant fou de guerre que ce que l'on m'a dit alors c'est juste que aucun ne s'est encore manifesté.

Mais je pense que cela ne saurait tarder.

Je me réveille le lendemain, une fois de plus le froid est toujours aussi saisissant et la tempête souffle toujours. Je m'habille en vitesse et je commence à manger ma ration du jour quand l'une des sentinelle qui garde ma tente fait irruption.

« Commandant Hrungrir, l'officier Sjuris demande une audience. » dit le garde d'une voix forte.

Voilà qui est étrange. Je n'ai pas de réunion prévue avec mes officiers avant plusieurs heures et un des traits de caractères de ces soldats est bien leur régularité.

« Qu'il entre. » Je répond simplement.

La sentinelle écarte la toile qui fait office de porte et un froid glacial s'engouffre dans la pièce suivit par un gardien de givre en armure complète avec un rouleau de parchemin dans la main. Il s'avance vers moi et me salue avant de prendre la parole tandis que le garde retourne à son poste.

« Nous avons eu un contact avec un groupe de soldats de la Griffe hivernale commandant. » dit-il sans détour.

D'un geste de la main je repousse mon repas et je fais signe à Sjuris de poser le document qu'il porte sur la table.

« Dites moi ce qu'il en est. »

Il s'avance et déplie le parchemin. C'est une des nombreuses cartes que j'ai demandé à être faite pour mieux gérer la zone. Il pose son doigt sur un point qui se trouve environ à 5 ou 6 lieues de l'autre coté du col.

« Voilà leur position il y a moins d'une heure. Ils sont une dizaine et progressent vers le col que nous défendons à allure réduite. Nous n'avons pas été vus grâce à la tempête. »

« S'ils continuent comme cela dans combien de temps découvriront-ils que nous sommes en train de camper ici ? »

« Je dirais approximativement au moment où le soleil se couchera, commandant. »

Il ne s'agit probablement que de quelques éclaireurs ou d'un groupe qui cherche la mort par l'épée pour pouvoir accéder à l'autre vie dans ''l'honneur'' comme ils disent. Le premier cas est le plus ennuyant pour moi.

« Prenez deux bataillons et postez les en embuscade à la sortie du col. S'ils avancent au point de découvrir notre campement alors seulement à ce moment vous les attaquerez. » Fis-je à Sjuris.

Celui-ci ne cacha pas son étonnement.

« Vous voulez que nous les laissions approcher aussi près avant d'agir ? Questionna-t-il, nous devrions les éliminer sur le champ ! »

« Je ne veux pas indiquer de but en blanc à toute la griffe hivernale que nous sommes ici, Sjuris. »

« Ridicule commandant, répilqua-t-il, nous sommes ici justement pour leur faire comprendre qu'on ne pénètrent pas sur les terres de notre reine aussi impunément ! »

Je pousse un soupir.

« Nous manquons d'informations pour prendre de telles décisions... »

« Mais... » Reprit Sjuris en me coupant la parole.

« Assez ! Écoutez moi avant de contester mes décisions. »

J'apprécie Sjuris pour son franc parler mais il est trop investit dans sa volonté de satisfaire notre reine et malgré sa grande intelligence cela obscurcit son jugement.

Il me salut et présente ses excuses.

« Veuillez m'excuser commandant, je ne voulais pas être désobligeant. »

« Il n'y a rien à excuser Sjuris, tachez simplement de maîtriser votre impulsivité. Bien... voilà ce que je veux : postez un troisième groupe discret derrière cette formation rocheuse au somment du col, qu'il laisse passer ce groupe mais qu'il arrête par la suite, sans les tuer, les éventuels fuyards. »

« Les membres de la Griffe Hivernale ne fuient pas... pas plus que nous. » Rétorqua Sjuris.

« Je le sais, c'est pour cela que ce troisième groupe est le plus important de tous. »

« Je ne comprends pas, commandant. »

« S'ils veulent mourir alors ils mourront stupidement et personne ne les cherchera mais si jamais ils sont là en reconnaissance alors il y en a au moins un qui voudra s'éclipser pour prévenir sa tribu et nous serions découvert. »

Je marque une pause pour voir si mon officier devine la suite de mon plan.

« Raison de plus pour tous les tuer sans laisser de survivants. » Clama t-il, perplexe.

Non... Il n'a pas compris... Je soupire de nouveau.

« Et nous risquons de voir arriver toute une armée en représailles. Non, laissez moi finir avant de répondre. Tandis que si nous capturons le porteur du message, nous gardons le même risque d'être attaqué mais nous pourrions avant, lui soutirer des informations sur combien de guerriers nous allons devoir affronter et dans quels délai. »

« Je... Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à cela sous cet angle. Répondit-il l'air embarassé. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi notre reine a choisie de faire de vous l'un de ses commandants. »

Il me salue avec une surdose de respect.

« Nous allons mettre ce plan à exécution et nous vous amèneront les prisonniers si nous en avons. »

« Vous pouvez disposer, Sjuris. »

Il quitta ma tente en me laissant la carte. Je l'observe un long moment sans ciller. Je sens que nous allons au devant de gros ennuis. Enfin, peu importe si tout se passait comme l'on peut le prévoir alors je ne serais sans doute pas ici...

La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand Sjuris et Adfar mes deux officiers franchissent à nouveau le seuil de ma tente. Une troisième personne est ligotée avec des chaînes derrière eux. C'est un homme de stature imposante même si plus petite que celle de mes soldats.

Jeté sans ménagement à mes pieds, il lève la tête pour me regarder. Je peux lire la surprise dans ses yeux. Cela doit être très étonnant pour lui de trouver un autre être humain au milieu de ces géants à la peau bleu que sont les gardiens du givre.

« Est-il le seul à avoir tenter de s'enfuir ? » Je demande, sans le quitter des yeux.

« Oui commandant, c'est le seul, répondit Adfar, et il ne s'est pas laissé capturer aisément. » dit-il en montrant un bras recouvert d'un bandage.

Je saisis deux chaises et je les place face à face près de la table où se trouve la carte et le reste de mon repas.

« Mettez le sur cette chaise ci et retirez lui son bâillon. Je dois lui parler. »

« A vos ordre commandant. »

Relevé tout aussi brutalement qu'il a été balancé sur le sol puis conduit sur la chaise il ne cessait de s'agiter pour se libérer. Posé en équilibre sur l'assise il me jeta un regard noir tandis que je m'asseyait en face de lui.

Adfar lui enleva son bâillon, non sans lui arracher volontairement quelque poils de sa barbe au passage. L'homme se mit alors à beugler comme un sauvage.

« Vermines ! Libérez moi tout de suite et je vous tuerais rapidement ! »

Il continua pendant plusieurs minutes à proférer de vaines menace en se débattant comme un beau diable. Je voyais pendant ce temps Sjuris retenir Adfar de lui planter son épée en travers du crane.

Voyant que je réagissais pas à ses provocations il finit par se taire. Je repris donc après une dizaine de seconde d'un silence agréable.

« Je suis Hrungrir, commandant de ce bataillon et vous êtes ici par ce que vous êtes entrés sans permission sur les terres de notre reine, Lissandra. »

« Maudite soit cette sorcière ! Frejlord appartient à ceux assez fort pour y survivre ! » Pesta t-il avec colère puis il cracha sur le sol.

Dans la seconde qui suivit il prit un violent coup de poing en pleine figure de la part d'Adfar. Ce dernier se jeta sur lui comme un fou et dégaina son épée.

« Assez ! »

Adfar stoppa son geste brusquement. La lame à moins de 1 cm du cou du guerrier. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me toisa du regard.

« Il doit payer pour cette insulte ! Je le tuerais 1000 fois pour ça ! »

« Pour l'instant il doit toujours parler, Adfar. » Je réplique fermement.

Il grogne de rage puis plaqua avec force la tête du prisonnier sur le sol. Il rangea son épée et remis le guerrier sur sa chaise sans ménagement. Celui-ci est à peine conscient et saignait abondement de la bouche. Je pris mon verre d'eau froide et lui jeta à la figure.

Il revint à lui l'air désorienté et me regarda avec des yeux hagards.

« Les insultes ne nous mènerons à rien. Vous détenez des informations importantes et c'est cela dont j'ai besoin. »

Je m'adresse à lui sur un ton léger, presque désintéressé.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Allez crever dans les jupons de votre maîtresse ! » Répliqua-t-il en retrouvant toute son agressivité.

Je vois Adfar trembler de rage derrière lui. Sjuris est aussi sur le point de perdre son sang froid. Je soupire de manière théatrale.

« Vous voulez provoquer mes hommes afin qu'ils vous tuent de colère. Mais cela n'arrivera pas. »

Je me lève de ma chaise et je la remet à sa place sous la table puis je me mets à tourner en rond autour de lui comme si j'examinai une quelconque œuvre d'art. Adfar et Sjuris me regardent l'air perdu, ne comprenant pas ce que je suis en train de faire. Cela dura près d'une minute avant que le guerrier ne s'impatiente et ne demande toujours aussi agressif :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, minable ? »

Je lui réponds avec un sourire niais.

« Je me demandais quelle serait ta valeur, guerrier. Ton corps est entraîné et endurci. Ta maîtrise des armes est sans aucun doute solide aussi. Tu cherches la mort du combattant n'est ce pas ? »

Étonné par cette question inattendu il répond en oubliant d'être grossier... mais pas arrogant.

« Bien sur ! Il n'y a qu'une seule vraie mort pour nous, guerriers ! Mais jamais vous ne comprendrez ! »

« Oh ? Et pourquoi donc je ne pourrais pas comprendre ? » Je demande, l'air volontairement bête.

« Par ce que tu n'es qu'un pitoyable laquais d'une sorcière lâche et sans honneur ! » Railla-t-il avec une suffisance exacerbée.

Les deux officiers se ruèrent sur lui pour le rouer de coup mais il n'eurent pas le temps. Leur commanda éclata d'un rire de joie à la fois grotesque et glacial qui les figea sur place. Le guerrier aussi écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Désolé, désolé, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi comme cela, guerrier. Mais ce que tu viens de me dire sur ta notion de l'honneur était si comique et ridicule que je ne n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Personne dans la tente ne bougea ni ne parla. Le comportement de leur commandant était tout ce qu'il y a de plus inhabituel.

« Ne te moque de nos traditions, minable, ou ta mort sera lente et douloureuse. » Répliqua enfin le guerrier.

« Voilà qui est drôle aussi. Mais dit moi, ne viens tu pas de te couvrir de honte en agissant comme tu l'as fait dans le col de la montagne ? »

Hrungrir continua de lui tourner autour tel un serpent qui inspecte son futur repas.

« J'obéissais aux ordres de notre chef ! » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Oh vraiment ? Sa voix venait de devenir plus sifflante, comme celle de ce petit démon imaginaire qui susurre des idées viles à celui qui l'écoute. Ton chef t'a ordonné d'abandonner lâchement tes camarades aux premiers signes de danger pour lui faire un rapport ? »

Le guerrier tenta de répondre mais Hrungrir repris la parole avant.

« Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il t'a ordonné ou es-tu tellement pleutre que c'est ce que tu as compris : laisse mourir tes camarades et vient me raconter ? »

« Je ne suis pas un lâche... » Répondit le guerrier à mi-voix, déstabilisé par ces paroles.

« Je pense que si... Pourtant ce n'est pas si grave. Il existe bien des façons de se couvrir d'honneur même s'il on est un lâche. »

Le guerrier regarda le commandant avec des yeux qui ressemblait à ceux d'un enfant qui cherche du réconfort. C'est alors que Hrungrir recommença à monologuer. Mais cette fois il prit la voix doucereuse d'un sadique dégénéré.

« Malheureusement... je hais les lâches au plus haut point. Je vais donc trouver un châtiment à la hauteur de ta pleutrerie ! Voyons voir... Je pourrais te faire abandonner dans la lande glacée jusqu'à que tu meurs de froid... Sinon je peux aussi t'attacher une pierre autour des chevilles et te faire jeter dans un lac jusqu'à que tu te noies... ou sinon je peux aussi te faire jeter en prison jusqu'à que tu meurs de vieillesse, oublié de tous... Alors quel est ton choix pseudo-guerrier ?

« V... Vous... Vous n'ose... » Commença t-il à balbutier.

Hrungrir rigola de nouveau puis se pencha sur le visage du guerrier. Ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre que leur nez en venait presque à se toucher. Il lui murmura alors doucement, toujours avec sa voix de psychotique.

« En es-tu vraiment sur ? »

« J... J... Je... » Sa voix tremblait sous l'effet de la peur.

« Non... Finalement je viens d'avoir une meilleure idée... Je connais un scientifique de Zaun qui se cache à Piltover et qui adore faire des expériences sur les êtres humains. »

Hrungrir montra un large sourire au prisonnier.

« Je me souviens la fois où je l'ai rencontré. Il était en train de triturer les organes internes d'un de ses cobayes encore vivant et parfaitement conscient. Mais avant il lui avait aussi coupé bras et jambes pour ne pas être dérangé pendant son travail. »

Le guerrier commençait à suer abondement mais Hrungrir ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

« Sans oublier aussi que ce chercheur à des goûts assez... uniques... en matière de sexualité... Il _adore_ jouer avec ses sujets avant de les ouvrir et de les vider comme des truites. »

Hrungrir se détacha de son prisonnier et se dirigea en direction de ses deux officiers qui n'ont pas bougés d'un pouce de tout le monologue de leur supérieur, ne sachant comment réagir.

« Prévenez ce cher docteur qu'il va bientôt recevoir un cobaye de premier choix ! »

Le guerrier se mit alors à hurler comme un dément.

« Non, non ! Pitié, ne faites pas ça ! Je vous dirais tout ce que je sais ! Je vous en donne ma parole !

Hrungrir sourit une nouvelle fois.

« Je t'écoute, mais soit convaincant, car si jamais je pense une seule seconde que tu me mens, ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras, compris ? »

Le guerrier hocha la tête frénétiquement comme un imbécile et se mit a parler encore et encore jusqu'à oublier de respirer par moment.

Près d'une heure passa avant que le guerrier n'achève de livrer ses informations. Hrungrir s'adressa alors à ses deux officiers. Sa voix redevenu normale.

« Sjuris remplissez une missive avec toutes ces informations et faite la parvenir à la reine le plus rapidement qui soit. Adfar, emmenez le et disposez de lui comme bon vous semblera. »

« A vos ordres, commandant. » Répondirent-ils à l'unisson comme des machines.

« Puis laissez-moi, j'ai besoin de repos. » Termina Hrungrir qui sembla être rattrapé par un immense lassitude.

Le guerrier demanda, paniqué, à nouveau le droit de mourir l'arme à la main. Sjuris le bâillonna et Adfar le traîna dehors, insensible à ses demandes.

Plusieurs heures après les deux gardiens du givre se retrouvèrent pour leur propre réunion journalière au lever du soleil. Sjunis n'avait encore eu le temps de ranger tout le nécessaire à écrire et Adfar portait plusieurs ecchymoses sur le visage.

« Il a choisit le combat à mains nues ? »

« Oui, il n'arrivait plus a tenir une arme, jamais je n'avais vu un combattant de la griffe hivernale dans cet état... » Répondit Adfar.

Sjuris sembla hésiter.

« J'ai déjà vu un cas similaire... »

« Quand !? »

« Il y a plusieurs années, sa majesté Lissandra avait interrogée elle-même un des chefs de tribu sous la domination de Sejuani... »

« Et ? » Demanda Adfar, une certaine appréhension dans la voix.

« J'ignore ce que notre reine lui a fait subir mais entre la fin de l'interrogatoire et son exécution les geôliers m'ont dit qu'il n'avait cessé de gémir et de trembler de terreur comme un enfant dans le noir... »

Tout deux eurent du mal à cacher leur malaise. Même si la scène s'était déroulée sous leur yeux il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il est possible de briser la volonté d'un guerrier avec seulement quelques mots.

« Tu crois que c'est pour ça que notre reine l'a nommé commandant au lieu de l'exécuter ? »

« C'est l'une des raisons... j'en suis sur... »

Pendant ce temps, assis sur une chaise dans sa tente, Hrungrir, en nage et les mains tremblantes, semblait être en proie à un terrible conflit intérieur.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 5 !**

 **Euh... ça fait peur non ? on dit souvent que l'on ne peut pas faire totalement disparaître ce qu'a été autrefois un homme...**

 **Un chapitre plus nerveux vient compléter le trio !**

 **Garçon ! La suite ! :D**


	7. La colère de l'hiver

**Hello all !**

 **Voici le chapitre 6 !**

 **La première Némésis approche et Hrungrir sort un peu des sentiers battus !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chap 6 : la colère de l'hiver

Voilà une semaine que j'attends... Étant donné la situation dans laquelle mon contingent et moi nous nous trouvons je pensais recevoir de nouvelles instructions au plus vite...

Mais en leur absence j'ai passé la semaine à organiser et fortifier le camp avec l'aide de mes hommes. Cependant si nous ne recevons pas de renfort très vite nous abandonnerons notre position, je ne veux pas livrer un combat perdu d'avance.

La nuit va bientôt tomber et chaque jour qui passe voit mon malaise s'amplifier. A tel point que malgré le fait que la tempête se soit arrêtée j'en viens à la regretter. Si jamais nous devons fuir il n'y a aucun moyen de se camoufler un minimum.

Je retourne sous ma tente et je me débarrasse du ceinturon qui porte ma lourde épée avant de m'allonger sur ma couche. Par acquis de conscience je jette un coup d'œil aux documents sur la table au milieu de la tente mais il n'y a rien de nouveau. Je me détends au maximum mais je ne cherche pas à m'endormir et ce pour deux raisons : premièrement ce n'est pas le moment et deuxièmement des que je ferme les yeux je vois le visage désespéré de l'homme que j'ai interrogé qui revient me hanter.

Pourtant ce n'est pas le résultat de mes actions qui me met le plus mal à l'aise... J'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir brisé quelque chose d'important pour moi-même en torturant cet homme...

Plusieurs heures plus tard alors que je suis toujours perdu dans mes pensées quand Sjuris fait irruption dans ma tente.

« Commandant, il y a un petit groupe des gardiens du 1er bataillon qui approche de notre campement. »

Je me redresse subitement, très surpris par cette annonce.

« Qu'est ce que le 1er bataillon peut bien faire ici ? Ils ont annoncés leur arrivée ? » Je demande à mon officier.

« Non commandant. Ils sont chargés de défendre sa majesté Lissandra, ils ne devraient pas être... »

Sjuris et moi réalisons en même temps ce que leur présence signifie : la reine est venue en personne.

Je saute de ma couche précipitamment et je récupère toutes mes affaires.

« Prévenez tout le monde et préparez l'arrivée de la reine. Tous les soldats doivent être prêts et que ceux qui gardent la porte Est forment une haie d'honneur. Sjuris, prévenez Adfar nous devons être là tous les trois pour accueillir la reine. »

« A vos ordres commandant. » Acquiesça-t-il.

Il quitte ma tente aussi vite qu'il est rentré. Quant à moi je récupère l'épaulette qui témoigne de mon grade et je l'attache à mon manteau.

En sortant je constate que tout le camp est en pleine effervescence mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper des détails et je me rends à la porte Est directement. Une fois arrivé je monte sur la tour de garde et je scrute les alentours.

Il y a bien un petit contingent de soldats qui approche. Ils sont facilement reconnaissable à la lourde armure caractéristique du 1er bataillon. Au milieu de la colonne se trouve un carrosse, qui semble taillé dans de la glace, tracté par deux énorme bêtes cornues. Ils devraient arriver d'ici peu.

J'entends en contrebas la haie d'honneur qui commence à se former. Je suis vraiment très étonné que Lissandra soit venue en personne... Est-ce que Sejuani serait à ce point un problème ?

On m'a dit qu'elle est une guerrière féroce, impitoyable et extrêmement douée mais qu'elle ne possède aucune capacité magique d'aucune sorte. Quel genre de guerrière peut espérer rivaliser avec une magicienne avec sa seule maîtrise des armes ?

Je descends de mon perchoir en voyant mes deux officiers prêt à recevoir la reine qui m'attendent en contrebas. Ils sont beaucoup plus serein que moi. J'imagine qu'il s'imagine que la présence de leur souveraine est la garantie d'une victoire facile. Personnellement je ne suis pas rassuré... Que quelqu'un comme elle qui possède une philosophie du secret aussi développée se mette ainsi en pleine lumière n'augure jamais rien de bon.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes en position pour accueillir la reine dont le carrosse franchit le seuil de la barricade. Mes hommes s'agenouillent au fur et à mesure qu'avance le convoi. Ce vision me rappelle qu'ils ne m'obéissent que par ce que leur reine a ordonnée ainsi... Je ne suis qu'un pantin.

La partie de l'escorte finit de former la haie d'accueil et le véhicule de la reine pivote d'un quart de tour vers la gauche avant de s'arrêter. Sjuris, Adfar et moi nous posons un genou à terre.

« Bienvenue à vous reine Lissandra. » Je déclare solennellement.

La porte du carrosse s'ouvre toute seule et la silhouette fine de la reine se détache du reste. Elle porte toujours sa tenue d'apparat bleue et noire. Elle sourit en descendant les marches et s'adresse à moi.

« Conduisez-moi à vos quartiers commandant Hrungrir, vous pourrez ainsi m'informer des dernières avancées. »

« A vos ordres majesté. » Je réponds.

Je me relève et j'ouvre la marche. Lissandra me suit en passant entre mes deux officiers.

Nous arrivons à ma tente rapidement. Je fais signe aux deux sentinelles d'écarter les tissus qui délimitent l'entrée et la reine entre à ma suite dans la tente.

Elle observe l'intérieur avec intérêt et je vois qu'un petit sourire amusé apparaît sur son visage lorsqu'elle voit le foyer en train de produire une douce chaleur. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi pour que je lui fasse son rapport. Je prends donc la parole.

« Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles informations quand au nombre de membres de la Griffe Hivernale qui convergent sur cette position mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient pu recevoir des renforts au vu des renseignements que nous avons obtenus. »

« Êtes-vous sur que cet homme a livré tous ses secrets ? » Demanda Lissandra avec une voix charmeuse.

« Je n'ai pas de doute sur ce point majesté. » Je réponds simplement.

« Je vous crois, commandant Hrungrir. Dit Lissandra en souriant. Dans combien de temps seront-ils ici ? »

« J'attends toujours le rapport d'un groupe d' éclaireur qui ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer mais de ce que nous savons déjà ce sera aux alentours du crépuscule ce soir. »

Lissandra regarda la deuxième carte, celle du camp et curieuse demanda :

« Vous avez pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour parer aux imprévus, pensiez-vous vraiment avoir à combattre commandant Hrungrir ? »

« Cela me paraissait le minimum vital majesté. » Je réponds, toujours avec politesse.

Elle me posa sur moi des yeux malicieux... Décidément, je n'arrive pas à deviner comment pense la reine à qui j'ai juré fidélité. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être un enfant pris sur le fait. Je décide donc d'être totalement honnête.

« Puis-je parler librement majesté ? »

Elle me fit un simple geste de la main, montrant qu'elle approuve.

« Je comptais me retirer avec mes hommes si jamais nous nous retrouvions seuls contre une telle armée. Je fais une pause pour reprendre mon souffle. Mais j'ai fait fortifier le camp au cas où nous serions pris de vitesse. Cela nous aurait permis de tenir en attendant des renforts... ou d'emporter le plus de monde possible avec nous dans la tombe. »

Lissandra eut un petit rire amusé avant de me répondre.

« Vous n'aurez pas à combattre commandant Hrungrir, rassurez-vous. »

Elle a l'air confiante en son jugement et j'avoue ne pas avoir de raison de douter venant d'elle... Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un irait déplacer une telle armée, plus de trois cents milles soldats, dans un autre but que de conquérir ou de mener une expédition punitive...

Moins d'une heure plus tard, alors que je suis en train d'affûter mon arme pour me distraire et ne pas penser à toutes mes inquiétudes un soldat rentre en trombe dans ma tente. Il est couvert de sang et une triple lacération qui ressemble à une trace de griffe à ouvert le plastron de son armure.

« Commandant ! S'écrit-il, Sejuani arrive ! Elle a emmenée les Ursidés avec elle et... »

Il se fige instantanément en voyant que sur la droite, à moins d'un mètre, se trouve sa reine. Pris de panique il ouvre la bouche et la referme comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Je pourrais trouver ce spectacle drôle si ce que je venais d'entendre n'avait pas fait remonter mon stress au plus haut niveau.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser une question que Lissandra pousse un petit rire amusé et satisfait qui me semble déplacé tant il est hors contexte.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Sejuani puisse être à ce point stupide. » Déclara-t-elle plus pour elle même que pour le gardien de givre ou moi.

Elle se lève et quitte ma tente d'un pas léger. Au bout des deux secondes nécessaires pour que mon cerveau se remette en route je me lance à sa poursuite laissant le soldat blessé seul et déboussolé.

Une fois dehors je repère la silhouette de Lissandra sans difficulté puisque tous les soldats s'écartent et s'agenouillent pour la laisser passer. Je la rejoins au pas de course et une fois à sa hauteur je relance la conversation.

« Veuillez me pardonner majesté, mais qu'est ce que sont les Ursidés ? »

« Les Ursidés sont une une tribu d'ours guerriers qui se sont alliés à Sejuani dans leur guerre contre moi. » Répondit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

On a donc négligé ou volontairement omis de me transmettre certaines informations essentielles. Je me demande à quoi peut bien jouer Lissandra... entre ça et son comportement en ce moment.

« Je n'ai pas été informé de l'existence de cette tribu. » Répondis-je à mon tour, une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

« Et pour cause commandant Hrungrir, répliqua-t-elle, les ursidés ne sont pas sortis de leur territoire depuis plusieurs siècles. Le seul représentant de leur race à s'être aventuré au-delà de ces limites jusqu'à présent était Volibear, chaman et chef de la tribu.»

Je cru percevoir un certain agacement dans la voix de la reine. Elle n'a probablement pas appréciée que je fasse une remarque de cette manière. Je n'ai, cependant, pas l'intention de faire des excuses. Je ne suis certes qu'un soldat mais j'ai quand même besoin d'avoir un minimum de renseignements

pour pouvoir agir efficacement et peu importe que je doive faire preuve d'un certain manque de courtoisie pour les obtenir.

Je n'ai pas le temps de poser d'autres questions que Lissandra coupe court à notre échange en déclarant :

« Vous aurez vos réponses en temps voulu, commandant Hrungrir. Dans l'immédiat nous allons à la rencontre de Sejuani. »

Je la suis en silence jusqu'à la sortie Ouest du camp. A notre arrivée je vois la gigantesque marée humaine qui s'avance dans notre direction. Ils sont déjà là...

Il n'y a rien de très étonnant qu'ils aient accélérés le pas en trouvant notre patrouille. Non, ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que devant cette armée il y a quelqu'un qui semble avoir une monture... Mais ce n'est pas un cheval ni même une de ces espèces de bêtes cornues que j'ai pu voir dans les plaines glacées en arrivant ici... C'est autre chose.

Nous nous arrêtons à mi chemin la reine et moi. En un rien de temps nous sommes rejoins par tout mon bataillon prêt à en découdre. Ils semblent heureux de pouvoir enfin se battre... Pour ma part je préférerais éviter un combat en 1 contre dix...

Nos deux armées se font maintenant face. De notre coté, Lissandra avec moi à ses cotés attends patiemment alors qu'approche un petit groupe très hétéroclite avance vers nous.

A gauche un guerrier de grande taille à la musculature saillante vêtu d'un habit taillé dans une seule pièce de cuir . Son casque à cornes et sa longue barbe rousse m'empêchent de voir son visage. Il est armé de deux haches de grande taille.

A gauche se trouve un ours à la fourrure blanche comme la neige qui porte une armure couvrant son torse, son dos et sa nuque. Ses pattes avant sont couvertes par des espèces de brassards ornés d'une imposante gemme d'une couleur bleue électrique. Probablement un de ces fameux Ursidés.

Pourtant c'est la femme au milieu qui m'impressionne le plus.

Sa monture en soit à quelque chose d'effrayant : c'est un énorme sanglier qui halète d'impatience. Il semble attendre les ordres de sa maîtresse pour piétiner à loisir les malheureux sur son chemin.

Celle qui chevauche à quelque chose que je ne saurait pas définir... Tout chez elle exulte la grandeur et la force. Son armure où se mélange, sans trop pouvoir définir les délimitations, acier et fourrure. Son arme, un immense fléau dont l'extrémité semble être faîte dans la glace la plus pure.

Mais c'est surtout l'espèce d'aura qui émane d'elle qui me fait prendre conscience qu'elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

C'est étrange... Mais le plus perturbant dans cette sensation c'est l'impression que j'ai de me retrouver devant une entité d'une origine semblable à celle de Lissandra...

Voilà donc la fameuse Sejuani...

« Tu es venu implorer ma pitié, Sorcière de Glace ? » Railla Sejuani.

« Je suis venue te faire une proposition simple. Répondit Lissandra. Agenouille-toi devant moi et je décuplerai ta force ! »

Les deux femmes se toisèrent avec un regard meurtrier. Il est clair qu'elles se haïssent profondément.

« Bientôt tu seras à mes pieds, vaincue et humilié et tu verras ce qu'est la vrai force ! » Répliqua Sejuani en faisant tourner son fléau d'un air menaçant.

Le reste du ''dialogue'' n'a pas le temps de venir. Le guerrier avec les haches perd patience et charge Lissandra en hurlant.

« Assez parlé ! Battons-nous ! »

Arrivé près de sa cible il saute à pieds joints, les haches levées bien hautes. Je m'élance à mon tour, je dégaine mon épée et je me positionne devant lui.

Il abat ses armes avec force alors que je monte mon épée en opposition. Au moment où vient l'impact je suis surpris par sa force et je parviens à peine a stopper son attaque avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but.

Lissandra, pourtant, n'a pas bougée d'un pouce et regarde Sejuani droit dans les yeux pour la narguer. Le guerrier affiche un sourire carnassier et amusé.

« Ha ha ! Tu me plais toi ! Je suis Olaf de Lokfar, et toi, quel est ton nom ? »

« Je suis Hrungrir, commandant du 4ième bataillon des Gardiens du Givre. » Je lui réponds d'une voix neutre.

Il se repositionne pour un deuxième assaut quand Sejuani l'arrête.

« Assez Olaf ! Tu auras ton tribut en sang dans cette bataille mais pour l'instant reste en retrait. »

Déçu et contrarié il abaisse ses haches et repart non sans m'adresser la parole une dernière fois.

« Reste en vie Hrungrir. Je veux prendre ta tête moi-même. »

Je l'ignore et je range mon épée au fourreau tout en allant me replacer derrière la reine. Je vois en passant qu'elle affiche un sourire satisfait qui ne manque pas de faire réagir Sejuani qui tient toujours fermement les rennes de son sanglier.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amuses, sorcière ? »

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une gêne comme toi disparaîtrait aussi aisément. » Déclara Lissandra.

« On dirait que tu es devenue folle à force de rester seule à écouter les voix de l'Abîme, sorcière ! » Railla une fois de plus Sejuani.

« Je suis impatiente de connaître la punition que t'infligera L'institut de la Guerre pour avoir provoqué un de ces conflits qu'ils punissent avec tant de dévotion. » Répondit la Sorcière de Glace en ignorant complètement la provocation de son adversaire.

L'Institut de la Guerre ? Qu'est ce que cela encore ? Je vais devoir réclamer des éclaircissements sur une telle rétention d'informations. Mais pour l'instant je dois rester concentré sur ce que j'ai sous les yeux.

C'est là que se produisit une réaction que Lissandra ni moi n'avions absolument pas imaginé, même dans les cas les plus extrême. Sejuani rigola... Mais ce n'est pas un rire amusé, non, c'est un rire d'exultation.

« L'Institut a été à moitié ravagé par une expérience ratée il y a deux jours sorcière ! Il ne sauront jamais ce qui s'est passé ici puisque tu seras morte quand ils reviendront ! Elle lâcha sa prise sur les rennes de sa monture et hurla : Bristle, à l'attaque ! »

Elle chargea en direction de Lissandra et toute son armée se rua à sa suite. Je fait signe à mes hommes d'attaquer. Nous devons les retenir le temps que la reine puisse s'échapper.

C'est ce que je craignais... La Colère de l'Hiver n'a pas l'intention de reculer et nous ne pourrons pas faire barrage longtemps. Je lis la surprise sur le visage de ma reine mais rapidement elle se ressaisit et une fureur glacée se dégage d'elle.

Je sens la température s'abaisser brusquement. Lissandra lève se main droite et je vois sa peau à cet endroit prendre une teinte bleutée alors que la neige semble tourbillonner autour d'elle. Je m'arrête d'avancer pour ne pas être pris dans une attaque.

Une seconde plus tard elle fait un large mouvement en arc de cercle en direction de Sejuani qui se trouve presque à portée d'attaque.

Une onde de glace se propage à grande vitesse et gèle tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage, Emprisonnant Sejuani et toute son avant garde dans une formation de stalagmites de glace.

Je suis très impressionné mais si jamais je m'étais trouvé un mètre plus loin j'aurais été touché de plein fouet. Cependant je me met à grelotter en dépit de mes habits tant la température s'est abaissée. Sejuani doit probablement se trouver dans un état de tétanie en ayant reçu un tel sort de face... Et Pourtant non... Je la vois encore remuer dans sa prison de glace.

Alors que Lissandra rassemble ses forces pour lancer un autre sort, son adversaire se libère avec un mouvement violent de son fléau.

J'ai juste le temps de lever mon épée, pour protéger ma tête d'un impact direct, mais elle se brise comme une brindille et le coup m'éjecte comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'un fétu de paille.

J'atterris, à moitié sonné, deux mètres plus loin.

En me redressant je vois les deux femmes se battre mais à cette distance Sejuani est clairement avantagée.

Lissandra dressa un mur de glace pour se protéger d'un coup circulaire mais prise par surprise elle n'a pas le temps de le rendre assez épais et il ne tient pas plus le coup que mon épée.

La masse de glace crève cette fragile protection et le coup porte avec force sur la tempe de Lissandra qui s'écroule.

Je me relève et lance ce qui reste de mon épée en direction de Sejuani qui doit faire un mouvement ample pour l'éviter. Sa monture l'interprète comme un ordre de demi-tour et commence à s'éloigner.

J'en profite pour me ruer aux coté de la reine. Je ne vois pas de sang sur la neige, c'est bon signe. La blessure n'est peut-être pas trop grave.

Au moment où j'arrive au niveau de Lissandra, Sejuani est déjà en train de revenir. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter, je vais devoir saisir la reine à bras le corps et me fondre dans la masse des gardiens du givre qui convergent vers nous.

Au moment où je vais la saisir, je me fige sur place... Son visage, où plutôt l'espèce de masque qui jouais le rôle de visage est craquelé. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir quelques détails, sa peau est bleue et on dirait qu'une vieille cicatrice court en travers de son visage, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que je vois son vrai visage.

Elle pousse alors un hurlement de fureur et je sens un froid plus intense que tout ce que j'ai jamais pu ressentir jusqu'à présent m'emprisonner. Je suis catapulté en arrière sous la violence du sortilège qui s'abat sur moi et je perds conscience avant même de toucher le sol.

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai beaucoup de mal à reprendre totalement mes esprits. Je suis transis de froid et pour cause : je suis attaché par les poignets à croix en bois au milieu des restes de mon camp qui a été complètement rasé par la Griffe Hivernale. Mes habits sont en lambeaux, probablement à cause du sort de Lissandra, et la tempête s'est remise à souffler.

Je suis encore vivant mais à ce rythme, je vais succomber dans peu de temps... Ma deuxième ''vie'' aura été bien courte... Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'accordais une importance à mon existence au départ.

« Finalement réveillé ? Tu es plus coriace que je ne pensais. » Déclara une voix que je reconnue comme celle de Sejuani.

En effet la chef de la Griffe Hivernale est un peu plus loin en train de nourrir son sanglier de guerre. Elle s'approche de moi et me toise de toute sa hauteur en fixant de ses yeux d'un bleu profond qui ressemble tant à ceux de Lissandra.

« Je peux mettre fin à tes souffrances avant que le froid ne t'emporte si tu veux. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Gardez votre pitié. Je réponds sur un ton de défiance. Je ne vais pas vous supplier. »

Sejuani se met à rire. Un rire ouvertement moqueur.

« Pourquoi ne rejoins-tu pas mon armée alors? Je reconnais ta volonté et tu pourras faire grandir ta force en son sein. »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé. » Je réplique simplement.

Nos regards se croisent à nouveau et plusieurs secondes passent dans le plus grand silence. J'ai froid et tout mon corps me hurle sa douleur mais je n'ai pas l'intention de céder.

Elle ramasse une épée brisée qui traîne sur le sol au milieu des cadavres des deux camps confondus puis s'approche de moi. Je soutiens son regard même lorsqu'elle abat l'épée sur moi.

Elle tranche un des deux liens qui me retiennent et lâche l'épée sur le sol avant de retourner vers sa monture sans un mot.

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » Je demande, surpris.

Elle grimpe et s'assoie sur la selle avant de saisir son fléau. Elle s'approche de nouveau avant de me répondre.

« Je vois que ta loyauté envers la sorcière est inébranlable même après qu'elle t'ait attaqué et abandonné comme un animal et je respecte cela. Un guerrier de ta trempe ne mérite pas de mourir comme ça. Si nous nous recroisons alors tu auras prouvé ta valeur aux yeux de Freljord. »

Elle approcha la masse de son fléau et la posa sur mon bras encore attaché. Je sentis aussitôt le froid me brûler la peau. Je pousse un cri de douleur qui résonne à travers tout le camp.

« Voilà tout ce que donnera la Sorcière de Glace, ne l'oublie pas. Et n'oublie pas que tu me dois une vie. »

Elle se retourne et s'en va en me laissant seul. Tout le monde ici semble pense qu'ils peuvent disposer de moi comme bon leur semble. Je leur prouverais le contraire.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 6 !**

 **Bon je vais pas citer ''Le Parrain'' pour deux raisons :**

 **1) Je n'aime pas ce film (tiens d'où vient ce galet ?).**

 **2) Ça ne va pas se finir comme ça.**

 **Les prochains chapitre seront de ce même acabit (enfin j'espère :D).**

 **A la prochaine fois !**


	8. Entretien

Hello All !

Voici le chapitre 7 !

Moins d'action et quelques réponses pour notre héros !

Les chapitres qui vont venir seront très tournés vers les combats alors considérer celui comme le calme avant la tempête :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chap 7 : Entretien

Je suis gelé. Voilà une semaine que je voyage mais je suis proche de ma destination maintenant. Mes vivres sont épuisées et je crois que je ne tiendrais pas un jour de plus.

J'avais, heureusement, vu cette rivière qui serpente au travers des plaines gelées de Frejlord depuis la citadelle des Gardiens de Givres. Celle-ci se trouve juste derrière ce col. J'espère être arrivé avant Sejuani et son armée.

Lorsque j'aperçois enfin la ville, je constate qu'il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'affrontement. Parfait. Je peux avoir ma petite discussion avec Lissandra avant qu'elle ne soit trop occupée à se battre. Cette fois elle devra me donner des réponses.

Les sentinelles qui gardent le porte principale n'en croient pas leurs yeux quand elles me voient approcher, les habits en lambeaux et grelottant mais bel et bien vivant. Ma charmante reine a bien dit que j'étais mort là-bas. Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'était prévisible mais cela ne fait que renforcer ma détermination.

Je ne prête même pas attention aux gardes qui me saluent alors que je franchis la porte et je me dirige vers le château. N'étant plus exposé aux vents entres les remparts je sens que je me réchauffe peu à peu malgré le froid ambiant.

J'entre par la grande porte qui n'est toujours pas gardée. Tant mieux, comme ça Lissandra ne saura pas que je suis là. Je grimpe les escaliers qui mène à la salle du trône et en haut de ceux-ci une voix familière m'interpelle.

« Vous êtes en vie !? Sa majesté nous a pourtant dit le contraire ! »

C'est Ultmus. Il se trouve sur le dernier palier et me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ça doit être la première fois que sa reine se trompe sur quelque chose. Ce doit être un choc pour lui... Mais je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie de compatir. Je lui lance d'une voix monocorde.

« Pousse toi Ultmus, je vais parler à Lissandra. »

Il m'insulte pour avoir parlé de sa reine aussi familièrement. Je ne réagis pas et je continue à monter. Furieux, il sort son épée et m'attaque. Au moment où il arrive au corps à corps je me baisse, je le saisis par le bras et la ceinture. En me servant de sa vitesse je le soulève et je le jette par dessus la rambarde dans les escaliers. Surpris par une telle réaction, il ne peut pas s'arrêter et je l'entends s'écraser durement sur les marches. J'ignore si je l'ai assommé ou même tué et je m'en moque. Je reprends ma course.

En arrivant devant la porte menant à la salle du trône je sens un froid inhabituellement intense se dégager de la pièce. Elle est là...

Je pénètre dans la salle et j'inspecte ce qui m'entoure. A l'exception du trône de pierre pris dans la glace il n'y a rien, comme à l'accoutumé. Pourtant plus je me rapproche du trône plus je sens que le froid s'intensifie. Il doit y avoir une autre zone du château derrière le trône. C'est alors que la voix de la Sorcière de Glace se fit entendre.

« Vous avez donc survécu commandant Hrungrir. »

J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit plus étonnée de mon retour mais cela aurait été trop demander j'imagine.

« Vous m'avez attaqué et laissé pour mort aux mains de l'ennemi. » Je déclare d'un voix forte.

« Il y a des secrets que vous n'avez pas à connaître commandant Hrungrir. » Répondit-elle, glaciale.

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec cela, mais j'ai certaines questions auxquelles vous me devez des réponses ! »

Je sentit la température chuter de manière vertigineuse. Le sol se couvrit de givre et je dû mobiliser toute ma volonté pour ne pas me mettre à trembler de froid.

« Je ne vous dois _rien_ , commandant Hrungrir ! »

Lissandra surgie alors de derrière son trône. Elle porte une robe ornée de motifs complexes d'un bleu très sombre, presque noir, qui couvre intégralement son corps a l'exception d'une partie de sa poitrine et de ses bras. Deux énormes épaulières qui se terminent en pointes protègent ses épaules. Un heaume à la forme curieuse laisse la moitié de son visage en dessous de yeux découvert et couvre tout son cou. Sa peau est bleue partout où je peux la voir sauf au niveau de ses mains dont la coloration est moins prononcée. Un brouillard spectrale de magie de couleur blanche virevolte entre ses doigts, étrangement longs et effilés, et remonte le long de ses bras.

J'ai devant moi la véritable apparence de la Sorcière de Glace.

« Vous êtes à mon service et je dispose de votre vie comme bon me semble. N'oubliez pas que celle-ci peut s'arrêter sur un seul mot de ma part. »

Elle n'hésite pas à me faire comprendre que si jamais je dépasse les limites elle ne va pas avoir d'arrières pensées avant de me tuer. Mais je n'en ai que faire. Je suis ici pour des réponses et je les auraient.

« J'ai accepté de vous servir mais certainement pas dans ces conditions. » Je réplique sans ciller.

Elle s'approcha mais pas en marchant. Elle semble glisser sur le sol. Je jette un regard en diagonale à ses jambes. Des cristaux de glaces se créent et disparaissent au fur et à mesure qu'elle se déplace.

« Dans ce cas vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité. » Conclue-t-elle d'un voix indifférente.

Elle lève la main et je devine qu'elle va me porter un coup fatal. Je lui répond alors sur un ton de défi avec un sourire provocateur.

« Vous allez être attaquée par Sejuani et son armée, supérieure en nombre à la votre, sans compter les Urisdés. Je pense que dans l'état actuel vous avez plus besoin de moi que l'inverse. »

Lissandra laissa éclater sa fureur. De la glace surgit de partout et lacéra les murs alors qu'elle pousse un cri de colère. Je suis pas mal malmené mais je ne suis pas touché. J'ai visé juste.

La sorcière de glace apparaît devant moi en créant une porte dans un énorme cristal de glace. Son sort qui lui sert à se déplacer fait qu'elle est maintenant plus grande que moi. Son visage, où le peu que je puisse voir, est impassible mais je peux sentir sa colère. Elle me demanda alors d'une voix glaciale.

« Posez vos questions, commandant Hrungrir. »

Je suis très satisfait d'avoir enfin la main dans un de nos échanges mais je le cache bien, inutile que je la provoque stupidement.

« Qu'est ce que L'Institut de la Guerre et quel est son rôle dans le conflit qui vous oppose à Sejuani ? »

« L'Institut est une association de mages créée dans le but d'empêcher les conflits à grande échelle. » Répondit Lissandra, évasive.

« Il n'y a aucun représentant de cet Institut sur votre domaine. Comment pourraient-ils vous surveiller ? »

« Ces magiciens, qui s'arrogent le titre ''d'Invocateurs'', se servent de rituels pour rassembler des entités de ce monde et d'autres pour les faire combattre en qualité de représentants des nations rivales de ce continent. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Ils peuvent donc se servir de ces rituels pour observer vos actions... Ingénieux et subtil. » Je commente.

Je comprends mieux le comportement de Lissandra et de Sejuani. S'ils peuvent en effet invoquer à volonté des êtres venant de n'importe où dans ce monde et même au-delà alors qui sait ce dont ils sont capables si jamais ceux qui ont déjà accepté leur termes viennent à transgresser les règles.

« Il est étonnant que ces Invocateurs vous laisse une telle liberté au vu des pouvoirs que vous possédez. »

Un sourire satisfait et amusé apparut furtivement sur le visage de la Sorcière de glace avant qu'il ne retrouve son expression neutre.

« Ils se complaisent dans leur arrogance en pensant qu'ils peuvent me maîtriser. »

Elle ne me dit pas tout. Si cette situation se résume à une simple histoire de contrôle alors Lissandra ne se donnerait pas la peine d'aussi bien se cacher dans le grand Nord et de tout faire pour rester discrète... Mais elle ne me dira rien. Je décide de changer de sujet.

« J'aimerais une raison de toute cette mascarade jusqu'à présent. »

Je sentis l'aura de menace émanant de Lissandra s'apaiser et un large sourire apparaître sur son visage. Elle se pencha légèrement vers moi et susurra d'une voix cajoleuse.

« N'êtes vous pas plus réceptif à un visage semblable au votre ? Je pense que si... Et ce, malgré votre grande intelligence. »

J'ai encore une fois de plus sous-estimé la personne en face de moi. Voilà comment perdre un avantage dans une conversation en moins de cinq secondes. Mais il me reste peut-être encore une solution de repli.

« Vous avez une étonnante capacité à manipuler les gens... Je suis sur que même les membres de ce fameux Institut de la Guerre en savent encore moins que moi à votre sujet, n'est ce pas ? Par exemple, il ne connaissent pas votre nom, pas le véritable du moins. Je me trompe ? »

Bien sur rien ne me m'indique que le nom qu'elle m'a donnée le jour de notre première rencontre soit vraiment le sien aussi mais je pense que 'elle ne m'a pas menti.

Un rictus de colère me donne raison. J'ignore ce qu'elle désire ou recherche mais elle ne veut pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne. C'est là mon avantage et je dois l'utiliser.

Lissandra dissipe la glace qui obstrue la pièce d'un geste élégant et retourne près de son trône.

« Suivez-moi, commandant Hrungrir. »

Le ton satisfait de sa voix me dérange. Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir. Je me dirige donc dans sa direction.

Je gravis les marches et j'aperçois alors une espèce de miroir fait de glace. Pourtant il ne reflète pas l'endroit où nous sommes mais un autre lieu qui semble couvert de neige.

En arrivant devant je vois en effet un tout autre paysage. On dirait un vieux pont qui a subi les assauts du temps. Il traverse une crevasse dans un glacier qui forme un gouffre dont je ne peut pas voir le fond. En observant plus attentivement je remarque que certaines des marques sur les pierres sont dues à des combats. Mais le plus étrange c'est que certaines semblent anciennes alors que d'autres plus récentes. De l'autre coté du pont une forme taillé dans la glace évoque un homme de grande stature.

« Voici l'Abîme Hurlant, l'un des lieux que les Invocateurs utilisent pour leurs combats. Lissandra afficha un sourire de prédateur. Je leur ai ''offert'' en gage de bonne volonté. »

« Quel intérêt avez-vous à me montrer cela ? » Je demande, toujours le regard fixé sur l'Abîme.

« Ce lieu est le point d'orgue de mon objectif, qui a été la seule raison de toutes mes manœuvres et manipulations tout au long de ces années. Il doit absolument rester sous mon contrôle. C'est votre tâche, commandant Hrungrir. »

« Vous me jugez suffisamment digne de confiance pour me confier cette charge ? »

Mon ton est légèrement sardonique. Je veux voir sa réaction. Je trouve qu'elle change de point de vue bien trop vite.

« Vous avez l'esprit vif et j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un capable d'assurer une défense efficace pendant que je serais occupée à combattre Sejuani. » Répliqua la Sorcière de Glace.

Il n'est donc pas question de confiance mais de compétences... Parfait au moins le choses sont claires. J'ai bien d'autres questions que j'aimerais poser mais j'ai déjà obtenu plus que je ne j'espérais en revenant... Il va falloir que me contente de cela. Pourtant, quelque part, je me sens étrangement satisfait...

« J'assurerais en conséquence la défense de ce lieu, majesté. »

« Dans ce cas, retournez à votre poste commandant Hrungrir. Je ne permettrais pas un échec. »

Je m'incline respectueusement et je vois l'image de L'Abîme s'effacer de la glace qui devient terne. Lissandra tourna les ''talons'' et se dirigea vers la sortie. Je la suis, en retrait. La porte s'ouvre violemment et Ultmus fit irruption comme une furie. Une de ses arcades sourcilières est pleine de sang et il brandit son épée avec une expression de rage.

Il me repère aux cotés de sa reine et se fige de surprise. Il se demande comment je peux être encore en vie. Il ouvre tellement grand la bouche que je me demande s'il ne va pas se décrocher la mâchoire.

« Vous avez reçu une mission, commandant Ultmus, votre présence ici n'est plus requise. »

Une telle réplique aurait pu paraître comique dans la plupart des situations mais avec ce qu'elle vient de me révéler et sa façon de se comporter je suis sur d'une chose : nos vies n'ont absolument aucune valeur pour elle. Elle n'hésitera pas à se débarrasser de n'importe lequel des Gardiens du Givre s'il vient à se rebeller ou s'il perd son utilité... Enfin... Je suis dans le même cas et je vais probablement être assassiné dans mon sommeil une fois qu'elle aura assit sa domination sur ces terres gelées. Mais j'ai quand même un avantage par rapport à ses soldats : je ne suis pas conditionné au point de lui obéir aveuglement.

Je quitte le château avec Ultmus qui m'insulte copieusement, frustré de s'est fait mouché par Lissandra en plus de devoir me supporter plus longtemps qu'il n'avait prévu. Le trajet jusqu'à mes quartiers dure plusieurs minutes auxquelles le silence fait cruellement défaut.

Lorsque nous approchons les soldats du 4ième Bataillon sortent de la caserne en se demandant la cause d'un tel raffut et à leurs figures surprise je pense que les sentinelles de la porte de la cité ne les ont pas averti que je suis de retour. C'est alors que Sjuris sort à son tour et se fige comme frappé par la foudre en me voyant.

« Co... Co... Comman... Commandant... ? Vous êtes vivant ? »

Je fait fi de son bégaiement et je lui ordonne d'une voix claire et audible, pour me rappeler aux bons souvenirs de mon bataillon.

« Sjuris ! Faites monter un repas pour moi dans mes quartiers ainsi que des vêtements neufs. Envoyez aussi Adfar chez le forgeron pour qu'il me fabrique une nouvelle arme et une nouvelle armure. »

« A vos ordres commandant ! » Répondit-il visiblement mal à l'aise.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne je l'interpelle une dernière fois.

« Soyez, vous et Adfar, dans mes quartiers au coucher du soleil avec un rapport précis sur les pertes que nous avons subi et l'état de nos fournitures. »

Il me salue et s'éloigne au pas de course. Je prend directement le chemin de mes quartiers et je profite du silence qui suit le départ d'Ultmus qui n'a pas osé entrer dans les baraquements d'une division qui n'est pas la sienne.

En entrant je constate que rien n'a changé de place. Lissandra n'a probablement pas eu le temps de faire la sélection d'un autre commandant. Je m'approche du brasero disposé près de mon lit et je l'allume en utilisant les silex. Je sens immédiatement la douce chaleur parcourir mes doigts engourdis.

Je reste plusieurs minutes face à la flamme pour me réchauffer quand on frappe à ma porte. Un soldat entre sans attendre et pose un morceau de pain accompagné d'une viande salée sur la table à proximité de mon bureau. Il repart sans plus de formalité... On dirait que Sjuris a demandé à ce que tout soit fait dans les plus brefs délais sans aucune fioriture inutile. Décidément s'il ne serait pas près à me tuer de sang-froid si jamais il en reçoit l'ordre, je trouverais son engagement très appréciable.

Moins d'une minute plus tard le même soldat m'amène les habits que j'ai demandé. Je jette les haillons que je porte depuis plusieurs jours dans le foyer et je m'allonge pour me reposer après enfilé les nouveaux.

Je suis réveillé par quelqu'un qui frappe à ma porte. Il fait presque nuit, ce doit être Sjuris et Adfar. Je ne me sens pas vraiment reposé mais je n'ai pas plus de temps. J'autorise mes deux lieutenants à entrer.

Je me suis assis à mon bureau et j'attends le rapport. Je me prépare au pire au vu de ce qu'il passé dans les Ironspikes. Mais aucun des deux ne semble avoir envie de prendre la parole. Ont-ils peur d'avoir à subir une punition ?

« Pardonnez nous de vous avoir abandonné là-bas, commandant. Dit Adfar, sa majesté avait ordonnée de se retirer et nous vous pensions mort. »

Ils sont aussi prévisible que des enfants... Je crois que je ne parviendrais jamais à m'habituer à une telle bipolarité chez des soldats... Surtout quand les soldats en question mesurent plus de deux mètres et sont plus larges qu'une armoire à glace.

Pourtant, je remarque qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est désolé pour ce que Lissandra m'a fait... De braves petits soldats, vraiment.

« Vous avez obéit aux ordres de votre souveraine. Je ne vous reproche rien. Je réponds d'une voix neutre. Maintenant je voudrais savoir ce que j'ai demandé plus tôt Sjuris. »

Je le vois prendre une inspiration avant de commencer à me répondre.

« Nous avons 15 000 soldats en parfaites conditions et 3000 blessés qui seront à nouveau près dans moins de quatre jours. Il n'y aucun problème avec notre équipement, tout le monde sera parfaitement équipé pour le combat à venir. »

« Parfait pour l'équipement. Je déclare, mais le reste des effectifs du bataillon, quel est leur statut ? »

Mes deux officiers se regardent l'air incrédule. Ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre ma question... Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que cette réaction signifie...

« Je ne comprends pas votre demande, commandant. » Répondit Adfar.

« Où sont les 20 000 hommes restant ? Dans quel état sont-ils ? » J'ai du mal à garder mon ton neutre.

« Ils sont morts, commandant. Durant notre retraite. » Répondit platement Sjuris.

Je m'affale dans ma chaise. C'est encore pire que ce que je craignais. Plus de la moitié du bataillon a péri... C'est désormais du 1 pour 2. Il va falloir que je prenne des mesures drastiques pour assurer la défense de la zone. J'espère seulement que Artkos saura prêter attention à mes conseils...

« Vous pouvez disposer et je vous donne toute latitude pour garder tout le monde en état d'alerte. »

« A vos ordre ! » Firent-ils d'une seule voix.

Alors qu'ils quittent mon bureau je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et ils me vient une idée qui pourrait peut-être nous permettre de rééquilibrer un peu la balance. Je me relève brusquement et j'appelle de nouveau mes deux officiers. Je vais devoir aller à la rencontre de la reine dans l'immédiat pour lui faire part de mon idée.

Alors que Adfar et Sjuris rentrent de nouveau dans la pièce en se demandant ce qu'il peut bien se passer je regarde la disposition des rues et allées de la citadelle des Gardiens de Givres. Si l'on applique mon plan il va y avoir beaucoup de grabuge et de dégâts. Mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'informations supplémentaires.

Je me retourne et je m'adresse à mes deux officiers d'une voix forte.

« J'ai de nouveaux ordres pour vous. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7 !

J'espère qu'il vous à plu !

Hrungrir vous semble peut-être un peu versatile mais rassurez-vous c'est voulu et je ne manquerais pas de donner une explication plus tard !

En attendant, à la prochaine !


	9. Siège

**Hello All !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 8 !**

 **Combats, trahisons, révélations sont au programme cette fois !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 8 : Siège

La reine a acceptée mon plan et celui-ci à met près de deux jours pour être mis en place. Les soldats sont épuisés par cette installation mais si tout marche comme prévu alors ils auront le temps de reprendre des force.

J'observe la crête d'où va arriver l'armée de la Griffe Hivernale depuis la terrasse du fort que je ne suis plus autorisé à quitter afin de remplir ma mission. J'ai donc du prendre l'un de mes soldats les plus rapides pour me servir de messager. Je suis d'ailleurs en train de l'attendre pour avoir des nouvelles sur les derniers détails des préparatifs.

Même si la tâche que m'a confiée Lissandra m'a catapulté au même grade que Artkos je n'ai presque pas dormi ces deux derniers jours afin d'être sur que mes instructions soient suivies à la lettre. Il y a quand même un point positif à cette situation, même s'il est minime : Ultmus doit me saluer maintenant lorsqu'il me croise et je n'ai plus à subir son incessant flot de railleries quand il me parle.

Je regarde encore une fois les plans. J'aurais voulu m'assurer en personne de leurs exécutions mais ce que l'on me rapporte me semble satisfaisant... Le seul point faible de ce plan est l'hypothèse que j'ai faite en me disant qu'il n'y a personne pour servir de stratège à Sejuani. Il y a peu de chance en effet que ce soit le cas étant donné ce que j'ai pu en voir mais sait-on jamais ? Après tout, qui pourrait penser à trouver quelqu'un comme moi dans une armée comme celle des Gardiens de Givre ?

Mon messager entre dans la pièce et me salue en arrivant à mon niveau.

« Au rapport, commandant. Les secteurs 70 à 73 sont prêts. »

« Parfait. Je commente, que tous les hommes aillent se reposer un maximum avant que Sejuani n'arrive mais qu'ils restent en alerte. »

Il me salue et s'en va. C'est incroyable de voir la quantité de travail abattue par ces soldats en si peu de temps. Même si je ne considère pas le fanatisme comme une bonne chose cela présente quand même certains avantages. Le piège est en place maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'a espérer que l'appât fonctionne.

Ma première vraie nuit de sommeil me semble vraiment trop courte mais je n'ai pas le temps de me prélasser. L'éclaireur qui vient de me réveiller m'a annoncé que la Griffe Hivernale sera là dans moins d'une heure. Je m'habille en vitesse avant de manger un morceau encore plus rapidement.

Je retourne à mon poste d'observation où m'attendent la dizaine d'hommes que j'ai chargé d'être mes yeux et oreilles au moment où commencera l'affrontement. Une fois qu'ils ont reçu leurs instructions ils repartent en direction des remparts. Quant à moi je regarde une dernière fois les plans, je ne veux pas qu'un oubli de dernière minute vienne tout gâcher.

Avec seulement un léger retard je vois Sejuani, montant son sanglier, apparaître suivie de toute son armée. A la droite de ses hommes je vois environ trois milliers d'Ursidés en armure menés par celui que j'ai vu dans les Ironspike. J'ignore leurs capacités exactes au combat mais Lissandra m'assure que ce sera à Trundle et sa horde de trolls de les vaincre. Le tout sera de tenir jusqu'au crépuscule que ceux-ci reviennent.

La cloche d'alerte résonne dans toute la citadelle et j'aperçois les soldats qui doivent se poster sur les remparts courir pour aller prendre position pendant que les autres forment un cercle autour du fort. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire toute la cité est prête pour le siège. Depuis mon point d'observation, rien ne me semble avoir été oublié. Une longue bataille va commencer.

Je sens un courant d'air froid emplir la terrasse et je me retourne pour voir la reine toujours habillé de sa robe sombre avec son heaume à double flèche, suivie de mes quatre homologues qui entrent par la porte sculptée de la pièce. Je m'agenouille aussitôt. Alors qu'elle passe à coté de moi elle me fait signe de me relever avant de se placer près de la balustrade pour observer son armée.

« Sommes-nous prêts, commandant Hrungrir ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un voix impérieuse.

« Tous les hommes sont en place, il n'y a plus qu'a attendre, majesté. »

Je vois un sourire satisfait sur le visage de la Sorcière de Glace. Elle s'adressa alors à ses soldats groupés aux pieds de la forteresse.

 _Nous attendons ce jour depuis longtemps. Nous avons été patients. Et maintenant, mes chers Gardiens de givre, notre heure est venue._

 _J'ai vu l'avenir et il est glacial. Les Veilleurs reviendront, ils seront tellement fiers de vous. Ils effaceront votre faim. Ils effaceront votre douleur. Et vous allez renaître comme moi. Alors, vous serez des Sublimés._

 _Nous reprendrons ce qui nous appartient, les autres tribus ne pourront nous arrêter. Ce ne sont que des flocons. Mais nous, nous sommes une avalanche !_

Il y a énormément d'informations dans ce discours, dont beaucoup que je ne comprends pas. Je ne vois pas non plus de relation avec ce pont en ruine, perdu au milieu de nulle part mais je suis le seul dans ce cas. Des cris de ferveurs assourdissants émanèrent des 5 bataillons réunis qui frappent violemment leurs armes contre les plastrons de leurs armures. Le discours les a galvanisés et je vois que l'effet est également parvenu jusqu'au autres commandants à l'exception d'Altherion qui reste sans réaction. C'est étrange venant de lui, sa nature étant plus animale qu'humaine. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir davantage.

Répondant à l'excitation des Gardiens du Givre Sejuani poussa un formidable cri de guerre et se rua à l'assaut du bastion de sa Némésis. Une formidable charge s'ensuivie. 300 000 guerriers foncèrent sur les remparts, prêts à verser le sang. Les sentinelles sur les chemins de rondes répondirent elles aussi par un cri de défi. Elles se savent sacrifiés mais mourir pour leur reine les galvanises au plus haut point.

La monture de Sejuani heurta la porte de plein fouet, même de ma position je vois la fragile barrière en bois voler en éclat. La chef de la Griffe Hivernale remonte l'allée principale en direction du fort à vive allure. Les remparts furent rapidement submergés et le flot de soldats se mit alors à converger vers notre position. Leur progression fut ralentie par les diverse barricades placées à chaque croisement. L'armé s'étala alors dans toute la ville, occupant tout l'espace disponible.

Une fois près de la moitié des troupes adverses engagées dans le dédale, je pris la torche pour donner le signal mais Lissandra m'arrêta avant.

« Laissez Sejuani parvenir jusqu'ici commandant Hrungrir. Ordonna-t-elle, C'est à moi que revient le plaisir de soumettre cette misérable traîtresse. »

Traitresse ? Elles étaient alliées … ? Plusieurs questions me viennent une fois de plus à l'esprit mais je me concentre à nouveau sur ma tâche. Après tout cela ne me concerne pas. J'attends donc le dernier moment pour sortir et donner le signal de refermer le piège sur ces incrédules. A l'instant même où je jette la torche par dessus le balcon un grondement sourd s'élève des murailles et se propage dans notre direction.

Sejuani rigole intérieurement. Ainsi, tout ce que cette lâche de Lissandra a à lui opposer se sont ces pitoyables montagnes de déchets sur sa route. Bientôt elle pourrait la briser de ses propres mains et jeter son cadavre dans l'Âbime. Elle prouverait par cette victoire qu'elle seule, est digne de régner sur Freljord. Cette parvenue de Ashe et son groupe de paysans ramollis seraient les prochains. Seulement quelques dizaines de mètres la sépare de son objectif. Elle aperçoit déjà la Sorcière, patientant bien à l'abri sur une terrasse. Regardant le mur de soldats s'alignant sur la place autour de la tanière de sa cible elle sourie de plus belle.

Un doute s'immisça dans son esprit lorsqu'elle vit les Gardiens du Givre s'écarter pour former un chemin dégagé jusqu'à l'escalier menant à la forteresse. Tout ses sens de guerrière l'avertirent de l'imminence d'un piège et elle stoppa net sa charge. Ses hommes, incrédules, s'arrêtèrent derrière elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle venait d'interrompre leur avancé.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser la question qu'un bruit assourdissant dans leur dos les fit se retourner. La réponse vint alors sous la forme la plus inattendue qui soit. Le sol se déroba sous les pieds de son armée dans l'axe des rues. Ses soldats chutent dans une fosse d'une dizaines de mètres de profondeur. Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas là. Sejuani vit avec horreur toutes les habitations s'effondrer sur les membres de son armée. Plusieurs tonnes de maçonneries remplirent aussitôt les cavités, ensevelissant vivants des guerriers qui hurlèrent de rage devant une mort si déshonorante.

Voyant que l'effondrement progresse dans sa direction Sejuani met de violents coups d'étriers à son sanglier de guerre. Sa monture chargea vers la zone laissée libre. Réussissant juste à temps à atteindre l'allée formée par les Gardiens du Givre, elle regarda en arrière.

Toute la zone ressemble à un gigantesque gruyère. Plusieurs de ses hommes purent se sortir des décombres mais ce n'est qu'une minorité très réduite. Elle venait de perdre plus de la moitié de son armée. Rageant de colère, elle posa un regard assassin sur Lissandra qui sourie terriblement contente d'elle.

La colère de l'hiver regarda alors la zone opposée par où elle venait d'arriver puis sourie à son tour. Elle pointe alors son fléau dans cette direction. Je me penche pour voir ce qui peut bien la pousser à cette réaction. J'ai la mâchoire qui s'en décroche presque...

Une portion de terrain ne s'est absolument pas affaissée : c'est l'avenue qui relie la porte Est au fort... C'est impossible que ça ne se soit pas écroulé... Tout un contingent d'hommes vêtu de peau de bête franchit alors la porte et charge dans notre direction. On dirait les barbares qu'Altherion avait pour mission de pacifier... Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est aussi à ses hommes qu'avaient été confié la responsabilité des aménagements dans cette zone. Est-ce que ça veut dire que...

Je sens alors une froid terrible qui me transit de la tête aux pieds. Lissandra se tient derrière moi et une rage indescriptible bout sous la façade calme qu'elle affiche. Elle se redressa et posa son regard sur son commandant qui est étrangement agité.

Sa posture est à mi-chemin entre la soumission et l'envie de fuir. Il ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce alors que sa reine avance vers lui tandis que les trois autres reculèrent terriblement effrayés. Arrivé à son niveau, elle posa délicatement sa main sur son torse et s'ensuivit un déferlement de magie. Des éclats de glace surgirent de l'intérieur de son corps et le déchiquetèrent. Sa tête atterrit près de moi. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir un visage lacéré et difforme avant que, en rebondissant, elle ne passe par dessus bord. Baissant le bras, Lissandra nous regarda tour à tour. Avertissement sans équivoque sur ce qui nous arrivera si jamais nous nous retrouvons coupable de trahison nous aussi.

« Vous prenez la direction du second bataillon, commandant Silvas. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme qui laisse imaginer toute l'étendue de sa rage.

Elle quitte la pièce en laissant ses trois autres commandants presque pétrifiés d'effroi... Je suis le premier à me mettre en mouvement. L'arrivée de ces nouvelles ne sont pas prévues et je dois revoir notre formation. Alors que je quitte la pièce j'aperçois Lissandra qui disparaît dans les escaliers qui montent à la salle du trône et Sjuris qui, lui, monte à ma rencontre.

« Commandant, Sejuani est en bas. Nous vous attendons pour la mener jusqu'à notre rei... »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant l'éclat de glace qui dépasse de la porte et a embroché un morceau de torse qui porte encore un fragment d'armure. Je répond à sa question avant même qu'il ne me la pose.

« Altherion nous a trahi et la reine l'a puni. Maintenant allons-y. »

Je dépasse mon officier et je m'engage dans l'escalier. Je le descends rapidement et je sors pour voir la formidable guerrière encerclée par les Gardiens de Givre. Elle fait tourner son fléau d'un air menaçant autour d'elle. Je passe entre deux soldats pour me retrouver face à sa monture. En me reconnaissant elle cesse de balancer son arme et s'adresse à moi.

« Tu as donc survécu. Un sourire satisfait et amusé apparaît sur son visage. As-tu l'intention d'ordonner ma mise à mort où le feras-tu en personne ? »

« Je suis venu vous transmettre un message de sa majesté. Je réponds platement sans relever sa provocation. Votre duel aura lieu dans la salle du trône. »

Je fais un signe et les soldats s'écartent pour laisser la place à Sejuani de passer. Surprise seulement à moitié elle met en route sa monture qui monte les marches avec précaution.

« Vous êtes le seul ici à mériter le titre de guerrier, Hrungrir. » Ajoute-t-elle avant de faire forcer l'allure à son sanglier.

Je ne devrais pas me sentir satisfait de ce compliment et pourtant...

Artkos, Ultmus et Silar sortent à leur tour et rapidement tous nos hommes sont en ordre de bataille. Nous formons un cercle autour de la forteresse et attendons que nos assaillants viennent à nous.

Les barbares sont les premiers à être au contact. Le fracas, armes contre armes, est terrible malgré que nos troupes ne reculent pas d'un pouce. Le fait qu'ils n'aient qu'un goulot pour nous attaquer simplifie notre défense. De mon coté j'attends que le reste des membres de la Griffe Hivernale aient franchi le terrain chaotique créé par le piège pour nous attaquer.

Au moment où je sors mon épée du fourreau je me rends compte que nous sommes désormais encerclés. Pas de retraite. Soit nous gagnons, soit nous mourrons. Un homme qui me dépasse de deux têtes lève sa masse à mon encontre mais je dégaine mon épée et je me glisse sous son bras en lacérant profondément son abdomen. Aussitôt un autre le suit et je m'en débarrasse avec la même technique.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent et je vois déjà les corps des deux camps qui s'accumulent autour du cercle de protection que nous formons. Je n'ai pas un seul moment à moi pour évaluer l'état de nos défenses sous l'assaut incessant et pour cause : les guerriers de Sejuani enjambent les cadavres de leurs camarades avec le sourire. Ils savent que dans très peu de temps ils obtiendront la mort magnifique qu'ils désirent plus que tout.

Alors que mon épée transperce la gorge d'un soldat un coup violent porté sur mon flanc droit me projette à terre et je vois une mâchoire pleine de dents, grande ouverte, qui vise ma tête. Je roule sur le côté et je vois un ours à la fourrure blanche mordre le sol là une je me trouvais il y a moins d'une seconde. Il me regarde avec dédain et casse la pierre de bonne taille qu'il a dans sa gueule en faisant claquer ses dents. Il se redresse alors sur ses pattes arrière et pousse un hurlement pour m'intimider avant de me charger à nouveau.

Je me redresse et fait un bon sur le coté. J'abats mon épée sur son antérieur gauche et je l'entaille avant que la lame ne rebondisse sur l'armure qu'il porte sur son dos. Il s'arrête et se tourne pour regarder sa blessure. Elle est peu profonde et je crois voir un sourire alors qu'il s'élance à nouveau dans ma direction. Il est étonné quand il me voit le charger à mon tour.

Je prends un appui sur ma jambe gauche et je fais un geste qui indique que je vais bondir dans cette même direction. L'ursidé fait alors la même chose. Exactement ce que j'attends. Au moment où j'atterris et que mon adversaire pense ne faire qu'une bouchée de moi je plie mon appui et je m'affaisse sur le dos. Je me retrouve sous son ventre. Protégé par une armure je ne peux pas le frapper mais j'ai quand même le temps de sectionner les sangles de cuir qui relient les pièces dorsales et ventrales de sa protection.

Surpris par mon action il fait un mouvement étrange en plein bond et ne peut pas se remettre en position avant de toucher le sol. Il s'écrase avec fracas et je vois son armure voler derrière lui. Je me redresse rapidement et lui aussi. Furieux d'avoir été ainsi ridiculisé il me charge de nouveau et je dois esquiver un coup de griffe qui arrache une partie de ma cotte de maille et me projette plus loin. J'évite une nouvelle fois une mâchoire qui se referme sur du vide avec force. Il tente alors de me piétiner et je dois rouler sur le sol pour ne pas être écrasé. Un gardien de givre s'écroule mort entre moi et l'ursidé. J'en profite pour me relever et me mettre en position.

Quel étrange posture. Comment espère-t-il en se tenant comme ça ? Se demanda l'ursidé. Mais il ne va pas attendre pour le découvrir. Ceux qui choisissent d'aider à la corruption de Freljord doivent périr ! Il poussa un rugissement et chargea encore une fois. Il vit alors l'homme bondir à une hauteur impressionnante pour sa carrure et lui passer par dessus. Il sentit alors que quelque chose vient d'agripper ses épaulettes et de se poser sur son dos. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de frapper il se cabra pour jeter le commandant à bas mais sans réussir. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le dos.

Il ne réalisa son erreur que trop tard lorsqu'il vit l'homme qui a réussi à se placer sur son flanc, avant qu'il ne soit écrasé, abattre son arme comme un poignard en direction de son œil.

Je retourne dans la protection de la ligne de front de mon bataillon et j'observe une dernière fois ma dernière victime qui gît sans vie, un œil crevé jusqu'au cerveau, avant de regarder le champ de bataille. Pour l'instant nous tenons la position mais cet ursidé n'est que le premier à venir. Si les autres déboulent de cette façon on ne tiendra pas très longtemps. De l'autre coté les barbares sont probablement aussi nombreux que les hommes de la Griffe Hivernale qui ont péri dans le piège. Nous sommes revenu au point de départ. Je vois alors les ursidés partir en direction d'où ils sont venu. En regardant plus attentivement sur la crête j'aperçois une silhouette humanoïde de couleur bleue qui tient une espèce de bloc de glace... Trundle !

Nous voilà débarrassé des ennemis les plus pressants pour le moment. Alors que je retourne vers le front j'ai juste le temps de m'écarter avant qu'une hache de bonne taille ne fende l'air devant moi et aille s'écraser dans la cuirasse d'un de mes hommes en s'enfonçant d'au moins trente centimètres. Il tomba alors raide mort et je dois faire un autre mouvement violent pour ne pas être coupé en deux par une autre hache porté par un bras plein de terre.

Le guerrier continua sur sa lancée et tua trois hommes sur sa route pour aller récupérer son autre hache avant de me charger à nouveau. Adfar s'interposa alors entre lui et moi. Un sourire de fou apparu alors sur le visage du guerrier à la barbe rousse et il sauta à pieds joint pour se préparer à frapper de toutes ses forces mon officier.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire de s'écarter que les deux haches s'abattent sur lui comme une guillotine. Elles coupent l'épée comme de la poudreuse et tranchent l'armure d'Adfar avec la même facilité. Il s'écroula mort, éviscéré comme un animal dans un abattoir. Olaf me regarda alors avec envie et leva une de ses haches dans ma direction.

« Je suis venu prendre ta tête, Hrungrir, comme je te l'ai promis ! »

Il se rua vers moi en hurlant comme un forcené. Je resserre ma prise sur mon épée, si j'arrive à le battre l'armée de Sejuani sera amputée d'un élément irremplaçable.

Pendant ce temps la chef de la Griffe hivernale trouva sans difficulté la salle du trône et cria pour faire sortir son adversaire qui ne se montre pas. Avançant avec prudence vers le trône elle voit le miroir reflétant l'Abîme Hurlant. Apercevant aussi Lissandra, qui patiente à coté d'une statue de glace, à travers le miroir elle sourie avant de toucher l'image avec la masse de son fléau. Elle fut téléportée sur le pont et enfin se retrouva enfin face à face avec la Sorcière de Glace.

« Tu as choisie la même tombe que tes maîtres sorcière. Ironisa Sejuani. Quelle loyauté touchante ! »

« Je n'ai que trop longtemps supportée tes bravades impudentes. Répliqua Lissandra, glaciale. Il est temps que je t'apprenne quelle est ta place ! »

La cavalière éclata d'un rire moqueur.

« Tu n'es qu'une lâche qui laisse des hommes dévoués à sa cause mourir comme des chiens pendant que tu te caches et complotes comme la vermine ! »

« Peu m'importe. Répondit indifféremment la chef des Gardiens de Givre. Les batailles passent et je demeure. »

« Non ! Vociféra la Colère de l'Hiver. Ton règne s'arrête ici ! Prépares toi à finir en morceaux, Sorcière de Glace ! »

Elle donna de violents coups de talon et Bristle chargea la victime désignée. Lissandra leva alors sa main et sa magie commença à tourbillonner autour d'elle.

« Voici le pouvoir de la glace ! » Déclara-t-elle, impérieuse.

L'un des plus grande bataille que Freljord ai jamais connu depuis une éternité viens finalement de débuter.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 8 !**

 **Prochain chapitre : de la baston ! (Zaraki sort de ce corps XD )**

 **A la prochaine !**


	10. Duels

**Hello All !**

 **Un chapitre compliqué (pour moi XD) mais néanmoins charnière :D**

 **De la baston et de la baston au programme.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 9 : Duels

Le moins que je puisse dire c'est que Olaf est une brute. Sa force n'est pas étonnante, elle concorde avec sa stature. Ce n'est pas un génie stratégique du combat même si sa maîtrise de ses armes dépasse probablement la mienne. Non, sa plus grande force est son agressivité. Il est capable de toujours être en position offensive par rapport à son adversaire et de le repousser jusqu'à l'erreur qui lui coûtera la vie. Voilà ce que je subis. Je me trouve dans les couloirs du château tant il m'oblige à reculer.

J'esquive une hache qui racle légèrement mes épaulières et s'enfonce dans la pierre brute qui compose les murs jusqu'au manche. Je me redresse et je le vois déjà sur moi, son autre arme levée. Je pare en faisant glisser le tranchant de sa hache sur le fil de mon épée. Je recule d'un pas pour l'observer.

Il avance vers moi en marchant et en souriant. Il récupère sa hache en arrachant une bonne partie de la pierre avant de me charger. Il fait un mouvement en deux temps. Le premier vise mon épée et m'oblige à parer ce qui casse ma garde. Je suis dans une mauvaise position. Il vise ensuite mon torse. Me voyant déjà mort son sourire fait presque le tour de son visage.

Par pur réflexe je serre le poing gauche et je vise son poignet droit. Le choc est plus violent que je ne le pensais mais cela fonctionne. Mon coup annule le sien et il lâche sa hache, ses doigts semblant perdre de leur force. Il est surpris mais pas assez pour ne pas réagir. Il projette sa tête en direction de la mienne et j'ai juste le temps d'amorcer un mouvement de recul pour ne pas prendre un coup direct mais il m'atteint quand même.

Nous nous sommes écartés l'un de l'autre à cause de notre échange et nous nous observons. J'ai la vision troublée et je sens un léger filet de sang couler sur mon visage. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour récupérer. Heureusement on dirait que lui aussi veut attendre. Il tente de saisir sa hache sur le sol mais sa main est engourdie et elle ne lui obéit pas comme il le voudrait.

« Tu ne viens pas de Freljord toi. » Dit-il mi-amusé mi-ennuyé.

Je ne lui réponds pas pour ne pas lui donner d'informations. Par ce que l'on dirait bien qu'il n'est pas aussi bête que je ne le pensais et par ce que j'ignore moi même ce que je viens de faire. Il fait une grimace. Il n'aime pas que je l'ignore.

Une minute plus tard nous sommes tous les deux prêts à recommencer notre combat. Il pose l'une de ses haches sur son épaule puis me fixe avec un regard meurtrier. Il se rue alors dans ma direction et je fais de même. Il saute et me veut me trancher en deux comme je l'ai déjà vu faire plusieurs fois avant. Je pare son coup en amortissant l'impact avec mon épée mais je me retrouve à genoux.

Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il avait autant de force et je n'arrive pas à trouver d'ouverture en reculant mais l'attaquer de face pour tenter de créer une faille risque de me mettre dans la même situation à chaque fois. Il tente de m'écraser. Je m'affaisse soudainement sur le dos. Emporté par sa force il n'a pas le temps de retrouver son équilibre. Je pose le plat de mon pied sur son abdomen et je le fais basculer en le tirant avec ma main gauche. J'attaque son flanc avec mon arme pendant qu'il n'est plus au contact du sol mais il m'a vu venir et sa hache repousse mon épée et atteint une zone découverte au niveau de mon cou.

Il s'écrase au sol dans un bruit étouffé. Je me relève vite et je place ma main sur ma blessure. J'ai de la chance elle est superficielle mais un centimètre plus haut et c'est ma carotide qui prenait. Il est de loin le guerrier le plus dangereux que j'ai pu croiser ici. Son expérience et sa réactivité sont plus grandes que les miennes. Ça a failli me coûter la vie sur notre dernier échange. Je dois cesser de le sous-estimer.

Il se relève à son tour et me regarde avec un air satisfait. Il sait qu'il me domine mais ça l'amuse de me voir résister. Plus son combat dure plus il pourra se vanter de ses mérites et ma mort lui donnerait un autre trophée à exhiber. Il me charge encore. Cette fois je prends la fuite. Je dois trouver un endroit avec plus d'espace. Il est trop avantagé dans des endroits exigus. Je l'attire dans la salle du trône et je me retourne pour lui faire face.

« Cesse de fuir et affronte moi comme un homme ! » Vocifère-t-il.

Il est énervé. Le jeu du chat et de la souris a finit par le lasser. Il me lance sa hache avec force et je m'écarte pour la laisser passer. Je la suis du regard pendant une seconde et je la vois s'écraser sur le trône. Il vient de perdre une de ses armes et j'ai plus de temps avant qu'il puisse la récupérer. En me retournant je suis pris par surprise. Il est déjà sur moi. Sa hache restante fend l'air en direction de mon sternum. Je mets mon épée en opposition mais je dois lui présenter en partie la tranche à cause de mon manque de temps.

Mon arme encaisse le plus gros mais il l'a fend en deux et m'entaille la poitrine. Je suis projeté et je m'écrase plusieurs mètre en arrière. Je sens la coupure mais je crois que je me suis aussi cassé une cote dans ma chute. Je cherche Olaf du regard.

Il est partit récupérer sa deuxième hache. On dirait que je ne vaut même plus la peine d'être tué vite. Je parviens à me relever difficilement, respirer est devenu douloureux. J'entends le bruit du métal qui racle la pierre. Il retire sa hache du trône et la pose nonchalamment sur son épaule avant de me fixer avec des yeux mornes.

« Je suis déçu... Tu es trop faible pour valoir la peine que je raconte notre combat. » Avoua le Berserker.

Je me met à rire. Doucement à cause de la douleur. Mais je rigole bel et bien. Olaf s'emporte aussitôt.

« Ne te moque de moi, lâche ! »

« Tu considères le combat comme un moyen de vivre... Et si la mort t'emporte durant l'un d'eux alors tu penses avoir atteint la gloire... Mais... Pour moi... C'est juste une façon de tuer... »

Alors que je prononce cette phrase je ramasse la partie brisée de mon épée avant de déchirer un morceau de tissu de ma tunique qui se trouve sous le reste de ma cotte de maille et de l'enrouler autour de la cassure. Je me retrouve avec deux lames.

Je n'ai pas vraiment de plan. Aucun n'a fonctionné alors je suis mon instinct. Je m'abaisse sur mes appuis et je prends position. Une lame près du genou gauche et l'autre à l'horizontale près des yeux. J'inspire profondément avant de fixer Olaf dans les yeux d'un regard bravache.

Il éclate de rire à son tour. Un rire exultant de satisfaction.

« Voilà ! Enfin on peut se battre pour de vrai ! »

Il me fonce dessus en poussant un cri de guerre. Quand il arrive sur moi je m'écarte pour esquiver un coup descendant. Sa deuxième hache arrive horizontalement sur le côté pour toucher la gorge. Je lâche mes deux lames et je m'agrippe à son bras en me donnant une impulsion qui m'envoie tourner en spirale autour de celui-ci. J'en profite pour m'éloigner en lui donnant un coup violent dans l'abdomen.

Abasourdi par ce que je viens de faire et le souffle coupé il reste sans réagir. Je lui fauche les jambes avec un grand mouvement circulaire. Il s'écroule lourdement sur ses deux haches. Mais ça ne risque pas de le tuer. Moins de deux secondes plus tard il se relève et m'en lance une en direction de l'estomac. Je fais une roulade pour l'esquiver mais des que je me rétablit il est déjà à moins de 50 cm de moi l'autre hache levée. Je ramasse une poignée de poudreuse que je lui jette dans les yeux. Il manque de peu de me tuer mais réussi quand même à m'entailler profondément le bras gauche.

Je profite qu'il est aveuglé pour aller récupérer mes armes et je me replace face à lui. Je perd pas mal de sang mais lui les deux plaies provoquée par sa chute d'il y a peu saigne très abondement. Il ne va pas tarder à s'évanouir si je temporise encore un peu. Le temps qu'il met pour se nettoyer les yeux suffit d'ailleurs à ce que je le vois tituber.

Je pense alors le combat gagné quand il se retourne dans ma direction les yeux injectés de sang et l'expression de son visage distordue par la rage. Il me charge à une vitesse totalement inimaginable pour son gabarit. Je suis juste assez réactif pour esquiver et il abat ses deux haches sur le sol où je me trouvais moins d'un quart de seconde avant.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux quand je vois ses deux armes s'enfoncer dans le sol en le pulvérisant comme si ce n'était que de la glace pilée. Son mouvement de frappe n'est même pas achevé qu'il amorce déjà le prochain. Celui pour se rapprocher de moi. Il ne faut absolument pas que je me retrouve au corps à corps s'il est dans cet espèce d'état de démence sinon il va me massacrer.

Il se rue sur moi avec toujours cette vitesse inconcevable et pendant plusieurs minutes notre affrontement est à sens unique. Il est beaucoup moins réfléchit maintenant qu'il est enragé mais sa force, sa rapidité et ses réflexes sont tellement augmentés que même lorsque j'esquive une charge je ne peux pas placer une seule attaque avant qu'il ne soit déjà en train de me charger de nouveau.

Je suis épuisé par la douleur et l'hémorragie. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer mais lui il n' aucun problème de ce genre. Son endurance semble avoir été décuplée aussi et ses muscles sont tellement bandés par ses efforts surhumains que cela doit compresser les plaies sur sa poitrine. Les empêchant de saigner... Grotesque...

Il me reste peut-être un moyen maintenant qu'il est davantage prévisible. Je cours dans sa direction alors qu'il me charge encore une fois. Arrivé à la bonne distance je lui jette le morceau de mon épée qui est brisée en direction du visage. Il se protège en plaçant son bras droit en opposition. Je profite alors qu'il ne puisse plus suivre mes déplacements pour glisser sur le sol en abaissant mon centre de gravité. Je me retrouve alors à portée pour frapper son cœur. Je réalise que j'ai fait une erreur au même instant.

N'importe quel homme marque un temps d'arrêt en voyant ce genre de menace à leur survie. Une sorte d'hésitation. C'est ce moment que je voulais employer pour le frapper mortellement. Mais ça ne se passe pas comme prévu. Cette rage lui a aussi fait oublier son instinct de préservation. Il n'a donc pas eu cette hésitation que j'attendais et je manque ma cible. Je l'entaille légèrement sur la droite et quasi immédiatement après j'ai l'impression de percuter un mur à pleine vitesse.

Sonné par le choc je ne peux pas empêcher le coup suivant de m'atteindre. Il a lâché sa hache droite. J'ai du lui couper un tendon avec le fragment de mon arme. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de me mettre un coup de poing d'une violence inouïe qui m'expédie plusieurs mètres en arrière. J'entends alors plusieurs des os de ma cage thoracique se briser.

Je heurte le trône avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Ma vision est troublée par la douleur. Je n'ai plus de force et j'ignore même dans quelle position je me trouve. Pourtant je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de facultés pour me rendre compte qu'Olaf est déjà à nouveau en train de me charger. Cette fois je n'ai aucun moyen de répliquer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps sur le pont enjambant l'Abîme Hurlant Lissandra et Sejuani viennent de commencer leur combat.

La Sorcière projeta une lance de glace sur son adversaire qui la brisa en morceau d'un large geste de son fléau. Le sanglier fit un bond en direction de sa proie qui disparue pour réapparaître un peu plus loin derrière. Les deux femmes se regardèrent face à face.

Sejuani relança une charge en faisant tourner son fléau autour d'elle. Lissandra fit un mouvement circulaire souple et de la glace commença à se former autour de la cavalière, cherchant à l'emprisonner. Souriant devant un piège aussi simplet Sejuani fit tourner son fléau encore plus vite et un espèce de blizzard miniature se forma autour d'elle.

Le sort de Lissandra fut repoussé et elle sentit un autre pouvoir de glace tenter de l'enserrer et l'emprisonner. Elle poussa un cri et sa magie reprit le dessus. Sejuani afficha son sourire conquérant et provoqua son ennemie.

« Je suis taillée dans la glace, façonnée par les tempêtes, durcie par le froid ! Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir me vaincre avec tes misérables pouvoirs !? »

« Ma chère enfant, Répondit platement Lissandra. Ce n'est qu'une bataille. J'ai déjà gagné la guerre. »

Une autre lance de glace visa la Colère de l'Hiver qui la repoussa avec la même aisance qu'avant. Elle mit des coups de talons à sa monture qui s'élança. Lissandra dressa un mur de glace qui arrêta le sanglier avant de faire surgir des pics sous Bristle. Sejuani frappa le sol de son fléau ce qui fit disparaître la magie de la Sorcière. Un souffle glacial la repoussa alors en direction de la crevasse.

Sejuani afficha un rictus. Cette maudite sorcière joue avec elle. Elle pense pouvoir la vaincre sans difficulté. Mais ce n'est pas une petite bise qui aura raison de la chef de la Griffe Hivernale. De son coté Lissandra s'amuse de voir une petite fille agiter un fragment de Vrai Glace au sommet d'un phacochère et penser être toute puissante.

Sejuani lança la charge mais pas sur la Sorcière. A la place elle frappa l'une des statues qui décorent le pont avec tant de force que l'ornement se mit à pencher dangereusement en direction de Lissandra. Celle-ci affiche un sourire avant que de la glace ne vienne retenir la statue, sur le point de basculer, sans même qu'elle ne fasse un geste. Dans le fracas qui s'ensuivit elle ne perçue que trop tard le bruit d'une deuxième statue qui s'effondre. Celle située dans son dos.

Elle n'eut pas le choix que de se retourner pour soutenir les tonnes de pierres qui allait l'écraser avec sa magie. Elle perdu de vue Sejuani pendant quelques instants. Sentant venir le danger elle invoque un cercle de glace qui figea la charge du sanglier à une très courte distance d'elle. Lissandra ne peut cependant pas arrêter la lourde masse d'arme du fléau qui emporta une partie de son heaume. L'arrêt brutal de sa monture a fait rater sa cible à Sejuani.

La Sorcière de Glace contre attaqua en projetant des éclats de glaces tranchants comme des rasoirs sur son attaquante qui du se couvrir le visage de ses bras pour ne pas avoir les yeux crevés. Certains projectiles transpercèrent légèrement son armure par endroit. Lissandra se repositionna encore une fois au loin de Sejuani qui brisa les morceaux de glace dans sa protection avec la garde de son fléau.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles les deux femmes s'échangent des coups sans qu'aucune ne prenne l'avantage sur l'autre. Sejuani tentant de s'approcher sans prendre de risques inutiles et Lissandra gardant ses distances pour éviter un combat au corps à corps qui la désavantagerait.

La Colère de l'Hiver poussa alors son cri de guerre et chargea. A mi distance elle jeta son fléau en direction de la Sorcière de Glace. Surprit par cet assaut Lissandra lança une puissante lance de glace en contre-attaque qui ne ralentie même pas la masse de glace pure qui explose en mille morceau en arrivant sur elle. Elle fut emprisonnée dans une prison de glace et ne put qu'attendre que la charge l'atteigne.

La violence de l'impact brisa les murs de glace et aurait touché Lissandra de plein fouet si celle-ci n'avait pas commencée à concentrer sa magie dans sa prison pour immobiliser Sejuani au moment du choc. Mais malgré cela elle est projetée en arrière et doit dresser un rideau de brouillard épais pour camoufler l'endroit de sa chute. La cavalière se rua à la poursuite de sa proie malgré le manque de visibilité pour l'achever.

Un cri de rage fut la réponse à l'offensive de Sejuani. suivit d'une pluie de lances de glace acérées qui fendirent le brouillard. Plusieurs d'entre elles passèrent au travers du moulinet de son fléau qu'elle venait de récupérer et lacérèrent son armure. D'autres piques de glace surgirent du sol et blessèrent aussi Bristle.

Le brouillard se dissipa grâce au vent et chaque chef de faction pu évaluer les dégâts infligés à l'autre partie. La pointe gauche du heaume de Lissandra a disparue, plusieurs morceaux de sa tenue ont été brisées dont l'une des épaulières. Son bras gauche pend sur le coté de son corps. L'épaule de ce même coté montre une blessure profonde mais étrange. Une trace, semblable à un sillon fait dans un morceau de glace, d'environ une main de large coure depuis le trapèze jusqu'à la base du bras.

Sejuani saigne à plusieurs endroits. Ceux dont l'armure a été détérioré par les sorts de la Sorcière. Son casque à sauté de sa tête et est tombé sur le pont. Elle doit garder une main sur la poignée de sa selle pour ne pas tomber à cause de la démarche de sa monture. Plusieurs plaies s'étalent sur tout son corps mais une au niveau de l'antérieur droit est particulièrement profonde. Il boite, sa patte traînant sur le sol, comme si ce n'était plus qu'un bout de bois inerte.

La Colère de l'Hiver regarda la masse de Vraie Glace au bout de son fléau se reconstituer mais quelque chose ne va pas. Normalement il faut moins de cinq secondes pour que la reconstitution soit complète. Là, même après plus d'une minute il y en a à peine la moitié et des fissures sont présentes partout. On dirait un vulgaire glaçon plus qu'autre chose.

« Qu'as-tu fais à mon arme, maudite sorcière ? » Vociféra la Colère de l'Hiver.

« Tu manipules une force dont tu ignores tout, petite fille. » Répondit Lissandra avec un mélange de mépris et de satisfaction.

« Gardes tes complots pour toi sorcière ! Ta mort se chargera de ce problème ! » Répliqua Sejuani, nullement affectée par ce que vient de lui dire son ennemie.

Elle frappa le sol de son fléau et Bristle chargea avec hargne malgré sa blessure. Lissandra fit un geste de sa main droite et resta là avec un sourire provocateur et carnassier.

Le sanglier heurte ce que Sejuani croyait être la Sorcière de Glace. En voyant la silhouette se briser en mille morceaux elle réalise que ce n'est qu'un double en glace. Suivant son instinct de guerrière elle se retourna aussitôt. Ce réflexe lui permet de parer un coup qui l'aurait transpercé. Ainsi cette abomination l'attaque en traître. Sa mort sera un bienfait.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent en silence. Le vent hurle et balaie la neige sur le pont. Chacune attend son heure. Elles sont toutes les deux blessées et savent qu'un long combat d'usure n'est plus possible. Le prochain coup sera le dernier... Et comme pour répondre à leurs attentes une bourrasque plus forte que les autres fit résonner un bruit lugubre dans tout l'Abîme avant que le vent ne s'arrête subitement.

Sejuani poussa un cri de guerre semblable à un hurlement de géant et lança la dernière charge. Même Bristle se remit à courir comme s'il n'était pas blessé, galvanisé par la fureur de sa maîtresse. Lissandra Leva son bras valide à l'horizontale et une puissante énergie magique se mit à tourbillonner autour d'elle. Une couche de givre épaisse de plusieurs centimètres s'étend de plus en plus en partant de sa position.

Puis vint enfin le coup final. Les deux pouvoirs déchaînés entrèrent en collision et tout le pont trembla sous la violence du choc.

* * *

Olaf doit être à quelques mètres de moi, prêt à me porter le coup qui m'achèvera. Je ne ressens pas la peur de mourir. Tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit ce sont des regrets. Je n'ai pas réussi à accomplir ma mission.

Une espèce de masse blanche qui ressemble à une stalagmite apparaît subitement entre lui et moi. Enragé il commence à la matraquer de coups pour la briser et enfin m'atteindre. Je vois alors une forme humanoïde bleutée surgir à bonne vitesse derrière lui. Il ne la remarque que trop tard et il prend coup violent à la tête.

Ma vision redevient claire. Je vois la personne, où plutôt la créature, qui vient de me sauver. C'est Trundle.

Olaf et le troll s'échange des coups violents mais Trundle le domine car le Berserker semble s'affaiblir. Ses attaques ont de moins en moins de force et au moment où il lève l'une de ses haches pour frapper son adversaire le mord à la gorge. Trundle fait un mouvement violent qui lui arrache la moitié du cou. Le meilleur homme de Sejuani plaque sa main sur sa blessure. On dirait qu'il vient de reprendre conscience.

Il se retourne vers moi me fixant d'un regard meurtrier. Il n'a pas pu me tuer et ce tout ce qui lui importe. Il fait un pas dans ma direction mais n'a pas le temps d'un faire un autre qu'une masse de glace lui écrase la tête, ne laissant qu'une espèce de pulpe sanguinolente. Il s'effondre agité de tressaillement, accompagné de bruits moites peu ragoutant.

« T'as eu du mal Hrungrir ? Demanda Trundle en se tournant vers moi. Trop gros le morceau ? »

Il est amusé de me voir dans cet état et se met à rire à gorge déployée. Je veux le faire taire mais mes os brisés rendent le simple fait de respirer terriblement douloureux. Je pose un regard éloquent sur lui mais ça ne le fait pas s'arrêter pour autant. Je remarque alors qu'il est lui aussi salement amoché.

Son pagne est lacéré et il a perdu l'une de ses brassières. Des traces de griffes lui labourent les membres et le torse. Je vois aussi un morsure profonde sur son avant bras gauche et vu l'allure je pense que les deux os sont en morceaux. Mais le plus étrange ce sont les brûlures partout sur son corps. On dirait qu'elle on été causée par la foudre...

« Les... Ursidés … ? » Je parviens à articuler.

« Quoi ? Dit-il en mettant sa main près de son oreille. Tu parles du nounours ? Tiens regarde. »

Il me montre l'entrée de la salle où une masse de fourrure blanche tachée de rouge gît en travers. Je pense que c'est bien un ursidé mais la distance et son état m'empêche d'être sur. De ce que je vois il ne doit plus y avoir un seul os qui ne soit pas cassé et la tête n'a plus rien d'identifiable. Il a été battu à mort.

«Elle était mal dressée cette bestiole. Commenta Trundle. Y'a fallu que je la calme. Il massa son bras endolori avant de sourire. Une fois attendrie ça f'ra un bon steak, qu'es t'en penses ? »

Ses délires ne m'intéressent pas mais je le remercie. Après tout il vient quand même de me sauver la vie. Maintenant il faut que je me relève et que j'aille voir où en est Lissandra. C'est alors qu'un éclat lumineux ténu venant de derrière le trône attire mon attention. Je sens la température baisser. C'est sans doute elle. Elle a gagnée son combat aussi. Un intense sentiment de soulagement m'envahit.

Mon inquiétude revient pourtant au galop lorsque je la vois. Un grande partie de sa tenue est en pièces. Ses épaulettes ont disparues, son heaume est de travers et il en manque la moitié. Mais ce qui est le plus préoccupant c'est l'état de son corps. Il est parcouru d'un multitude de fissures sur toute sa surface. On dirait un morceau de glace sur le point de se briser.

Elle avance au ralenti et semble épuisée mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'afficher un sourire terriblement satisfait en voyant les cadavres des deux seconds de sa rivale. Elle-même déchue et vaincue.

« Félicitations, Trundle, commandant Hrungrir, vous m'avez bien servi. »

« A ton service Lissandra ! » Il fit son pseudo salut.

« Merçi... Majesté... » Je réponds entre deux élancements.

Elle fit un geste en direction de Trundle pour lui intimer l'ordre de la suivre. Il s'approche d'elle et Lissandra se dirigea de nouveau vers la zone derrière le trône. Pendant ce temps j'essaye de me relever mais c'est une opération ardue.

« Trundle tu vas aller chercher la dépouille du sanglier de Sejuani et la jeter sur les guerriers de la Griffe Hivernale qui sont encore là. Lorsqu'ils la verront ils s'enfui... »

Le reste de la phrase ne vint pas et j'entends qu'un coup est porté avec force sur quelque chose. Pris de panique je fais un mouvement violent et je m'affale sur le sol. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur sonore et après les quelques secondes nécessaires pour la maîtriser je regarde dans la direction du miroir... Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

Lissandra est appuyée, le dos au mur, une expression de fureur sur le visage. Des espèces de filament d'énergie partent d'elle pour se diriger vers Trundle. Il est en train de lui voler ce qui lui reste de forces.

« Soit maudit... Espèce d'animal... Tu me trahis... » Fit-elle entre ses dents.

« Har Har Har Har Har ! T'inquiètes pas Lissandra ! Répondit le troll en exhultant. Je prendrais bien soin de Freljord ! »

Prit d'une fureur que je ne me connaissais pas je me relève en ignorant la douleur et je me jette sur Trundle. J'enserre son cou avec mon bras droit et je tente de l'étouffer. Mais il lui reste trop de force comparé à moi et il me met à bas sans difficulté.

J'atterris en bas des marches aux pieds du trône à coté d'une des haches de Olaf et je le vois s'en retourner vers Lissandra en m'ignorant. Je me relève encore une fois en prenant l'arme et je cours vers le traître. Il lève sa masse pour tuer son ancienne maîtresse. Savourant déjà sa victoire il ne peut pas m'empêcher de lui assener un violent coup de hache dans le cou.

Il pousse un hurlement de douleur et se retourne vers moi ce qui libère Lissandra du sortilège de soumission. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire il tenta d'achever sa cible initiale. Il leva sa masse de Vrai Glace pour frapper mais il n'a pas le temps qu'un seul mot sort de la bouche de la Sorcière de Glace. Son arme vibre imperceptiblement l'espace d'un instant avant d'exploser avec force.

Je suis projeté contre un mur de la salle et j'atterris sur le dos. La douleur dû à mes os cassés se rappelle à mon bon souvenir accompagnée d'une sensation de brûlure glaciale à des points situés un peu partout sur mon corps. Cette fois il me faut plus d'une minute pour la maîtriser et me mettre en position assise contre le mur. Je regarde alors en direction du trône.

Trundle est mort transpercé par des éclats de glace venant de sa masse et gît dans une mare de sang. Lissandra est au sol aussi. Rampant vers son siège je peux voir que les fissures dans son corps sont de plus en plus profondes et semblent continuer à s'étendre.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain elle peut s'asseoir et c'est alors que je vis avec horreur son corps se désagréger comme un vitrail qui tombe en morceaux. Elle est en train de mourir...

Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction et me fixa du regard pendant une seconde avant de prononcer un mot que je n'entends pas.

De la glace monta du sol et s'enroula autour d'elle en l'emportant dans les airs. Elle disparue rapidement dans cette assemblage qui devient de plus en plus opaque.

Quelques secondes plus tard tout est terminé. Un silence de mort s'abat. Sous mes yeux un bloc de glace bleu-noir de plusieurs mètres de haut et de large dont le sommet ressemble au heaume de Lissandra occupe la place autrefois prise par le trône.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre !**

 **Ecrire autant de scène de combat est plus difficile que je ne le pensais mais je pense avoir réussi :) (sinon il faut me le dire)**

 **A là prochaine**


	11. Doutes et absences

**Hello All !**

 **Un chapitre de plus !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chap 10 : Doutes et absences

« Voilà qui conclu mon rapport majesté. »

Je me relève et je fixe attentivement la formation glaciale qui ressemble à un tombeau en face de moi en espérant y voir un quelconque signe de vie. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je tourne les talons et je sort de la salle du trône avec pour seule compagnie le bruit de mes pas.

En déambulant dans les couloirs je finis par arriver sur la terrasse qui surplombe ce qui reste de la ville. Le terrain est toujours en aussi mauvais état pour une majeure partie même si une bande de terre a été stabilisée pour reconstruire assez de maisons pour loger tous les soldats restants.

Par la porte Ouest une caravane de ravitaillement venue des montagnes avoisinantes entre en ville à allure réduite pour distribuer le repas aux soldats en train de préparer le système de pièges dont j'ai demandé l'installation. Demain, une autre bataille aura lieu et cette fois je ne vois pas de moyen d'arracher la victoire.

La tête vide de toutes pensées je rejoins mes quartiers dans la forteresse. Je n'ai rien fait aujourd'hui et pourtant une fatigue lancinante que je n'arrive pas à chasser m'oppresse un peu plus tous les jours qui passent. Je vais quand même essayer de me reposer.

A peine ais-je fermer les paupières que mes souvenirs reviennent me hanter. Je me revois jetant le heaume de Sejuani dans la bataille qui faisait encore rage. Ses hommes en voyant une preuve incontestable de la mort de leur chef perdirent toute volonté de se battre et s'enfuirent sans jamais revenir. Les trolls se sont eux aussi dispersés en apprenant la mort de Trundle et sont retournés vivre en petits clans inoffensifs. Seuls les barbares sont restés se battre jusqu'à la toute fin, jusqu'au dernier homme.

Après cela je suis resté plus d'un mois au repos pour me remettre de mes blessures. Le poids du commandement m'est pourtant revenu pendant cette période. Lissandra tombée en stase pour survivre et guérir. Ultmus et Artkos morts au combat. Il ne reste plus que Silar et moi. La reine m'ayant donné le grade de commandant en chef pour les travaux j'ai donc dû faire avec.

Durant ce mois j'ai appris que Ashe, la dirigeante de la dernière faction de Freljord, a eu très vite connaissance de la bataille qui nous avait opposée à la Griffe Hivernale. Elle a donc choisit de rassembler toutes ses forces et de mener une invasion. Un comportement de charognard sans aucun doute mais aussi celui de quelqu'un qui était suffisamment informé sur le rapport de force entre les trois factions. Elle sait que cet affrontement nous à laissé exsangue.

J'espérais que nous aurions plus de temps avant que cette situation ne se présente. Je pense maintenant que quelqu'un nous surveille. Entre l'étrange trahison d'Altherion et la rapidité à laquelle Ashe et Sejuani ont obtenues des informations sur notre condition où celui de l'Institut de la Guerre. Un de ces fameux Invocateurs garde-t-il un œil sur nous où est-ce il y a t-il un quelconque complot visant à pacifier la zone une fois pour toute ? Je ne saurais le dire.

J'ai donc demandé un inventaire exact de nos forces et le bilan fut accablant. Il nous restait moins de soixante milles soldats valides. La citadelle est en ruines. Ne nous pouvons pas tenir une bataille de front. Une stratégie de guérilla a été la seule réponse possible. Heureusement pour nous ni la chef des Avarosiens ni aucun de ses hommes ne connaissent bien la région et ça été relativement facile de leur tendre des embuscades.

Au vu du peu de moyen dont nous disposons nous leurs avons infliger des lourdes pertes. Malheureusement le rapport de force est bien trop à notre désavantage.

Voilà près d'un an que nous agissons ainsi. Attaques rapides et imprévues dans des lieux qui se prêtent bien à des pièges puis retraite toute aussi rapide. Mais demain se sera une bataille en face à face. J'ignore combien de temps nous allons tenir mais ce qui est sûr c'est que nous ne gagnerons pas.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et me réveille. Le jour est déjà levé, j'ai dû dormir plus d'une demi-journée. Ashe et son armée seront là dans quelques heures tout au plus. J'autorise la personne à l'extérieur à entrer alors que je me redresse sur mon lit. Je me sens toujours aussi fatigué.

Sjuris entre dans la pièce avec un rouleau de parchemin et me salue.

« Tout les installations que vous avez demandées sont en place commandant. Les hommes sont près et attendent vos ordres. »

« Très bien. Je réponds. Montrez moi la dernière position connue des Avarosiens. »

Après un briefing de plus d'une heure mon officier quitte mes quartiers pour porter mes instructions. Je me retrouve à nouveau seul. Je regarde le foyer de braises incandescentes avec des yeux vides avant de me lever d'un geste brusque qui m'arrache une grimace de douleur. Un frisson me parcoure de la tête aux pieds avant de se dissiper. Je sens mon corps qui se révolte contre la moindre de mes demandes.

Lorsque la massue de Trundle a explosée je me suis retrouvé criblé d'éclats de Vraie Glace qui sont restés dans mon corps sans que l'on puisse les enlever et depuis j'ai en permanence froid et mal. J'ai plusieurs fois demandé aux rares soldats avec des notions de médecines mais il m'ont tous répondus que seule leur reine, Lissandra, est capable de maîtriser la puissance de cette étrange matière. J'en ai donc déduit que je suis probablement mourant.

Sans vraiment être étonné ni accablé j'ai cherché des avantages à ma situation. Cela m'a donc permit d'aller sur le pont au dessus de l'Abîme Hurlant. Ce que je prenais pour un miroir est en fait un portail qui ne peut franchit que par ceux qui utilisent et portent de la Vraie Glace. Malheureusement, encore une fois, je n'ai rien apprit d'utile en l'inspectant. J'avance à l'aveugle dans un brouillard qui me paraît de plus en plus épais chaque jour.

Je sors à mon tour de mes quartiers pour me diriger vers le soubassement de la forteresse. Au plus bas niveau se trouve les oubliettes et les geôles les plus sures. C'est là que j'ai fait enfermer la chef de la Griffe Hivernale afin qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. J'ai été très surpris en voyant qu'elle était toujours vivante. Au départ je voulais lui porter le coup de grâce pour être enfin débarrassé mais je me suis souvenu de la volonté de la reine. Je l'ai donc mise sous clé avec dix gardes pour parer à toutes les éventualités. C'est la première fois que je vais la voir depuis sa capture.

Quand j'arrive devant la cellule les gardes me saluent avant de me laisser rentrer. Sejuani est assise au fond de la cellule. Elle est vêtue d'un simple manteau en peau de bête malgré le froid ambiant. Elle est attachée par les poignets et les chevilles à quatre lourdes chaînes reliées au mur. Devant elle il y a son repas auquel elle n'a presque pas touché. Son corps s'est affaibli et pourtant elle me fixe avec une détermination qui ne fléchit pas de ses yeux bleus qui ne manquent jamais de me rappeler ceux de l'apparence factice de Lissandra.

« Hrungrir. Murmure-t-elle. Vous êtes venu me demander mon aide pour affronter cette petite prétentieuse d'Ashe ? »

« Vous me semblez bien informée pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas quitté le cachot depuis plus d'un an. » Je réponds nonchalamment.

« Ces gardes sont stupides et arrogants. » Réplique la Colère de l'Hiver avec un sourire provocateur.

« La prison ne semble pas vous peser. Je pousse un soupir. Je pensais vous voir plus en colère d'avoir été vaincue. »

« Ma colère va aux pleutres qui osaient prétendre appartenir à mon clan et qui se sont enfuis comme des rats ! »

« Je ne reprocherais pas à un soldat de sauver sa vie devant une bataille perdue d'avance d'avance. » Je conteste avec mépris.

Sejuani me regarde avec dégoût. Elle pensait probablement avoir à faire à un guerrier, selon ses critères, avec moi. Elle ne doit plus voir qu'un lâche et un comploteur. Le sentiment est partagé. Pour moi les idiots qui se jettent dans le combat sans penser aux conséquences sont pitoyables. Ils ne valent pas mieux que ceux qui pensent que la guerre est un moyen de combattre dans l'honneur. C'est ridicule... Un meurtre est un meurtre... peu importe la méthode : poison, massue, épée, strangulation...

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi la Sorcière vous garde dans ses jupons. Vous êtes de la même espèce de couard sans honneur. » Raille Sejuani.

« Votre méprisez Lissandra pour ce qu'elle est mais vous avez plus de points en commun que vous ne le pensez. »

Elle se relève violemment et se jette sur moi le visage crispé par la fureur. Je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Elle ne peut pas m'atteindre, les chaînes l'arrêtent bien avant. Je devine qu'elle veut me tordre le cou à main nue. Je suis étonné par la force qu'il lui reste après autant de temps en confinement. Elle finit par se calmer au bout de quelques secondes et elle part s'asseoir à sa position initiale.

« Je vous interdit de m'insulter Hrungrir. Vous ne savez rien des _vrais_ guerriers. » Peste-t-elle les yeux emplis de fureur.

« Non en effet. Admet le commandant. Je suis pourtant sûr qu'il n'y en aucun dans votre armée... Ni dans celle de la maîtresse de ces lieux. »

Sejuani fut très surprise d'entendre Hrungrir être si ouvertement critique envers la Sorcière. D'autant plus qu'il l'appelle par son nom que même elle ne connaissait pas. L'absence de réaction des sentinelles à l'extérieur est aussi très étrange. Elles qui sont si facile à provoquer.

« Vous êtes le premier homme que je rencontre qui se comporte comme vous le faite. » Déclara Sejuani avec un regain d'intérêt.

« J'ai juré loyauté à Lissandra mais je ne suis pas un laquais servile qui obéit sans réfléchir. » Réplique Hrungrir avec conviction. « Contrairement à ses soldats qui sont comme des enfants de quatre ans qui ne peuvent plus rien faire sans une autorité pour penser à leur place. Ou comme les vôtres qui perdent toute volonté sans un chef à leurs côtés. »

« Dans ce cas vous devriez me tuer tout de suite. Dit la Colère de l'HIver d'un ton provocateur. Car lorsque je sortirais de cette cellule j'irais finir ce que j'ai commencé ! »

« Je sais très bien que vous attendez que Ashe arrive ici. » Réplique Hrungrir avec un sourire exagérément large. « Vous savez qu'elle voudra vous libérer pour essayer de trouver une entente pacifique. Tout comme je sais que vous en profiterez pour vous enfuir et rebâtir votre armée. » L'expression de Sejuani perdit en assurance. « Vous la pensez naïve et faible mais c'est vous qui tomberez dans votre propre piège à sous-estimer vos adversaires. C'est la raison de votre défaite il y a un an. »

Elle se lève encore une fois et me toise de toute sa hauteur. Elle mesure une tête de plus que moi.

« Si vous n'êtes venu que pour vous moquez de moi, sortez d'ici Hrungrir. » Vociféra la chef de clan déchue. « Je ne vous servirais pas de passe-temps. »

Je détourne le regard et je me dirige vers la sortie. Je tape sur la lourde porte. Alors que j'entends les lourds verrous être enlevés un par un. Je me retourne une dernière fois pour voir Sejuani qui ne fixe toujours avec des yeux de fauve qui veut égorger sa proie. Son entêtement à vouloir agir d'une manière aussi ridicule même maintenant m'emplit de lassitude. Je la pensais comme réfléchie de par la volonté qu'elle possède mais en fait ce n'est qu'une enfant bornée qui croit pas à la simple idée que de meilleures méthodes que les siennes puissent exister.

« J'étais venu ici pour savoir si la décision de mourir pour une cause valait la peine. Déclara Hrungrir avec dépit. Vous m'avez finalement donnée la réponse que je voulais. »

Ne s'attendant pas à une remarque de ce genre Sejuani reste coi. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte se referme et que je disparais de son champ de vision qu'elle réagit enfin. Un flot d'insultes vulgaires et sans aucune originalité jailli de la cellule comme un torrent après la rupture d'une digue. Elle croit que je cherchais à l'insulter dans ma dernière phrase... Finalement je suis heureux d'avoir choisit Lissandra plutôt qu'elle.

Il me faut presque tout un étage pour que les véhémences de Sejuani deviennent inaudibles. Je me dirige vers la salle d'armes du château en ressassant tout ce qui m'a amené ici. Une fois a destination je retire mon manteau et je le pose sans ménagement sur le sol à l'entrée. Je prends une paire de d'épées courtes et je me lance dans une série d'exercices.

Je ne devrais pas dépenser mon énergie de cette façon mais j'ai besoin de me vider l'esprit. Depuis que Lissandra est entrée en stase je ressens un vide que je ne parviens pas à combler. Comme une démangeaison sourde qui ne cesse de me harceler en permanence sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. J'ignore ce que s'est mais cela m'a poussé à m'entraîner encore et encore. Parfois jusqu'à l'épuisement.

J'en suis aussi venu à faire des rapports devant le bloc de glace où se repose ma reine. Si d'autres personnes que les Gardiens de Givre me surprennent en train de faire ce genre de monologue je pense que je serais considéré comme dément. Pourtant c'est bien ce que je fais en permanence depuis toute une année. Hormis lorsque j'essaye de dormir où que je mène les travaux de préparation.

Je continue mon entraînement pendant autant de temps que je le peux tout en ménageant mes forces. Silar fait alors irruption dans le pièce. Sjuris l'accompagne, un peu en retrait. Ils me saluent tous les deux avant que mon homologue ne prenne la parole.

« Ashe et son armée sont en vue commandant. »

« J'arrive tout de suite. » Je réponds d'un ton neutre.

Ils quittent la pièce aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés. Quant à moi je remet mon manteau et je me dirige vers la salle du trône. Une fois arrivé je peux constater que rien n'a changé. J'avais espoir du contraire... Je m'agenouille devant cette arche de glace silencieuse, peut-être pour le dernière fois.

« Ashe et son armée sont là majesté. Je déclare solennel. Nous allons combattre et sûrement être vaincu... Mais si par un quelconque coup du hasard nous en sortons vainqueur je vous promets de vous amener l'Archère de Givre.

Sans plus de cérémonie je prends congé. Il ne sert à rien de perdre du temps sur un problème que je ne peux pas résoudre. En descendant vers la terrasse j'entends les Gardiens de Givre qui se mettent en position. La première chose que je remarque en arrivant à mon point d'observation c'est le soleil qui est visible sans être caché par les nuages. C'est la première fois que je le vois depuis que je suis ici. Sa couleur rouge colore la neige d'une teinte qui évoque celle du sang. Dans peu de temps commencera le long hiver polaire.

Au même endroit où se trouvait l'armée de Sejuani, il y a maintenant celle de la troisième faction de Freljord : les Avarosiens. Ils sont aisément reconnaissables à la couleur bleu azur de leur tuniques en dessous des vêtements en peau de bêtes. A leur cotés se tient une troupe tout aussi nombreuse mais bien moins organisé, dont les habits sont plus rudimentaires : les barbares menés par l'époux de Ashe, Tryndamere. Je vois aussi des animaux, à l'apparence humanoïde, d'un blanc de neige. Ce sont probablement les yétis. Ils sont bien moins nombreux que les ursidés mais de ce que l'on m'a dit ils maîtrisent la magie de la glace.

Ils sont moins nombreux que l'armée de Sejuani et leur difficultés à se coordonner pourrait être un filon a exploiter si nous n'étions pas à un contre cinq. En dessous de moi les Gardiens de Givre restant sont en position de défense. En cercle autour de la forteresse. Il ne vont pas s'enfuir mais l'absence de leur reine pour les guider a mit leur moral au plus bas. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de les remotiver. Lissandra y parviendrait sans mal grâce au contrôle qu'elle a sur eux mais ce n'est pas mon cas. De plus je n'ai jamais été très bon en ce qui concerne ce genre de discours. Pour moi les actes sont plus utiles au combat que les mots.

Je remarque qu'une personne, montée à cheval, fait des va et viens devant les troupes avarosiennes. C'est probablement Ashe. Elle s'adresse à ses troupes avant la bataille. Une minute passa avant qu'un tumulte assourdissant ne monte des troupes adverses.

Les Avarosiens lèvent et baissent leurs bras avec ferveur en hurlant ''Pour la reine ! Pour la reine ! Pour la reine ! ». Les barbares se mirent à leur tours à hurler comme des animaux et a faire des gestes dans tous les sens tels des possédés. Les yétis poussèrent des hurlements de colère à l'unisson qui donnent l'impression d'être face à une seule bête de taille monstrueuse.

Une agitation maladive commence à se répandre comme une traînée de poudre parmi le reste de nos troupes. S'ils combattent dans cet état notre résistance va s'écrouler en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je dois me lancer mais j'ignore comment faire. En voyant le symbole des Gardiens de Givre sur le bouclier d'un des défenseurs il me vient une idée. Je dois seulement attendre que nos adversaires approchent pour qu'ils soient eux aussi témoin de ce que je vais faire.

Ce qui arrive dans la minute qui suit. Une marée humaine se rue sur nous. En franchissant les remparts par les portes principales leur charge perdit de sa cadence en arrivant sur le champ de ruines informes entres les murs. Ashe est à leur tête pour la première charge mais elle ne va probablement pas rester devant si elle est vraiment une archère.

A peine ont-ils fait quelques mètres que leurs premières lignes s'empalent dans les pièges préparés au sol. Ce qui stoppe net leur avancé. Mais les suivants qui viennent à l'arrière n'ont pas le temps de s'arrêter et bousculent ceux de devant provoquant une désorganisation totale qui jette Ashe à bas de son cheval.

J'en profite pour dérouler une immense tapisserie depuis une fenêtre de la salle du trône. Elle représente une chaîne de montagne avec disposé en triangle le symbole des trois factions. En voyant ce spectacle les deux clans se figent et un étrange silence s'installe. Je réapparais à la terrasse en nage et le souffle court. Je prends de grandes inspirations avant de parler d'une voix autoritaire et puissante. Tous les soldats levèrent les yeux dans ma direction.

 _Gardiens de Givre !_

 _N'oubliez pas les paroles de votre reine : Elle attend ceux qui se seront montrés digne du don des Veilleurs !_

 _Montrez que vous le méritez !_

Pendant le temps passé à l'extérieur les parties de la tapisserie que j'ai recouverte d'eau se sont lentement recouvertes de glace. Les deux symboles des Avarosiens et de la Griffe Hivernale reste visible tant la glace s'est formée rapidement et est donc translucide. L'armée adverse à elle aussi le regard braqué sur moi. Parfait.

Je frappe le bas de la tapisserie qui est à hauteur de ma poitrine avec un des fragments de Vrai Glace de la masse de Trundle qui se trouvait encore dans la salle du trône. La glace sur la tapisserie devient aussitôt opaque et se fissure sur toute la surface. Elle vole alors en éclats en produisant un bruit de verre brisé assourdissant.

Les soldats durent se protéger des éclats durant leur chute avant de relever à nouveau la tête. Ils restèrent bouche bée. Le symbole des Gardiens de Givre, leur symbole, est resté intact. Comme épargné par la colère de la Vrai Glace. Ils entendirent leur commandant reprendre la parole.

 _Votre destin est a porté de main ! Saisissez le !_

A une seconde de silence succéda un hurlement de liesse des Gardiens aux pieds de la forteresse. Comme pour acclamer leur reine ils se mirent à frapper le plastron de leurs armures avec forces. Ils poussèrent un cri de défi aux envahisseurs qui restèrent sans voix devant une telle injure à leur tribu.

J'entends des cri de colère monter depuis nos assaillants avant de les voir charger sans aucune organisation. Aussi bien les Avarosiens que les barbares se ruèrent dans notre direction. Avant qu'elle ne soit engloutie par une marée humaine j'ai l'impression de voir Ashe qui tente de les retenir.

Peine perdue. Ils n'écoutent pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle peut dire. Je ne peux plus compter le nombres de morts à cause des pièges tant ils sont nombreux à arriver. Ils sont au contact plus vite que je ne le pensais mais c'est finalement une bonne nouvelle. Je vois la colonne d'archers avec Ashe à leur tête ranger leur armes. Si jamais ils décochent leurs flèches maintenant ils feront autant de mort chez eux que chez nous.

Je dégaine mes deux épées et je me dirige vers le champ de bataille.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 10 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)**

 **Du combat pour le prochain !**

 **A bientôt.**


	12. Acculé

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 11 est là !**

 **Attention mort violente dans ce chapitre. j'ai essayé d'être le plus ''soft'' possible mais ça reste choquant. Vous êtes prévenu !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chap 11 : Acculé

La bataille fait rage depuis plus d'une heure. J'ignore où nous en sommes. Je sais seulement que nous leur avons infligés des pertes plus lourdes que les nôtres mais que cela ne suffit pas. Nous ployons lentement mais sûrement sous le nombres de nos assaillants.

A mes pieds s'étalent des dizaines de morts. Certains de mon fait, d'autres non. J'ai l'odeur et le goût du sang qui me harcèlent. Alors que je prends la vie d'un autre avarosien je remarque que certains points de notre défense ne vont pas tarder à s'effondrer. Il faudrait battre en retraite dans la forteresse mais mon discours à tellement galvanisé les Gardiens de Givre qu'ils sont désormais mû par une soif de sang insatiable. Pas un seul ne reculera.

Je me retire et me dirige vers l'entrée du château. En arrivant sur la dernière marche j'observe le champ de bataille. Il faut que je trouve ceux qui donnent les ordres : Ashe ou Tryndamere. Je ne pense pas que l'Archère de Givre se trouve si près dans la mêlée mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de son époux.

Je le trouve au bout de quelques secondes mais il est trop loin pour tenter quoi que se soit. J'amorce un mouvement pour retourner au front. Je suis beaucoup trop exposé là où je me trouve surtout avec une archère de la trempe de Ashe. Un détail singulier m'interpelle alors. Il y a un petit groupe de yétis qui sont assez proche de nous. Mais c'est surtout la présence d'un garçon, qui a doit avoir à peine 10 ans, perché sur les épaules d'unes de ces créatures.

Les Gardiens de givres m'ont racontés qu'un petit garçon avait autrefois libéré l'unique yéti qui était prisonnier ici. C'est probablement lui. Si c'est aussi lui qui permet à Ashe d'avoir leur appui il faut frapper de suite. Je ne pense pas qu'ils se retourneront contre les Avarosiens mais un peu de panique nous aidera.

Je quitte mon perchoir quelques secondes avant qu'une volée de flèches faite de glace n'atteigne le haut des marches. J'échappe de peu à la mort mais c'est un bon signe. Si la chef adverse se donne la peine de m'attaquer en personne seulement maintenant c'est que je viens de trouver l'un des piliers de son armée. Je me faufile entre mes hommes. Par chance cet endroit est encore un de ceux avec le plus de soldats disponibles. Au moment où je me retrouve entre les Gardiens de Givre et les avarosiens deux barbares me sautent dessus.

Croyant me prendre par surprise ils sont trop confiant. Je fais un pas de côté et le premier est emporté par son élan. Pendant qu'il me dépasse je positionne l'une de mes épées au niveau de sa gorge. Je lui entaille profondément le cou jusqu'à la nuque. Une gerbe de sang jaillit alors qu'il plaque sa main sur sa blessure par réflexe avant d'être empalé par les soldats derrière moi. L'autre à son épée levée bien haut comme pour me couper en deux. Il abat son arme mais je me suis déjà faufilé dans sa garde avec un mouvement souple. Je lui transperce le cœur et il tombe raide mort.

« Suivez-moi ! » Je hurle aux Gardiens de Givre à mes côtés.

Ils me répondent par un cri de liesse et chargent en me suivant. Pris au dépourvu par une manœuvre aussi belliqueuse les troupes de Ashe restent quelques secondes sans vraiment réagir. Nous profitons de ce battement pour nous enfoncer jusqu'à l'objectif désigné qui m'a apparemment sentit venir. Des trois yétis qui mettent en pièces les quelques soldats esseulés attirés jusqu'ici par leur volonté de combattre. Il y en a un qui me fixe d'un regard mauvais. Celui qui porte le jeune garçon.

De son côté Ashe se tient à bonne distance et observe le champ de bataille, debout sur son cheval. Son arc est bandé et elle est prête à décocher une flèche si elle aperçoit une cible qui vaillent la peine. Ce n'est pas encore le cas. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle peut voir lui montre que le cours de la bataille est nettement en sa faveur. Mais il y a quelque chose qui l'inquiète. Juste une intuition qui la harcèle en lui disant qu'elle manque quelque chose d'important.

La longue année d'échauffourées, qui a coûtée bien des vies, avant de venir ici et maintenant un terrain soigneusement préparé pour ralentir et invalider le plus d'hommes possibles. Jamais un seul Gardien de Givre n'avait agi de cette façon. Bien sûr la Sorcière de Glace est quelqu'un de retors dont les capacités à manipuler et à corrompre sont terrifiantes mais elle n'est pas une stratège militaire. Ashe sent que cette préparation vient de quelqu'un de très qualifié. Probablement celui qui a organisé le spectacle avec la tapisserie. C'est lui qu'elle doit trouver pour mettre fin à cette bataille sanglante.

L'Archère de Givre remarque qu'un homme monte sur le seuil de la forteresse ennemie et s'arrête pour observer à son tour le cours de l'affrontement. C'est probablement le fameux stratège. Malheureusement il est beaucoup trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre avec l'une de ses flèches. Elle le voyant commencer à redescendre Ashe sent un goût amer dans sa gorge. Une telle opportunité ne se représentera pas.

Lorsqu'il s'arrête pour regarder quelque chose sur sa gauche. Ashe sent comme un inconfort lui nouer les entrailles. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu voir pour qu'il reste ainsi exposé ? En scrutant la zone où il porte son attention Ashe sent son malaise se renforcer. Il a vu Nunu et Willump...

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font aussi loin !? Se demande Ashe, paniquée. Elle lui avait demandée de rester loin. Ils ont déjà vécu de dangereuses situations tous les deux mais c'est la première fois qu'ils se retrouvent sur un champ de bataille. Ils ignorent tout du danger qui peut surgir à n'importe quel moment.

L'archère de givre se remet en selle brusquement et fonce vers un endroit plus proche. Ses hommes s'écartent pour la la laisser passer mais pas assez vite à son goût. C'est en arrivant à moins de cinq cents mètres qu'elle se fige. Elle ressent la présence d'un pouvoir de Vrai Glace qui émane de cet homme. Si la Sorcière lui a donnée de telles capacités il est trop dangereux pour que Nunu l'affronte seul.

Elle voulait garder le plus de force possible pour affronter la Sorcière mais elle n'aura pas le temps d'approcher assez pour se trouver à la distance adéquate pour utiliser des flèches normales. Elle bande donc son arc et utilise ses pouvoir pour tire une flèche de glace de grande taille avec une trajectoire en cloche. Arrivé au point le plus haut le projectile éclate en une dizaine d'autres flèches plus petite. Mais la cible est déjà en train de repartir et Ashe voit impuissante sa volée s'abattre sur les pierres sans faire de dégâts.

« Dite à Nunu qu'il doit reculer, vite ! Il est en danger de mort ! » Ordonne Ashe à ses hommes qui sont près d'elle.

J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas être facile. Si ce n'était qu'un animal, étant donné son gabarit, je préférerais ne pas l'approcher mais là je sens bien qu'il y a autre chose. Une espèce de dissonance glacée me parcoure. C'est sans doute les morceaux de Vrai Glace dans mon corps qui m'avertissent que ce n'est pas ennemi à prendre à la légère. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, le petit garçon et moi tandis que le yéti gronde d'une manière menaçante.

Il murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de sa monture avant que celle-ci ne pousse un hurlement et se mette à courir dans ma direction. Elle lève ses deux bras immenses et les abat sur moi. J'esquive en reculant mais je perds l'équilibre lorsque le yéti touche le sol avec tant de force qu'il se met à trembler. Je tombe à la renverse et je dois faire une acrobatie pour me retrouver dans une meilleure position.

Mes deux assaillants sont déjà sur moi. Une main dont la paume est plus grand que ma tête m'agrippe le bras droit et me soulève dans les airs comme une plume. Sans perdre plus de temps le yéti ouvre une gueule garnie de dents et tente de m'arracher l'autre bras. D'un mouvement ample de tout mon corps je me faufile sur sa gauche et la mâchoire se referme sur du vide. En m'aidant de mon élan et de celui de l'animal j'en profite pour porter un coup au garçon.

C'est un coup qui n'a pas vraiment de force étant donné ma position mais il suffit pour le désarçonner. Il tombe à terre à plat ventre. Le yéti hurle alors de rage et me jette au loin avec une telle violence que je ne peux pas me rétablir correctement. Je glisse sur le sol accidenté sur plusieurs mètres avant de m'arrêter. J'ai mal partout mais je crois que je n'ai rien de cassé. L'impact m'a cependant fait lâcher mes armes.

Je me relève avec difficulté pour voir que plusieurs avarosiens me chargent. Je pare la première attaque et je lève le bouclier de cet attaquant pour me protéger du deuxième coup. Je recule et me décale pour frapper le troisième d'un violent coup de genou dans l'abdomen. Le souffle coupé il s'effondre sur le sol et je le tue en lui frappant le cœur avec sa propre épée. Le premier arrive dans mon dos. Il abat son épée avec force mais ne trouve que de l'air. Je lui saisis le bras et je le projette par dessus moi en faisant atterrir la tête la première sur une pierre. Un craquement sonore m'indique que son crane à volé en éclats. Le deuxième est mort, récupéré par les Gardien de Givre.

Bien que ce contretemps ne m'a pris qu'un dizaine de secondes le garçon est déjà remonté sur les épaules du yéti. Il a un sourcil qui saigne mais à part ça il a l'air en pleine forme. Je récupère rapidement mes épées sur le sol pendant que je vois l'animal ouvrir en grand la gueule sur ordre de son chevaucheur et cracher une espèce de sphère de glace dans ma direction. Je suis assez surpris d'une telle attaque mais le projectile est assez lent pour que je puisse l'esquiver en faisant un pas de coté. Je le vois alors changer brusquement de trajectoire et il me frappe en pleine poitrine.

Je sens un froid intense transir toute la partie supérieure de mon corps. Ma cotte de maille tombe en morceaux sous l'effet de cette sphère. Le garçon sourie en me voyant. Il sait que cette attaque rend ceux qui la subissent trop entravé par le froid pour qu'ils puissent se défendre. Je suis dans une mauvaise situation.

Pourtant la sensation de froid disparaît très vite. Je m'arrête de grelotter. On dirait que les éclats de Vrai Glace dans mon corps me donnent une certaine résistance. Je dois utiliser cela à mon avantage. Je fais semblant de tomber à genoux sous l'effet de son attaque et je reste sans bouger. Le yéti s'approche de moi et tend son bras pour saisir ma tête. Au moment où il referme sa prise je me redresse et je me jette sur lui.

Je plante mes deux épées profondément dans son abdomen. Il hurle de douleur et un spasme violent m'éjecte loin de lui. J'entends le garçon hurler le nom de son compagnon : Willump. Celui-ci saigne abondement. Dans quelques instants il sera trop faible pour bouger. Je dois maintenant l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Les quelques soldats restant de ceux qui m'ont accompagnés au début se ruent sur le yéti blessé pour l'achever. Ils sont cependant violemment repoussés par l'animal qui bouge à une vitesse impressionnante pour son gabarit, surtout avec de telles blessures. Je dois esquiver l'un des Gardien de Givre qui projeté dans ma direction. Quand je peux voir de nouveau le yéti et son dresseur un spectacle peu ragoutant me laisse pantois.

L'animal a saisit l'un des Gardien qui l'attaquait de ses deux bras puissant et est en train de lui dévorer le torse avec sauvagerie alors qu'il est encore vivant et sans se donner la peine de lui retirer son armure. Au bout de quelques secondes le soldat cesse de hurler. Il est mort.

Le yéti jette son cadavre sans ménagement et je vois les blessure sur son abdomen se refermer à toute vitesse. Elle ne sont pas complètement guéries mais bien assez pour lui permettre de combattre à nouveau. Sa bouche dégoulinante de sang il se tourne vers moi et me jette un regard noir. Avant il voulait me tuer par ce que son maître le voulait. Maintenant lui aussi il veut ma mort. Le petit garçon prononce un mot et le yéti tourne les yeux vers le ciel et ouvre la gueule en grand.

L'air est soudain aspiré dans sa direction comme un cours d'eau par un trou béant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait mais je dois l'interrompre très vite. Je veux faire un pas pour l'attaquer mais mon corps refuse de bouger comme je l'entends. Je sens la température baisser subitement et c'est là que je comprends. Il est en train d'absorber toute la chaleur environnante. Mais il est trop tard pour que je l'arrête.

L'aspiration est brusquement remplacé par une onde glacée semblable à une explosion qui gèle instantanément tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Un froid glacial m'enveloppe et la dernière chose que je vois avant de perdre connaissance c'est mon corps qui se recouvre de glace en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

Je flotte dans un espace vide et sombre où je ne sens plus rien. Je me dis que je suis mort quand j'ai l'impression d'être transpercé par une multitude de pointe glacée. Je n'ai pas ressenti de telle douleur depuis la fois où Lissandra avait posée sa main sur ma joue.

Je retrouve mes esprits et je me rends compte que je pris au piège de cette espèce de gangue de glace apposée par l'attaque du yéti. Pourtant je n'ai pas pas froid. Pas le moins du monde. J'essaye de briser ma prison mais je n'y parviens pas. J'insiste encore et encore pendant ce qui me semble une éternité quand soudain une puissante énergie que je n'ai sentie qu'en la personne de Lissandra parcoure tout mon être et fais voler mon entrave en éclat.

Abasourdi par ce qu'ils viennent de voir le garçon et le yéti n'ont pas le temps de réagir que je suis arrivé près d'eux. Je plante avec force l'une de mes épées dans la cage thoracique de l'animal. J'atteins le cœur.

Le yéti pousse un cri de douleur et s'effondre sans vie à plat vendre. Je m'écarte pour ne pas qu'il m'écrase sous son poids. Le jeune garçon roule sur le sol et s'arrête un mètre plus loin. Il se relève exceptionnellement vite au vue de la chute qu'il vient de faire. Je devine qu'il veut retourner voir le yéti. Il doit le considérer comme son ami.

Je me jette sur lui en lâchant mes deux armes. J'enserre son cou de mes bras en prenant soin de couvrir ses yeux et je commence à appuyer avec force. Il se débat pour se libérer de mon emprise mais il ne peut pas s'en défaire. Sa nuque se brise dans un craquement sec et tout son corps se détend.

Dans le fracas de la bataille, personne ne remarque que les autres yétis commencent à paniquer et a s'enfuir. Je m'agenouille aux cotés du petit garçon auquel je viens d'ôter la vie. Je ferme ses paupières pour cacher ses yeux désormais sans vie avant de le saisir avec délicatesse. Je le dépose, toujours avec douceur, aux cotés de son yéti. Je place le bras de son ami dans sa main et je me relève.

Je vois Ashe qui m'observe depuis un surplomb à une centaine de mètres. Elle a probablement tout vu. Je viens de lui donner une raison supplémentaire de me tuer. Elle hurle un ordre à ses troupes qui redoublent de violence. Je dois me replier très vite pour ne pas être encerclé.

En reculant je peux constater à quel point notre situation à tourné à la débâcle totale. Mon ordre pour attaquer les yétis s'est répercuté à tous les Gardiens de Givre restant. Il ont tous chargés avec moi. Ce faisant, ils ont brisés la formation défensive qui nous maintenait en vie. Ce n'est plus une bataille mais un massacre.

Nous tombons comme des mouches et bien que je hurle au regroupement aucun des soldats ne m'entend hormis ceux qui sont juste à coté de moi et ce petit groupe ne cesse de se réduire chaque seconde. Quand nous arrivons finalement au pieds de la forteresse il reste plus que quelques centaines de Gardiens submergés sous des dizaines de milliers d'avarosiens et de barbares.

Nous commençons à gravir les marches quand je remarque que nos assaillants cessent de nous poursuivre. Je réalise trop tard ce que cela signifie. Nous sommes seuls et isolés sur un terrain à découvert. J'ordonne aux soldats à coté de moi de courir se réfugier dans la forteresse. Aussitôt que je prononce ces mots une pluie de flèches s'abat sur nous et j'ai juste le temps de me mettre à l'abri.

Une fois à l'intérieur je regarde derrière moi pour voir qu'il n'y a aucun autre survivant. Je tranche la corde du contre-poids et la porte se referme avec un bruit sourd suivit du madrier qui vient se caler en travers. A l'extérieur le bruit des affrontements disparaît peu à peu. Je suis seul désormais.

Je remonte sans traîner à la salle du trône, toujours silencieuse. La formation de glace est toujours là. J'esquisse une petit sourire malgré moi et je vais m'asseoir le dos contre le repos de ma reine. J'ai chaud et le contact de la glace froide me soulage agréablement. Je me sens en paix. Dehors des bruits de coups se font entendre et résonnent dans la forteresse... Ils sont en train d'attaquer la porte à la hache.

Après plus d'une heure de travail incessant le bruit s'arrête. Ça y est, ils ont forcés l'entrée. Je me relève et j'attends mon inévitable destin. Je n'ai toujours pas peur. Je me sens seulement une nouvelle fois déçu de n'avoir pas pu tenir ma promesse envers Lissandra.

C'est en voyant que de la glace sort de mon corps au niveau des blessures dues aux éclats de la masse de Trundle que je me rends compte que j'ai à nouveau froid. Décidément rien ne se sera passé comme je le voulais. Mais bon c'est ce qui rend la vie intéressante. Je souris une fois de plus.

J'entends un bruit de métal qui racle sur la pierre. Ils approchent. Mais c'est étrange, on dirait qu'il n'y a presque personne : Il n'y a pas le bruit des pas que ferait une armée. La réponse vient assez vite. Seul un homme, armé d'une épée trop grande pour lui, vêtu seulement d'un heaume, de bottes et d'un habit qui ne couvre ses jambes que de la taille aux genoux. Ainsi qu'une femme aux cheveux blanc portant de légers habits azurés qui tient un arc fait de glace entrent dans la pièce.

Ashe et Tryndamere viennent sans leurs armées à la rencontre de Lissandra. L'Archère de Givre veut probablement l'affronter seule. Tryndamere est là pour moi. Ils vont être déçu tous les deux. Ils me repèrent vite et me dévisagent l'espace d'une seconde avant de remarquer la formation de glace derrière moi. Ils ont compris maintenant pourquoi leur cible ne s'est pas montrée de toute la bataille.

« Qu'est-il arrivée à la Sorcière de Glace ? » Demande Ashe.

« Elle se repose des blessures infligées par Sejuani lors de leur combat. » Je réponds platement.

« J'espérais que cette vermine soit morte. » Raille Tryndamere.

« Je te prierais de garder le silence, Roi des Barbares, si s'est pour faire ce genre de remarque. » Je réplique froidement à Tryndamere.

Un rictus apparaît sur son visage et il fait un pas vers moi. Il est aussi facile à provoquer que Olaf. Moi qui apprécie plus que tout les gens qui savent utiliser leur cerveau pourquoi dois-je toujours tomber sur des brutes sans cervelles ? Ashe l'arrête d'un geste de la main avant de baisser son arc.

« Calme toi Tryndamere. Il te provoque pour t'obliger à le combattre. » Déclare Ashe d'une voix autoritaire. « Il sait que si tu l'attaques je n'oserais pas prendre le risque de te tirer dessus par erreur. »

Elle s'approche de moi et je peux enfin voir à quoi elle ressemble. Elle est très belle et semble avoir été épargnée par les diverses afflictions disgracieuses que l'on peut souvent trouver dans des contrées si reculées. Il est difficile d'en juger mais j'ai l'impression que le bas de son visage à d'étranges similitudes avec celui de Lissandra. En revanche Il y a une chose qui est identique : ce sont ces yeux d'un bleu azuré ensorcelant.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Ma reine m'a donné le nom de Hrungrir. » Il y a quelque chose en elle qui me donne l'envie de lui répondre avec sincérité.

« Tu n'avais pas de nom ? » Questionne Ashe, curieuse.

« Je suis amnésique. Ma reine m'a donné ce nom après avoir reconnu ma valeur en tant que combattant. »

Je répond de la manière la plus courte possible. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle vaut. Ma discussion avec Sejuani m'a laissé dépité. Ashe, en revanche, semble beaucoup plus réfléchie et respectable dans un rôle de leader. Elle m'observe en silence pendant que son époux ronge son frein sans vraiment chercher à être discret. Quelle disgrâce... Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle l'a épousé pour des raisons politiques.

« Pourquoi sers-tu la Sorcière, Hrungrir ? Je t'ai vu te battre. Elle n'est pas digne de quelqu'un comme toi. »

« Gardez vos jugement de valeurs pour vous, Archère de givre. » Je rétorque avec un ton glacial qui n'est pas feint cette fois. « J'ai juré fidélité à Lissandra. »

Elle a une légère réaction de surprise en entendant le nom de celle qu'elle appelle ''Sorcière de Glace''. Bien sûr il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître le nom de quelqu'un pour être en conflit avec mais je suis étonné que ses deux plus grandes rivales n'aient pas entendues son nom une seule fois.

« Pourtant je t'ai vu prendre la vie d'un jeune garçon avec rapidité et sans aucune violence ni cruauté inutile. » Commence Ashe avec conviction. « De plus tu as pris le temps, sur un champ de bataille, de lui donner son dernier repos au côté de son ami. C'est un acte de compassion dont ni la Sorcière ni aucun de ses soldats ne sera jamais capable. »

« Je ne prends aucun plaisir à ôter la vie. » Je réponds calmement. « Je le fais uniquement par ce que la pitié n'a pas sa place dans une guerre. »

C'est appréciable d'enfin pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un qui sait réfléchir. Elle cherche à me faire parler plus que je ne le devrais, à me charmer. Mais il n'y a pas de doute : cette conversation me plaît. C'est en esquissant un sourire malgré moi que je me rends compte alors à quel point les discutions avec Lissandra, bien que très souvent houleuses et placées sous le signe de la menace, me manquent.

« Il n'en pense pas un traître mot, Ashe ! » Clame Tryndamere, agressif. « Regarde le sourire ! Il nous fait perdre notre temps ! Tuons le et tuons sa traînée de maîtresse ! »

En l'entendant prononcer cette dernière phrase je sens une colère violente s'emparer de moi.

« Ferme là imbécile ! Tu t'accapare une femme que tu ne mérites pas et tu oses juger ma façon de vivre ? Retourne donc dans le crassier qui t'as vu naître ! Rien que de te voir me donne envie de vomir. »

« Bientôt c'est ton propre sang que tu vomiras, lâche ! » Crache-t-il à mon encontre.

Tryndamere pousse un cri de rage et commence à courir dans ma direction. Je me met en garde. Je suis peut-être épuisé et mourant mais je ne vais certainement pas partir les mains vides. Ashe s'interpose entre nous deux en me tournant le dos. Je sens ma colère se dissiper rapidement. Elle a assez confiance en moi pour me présenter une partie de son corps sans défense ? Décidément elle est vraiment digne de son titre de chef.

« Puis-je vous poser une question Hrungrir ? » Elle se tourne vers moi et j'acquiesce d'un signe de la tête. « Vous êtes amoureux de la Sorcière n'est ce pas ? »

Lorsque le poids de ses paroles arrive enfin jusqu'à mon cerveau ce n'est plus de la colère que je ressens mais de la rage. La seconde d'après tout se fige en moi et les rouages de mon intellect s'arrêtent brusquement. C'est alors que la conclusion de cet échange m'apparaît enfin. Elle ne voulait pas me charmer pour que je change de camp. Non. Elle voulait savoir si je pouvais changer de camp de mon plein gré en me remettant en question moi-même... Ashe ressemble vraiment à Lissandra... Mais ce n'est pas elle.

« Vous avez sans doute raison. » Je réponds avec un sourire triste alors qu'une grimace de dégoût apparaît sur le visage de Tryndamere. « Cela expliquerait pas mal de chose dans mon comportement cette dernière année. » Je me remet en garde. « Vous savez donc qu'il n'y a qu'une seule fin possible à cette entrevue. »

L'archère de Givre hoche la tête d'un air serein. Je me sens satisfait. C'est la première personne à ne pas me prendre en pitié ou me traiter avec mépris. Elle s'écarte et fait trois pas sur le coté. Tryndamere, lui, se met à sourire comme un imbécile. Il va enfin pouvoir me massacrer comme il le souhaite. Il pousse de nouveau un cri et court vers moi.

Je pare son premier coup mais je suis projeté contre l'arche de glace. Son attaque était violente et je suis fourbu. Ma colère d'il y a une minute m'aurait permis de me battre encore mais je ne la ressens absolument plus. Je tombe à genoux en lâchant l'une de mes deux épées, le souffle court.

Tryndamere rit à gorge déployé pour se moquer de ma réaction tellement pitoyable à ses yeux. Ashe nous regarde avec attention. Elle semble lassée des diatribes irrespectueuses de son époux mais ne dit pas un mot.

Le Roi des Barbares lève son épée bien haut pour me porter le coup de grâce quand un craquement sourd résonne dans toute la pièce.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers l'arche de glace qui tombe en morceaux et répand un brouillard spectral autour d'elle. Puis une figure de grande taille se détache dans la brume.

Tryndamere recule sous le coup de la surprise tandis que Ashe bande son arc en direction de la personne qui vient d'apparaître. Je la reconnais immédiatement.

Lissandra vient de se réveiller.

* * *

 **Tin tin tin tin !**

 **Fin (un peu théâtrale, je l'avoue) du chapitre 11 !**

 **Une première révélation sur notre héros (enfin je pense que vous aviez déjà devinés) :D**

 **A la prochaine.**


	13. Passé et avenir

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 12 dans les bacs !**

 **Dernier chapitre avec du combat avant longtemps !  
**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chap 12 : Passé et Avenir

Nous avons tous les yeux rivés sur Lissandra. Sa réapparition théâtrale semble figer le temps. C'est lorsqu'elle s'avance doucement vers moi que nous réagissons enfin. Tryndamere recule de plusieurs pas tandis que Ashe bande son arc encore un peu plus et que plusieurs autres flèches apparaissent. Quant à moi je me met péniblement à genoux sans cérémoniel. Je suis pourtant très heureux de la revoir.

« Les Gardiens de Givre sont donc vaincus. » Déclare-t-elle d'un ton détachée en voyant Ashe dans sa salle du trône.

« Nos adversaires sont trop nombreux majesté nous n'avons pas pu tenir. » Je réponds calmement.

Ashe attend patiemment pour voir si elle peut retirer des informations utiles de notre conversation. Tryndamere est déjà à bout de patience mais il connaît la puissance Lissandra et il se retient de la charger stupidement.

« Je n'ai aucun grief contre vous Hrungrir. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce qui cache mal une certaine exultation. « Vous avez tenu parole. L'Abîme Hurlant est toujours sous mon contrôle et l'Archère de Givre est a ma portée. »

Elle fait un geste négligé en direction de Ashe en esquissant un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. La dernière partie de ses paroles me laisse pensif. Elle pouvait tout entendre pendant qu'elle était dans cette tombe de glace ? Je me sens un peu gêné en pensant à tout ce que j'ai pu dire durant l'année passée.

Un élancement douloureux m'arrache un geste nerveux puis vient un engourdissement qui progresse vite dans tout mon corps. Je sens les fragments de Vrai Glace qui me dévorent de plus en plus vite. Les symptômes sont de plus en plus flagrant à l'extérieur. Des espèces de formations qui ressemble à des cristaux de sel sont visibles un peu partout sur ma peau.

Lissandra se baisse pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains. Elles sont froides mais beaucoup moins que dans mes souvenirs. Si elle ne portait pas son imposant heaume je croirais qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

« J'ai encore besoin de vous Hrungrir. » Confesse-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible pour nos deux spectateurs. « Débarrassez mes terres de ces parvenus qui accompagnent cette petite fille jouant à la reine. »

En l'entendant prononcer ces paroles le Roi des Barbares perd ce qui lui reste de son sang froid. Il doit se sentir insulté que l'on parle de quelque chose qui lui appartient de cette façon. Cette chose fus-t-elle son ''épouse''. Il pousse un cri et se jette sur la Sorcière de glace. Je m'interpose en parant le coup.

Je me rends compte au même moment que je ne sens plus la douleur ni la fatigue qui m'oppressaient ces derniers temps. J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé toutes mes forces. Lissandra a dû faire quelque chose pour empêcher la Vrai Glace de me consumer lorsqu'elle m'a touchée juste avant. Les cristaux de glaces ont d'ailleurs disparu de ma peau.

Je saisis le poignet du barbare et je l'approche de moi en tirant avec force. Il perd l'équilibre. Nos deux têtes entrent en contact. Il recule sous le choc. J'en profite pour lui mettre un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le propulse plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Il roule plusieurs fois sur le sol avant de redresser d'un geste vif. Ashe met son adversaire en joue et tire une volée de flèches. D'un grand mouvement du bras Lissandra fait apparaître une myriade de pics de glace qui interceptent les projectiles de l'Archère. Une pluie de glace en petits morceaux s'abat sur le sol avec un bruit de verre brisé. Lissandra sourie sans retenue avant d'ordonner d'une voix forte qui résonne dans toute la forteresse.

 _Gardiens de Givre !_

 _Sortez de votre long sommeil dans les glaces éternelles et venez à moi !_

 _Suivez celui qui porte ma marque et écrasez mes ennemis !_

 _Que, pour la dernière fois, Frejlord soit rougit par le sang des traîtres !_

Aussitôt a t-elle finie sa phrase qu'un hurlement inhumain fait écho à son appel. Une lueur ténue apparaît derrière ce qui reste du trône. Le portail vient de s'activer. Une silhouette humanoïde massive en sort. Elle porte une armure complète et une lourde arme en acier, toutes deux recouvertes de glace. La peau de cette créature est bleue sombre comme celle de Lissandra et des cristaux d'une glace bleue-noire émerge par endroit de dessous leur peau. Je reconnais l'un de ceux que j'ai combattu dans l'arène la première fois que je revenu à moi dans ce pays.

Tryndamere et Ashe reculent d'un pas en voyant que plusieurs autres sortent en une file ininterrompue. Ils remplissent bientôt toute la pièce derrière Lissandra et moi. La Sorcière de Glace s'adresse soudain à Ashe en utilisant un ton faussement poli.

« Nous restons ici, petite fille. Le sang royal ne peut être versé par aucun autre que lui-même. »

Elle fait un autre geste négligent qui m'est adressé. C'est à moi que reviens la responsabilité de mener cette armée dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. J'acquiesce en m'inclinant légèrement avant de ramasser ma deuxième arme. Je fais alors un pas en direction de Tryndamere dont les traits sont crispés par la colère. Les Gardiens de Givre font de même et je lis le doute sur le visage du Roi des Barbares. Il tourne les talons et court rejoindre son armée lorsque Ashe lui fait un signe de la tête.

Je m'engage à sa poursuite à allure réduite. Je veux voir comment se comportent ces nouveaux soldats. A mon grand étonnement ils calent la cadence de leurs pas sur le mien et gardent le rang. Tout ce que je peux imaginer c'est que se trouve derrière moi les meilleurs guerriers que Lissandra ait jamais eu au cours de sa longue vie. Congelés dans les glaces, dans l'attente de l'appel de leur maîtresse. En sortant je jette un dernier coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule pour voir qu'ils s'écartent tous de manière synchrone pour laisser un couloir libre entre les deux prétendantes au trône.

Arrivés en bas nous franchissons la porte par l'ouverture, inutilement grande, pratiquée dans le bois. Nous nous retrouvons en face des soldats de l'alliance Avarosiens-barbares. J'entends un murmure d'inquiétude parcourir leurs rangs alors qu'ils voient émerger les massifs Gardiens sur mes talons. Je pointe l'une de mes épées dans leur direction et je transmet l'ordre donné par Lissandra.

« Gardiens de Givre... Pas de prisonniers. »

Ils poussèrent un cri guerrier et chargèrent leurs ennemis. Étonnement ils laissèrent Tryndamere. Ils semblent être capable de sentir les directives. D'un même mouvement le Roi des Barbares et moi nous nous mettons à courir l'un vers l'autre. Il brandit son arme et tente de me couper en deux dans le sens de la hauteur. Je le bloque en croisant mes deux épées. Sa force est bien moindre que celle de Olaf.

« Que le massacre commence ! » Hurle-t-il avec jouissance.

« Un champ de bataille n'est pas un jeu. » Je réponds.

Il affiche un rictus. J'ai parlé avec un volume sonore normal du coup il n'a pas entendu à cause du vacarme ambiant. Nous échangeons des coup pendant plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun ne prenne l'avantage. Il a moins de force brute que Olaf mais il est beaucoup plus au point au niveau de la technique. Un bruit sourd nous fait lever la tête. Un énorme bloc de glace vient de pulvériser un mur de la forteresse.

J'esquisse un sourire provocateur. Tryndamere se laisse emporter et me charge en laissant une ouverture dans sa garde. Je parviens à me faufiler dans son dos et je l'entaille au niveau de l'omoplate. Il ne laisse pas un bruit s'échapper de sa bouche et contre-attaque. Je suis assez loin pour l'esquiver mais il manque de peu mon bras.

Ne perdant pas temps il continu sur sa lancée. Il me donne un coup latéral avec toute la force de son impulsion et je dois utiliser mes deux armes pour parer. Il profite de cet instant pour me mettre un violent coup de poing dans le visage. J'accompagne le coup pour diminuer l'impact et j'en profite pour lui porter un coup de pied sur le côté de l'abdomen.

A ma grande surprise il le pare en faisant un mouvement de sa main dominante sans lâcher son épée. Se faisant je me retrouve en déséquilibre et il me pousse avec son arme pour me mettre à terre. Devançant son action je bascule sur la droite en faisant glisser nos armes l' une sur les autres. Son épée me rase le visage et je me sers de son élan pour me redresser et lui mettre un coup de coude dans le visage, ce qui nous sépare.

Il crache le peu de sang qu'il a dans la bouche avant de me lancer un regard noir. Il pensait sortir vainqueur de notre échange. Je commence à voir un moyen de prendre l'ascendant sur lui. Tout ce que je viens de voir me fait penser que bien qu'il soit doué ce n'est pas son genre de combat. Du coup toutes ses attaques sont des réflexes automatiques que je peux leurrer avec un bon timing.

Pour vérifier ma théorie je me rue sur lui et je lève le bras gauche pour l'attaquer au niveau de la nuque. C'est lorsque je le vois amorcer un mouvement pour me bloquer que je me stoppe et que je lui porte mon vrai coup. Mon épée s'enfonce dans son bras dominant. Il me repousse avec un large mouvement d'épaule et regarde son bras. Il sourit et fait un moulinet avec. L'imbécile...

* * *

Ashet et Lissandra s'observent mutuellement sans prêter attention aux gardiens de givres qui défilent à côté d'elles. La sorcière de Glace garde son sourire impérieux et satisfait tandis que L'archère de givre arbore une expression plus renfermée. Ce n'est que lorsque tous les soldats sont passés, environ dix milles pour ce que Ashe a pu estimer, que la conversation s'engage de nouveau.

« Bientôt l'héritage illégitime d'Avarosa aura disparu et Freljord retrouvera ses véritables maîtres. » Annonce Lissandra avec un sourire carnassier.

« Freljord ne vous reconnaîtra jamais, ni toi, ni les Veilleurs comme dirigeants. » Réplique Ashe avec conviction. « Notre liberté ne pourra pas nous être retirée. »

Ashe décoche une flèche en direction de sa cible qui projette une lance de glace pour l'arrêter. Lissandra jette sa main en avant et une griffe de glace déchire le sol en direction de l'Archère. Ashe fait une roulade pour l'esquiver et tend son arc en visant derrière elle. La Sorcière ne s'est pas déplacée a cette position. Ashe fait donc volte face et lance une autre volée de flèches.

Lissandra s'entoure d'un mur de glace pour se protéger. Ashe profite qu'elle va mettre un peu de temps pour se replacer et changer d'angle d'attaque. Elle se déplace avec rapidité et agilité parmi les morceaux de glace qui gisent sur le sol. Elle contourne le mur de glace par le côté et bande son arc. Dès qu'elle passe l'obstacle elle tombe nez à nez avec la Sorcière qui l'attend.

Elle lâche la corde de son arc instantanément mais Lissandra à déjà terminée son geste. Des pics de glaces acérées sortent du sol et foncent vers Ashe qui à juste le temps d'esquiver en continuant sur sa lancée. Arrivé au contact du mur la traînée glaciale l'éventre et forme un grand cristal qui donne sur l'extérieur.

Ashe regarde rapidement si elle n'a pas été touchée. A part une légère entaille sur un bras et une jambe elle est indemne. Mais Il y a un problème qui l'inquiète davantage que son état physique. Avec sa manœuvre elle vient de se retrouver confinée dans un espace beaucoup plus retreint. Si elle ne sort pas très vite elle risque de n'être rien de plus qu'une cible ambulante.

Lissandra apparaît. Elle se déplace lentement, savourant sa chasse. Elle se met à sourire en remarquant que son adversaire est blessée. Un autre geste et Ashe est encerclée par des stalagmites de glace. L'archère prend appui sur l'une des formations avant qu'elle ne soit trop haute et sort en décochant une flèche.

La Sorcière de Glace l'arrête en dressant un pilier de glace. Une autre flèche part de la position de Ashe. Puis une troisième. L'Archère ne s'arrêtant de courir que l'espace d'une demi seconde pour décocher un projectile. Au bout de la cinquième flèche Ashe pose un genou à terre et vise Lissandra. Elle forme et tire une flèche de glace qui se sépare en quatre plus petits fragments qui grossissent au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchent de la Sorcière. Puis recommence la même attaque continuellement.

Lissandra a juste le temps de dresser une protection qui s'effrite pourtant sous l'assaut constant. C'est lorsque celle-ci se brise que la contre attaque violente a lieue.

Elle lève les bras en hurlant de colère et une spirale de glace se forme autour de Ashe pour l'emprisonner. Elle voit soudain l'Archère décocher une immense flèche qui lui fonce droit dessus et qu'elle ne peut pas esquiver.

* * *

J'entends qu'un combat violent et sans pitié à lieu dans la salle du trône. De notre côté la situation se présente plutôt bien. Les avarosiens et les barbares commencent à reculer sous l'assaut inarrêtable des Gardiens de Givres. Quant à moi je prends lentement l'ascendant sur Tryndamere qui ne sait pas gérer un adversaire qui joue sur les feintes plutôt que les coups directs.

Il a des blessures un peu partout. Pas très profondes certes mais qui vont finir par peser. Pourtant je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne perd pas confiance. Ce n'est peut-être que de l'ego mais je reste prudent. Je m'élance vers lui, mon centre de gravité volontairement bas. Il le remarque et tente de me mettre un coup pour me faucher les jambes. Je bloque son attaque en plantant l'une de mes épées dans le joint entre deux dalles.

Je me propulse au dessus de lui en prenant appui sur la garde. Je saisis son cou au passage et je lui plaque la tête contre le sol avec force. J'atterris deux mètres en arrière. Je me relève brusquement et je cours récupérer ma deuxième arme et je me repositionne. Il a probablement un traumatisme crânien mais je préfère attendre. Il peut très bien faire semblant.

J'avais effectivement raison. Il se redresse au bout d'un minute. Un fois debout il titube l'espace d'une seconde puis se met à rire... Je m'attendais à beaucoup de chose mais pas à ça. Il me regarde alors et je vois que ses yeux sont injectés de sang. Un mauvais souvenir, pas si vieux, me revient en tête. Il rigole encore mais cette fois c'est une rire qui fait froid dans le dos. C'est un rire de dément.

Il me charge subitement. Je fais un pas de côté pour le laisser passer et je porte un coup au niveau de son l'abdomen ce qui lui rajoute une entaille, bien plus grave cette fois. Pourtant il fait demi-tour aussi sec et retente de m'attaquer. Je l'évite encore une fois et je le blesse à nouveau.

Pendant plus d'une minute le combat est uniforme. Il m'attaque tête baissé sans réfléchir ni couvrir ses arrières et je le blesse en retour. Son corps est constellé de plaies et il saigne abondamment mais ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer sans en souffrir le moins du monde. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je sens les effets de la magie de Lissandra qui s'estompent.

Peut-être que je suis arrivé à la limite du temps supplémentaire qu'elle m'a accordé ou que son combat contre Ashe est plus difficile que prévu. Dans les deux cas je dois en finir très vite. Je pourrais attendre que Tryndamere finisse par se vider de son sang mais vu ce qu'il a déjà perdu je me demande comment il peut encore être en vie.

Il se rue de nouveau sur moi. J'esquive plus difficilement mais je parviens quand même à me placer de façon à lui trancher la gorge. Au choc je dirais que je lui touche la nuque avec mon épée. Je pense le voir s'arrêter ou tout du moins plaquer sa main sur son cou pour comprimer la plaie cependant ce n'est pas le cas. Il me fonce dessus encore une fois.

Je ne tiendrais pas assez longtemps à ce rythme. J'attends le dernier moment et je repousse son épée avec l'une des miennes. Je suis face à son torse avec le champ libre. Je lui plante mon autre arme dans le cœur. Il s'arrête soudain de bouger. Je soupire de soulagement.

Soudain il enserre ma main avec la sienne et lève la tête. Il me regarde de ses yeux de dément et un sourire de psychopathe se forme lentement sur son visage. Il enfonce encore plus profondément la lame dans sa poitrine. Complètement abasourdit je ne vois pas son arme qui m'entaille profondément la poitrine.

Je m'effondre durement sur le sol dallé. Comment peut-il encore être vivant ? J'ai du mal à rester conscient mais je le vois retirer mon épée de sa poitrine. Il grimace de douleur et son sang s'écoule à flot mais il ne meurt pas. J'ai l'impression d'assister à une mauvaise farce. Je ferme les yeux et je prends une grande inspiration. Je sens encore mes doigts. Je ne suis pas tout à fait hors-combat.

Il veut m'achever alors que je suis au sol. Je m'écarte et je lui fauche les jambes en visant les chevilles. Je frappe tellement fort que j'entends un bruit d'os brisé. Je parviens à me lever alors que lui tombe à son tour après avoir perdu l'équilibre. J'ai du mal à respirer et je saigne beaucoup mais on dirait que ce n'est pas moi qui ai une fracture.

Alors qu'il peine à se remettre je sens une douleur atroce me parcourir tout le corps suivit d'une sensation de froid intense. Je suis au bord de la rupture mais je dois tenir bon. Il y a quand même un point positif. Ma blessure saigne beaucoup moins à cause de la glace qui recommence à émerger de ma blessure.

Cette fois c'est moi qui me jette sur lui. Il tente de m'attaquer mais son attaque est lente et grossière à cause de son mauvais appui. Je pare. Il contre-attaque en me prenant la gorge avec sa main libre. Sa force est vraiment impressionnante pour quelqu'un dans son état. Je ne tente même pas de l'en empêcher. Je vise la base de sa tête avec mon épée, la lame en avant.

Je lui transperce le crane de haut en bas, de la bouche jusqu'au cerveau. Il est agité de spasmes et sa prise se ressert sur mon cou avant de faiblir pour disparaître totalement. Il s'effondre sans vie et son corps est agité de pitoyables sursaut.

J'ai gagné.

En voyant leur chef tomber les autres soldats sont pris de panique et s'enfuient dans le plus grand désordre. Les Gardiens de Givre les poursuivent quelques instants puis s'arrêtent. Je me sens de plus en plus faible mais je dois retourner voir ce qui se passe dans la salle du trône.

Alors que je monte péniblement il n'y a que le silence. Le combat est déjà finit. En arrivant je vois Lissandra assise sur son trône. Elle a des fragments de flèches plantés dans son épaule gauche, son habit est en lambeaux et son heaume semble sur le point de se briser. Il y a plusieurs craquelures sur son corps mais elles sont beaucoup moins importantes que lors de son combat contre Sejuani. Elle affiche un sourire satisfait qui est étrangement désinhibé.

Dans un coin de la pièce je remarque Ashe qui est allongée, probablement juste inconsciente si j'en juge par la légère condensation qui apparaît près de sa bouche à intervalles réguliers. Elle est recouverte de gangues des glace par endroit. Je me demande bien pourquoi Lissandra se donne la peine de les garder vivantes.

« Entrez Hrungrir. » M'ordonne-t-elle de sa voix autoritaire.

Je m'approche doucement. J'ai du mal à rester éveillé. Arrivé à destination je m'agenouille dans un geste d'épuisement.

« Les avarosiens ainsi que leurs alliés barbares sont en fuite et Tryndamere a périt. » Je prends un instant pour recentrer mes pensées. « Tous vos adversaires sont vaincus majesté. »

Elle se lève et s'avance vers moi. Elle soulève ma tête en plaçant sa main sous mon menton. Elle me murmure à l'oreille.

« Votre tâche est accomplie Hrungrir. » Sa voix est douce et ensorceleuse. « Fermez les yeux et laissez le froid vous emporter. »

Je sombre dans l'inconscience. Ma vie se termine ici. Je me sens étrangement comblé.

 _Adieu... Ma Reine..._

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 12 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)**

 **A la prochaine**


	14. Renaissance

Hello All !

Chapitre 13 de sortie ! On attaque un nouvel arc !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

Reviews :

 _Guest chapter 1 . Mar 26_

 _Vraiment une super histoire! J'espère que tu vas continuer!_

 **Merci à toi ! Et sois rassuré c'est loin d'être finit :)**

 _Guest chapter 13 . Mar 26_

 _Une des meilleurs fanfic que j'ai lu. Et de loin. Le personnage principal et très bien construit avec des motivations et un raisonnement que l'on comprend très bien. Et l'histoire est passionante!_

 **ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu apprécies à ce point. Je ne sais pas si je mérites de telles louanges mais je vais faire en sorte que la qualité reste constante ! \\(^o^)/**

 _Guest chapter 1 . Mar 25_

 _I'd like to read your story... But i cant speak french :-(_  
 _So well... Fuck i guess..._  
 _Thx anyway_  
 _Bye_

 **I feel really sad for you :/ Don't you think you can use a translator to help you ? I often do that myself. Anyway thx for the review :D**

* * *

Chap 13 : Renaissance

Je marche dans un brouillard épais qui ne me laisse aucune visibilité. J'ignore où je me trouve et mes autres sens ne me sont d'aucune utilité. Il n'y a pas le moindre bruit et le terrain est plat comme la surface d'un lac.

Le brume se dissipe soudain assez vite et je reconnais l'endroit où je me trouve. C'est L'Abîme Hurlant mais il y a plusieurs différences : le pont est intact. On dirait même qu'il vient d'être achevé. Au dessus la glace est beaucoup moins haute et je distingue de grandes tours construites dans un assemblage de pierres noires et de glace.

Mais le plus surprenant c'est la scène qui se déroule devant moi. Il y a trois personnes. Des femmes si j'en juge à leur silhouette. Elles sont agenouillées devant une étrange créature que je ne parviens pas à distinguer. Elle n'est pas humaine c'est tout ce que je peux dire. On dirait une quelconque cérémonie d'allégeance.

Je remarque un détail particulier. Sur le visage de la femme la plus à droite, dont les cheveux sont attachés en une longue natte, bien qu'elle me tourne le dos je peux voir une cicatrice assez singulière. Celle que j'ai entraperçue lorsque le masque de Lissandra s'est effrité aux Ironspike.

J'ignore comment c'est possible mais j'ai devant moi un souvenir de ma reine avant qu'elle ne devienne l'effrayante Sorcière de Glace. Elle était donc humaine à l'origine.

Il y a un flash aveuglant puis le décor change du tout au tout.

Je suis toujours sur le pont. Une bataille vient de prendre fin. Il y a des cadavres humains et d'autres qui doivent être ceux de Gardiens de Givre où peut importe leur nom à cette époque. Je vois Lissandra, qui porte désormais son si étrange heaume, à genoux, blessée, et semble-t-il, vaincue. Devant elle je crois reconnaître Ashe et Sejuani, leur armes fétiches à la main mais après une seconde d'observation je me rends compte que ce ne sont pas les deux autres chef de faction d'aujourd'hui. Elles leur ressemblent beaucoup cependant.

Une expression de rage mêlée de tristesse est visible sur le visage de Lissandra. L'ancienne Sejuani arbore un visage renfermé et insensible qui est trop artificiel pour être vrai. Quand à l'autre version de Ashe elle tient son arc bandé, une flèche pointée sur le cœur de ma souveraine. Ses yeux sont embués de larmes.

« S'il te plait, Liss... » Implore l'archère. « Revient parmi nous. Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal. »

« Me faire du mal !? » Crache Lissandra. « Tu nous as trahis ! Tu les a trahis ! Tu _m'as_ trahis ! »

« Ouvre les yeux Liss ! » Réplique la sosie de Ashe. « Les veilleurs t'ont manipulé ! Ils se sont servis de nous ! De toi ! »

« Menteuse ! » Hurle la future Sorcière de Glace. « Tu n'es qu'une égoïste incapable de se satisfaire de ce qu'elle possède déjà ! »

« Liss... Par pitié... Écoute moi... Je... »

« C'est inutile ma sœur... » L'interrompt la réplique de Sejuani. « Elle est perdue... Tu ne peux plus rien faire. »

« Non ! » Conteste-t-elle. « Nous devons la sauver ! D'elle même, si nécessaire ! »

« Notre sœur est morte le jour où elle a acceptée de recevoir le sang des Veilleurs. » Répond la guerrière d'un ton glacial. « Ce que tu vois n'est qu'une coquille vide. »

Profondément touchée par ces paroles l'archère tremble. Son expression devient de plus en plus amère... Elle regrette déjà ce qu'elle va faire. En devinant son intention Lissandra se met à afficher cette expression de haine que j'ai vue tant de fois.

« Je suis désolée Liss... Tellement désolée... » Fit-elle en bandant son arc alors que sa voix se brise.

« Garde ta pitié pour toi... Avarosa... » Répond Lissandra d'une voix où tout sentiment humain semblent s'être éteint à jamais.

Elle décoche la flèche qui va se planter profondément dans la poitrine de sa sœur. Elle se retrouve vite enfermée dans une prion de glace. Les deux gagnantes restent quelques secondes pour voir le prix de leur victoire avant de s'éloigner.

L'une avec un visage neutre qui cache mal une certaine tristesse. L'autre avec des larmes qui roulent sur ses joues sans vouloir s'arrêter.

Je me réveille dans une pièce que je ne connais pas. Je suis dans un lit remarquablement grand, assez pour quatre personne. Je me demande comment je suis arrivé là. Je pensais être mort dans la salle du trône. Mon corps tout entier est complètement raide et j'ai l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois. En me frottant le visage avec mes mains je remarque un _petit_ détail... Elles sont bleues...

Je me relève brusquement et j'observe le reste de mon corps. Même couleur uniforme. Je me surprends à chercher un miroir. Mais il n'y a en pas ici. J'observe une nouvelle fois. Il y a la cicatrice sur ma poitrine, dernier legs de Tryndamere, et des marques aux endroits où se trouvaient avant les formations de glace sur ma peau. Mais sinon il n'y a pas la moindre trace de blessures.

Je me déplace avec difficulté jusqu'au bord de ma couche. Mes mouvements sont erratiques, on dirait que je suis une marionnette. Comme si mon corps n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres de mon cerveau. Il me faut plus d'une heure pour récupérer un contrôle acceptable.

En me levant je remarque qu'il n'y a rien pour m'habiller. A peine ai-je pensé cela que de la glace de couleur sombre m'entoure et forme un vêtement de la même teinte. Il ressemble beaucoup à ce que je portais jusqu'à maintenant. On dirait que je possède désormais des capacités semblables à celle de Lissandra mais elle seule pourra me donner davantage d'explications.

Je quitte la chambre par la seule porte et je tombe nez à nez avec quatre sentinelles. Elles font parties du groupe de soldats libérés lors de la dernière bataille. Elles me saluent avec respect avant que l'un d'elles ne s'adresse à moi d'une voix étrangement caverneuse.

« Haut commandant Hrungrir, la reine a ordonnée votre présence à ses côtés aussitôt votre réveil terminé. »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de la tête et le garde part en premier. Je le suis au détour des couloirs et nous arrivons devant une porte très ancienne qui s'ouvre lorsqu'il pose sa main dessus. Nous arrivons devant un paysage bien connu : le pont de l'Abîme Hurlant.

Je regarde à ma gauche et je vois une sculpture de glace qui à la forme d'un homme de grande stature. Je crois sentir une étincelle de vie dans cette étrange œuvre mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder, le garde a continué sans s'arrêter. Au bout de la traversée il y a une autre porte qui représente grossièrement la créature que j'ai vu dans mon rêve. Au sol il y a une gravure qui représente Lissandra.

Nous pénétrons dans la deuxième partie de l'édifice. Elle est aussi désertique que l'autre. A la fin du tunnel ce que je vois me laisse bouche bée. Toute une ville aux proportions démesurés s'étale autour de moi. De hautes tours prennent pieds dans des profondeurs que la faible lumière du soleil ne parvient pas à atteindre alors que leurs sommets s'enfonce dans la glace qui forme le plafond. A l'état des structures on dirait que le temps s'est arrêté ici.

Au bout de dix minutes nous arrivons sur une grande passerelle qui mène à la tour la plus imposante de toutes. Elle est beaucoup plus large que les autres, est sculptée avec soin et surtout elle est faite d'un assemblage de glace et de roche entremêlées. On dirait une sorte de temple.

La porte s'ouvre toute seule et nous pénétrons dans un gigantesque hall. Sur les cotés des rangées de statues, représentant cet étrange être de mon rêve, s'étalent jusqu'à un escalier qui monte en direction d'une porte gravée. Un fois devant je peux admirer la gravure. Je devine que c'est probablement l'un des membres du peuple que Lissandra appelle les Veilleurs.

C'est une figure qui possède une pseudo apparence humaine. Des épaules massives et proéminente d'où sortent six bras. Deux autres excroissances massives de chaque coté de quelque chose qui ressemble à une tête, sans yeux avec un front qui descend jusqu'à recouvrir le nez, forment une courbure qui s'arrête au niveau de ce que devrait être les hanches si cette créature avait des jambes. Le thorax et l'abdomen forme un cône et au milieu de la poitrine sur l'emplacement du sternum un œil unique à moitié fermé.

Un bruit de pierre qui racle se fait entendre et la dernière porte qui me sépare de ma reine s'ouvre pour me laisser passer. Elle se tient en face de six alcôves arrangés en demi-cercle et porte sa tenue habituelle mais elle n'est pas portée par le sortilège qu'elle emploie d'ordinaire, non, elle est pieds nue. Elle se retourne, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et fait signe au soldat de nous laisser. J'avance dans sa direction et je m'agenouille quand je suis à moins d'un mètre.

« Vous m'avez demandé majesté ? » Je demande avec politesse.

« En effet Hrungrir. » Répond-t-elle. « Mais il semble que quelque chose d'autre vous occupe également l'esprit. » Ajoute Lissandra après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Ce nouveau corps serait-il source de problèmes ? »

« Plutôt d'incompréhension majesté. » Je corrige avec déférence.

« Nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire pour apporter les éclaircissements dont vous avez besoin. Pour l'instant... » Elle se tourne et désigne toute la pièce d'un large geste du bras. « Admirez ce que vous contribué à protéger. »

Cet endroit à certes impressionnant mais ce qui me marque le plus c'est le comportement de Lissandra. On dirait une petite fille enjouée à la vieille d'un anniversaire. Je la sens vraiment emportée par une espèce d'allégresse qu'elle a du mal à contenir. Après plusieurs secondes de silence elle se tourne vers moi.

« Vous ne semblez pas apprécier mon compliment Hrungrir. » Déclare-t-elle en me voyant toujours à genoux, passif.

« Je suis content de vous avoir permis de triompher majesté. » Je m'incline un peu plus. « Malheureusement j'ignore beaucoup de choses de votre histoire, ce qui m'empêche d'apprécier cette victoire comme vous le faites. » Je marque une hésitation avant de reprendre. « Je dois, à ce propos, vous raconter ce que j'ai vu durant mon sommeil. »

Elle me fait signe de parler et je commence mon récit. Elle m'écoute tout du long sans jamais m'interrompre et je vois plusieurs expressions passer sur son visage. Une fois que j'ai terminé, Lissandra tourne autour de moi ne semblant pas savoir comment me répondre. Elle finit par parler avec une voix étonnamment lourde.

« Le pouvoir de la Vraie Glace semble étrangement compatible avec vous Hrungrir. » Observe-t-elle. « Ce que vous avez vous sont des fragments de mémoire datant de plusieurs millénaires. »

Elle se lance alors dans un long monologue et je l'entends parler d'elle pour la première fois depuis que je la connais.

Bien avant que la première guerre runique n'éclate elle vivait avec ses deux sœurs, Avarosa et Serylda, ici, dans cette région de Freljord. La vie était tout aussi dure. Le sol gelé en permanence, les zones alentours très peu peuplées en animaux. Il était exceptionnel qu'une fratrie de trois personne survive.

Elles étaient devenues chefs de leur tribu au moment de la mort de leur père. Toutes les trois étaient très appréciées. Avarosa, l'aînée, pour son esprit noble et ses aptitudes de leader. Serylda, la deuxième, pour sa bravoure et son esprit combatif. Lissandra, la cadette, pour sa grande érudition et son empathie.

Des groupes de barbares leur causaient très souvent des problèmes en pillant les rares caravanes qui s'aventuraient jusqu'en ces lieux pour la seule ressource de valeur : La vraie Glace. Substance que tous avaient appris à craindre de par sa grande puissance. Au bout d'attaques incessantes durant plusieurs années les trois sœurs prirent la décision d'en finir une fois pour toute.

Elles rassemblèrent tous les guerriers valides et s'enfoncèrent encore plus au Nord à la recherche des fauteurs de troubles. Après plusieurs semaines sans aucuns résultats elles firent une découverte macabre. Les bandits avaient été retrouvés morts. Aucune blessure, aucune trace de combat. Ils avaient simplement gelés sur place sans résister.

Désireuses d'en apprendre plus elles lancèrent plusieurs expéditions qui rentrèrent bredouillent jusqu'au jour où le groupe de Lissandra croisa pour la premières fois les puissantes et imposantes créatures responsables du massacre. Ses hommes, effrayés, laissèrent la jeune femme seule avec ces êtres. Croyant sa dernière heure venue, elle se prépara à combattre. Mais ils n'avaient pas pour projet de prendre sa vie.

Une semaine plus tard, Lissandra réapparue au village. Accueillie avec joie par ses sœurs qui la pensaient morte elle leur annonça avoir des grandes nouvelles pour son peuple. A force de dialogue elle finit par convaincre sa famille de rencontrer ces entités et toutes les trois prirent une fois de plus la route du Nord.

Guidés par Lissandra, elles arrivèrent sur une montagne escarpée. Elles empruntèrent un chemin taillé dans le flanc et qui s'enfonçait à l'intérieur. Elles arrivèrent finalement à une gigantesque grotte éclairée par des cristaux de couleur blanche. C'est là qu'elles rencontrèrent pour la première fois ce peuple très puissant et très ancien. Les Veilleurs de Glace.

Ils étaient très peu nombreux et désiraient obtenir de l'aide pour renforcer leur civilisation. Ils proposèrent un marché au clan des trois sœurs. S'il jurait fidélité aux Veilleurs alors ils les récompenseraient en conséquences. Ils leur promirent de grands pouvoirs : la capacité de manipuler la Vrai Glace comme si elle était une partie de leur propre corps, l'insensibilité au froid, l'immortalité et tant d'autres encore. Consciente de ce qu'elles pouvaient obtenir pour le bien de leur peuple elles acceptèrent volontiers. Ainsi commença un age d'or.

Les veilleurs tinrent parole et rapidement tout leur clan se retrouva être infiniment supérieur à tous les autres. Elles prirent le nom de Nés de Glace pour rendre hommage à ceux qui les avaient sauvés et sous la bannière de leurs nouveaux maîtres, elles unirent Freljord en moins de deux petites années.

Ainsi fédéré elles purent tenir leur promesse. Pendant plusieurs siècles la citadelle des Veilleurs ne cessa de croître. Freljord était devenu, de très loin, la plus puissante nation du monde.

Mais les graines de la dissension ne tardèrent pas à germer. Avarosa regardaient avec un œil inquiet l'avancé toujours plus oppressante de la glace et de la neige sur tout le continent. Des terres autrefois fertiles devenaient peu à peu des déserts glacés et sans vie. Lieux uniquement réservés à ceux qui portaient le Don de Veilleurs.

Elle et Serylda commencèrent à s'opposer de plus en plus ouvertement à leurs anciens bienfaiteurs. Les accusant parfois de ne pas avoir été franc avec elles ou de leur voler leur liberté. Ces plaintes remontèrent vite jusqu'au Veilleurs qui accueillirent très mal la nouvelle. Lissandra qui restait toujours avec eux et portait le titre de ''Voix des Veilleurs'', s'empressa de défendre sa sœur en disant que ce n'était probablement que des rumeurs, déformées par les esprits jaloux. Avarosa avait toujours été indépendante mais elle était aussi intègre. Pour montrer sa bonne foi elle leur proposa une idée pour chasser tous les doutes.

Une semaine plus tard lors d'une rencontre entres les trois sœurs Avarosa et Serylda furent horrifiées en voyant apparaître leur cadette. Sa peau était devenue bleu et autour d'elle, même l'air, semblait geler. Elle leur annonça que les Veilleurs lui avaient fait don d'un pouvoir qui faisait d'elle l'égale de n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Montrant qu'ils n'avaient jamais mentis à leurs subordonnées.

Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Lissandra entendit ses deux sœurs la traiter comme une abomination. Qu'elle avait pactisé aveuglément avec une race malveillante qui ne désirait que transformer le monde en une gigantesque plaine glaciale. Un monde qui leur appartiendraient pour toujours. Rien de ce que pu dire la plus jeune sœur ne changea leur avis. Une dispute éclata et pour la première fois de leur vie elles s'entre-déchirèrent.

Ecoeurée par le comportement de ses deux aînés elle rentra seule à la citadelle des veilleurs. En leur annonçant la nouvelle ceux-ci menacèrent de faire subir un terrible châtiment à son peuple pour cette rébellion. Elle parvint une fois de plus à les dissuader et jura de les défendre coûte que coûte. Une longue et sanguinaire guerre éclata peu après.

D'un côté Avarosa, Serylda et une grande partie de Freljord. De l'autre ceux qui étaient restés fidèles aux Veilleurs et qui avaient reçus en conséquences d'immenses pouvoirs. Pendant plus d'une décennies aucun des deux camps ne pris réellement l'avantage. Mais la balance bascula du jour au lendemain lorsque Avarosa pu réussir à s'allier avec d'autres peuples du Sud. Une autre alliée de poids vint aussi s'ajouter : Anivia le légendaire Cryophénix.

La débâcle fut totale pour Lissandra et ses maîtres. Très vite acculés ils livrèrent une dernière bataille désespérée sur les ponts surplombant l'Abîme Hurlant. Mais en fin de compte les veilleurs furent vaincus et jetés à bas dans le gouffre sans fond. Humiliée et trahie, Lissandra fut laissée pour morte. Avarosa utilisa alors un puissant sortilège pour emprisonner l'un de ses meilleurs soldats, Greyor, dans la glace pour sonner le cor si jamais leurs anciens maîtres venaient à resurgir. Une paix fut conclue et le monde retrouva très vite son apparence initiale.

Bien plus tard Lissandra se libéra de sa prison et se cacha dans l'ancienne citadelle des Veilleurs désormais condamnée pour reprendre des forces. Elle commença alors sa terrible vengeance. La première a disparaître fut Avarosa qu'elle prit un malin plaisir à tuer lentement en prenant soin de ne pas laisser de traces. Puis vint le tour de Serylda qui fut déchiquetée par la magie de celle qui devenait à cet instant la terrible Sorcière de Glace.

Puis durant les siècles qui suivirent Lissandra jeta son dévolu sur les Gardiens de Givre qui étaient resté au Nord pour protéger Freljord en cas de retour des Veilleurs. Elle assassina le dirigeant de la tribu, prenant son titre et son apparence. Ainsi à chaque fois qu'un descendant arrivait à l'âge de la succession elle recommençait sa machination. Elle finit par corrompre les Gardiens pour en faire ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui.

Une fois établie elle commença à purger toutes traces des Veilleurs dans l'Histoire de Freljord. Elle et ses maîtres, la Sorcière de Glace et les Veilleurs de Glace, devinrent des légendes que l'on raconte aux enfants pour leur faire peur le soir. Désormais elle devait juste attendre et préparer au mieux le retour de ses maîtres.

Mais il y a quelques décennies les descendantes d'Avarosa et de Serylda héritèrent de leurs âmes. Elles retrouvèrent les armes de leurs ancêtres et unirent chacune une partie de Freljord. Les pouvoirs de Lissandra se retrouvant diminuée par la présence simultanée de ces deux anciennes créations de Vraie Glace et des réincarnations de ses deux défuntes sœurs elle tenta plusieurs fois de les tuer. Mais la création de L'Institut de la Guerre avait changé la donne.

Désormais elle pouvait attendre en feignant l'obéissance, comme elle l'avait fait depuis des millénaires, que les Veilleurs reviennent. Elles sentait depuis peu qu'ils seraient bientôt là et la réapparition de ses deux ''sœurs'' était un signe qui ne trompe pas. Mon recrutement et mes interventions commencent à ce point là de l'histoire.

« C'est donc pour cela que vous avez gardée Ashe et Sejuani en vie. » Je commente. « Vous souhaitez les voir assister à la résurrection de vos maîtres. »

« C'est exact Hrungrir. » Répond-t-elle d'une voix sadique. « Il est rare pour quelqu'un de pouvoir savourer sa vengeance deux fois dans une seule vie. »

J'ignore ce qu'elle a prévue de leur faire subir mais cela risque d'être long et douloureux. Pour ma part il y a quelque chose que je voudrais faire avant.

« Majesté. J'aimerais votre permission pour aller interroger Ashe. »

« Vous souhaitez la questionner ? » Demande Lissandra très surprise. « Qu'espérez vous apprendre de cette enfant naïve et prétentieuse ? »

« Je voudrais voir jusqu'à quel point elle peut être la réincarnation de votre sœur. » Je répond avec politesse.

« Vous avez mon autorisation Hrungrir. » Déclare-t-elle, avec un sourire de prédateur en devinant mes intentions, avant d'ajouter après quelques secondes. « N'espérez pas retirer des informations intéressantes cependant. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 13 !**

 **Des révélations pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **A bientôt :D**


	15. Point de vue

**Hello All !**

 **Désolé pour l'absence de release un *************** (censuré) m'a volé mon ordi pendant un voyage.**

 **Du coup un peu blasé d'avoir perdu énormément de documents j'ai eu du mal à me relancer dans l'écriture.**

 **Mais bon je suis là ! :D**

 **Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais il est charnière dans la relation entre Lissandra et Hrungrir**

 **alors je n'ai pas voulu faire du remplissage.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

Review **:**

 _Guest chapter 14 . Apr 5_

 _Tu t'es acquis un lecteur fidèle! Merci pour ce chapitre!_

 **Merci à toi ! Je suis content de te satisfaire. :)**

* * *

Chap 14 : Point de vue

Un garde me guide jusqu'à la zone de la citadelle des Veilleurs qui sert de prison. Une fois arrivé à destination je remarque que c'est le seul bâtiment qui ne soit constitué que de glace. Il se trouve à la base de la tour où je viens de parler avec Lissandra.

Il n'y a aucune porte apparente. Mon escorte s'arrête pour se retourner et me saluer. Puis il s'écarte et s'agenouille. Il ne fait rien de plus et attend. Je me demande ce que je suis censé faire. Les paroles de ma reine me revienne alors en mémoire. Cet endroit à été bâtit pour les Veilleurs et leurs fidèles. Je m'avance vers la paroi où il y a une arche taillé à même la façade. Je pose la main sur la glace et je sens un étrange battement qui ressemble à celui d'un cœur.

Un craquement sourd et la glace s'enroule sur elle-même comme un rideau. Je suis impressionné par la malléabilité de cette substance qu'est la Vraie Glace. Le soldat ne bouge toujours pas. On dirait qu'il n'a pas le droit d'entrer. Je passe le seuil et je m'avance dans un escalier qui descend. L'ouverture se referme rapidement mais je continue ma route puisqu'il n'y a rien qui attire mon attention dans ce couloir.

La lumière filtre de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que je m'avance mais ma vision n'en est pas réduite. Les parois émettent une lueur ténue qui suffit pour que je puisse me diriger. J'arrive finalement dans une pièce taillé en forme de dôme. Autour de moi s'étalent une vingtaine de ces gravures d'arches. L'entrée des cellules. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver la bonne. Aussitôt que je le pense un autre craquement retentit et l'une des ouvertures sur ma droite se dégage.

J'entre dans la trouée d'un pas calme. Ashe est là, assise à même le sol. Elle est attachée au sol par des chaînes en Vrai Glace autour de ses poignets sur lesquels sont gravés des runes qui luisent plus intensément que les murs. Assise sur le sol, l'air serein, son visage est tourné dans ma direction mais étrangement elle ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Je pense savoir pourquoi. Je frappe doucement sur le mur et elle porte son attention sur cette zone. J'avais raison. Il doit faire plus noir que dans un cercueil ici.

J'avoue pourtant que je suis un peu surpris. Bien sûr Ashe n'est que la réincarnation de Avarosa mais elle maniait un arc de Vrai Glace. Elle devrait pouvoir être en mesure d'avoir la même perception que moi. A moins que les runes gravées sur ses menottes n'inhibe ses pouvoirs. Je crois que je vais devoir lui demander. Au moment où je vais lancer la discussion c'est l'Archère de Givre qui prend la parole.

« Je suis heureuse de vous savoir en vie Hrungrir. » Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

« Comment m'avez-vous reconnu ? » Je réponds après quelques secondes pour récupérer de ma surprise.

« Votre aura. » Elle affiche une expression calme. « Tous les Nés de Glace sont capable de sentir la présence de ceux qui ont la Vrai Glace qui coule dans leurs veines. C'est autant reconnaissable qu'un visage. »

Quand je compare son attitude calme et digne même maintenant à celle de bête sauvage de Sejuani j'en reste muet. J'ai toujours considéré que le ''flegme royal'' est une chose surfaite mais Ashe garde un air de noblesse que je ne vois d'ordinaire qu'avec Lissandra. Je me met au même niveau qu'elle en m'asseyant en tailleur. Elle suit mes mouvements en se fiant à son audition.

« Il y a t-il un moyen que nous puissions parler à visage découvert ? Je lui demande.

« Peut-être. » Répond Ashe. « Posez vos mains sur mes menottes et concentrez-vous sur l'idée d'annuler l'effet des runes. »

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit et je sens un étrange glissement sur ma peau. On dirait que ma main affleure le cours d'une rivière tranquille. Je m'imagine en train d'ordonner la libération d'un prisonnier et j'attends de voir une réaction. Rien. Il me faut plusieurs essais pour réussir. Pendant ce temps Ashe ne dit rien et attends patiemment.

Aussitôt que l'entrave magique se dissipe la chef des avarosiens peut de nouveau voir et sa perception des aura retourne à sa sensibilité initiale. Elle perçoit la présence de Sejuani dans une autre cellule. Ses yeux terminent de s'habituer à la nouvelle ''lumière'' et elle peut enfin regarder son interlocuteur. A part sa peau qui est devenue bleue sombre il reste identique à son souvenir. Des cheveux coupés très court d'un noir de jais, un visage carré et des yeux qui sont d'un bleu semblable aux siens. Un corps solide et très entraîné ainsi qu'une attention permanente de ce qui l'entoure.

« Vous apprenez étonnement vite, Hrungrir. » Commente Ashe, intéressée.

« Inutile de me vouvoyer, Archère de Givre. » Je réponds. « Je suis ici en tant que ''Hrungrir'' et non comme ''Haut-commandant'' des Gardiens de Givres. »

« J'accepte si vous m'appelez par mon nom au lieu de mon titre. » Elle fait une pause avant de reprendre. « Il n'a plus aucun sens ici. »

Nous hochons la tête d'un mouvement synchrone. Elle m'observe avec un regard analytique. Je pense qu'elle attendait ma visite. Ce qui m'arrange je vais pouvoir aller directement au sujet qui m'intéresse.

« Lissandra m'a racontée son histoire et celle de votre ancêtre. J'ai maintenant une vision bien plus globale de la situation. »

« Tu comprends donc pourquoi je me bats. » Réponds Ashe avec calme.

« Oui. » Je fais sobrement. « Je comprends aussi l'origine de la haine qui habite la maîtresse des lieux. »

« Avarosa ne s'est jamais pardonnée d'avoir attenté à la vie de sa propre sœur. » Réplique Ashe avec tristesse. « Elle s'est même sentie soulagée au fond d'elle lorsque Lissandra est revenue pour l'assassiner... Elle savait que c'était un juste châtiment. » La chef déchue marque une pause avant de reprendre. « Son seul regret fut de savoir ce que risquerais son peuple à l'avenir... »

« Vous parlez comme si vous étiez Avarosa en personne et pourtant vous ignoriez jusqu'au nom de sa sœur. » Je lui fais remarquer.

« J'ai hérité de sa mémoire en obtenant son arc. » Répond-t-elle, avant d'ajouter. « Mais je n'ai accès qu'a des fragments que j'ai parfois dû interpréter. » Une autre pause, elle me fixe intensément. « tu penses que mon ancêtre à mal agi ? »

Ce n'est pas vraiment le sens que je voulais faire prendre à la discussion mais ça prouve que la jeune femme en face de moi est loin de se laisser manipuler. Je prends un peu de temps pour réfléchir. C'est une question épineuse. D'autant plus que c'est sur cette interrogation que se base les derniers millénaires de l'Histoire de Freljord. Finalement je lui répond sur un ton sérieux.

« Je ne veux pas paraître simplifier quelque chose d'aussi complexe mais je pense que tous ces événements sont parti d'un espoir naïf. » Je prends une grande inspiration. « Ma reine, Lissandra, votre ancêtre, Avarosa et leur sœur, Serylda, n'ont pas compris les conséquences de leur choix de servir les Veilleurs. »

« C'est malheureusement la vérité. » Admet-elle avec un visage grave. « Mais je ne peux les blâmer... Je comprends moi aussi les devoirs envers un peuple dont on a la responsabilité. » Elle me regarde dans les yeux. « Tu n'as pas encore répondu à ma question. »

Beaucoup peuvent considérer qu'un leader vaincu qui demande à son ennemi s'il a bien agit est une preuve évidente de faiblesse et d'incompétence. Je leur répondrais qu'ils sont stupides. Nier la force d'un adversaire où ne pas se remettre en question ne mène qu'a l'échec. Et étrangement c'est en se confrontant à sa Némésis que l'on trouve ses vrais motivations.

« Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas de mauvaise décision. » Je dit avec assurance. « Avarosa a probablement pensée à toutes les personnes qui vivaient en paix loin du froid mortel du grand Nord. Connaissant la misère dans laquelle son peuple avait vécu avant les Veilleurs elle comprit que si jamais les habitants du Sud venaient à se liguer contre eux il y aurait beaucoup de mort de part et d'autre. »

« Je pense que c'est aussi à ce moment qu'elle a deviné le véritable but des Veilleurs. » Ajoute Ashe.

« Probablement. » Je répond. « Elle a alors choisit ce qui serait le mieux pour son peuple. »

Les yeux de Ashe ne se détachent pas de moi, son regard est pénétrant et je dois reconnaître mon trouble en face de ces yeux d'un bleu irréel. Je me demande si ceux de Lissandra sont d'une couleur similaire. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps je finirais par le découvrir. Pour l'instant je vois que l'Archère de Givre a encore des questions à me poser.

« Vous savez maintenant ce qui attends Runeterra une fois que les Veilleurs seront de retour. » Annonce-t-elle. « Je sais maintenant que vous êtes quelqu'un de bon et de réfléchit alors je ne comprends pas votre volonté d'infliger un tel destin à tant de personnes qui ne demandent qu'a vivre en paix. »

« J'ai choisit de servir Lissandra, Ashe. » Je répond avec assurance. « Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. » Après un court silence j'ajoute. « Vous auriez été ma reine... Je vous serais resté fidèle même dans la situation où vous vous trouvez. »

« Tu considères que le retour des Veilleurs est inévitable, n'est ce pas ? » Demande l'Archère de Givre d'une voix toujours courtoise.

« Comme l'hiver succède toujours à l'automne... » Je commence.

« Et que le printemps emportera avec lui les dernières neiges. » Termine Ashe.

Elle hoche de la tête et je retire mes mains des menottes. Les runes se remettent à luire intensément. Elle reste calme et composée alors qu'elle doit de nouveau se retrouver entourée de ténèbres. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer sa force d'âme et sa perspicacité. Je me relève et je commence à m'en aller. Au moment où je franchis le seuil de la cellule elle s'adresse à moi une dernière fois.

« Puis-je te demander de faire ce que tu pourras pour que mes sujets soit traités avec dignité ? »

« Je vous le promet. » Je réponds après quelques secondes de silence.

« Merci. » Dit-elle reconnaissante.

Alors que la paroi de glace se remet en place je peux voir un sourire triste sur son visage.

* * *

L'archère de givre ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis le départ de Hrungrir quand elle entend de nouveau la ''porte'' de sa geôle s'ouvrir. Une aura glaciale qui ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne en ces lieux, emplit soudain toute l'étroite pièce.

Lissandra est là.

« Te voir à ma merci est une chose dont tu ne peux imaginer le plaisir qu'elle m'offre. » Annonce la magicienne d'un ton sauvage.

Ashe ne répond pas. Elle se contente de relever la tête en direction de l'origine de la voix de la sœur de son ancêtre. Lissandra quand à elle, s'amuse du regard défiant de la gamine naïve à ses pieds. Elle fait un geste élégant de la main droite et le sol se déforme pour obliger l'Archère à se mettre en position debout dans un premier temps, jusqu'à une position avec les bras en l'air à cause des chaînes qui la retiennent.

« Ne regrettes-tu pas ta stupide ambition maintenant ? » Demande Lissandra d'une voix cruelle. « Regarde où elle t'a menée ! »

« Je suis reine pour le bien de mon peuple. » Réplique Ashe avec fermeté.

Un geste de sa geôlière et l'Archère est ballottée contre les murs telle une poupée de chiffons plusieurs fois de suite. Un sourire sadique grandit de plus en plus sur le visage de Lissandra en voyant Ashe se mettre à saigner en se coupant sur les aspérités des parois. La jeune femme retrouve sa position debout après une minute de mauvais traitement.

« Regarde toi ! » Clame la magicienne en prenant sans ménagement le visage de Ashe d'une de ses mains acérée. « Ta chair est la même que celle de ces barbares ! Si ridiculement sensible au froid ! »

« Mon sang coule encore car je n'ai pas abandonné mon cœur aux Veilleurs, Lissandra. » Répond la reine déchue, inflexible.

Un violent cri de rage poussé par la maîtresse des lieux précède d'autres mauvais traitements. Ashe est projetée contre les murs un grand nombre de fois avant que Lissandra ne lacère ses vêtements et griffe profondément sa peau de ses mains aux extrémités pointues. Sentant son calme revenir peu à peu la Sorcière regarde l'état de sa captive. Du sang s'écoule de plusieurs fines coupures partout sur son corps, sa respiration est saccadée et elle semble luter pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

« Je t'interdit de prononcer mon nom, petite bâtarde de Avarosa ! » Peste-t-elle d'un ton venimeux.

Un petit sourire moqueur apparaît sur les lèvres de Ashe. Lissandra matérialise une lance de glace et amorce un mouvement en direction de son cœur. Elle s'arrête quelques centimètres avant de lui infliger une blessure mortelle. Son bras tremble de rage mais elle finit par la faire disparaître. Elle se redresse et reprend sa voix glaciale et détachée.

« Hrungrir est trop bavard. » Peste-t-elle, d'un ton plein de reproches.

« Vous lui devez beaucoup. » Déclare Ashe en réaction à la déclaration de la magicienne. « Sans tous les efforts qu'il a déployé durant votre année de sommeil cette situation serait inversée. »

« Il n'a pas cédé, en effet. » Admet Lissandra. « Il continuera à me seconder jusqu'au retour des vrais maîtres de Freljord. » Elle recommence à sourire cruellement. « Puis il cessera de m'être utile. »

« Pensez-vous honnêtement qu'il se laissera assassiner sans protester ? » Questionne l'Archère de Givre.

« Dans ma torpeur il m'a été possible d'entendre et de sentir tant de choses. » Explique la magicienne. « Sa détresse et sa solitude. Ses regrets et sa détermination. » Elle marque une pause théâtrale. « Il a des sentiments pour moi. »

La dernière phrase est prononcée avec tellement de dédain qu'elle arrache une réaction de dégoût à Ashe. Satisfait de son petit effet la Sorcière de Glace continue sur sa lancée.

« Comprends-tu maintenant ? » Demande-t-elle. « Il est aveuglé par ce qu'il ressent. Lorsque viendra le moment il sera docile comme un enfant. »

« C'est là votre erreur. » Affirme la jeune femme. « Vous le croyez facilement manipulable mais en réalité il est libre d'esprit. »

« Écoute toi petite fille. Tu parles de liberté et d'indépendance mais toute l'Histoire de ton peuple est un mensonge. » Déclare Lissandra, glaciale. « Un conte de fée que j'ai créé de toute pièce pendant ma longue vie. Vous avez toujours été des pions que je manipulais à ma guise. »

« Ni vous ni Avarosa n'ont dictée ma vie. » Réponds Ashe avec calme. « Vous l'avez influencée sans aucun doute mais j'ai toujours choisi moi-même la voie que j'arpente. »

« Quelle tristesse mon enfant. » Réplique Lissandra d'un ton faussement lassée en reprenant son habituelle arrogance distante. « Ce rêve de liberté qui est le tien a finit te brouiller l'esprit. »

Les deux femmes sont face à face et même si Ashe ne voit rien elle sait où se trouve son adversaire et la fixe d'un regard qui exprime toute la force de ses convictions. Un silence lourd s'installe et aucune des deux antagonistes ne veut le briser. C'est Lissandra qui perd patience la première. Elle fait un autre mouvement et la cellule reprend sa disposition d'origine.

« Pour soigner cette bêtise qui est la tienne je crains qu'il ne puisse avoir qu'une seule solution. » Affirme la magicienne avec mépris. « Peut-être auras-tu compris la folie de tes actes lorsque tu te retrouveras au dessus de l'Abîme. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, ''Voix des Veilleurs''. »

« Toujours défiante ? » Demande Lissandra amusée. « Ce comportement est celui des optimistes naïfs qui pensent toujours pouvoir trouver une échappatoire. » Elle soulève la tête de Ashe en plaçant sa main sous son menton. « Mais détrompe-toi, j'ai tuée tellement de reine que j'en ai perdu le compte. »

« Peut-être auriez-vous dû être plus attentive à toutes ces souveraines. » Déclare l'Archère avec conviction. « Vous qui avez vécue assez longtemps pour voir Freljord se construire pierre après pierre. Il y a tant de choses qui aurait pu vous servir. »

« Ne teste pas ma patience, petite impertinente. » Réplique la magicienne d'une voix féroce. « J'ai posé les _fondations_ de ce monde. » Achève-t-elle, sarcastique.

Ashe sent toute l'étendue de la haine de Lissandra même privée de la majeure partie de sa sensibilité aux auras. La trahison et l'abandon de son humanité aux Veilleurs l'on poussée à un état proche de la folie. Après bien des réflexions elle en était venue aux mêmes conclusions que Hrungrir. Il est difficile d'appréhender toutes les conséquences d'une décision. Et malheureusement elle se trouve en face de l'une d'entre elles. Un autre silence s'installe. C'est l'ancienne chef de clan qui le rompt cette fois.

« Vous me voyez comme une image, un miroir, de ce qu'était Avarosa. » Commence Ashe avec calme. « Mais je ne suis pas votre sœur. Me faire souffrir ou me tuer n'apaisera pas votre colère... Pas plus qu'elle n'étanchera votre soif de vengeance. »

« Quelle déception pour moi. » Avoue Lissandra. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu demandes grâce. Même d'une façon aussi détournée. »

« Vous vous fourvoyez. » Réponds l'Archère avec simplicité. « Vous vous êtes tellement immergée dans les complots que vous occultez même ce qui est simple et évident. »

Un sourire méprisant déchire le visage de la troisième sœur. Satisfait elle se retourne et se dirige vers la sortie. Elle a obtenue ce qu'elle voulait de la petite fille arrogante qui l'a si inconsciemment défiée. Comme tous ceux qui combattent l'inévitable, ils tombent le moment venu. Elle fait un cernier geste élégant et la paroi recommence à bouger. Lissandra s'adresse encore une fois à sa prisonnière.

« J'ai hâte de te voir lorsque viendra l'instant de ta chute. » Déclare-t-elle avec cruauté.

« Je ne plierais pas devant vous. » Assure Ashe. « J'ai confiance. »

En entendant les derniers mots de Ashe la Sorcière de Glace éclate d'un rire froid et inhumain qui résonne dans tout le dôme.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 14.**

 **Petite mise en lumière de la relation complexe qu'a bâtit Lissandra avec le monde qui l'entoure durant sa retraite.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	16. Dernières forces

**Hello All !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Un peu d'action dans celui-ci avant un chapitre plus nerveux la prochaine fois !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chap 15 : Dernières forces

Six mois se sont écoulés depuis mon réveil. Six mois riche en nouvelles expériences pour moi et il ne serait pas exagéré de dire que je suis un tout autre ''homme'' maintenant. Enfin... Si le terme ''homme'' est encore adapté pour décrire ma condition.

Les premiers temps j'ai appris, sous la supervision de Lissandra, à manipuler les nouveaux pouvoirs qui accompagnent mon corps de ''Sublimé'' comme elle l'appelle. Je suis capable de manipuler la glace dans une certaine mesure, lui faire prendre une forme déterminée. L'application la plus basique est celle de s'en recouvrir pour s'en faire un vêtement. Ce genre d'opération reste relativement simple puisqu'elle dépend surtout de savoir concentrer ses pensées sur la chose à créer.

J'ai aussi appris à ressentir les auras et a les utiliser comme manière de communiquer. C'est un outil formidable. Je peux savoir en permanence où se trouve tous les Gardiens de Givres et leur faire passer des ordres simples. Il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps pour maîtriser les aspects les plus complexes mais je peux désormais communiquer d'une manière quasi-télépathique avec Lissandra. Ce n'est pas un échange de mots comme une conversation mais de sensations physiques et de sentiments ce qui permet la plupart du temps de savoir ce que chacun veut dire à l'autre.

J'ai ensuite passé plus d'un mois à l'ancienne citadelle des Gardiens de Givre qui est désormais en ruines et abandonnée. Ma mission originelle était de la raser complètement afin de ne laisser aucun indice de notre nouvelle location à l'exception de ceux qui seraient dans la confidence. J'ai donc fait détruire la forteresse pierre par pierre et emmené le miroir-téléporteur. Durant cette période j'ai aussi ordonné aux soldats qui m'accompagnaient d'offrir une tombe décente à tous les morts durant ces batailles.

J'ai passé toute une journée à fouiller les quartiers de mes anciens homologues afin de trouver des indices sur la trahison de Altherion mais j'ai fais choux blanc. J'ai par ailleurs eu un étrange sentiment de nostalgie en arrivant dans les miens. Il y a toujours le brasero et machinalement j'ai allumé un foyer avec ce qui reste de charbon. Il y avait de belles braises et j'ai plongé la main dedans. Le feu s'est arrêté instantanément et le combustible a gelé tout aussi vite.

Voici la dernière chose avec laquelle j'ai le plus de mal : mon nouveau corps. Le froid est devenu bénin, si ce n'est agréable, pour moi. Alors que les flammes ou toute source de chaleur intense, sans me dégoûter, me met mal à l'aise. Lissandra m'a par ailleurs averti qu'il faut que je sois prudent lorsque je toucherais un être de chair car je risque de le tuer en le congelant par simple contact si je ne contrôle pas le flux de Vrai Glace qui me sert de sang désormais.

Autre détail qui a son importance : je ne peux plus être tué, sauf si mon corps est complètement détruit, par des moyens purement physiques. En effet je sens encore la douleur, dans une moindre mesure, mais je ne saigne plus et mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre définitivement. Le silence était dérangeant dans un premier temps mais les pulsations glacée qui me parcourent font office de remplacement.

A mon retour ma rien avait préparé une surprise pour moi. Elle m'a offert deux épées courtes faites de Vrai Glace. J'ai accepté avec flegme et courtoisie mais au fond de moi j'étais en train de bouillir comme un enfant de six ans avant un anniversaire. C'était son premier présent à mon égard et quel présent ! Je n'avais jamais eu entre les mains des armes aussi légères, équilibrées et pourtant affûtées. Sans compter qu'elles intensifiaient ma propre maîtrise de cette substance.

J'ai passé le reste de mon temps entre mon entraînement et à mémoriser l'agencement de la ville des Veilleurs. Elle est gigantesque et je suis encore loin d'en avoir fait le tour mais je connais les principales structures et passages. Ce qui est suffisant pour l'instant. Je suis d'ailleurs en plein approfondissement quand je suis convoqué par Lissandra dans la salle du conseil de ses maîtres.

En entrant je la vois au centre de la pièce en train de faire une série de gestes complexes. Elle sculpte la glace de la salle pour lui rendre son apparence originelle. Le résultat est assez éloquent. Tout dans cet endroit exulte la grandeur et l'ambition. Les peuples conquérants ont toujours cherché à s'impressionner eux-mêmes mais ici il y a clairement excès. Je m'agenouille et j'attends.

« Hrungrir. » Dit Lissandra en s'arrêtant pour se retourner. « Mes maîtres seront très bientôt de retour. »

« Vous êtes proche de la victoire dans ce cas Majesté. » Je réponds simplement.

« Certes. » Acquiesce-t-elle. « Néanmoins je souhaite offrir un présent aux Veilleurs pour leur retour. » Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur son visage. « Amenez-moi Ashe et Sejuani sur le pont de l'Abîme Hurlant. Elles rencontreront leurs fins dans ce lieu où leurs ancêtres ont osées lever la main sur leurs maîtres. »

Je m'incline une fois de plus et tandis je quitte la pièce je peux sentir l'aura de Lissandra trembler d'une joie sauvage et mal contenue. Alors que je descends en direction de la prison je prends quatre sentinelles pour assurer une escorte. Je n'ai plus rendu de visite ici depuis ma discussion avec Ashe. Le mur s'ouvre seul sans que j'ai besoin de faire quoi que ce soit et je rentre d'un pas calme jusqu'aux geôles.

Les ''portes'' des deux cellules s'écartent doucement. Ashe est toujours dans une position similaire à celle de la dernière fois. Il y beaucoup d'égratignures sur son corps et ses habits son en mauvais état mais elle a toujours son expression sereine. De son côté Sejuani est attaché par deux paires de menottes doublées d'un bâillon en glace. Des traces de sang au niveau de ses poignets et de ses chevilles montrent qu'elle n'a jamais cessée de vouloir se libérer. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs même si elle ne voit rien.

J'envoie un Gardien détacher Ashe et trois autres pour Sejuani. Ashe se laisse faire sans opposer de résistance. Elle retrouve sa vue au moment où ses entraves gravées de runes ne touchent plus sa peau. En me voyant elle me regarde avec des yeux qui m'indiquent que sa résolution ne vacille absolument pas. Garder un chef de clan, même vaincu, encore vivant est dangereux mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que dans le cas de l'Archère de Givre ce n'est qu'un monumental gâchis de l'exécuter même si il n'y a pas d'autres choix.

Un bruit étouffé venant de l'autre côté du dôme m'indique que Sejuani est beaucoup moins calme. Elle a profitée du petit battement entre sa cellule et les autres chaînes pour se libérer. Elle a subtilisé une épée presque trop grande pour elle, vu la différence de gabarit avec un Gardien de Givre, mais cela ne l'empêche pas la manipuler avec une certaine facilité. Elle a beau être affaiblie elle lui reste des forces. Je dois reconnaître que sa volonté est inflexible.

La Colère de l'Hiver court en direction de la sortie qui se referme avant qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Elle se retourne près à se battre mais je suis déjà derrière elle. Une épée au contact de son cou et une jambe entre les siennes pour diminuer sa capacité de mouvement. Son expression devient colérique lorsqu'elle voit que ma peau est devenue bleue et que je manipule une arme de Vrai Glace. Elle m'attaque mais son geste est grossier. Elle ne sait pas comment manipuler une épée à deux mains.

Je me baisse pour esquiver le coup et en utilisant mon élan je lui fauche les jambes. Elle s'écroule sur le dos. Je me positionne au dessus d'elle. Un genoux sur sa main droite et mon pied gauche sur l'autre. Une épée sur sa carotide et l'autre tournée vers son cœur. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien faire mais elle me lance quand même un regard de défiance. Je m'adresse à elle.

« Mes ordres sont de vous emmener vivantes mais pas conscientes. » Je déclare d'une voix froide. « Allez choisissez : sur vos jambes, comme une combattante? Ou traînée sur le sol, comme une esclave ? »

Elle détend ses muscles sans me quitter des yeux. Je me redresse et aussitôt les trois Gardiens la relève sans ménagement et lui menottent les poignets. Nous sortons de la prison et nous gravissons un nombre de marche qui semble interminable sans autres incidents avant d'arriver devant une porte en fer avec la représentation d'un veilleur apposée dessus. Dans un grincement la porte s'ouvre, suivit d'une grille qui débouche sur notre destination : l'Abîme Hurlant.

En arrivant la première chose que je remarque est l'absence totale de gardes. Il n'y a que Lissandra sur le pont. Elle se trouve en face d'un assemblage en glace qui surplombe le gouffre et qui ressemble à un échafaud pour pendaison. Je suis étonné de voir ça. Lissandra n'est pas le genre de dirigeante à favoriser l'exposition publique. Je me demande ce qu'elle prépare. En arrivant à son niveau je m'agenouille. Les Gardiens de Givre aussi après avoir forcés Ashe et Sejuani à faire de même.

« Voici vos prisonnières Majesté. »

« Parfait. » Un sourire cruel parcoure tout son visage. « Gardiens ! Attachez les ! » Ordonne-t-elle à ses soldats.

Pendant qu'ils obéissent je sens une présence inhabituelle. Je ne l'avais pas remarquée au moment où je suis arrivé à cause de ma surprise causée par l'absence de protection pour Lissandra. Que c'est étrange. C'est la première fois que je perçois une aura pareille. Elle imprègne toute la zone. Subtile et pourtant impérieuse. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est intense mais plutôt... Qu'elle est vaste. Comme si je me trouvais devant un océan duquel je ne peux voir que la surface. Pourtant je sens qu'elle s'accentue de plus en plus. La personne ou ''chose'' qui en est à l'origine se rapproche de nous.

Les Gardiens terminent d'attacher les deux chefs de clan déchues. Leurs chaînes sont fixées à la barre de glace au dessus de leur tête avec si peu de longueur qu'elles ont les bras presque tendus. L'un des soldats retire alors le bâillon de Sejuani qui se met aussitôt à proférer des menaces. D'un geste élégant la Sorcière de Glace reforme un bloc de glace qui fige la bouche et la langue de la Colère de l'Hiver dans une expression ridicule.

« Le droit à la parole est un privilège que tu peux perdre si vite ma chère enfant. » Dit Lissandra, exultant de voir ses deux plus grandes rivales à sa merci. « Utilise le avec circonspection. »

La guerrière s'étouffe presque de rage mais finit par se calmer. La glace disparaît et elle recommence aussitôt à être agressive. Ce qui lui vaut une nouvelle entrave qui fait le tour de son visage, l'empêchant complètement de parler et à peine de respirer. Ashe regarde le spectacle avec un air désolé qui ressemble probablement au mien. J'ai l'impression de voir un animal mal dressé.

Lissandra se tourne alors vers sa seconde prisonnière. Elles se fixent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes sans ciller. Un air victorieux remplace peu à peu l'expression neutre qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent. Ashe brise le silence.

« Précipitez-nous dans l'Abîme si vous le désirez. » Annonce l'Archère d'une voix assurée. « Notre mort ne vous donnera pas Freljord. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes petite fille. » Répond la Sorcière avec un sourire satisfait. Elle tend un bras. « Regarde et écoute. »

A peine ces mots sortent-ils de sa bouche que la silhouette de l'homme taillée dans la glace s'anime à l'autre bout du pont. Un fantôme sort de la sculpture de glace. Le spectre du soldat d'Avarosa vient de reprendre vie. D'un violent coup du plat de la main il brise la gangue de glace autour de lui et saisit une espèce de cor en pierre et en métal qu'il porte à ses lèvres. Il souffle dedans de toutes ses forces. Je couvre mes oreilles des que le bruit survient.

Le son produit par l'instrument résonne comme un millier de coups de tonnerre et se réverbère sur les parois du gouffre. Gagnant encore en puissance avant de s'éparpiller dans la toundra gelée de Freljord. Signalant à toute la nation que les Veilleurs de Givre sont se retour. Malheureusement il n'y aura aucun membres du clan la Griffe Hivernale où Avarosiens pour répondre à l'appel.

Greyor vient de remplir son dernier devoir et voit, à sa grande surprise, sa fragile substance fantomatique se dissiper peu à peu. En tournant la tête vers nous il voit la descendante de sa souveraine vaincue et à la merci de celle qui porte le nom de ''Voix des Veilleurs''. Une expression de colère se forme sur son visage au moment où il finit de se désagréger sans laisser la moindre trace. Il n'y a que de la rage dans les yeux de Sejuani tandis que ceux de Ashe exprime plutôt la détresse.

Lissandra se met alors à rire. Un rire qui exprime une allégresse débridée. Un rire de dément qui résonne à son tour dans l'Abîme Hurlant.

Il est soudain interrompu par l'apparition d'une aura incroyablement puissante succédée d'un blizzard aussi soudain que terriblement violent. Je dois planter mes épées entres deux dalles pour ne pas être projeté dans l'Abîme. Les quatre Gardien de Givre qui sont à proximité de moi n'ont pas cette chance. Lissandra, de son côté, doit déployer une puissante barrière magique pour ne pas être emportée à son tour.

J'ai froid... Je ne sais pas ce qui à provoqué cette tempête mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me souvient ce que c'est d'être gelé. Un bruit qui ressemble à un battement d'ailes se fait entendre. Je lève les yeux pour essayer de voir d'où il peut venir. J'aperçois une ombre dans la neige qui tourbillonne autour de moi et lorsqu'elle prend une forme bien précise je sens un autre frisson me parcourir l'échine. Pas de froid... Mais de peur...

Un gigantesque oiseau de proie qui doit mesurer une dizaine de mètres d'envergure vole sans être gêné au milieu de la tourmente. Son corps est entièrement constitué de Vrai glace à l'exception d'une zone d'une couleur rose sur le sommet de son crane. A chaque mouvement de ses immenses ailes je sens la tempête se renforcer. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce monstre !?

« Je suis la fureur du blizzard, la morsure du vent, le froid de la glace ! Je suis Freljord ! » Répond le gigantesque oiseau.

Cette voix qui résonne dans mes pensées me vrille la tête. Je crois qu'elle a réussie à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle est ici pour empêcher le retour des Veilleurs. Alors que je suis en train de me demander comment combattre un tel adversaire Lissandra le défie ouvertement.

« Tu arrives trop tard Cryophénix ! » Clame-t-elle d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit du blizzard. « Les veilleurs sont bientôt là ! Et même toi sera impuissante ! »

Cryophénix !? C'est elle Anivia ? Je comprends mieux la si rapide débâcle des Veilleurs et de leurs sublimés lors de la précédente guerre. Jamais je n'avais ressentit une telle puissance. En comparaison Lissandra n'est qu'un bébé sans défense. J'espère que les Veilleurs seront très vite là et qu'ils seront en mesure de nous aider par ce que je doute que nous puissions la contenir très longtemps.

« Je n'abandonnerais pas mon foyer ! » Réplique l'avatar de Freljord.

Aussitôt a-t-elle prononcée ces mots qu'elle replie ses ailes et plonge à une vitesse vertigineuse dans le gouffre. Elle disparaît de mon champ de vision et avec elle le blizzard perd en intensité mais subsiste. Je sens le froid devenir moins mordant. Je me redresse et Lissandra annule son sortilège. Un sourire triomphant est toujours présent sur ses lèvres. Je m'approche d'elle à vive allure.

« Il faut vous mette en sécurité Majesté. » Je lui demande en m'agenouillant.

« Ne craignez rien Hrungrir. » Assure la Sorcière qui regarde dans la direction des ses deux prisonnières. « Ce stupide Cryophénix est partie affronter les Veilleurs... » Elle marque une pause pour se tourner vers moi. « … Mais tant que je suis en vie leur retour ne peut être empêché. »

La porte située du côté où se trouvait la statue de Greyor explose d'un seul coup et projette des morceaux de pierre, de glace et de métal dans toutes les sens. Un nuage de poussière s'élève et à du mal à se disperser malgré la tempête ambiante. Un rugissement qui ressemble à celui d'un animal se fait entendre et ce qui ressemble à une homme sort de derrière le rideau de débris pour charger dans notre direction.

Son apparence globale est celle d'un être humain. Sa stature est massive et sa peau semble recouverte d'une fourrure d'une légère couleur bleue. Il porte un énorme collier de grosses perles en bois en travers du torse, une ceinture avec une imposante boucle aussi en bois, un pantalon en cuir rouge et des espèces de sandales en bois. Ses avant bras et ses mains sont recouvertes d'une énergie d'une vive couleur azur qui forme des griffes. Autour de lui il y a une aura qui à la forme d'un ours.

Je ne sais pas qui cela peut-être mais je ne vais pas attendre d'avoir une réponse. Je dégaine mes armes et je cours vers lui. Je suis à moins de dix mètres qu'une agrégation de magie en forme de tête de bélier émerge à son tour du nuage de poussière qui a avancé sur le pont. J'ai juste le temps de me protéger avant l'impact.

Je suis stoppé net dans mon élan et j'atterris contre un mur après un culbute. Je me redresse très vite mais celui qui charge est déjà très près de ma reine qui dresse un mur de glace entre eux. L'homme ours frappe violemment l'obstacle qui vole en éclats. Ils se retrouvent face à face. Un sourire mauvais court sur les lèvres de Lissandra et elle s'adresse à lui.

« Udyr... Quelle surprise. » Dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. « Tu es venu venger ton mentor, le Gardien des Esprits ? »

« Je suis devenu le Gardien des Esprits Sorcière de Glace ! » Rugit-il d'une manière inhumaine. « Je suis venu détruire ta corruption par la fureur des esprits ! »

Sur ces mots il se jette de nouveau sur son adversaire. Cette fois l'aura qui l'entoure ressemble à celle d'un tigre et des longues griffes semblables à des épées. Je me prépare à rejoindre Lissandra quand j'entends un bruit dans mon dos et je dois me décaler pour esquiver de nouveau cette tête de bélier qui enfonce un pan du muret et projette des pierres dans le vide.

« Pas si vite ! » Dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et je vois un homme d'une taille et d'une stature telle qu'il est encore plus imposant que le plus grand des Gardiens de Givre que j'ai pu voir. Il est chauve mais il a des sourcils broussailleux et une moustache de belle taille. Il ne porte pas de vêtements pour couvrir son torse à l'exception d'une épaulette à droite. Il a deux brassières en métal bleuté, un pantalon en cuir et des bottes. Le devant de son abdomen est entièrement couvert par une immense boucle de ceinture, plus large qu'un bouclier classique, avec une tête de bélier gravée dessus. Le plus étonnant est l'immense bouclier qu'il porte d'une seule main et qui représente aussi une tête de bélier avec une corne brisée et des yeux faits de Vrai Glace.

Vu la taille de ses bras et de sa protection je vais devoir jouer davantage sur ma mobilité pour l'avoir. Et si jamais il arrive à me saisir je pense que je ne réussirais pas à me libérer. C'est alors qu'il arrive sur la plate-forme de l'échafaud d'un seul bond, souple et puissant. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Comment peut-il déplacer une masse telle que la sienne avec une dextérité pareille?

« Braum est arrivé ! » Annonce-t-il à Ashe.

Il m'ignore ? En plein combat ? Soit il est fou. Soit il est sûr de lui. Dans tous les cas je ne vais pas le laisser discuter tranquillement. Je lui lance une de mes épées pour tester ses réflexes. Il dresse son bouclier d'un geste large et mon arme rebondit dessus avant d'aller se planter dans l'un des piliers de glace qui soutient les deux anciennes chef de clan. Il se tourne finalement vers moi.

« S'il veut vraiment se battre, je suis prêt à faire plaisir. » Annonce Braum sur le ton de la conversation.

« Prends garde Braum ! » Intervient Ashe. « Il est très dangereux ! »

Un grand sourire est tout ce qu'il donne pour réponse. Il descend sur le pont alors que je tend le bras vers mon épée. Elle s'arrache toute seule de la glace pour revenir se placer dans ma main. Je me mets de suite en garde. Quand à lui... Il avance... Dans ma direction...

Alors que je le vois s'approcher je me demande s'il n'est pas en train de tester mes nerfs. Mais en étudiant sa démarche je pense que non. Il n'est pas du genre à analyser ses adversaires. D'après sa carrure et sa façon de se déplacer je dirais que je suis en face dans un homme qui connaît bien sa force. Il doit probablement mener une vie simple en dehors des combats.

Je fais un pas vers lui pour me retrouver à portée et je l'attaque par la droite avec un geste circulaire. Il pare avec aisance et me repousse tout aussi facilement. Je reprend ma position et je constate qu'il continue à sourire avec amabilité. C'est alors que je réalise quel genre de personnage je combat.

C'est un homme d'une grande gentillesse. Je l'imagine tout de suite en train d'aider les gens de son village à la coupe du bois ou au sauvetage des animaux coincés dans les ravins. Toujours avec ce sourire béat. Il doit prendre la vie au jour le jour et ne jamais être contrarié. En revanche je suis tout aussi sûr qu'il ne faut pas le prendre pour une idiot pour autant. Il doit être habitué à distribuer et prendre les coups.

Une force tranquille.

Je suis à la fois content et contrarié. C'est le genre de personne que j'apprécie le plus avec ceux qui savent réfléchir. Malheureusement, à mon idée, elle n'ont pas leur place au combat. Non pas qu'elle soit incapable de se défendre,non, mais un champ de bataille est un lieu de mort sans aucune pitié ni pardon. Pour eux il n'existe rien de mieux qu'une bonne chope de bière au coin d'un feu accompagné de rires.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis que je combat pour Lissandra je n'aime pas ce que je vais devoir faire.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 15 !**

 **Pendant un instant j'ai eu l'envie d'un combat de but en blanc contre Anivia mais je pensais que cela ne rendrais pas justice à L'avatar de Freljord.**

 **A la prochaine ! :)**


	17. La fin d'une ère

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 16 up !**

 **Beaucoup d'action dans celui là ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture:D**

Review :

 _chapter 16 . May 13_

 _Yep,_  
 _Deuxième review, cette fois sur "Le Héraut des Glaces". Bon, je te l'ai déjà dit mais la; cette fic devient divine (fait attention a ne pas empiéter sur les territoires des dieux, ils vont te punir :D)._  
 _Bref, l'explication sur la retraite de Lissandra est bienvenue, pauvre Hrungrir, je sens qu'il va en prendre plein la tête. J'ai néanmoins gravement envie de voir de quelle manière il utilise ses pouvoirs de Sublimé. Tu as eu raison pour le combat avec Anivia mais je pense qu'avec les fourberies de la Sorcière de Glace on peut s'attendre a tout. Mais bon c'est Udyr qui va les subir (je n'aime pas ce perso qu'il soit en jeu ou en histoire :S)._  
 _Vivement la suite :)_

 _Ps: Maintenant que j'y pense... que dire... "mes condoléances" pour ton pc... (mmh, je pense que ca le fait pas... je sais pas quoi dire...) bref ca se fait pas; je suis avec toi._

 **Divine... carrément XD Je vais finir par avoir le stress de ne pas pouvoir garder un bon niveau et terminer avec le syndrome de la page blanche si on me fait des éloges pareilles XDDDDD**

 **Je laisse la découverte de ce qui se passe à l'appréciation personnelle durant la lecture :)**

 **Et merci pour le soutien au niveau du vol ça fait vraiment plaisir ;)**

* * *

Chap 16 : La fin d'une ère

Attachées et même bâillonnée pour l'une d'elle, les deux chefs de clans regardent sans pouvoir intervenir leurs derniers alliés combattre pour les secourir. Griffes et crocs mystiques taillent avec violence une voie au travers d'une magie de glace corrompue d'un côté. Tandis que de l'autre l'un plus grand protecteur de Freljord affronte un double escrimeur à l'effrayante capacité d'adaptation.

Udyr et Lissandra sont animés par la rage tous les deux, des cris et des rugissements résonnant à chaque attaque ou manifestation magique. Braum et Hrungrir sont plutôt calmes, leurs échanges de coups sont silencieux et on dirait presque une séance d'entraînement entre deux membres d'un école de combat.

Sejuani écume de colère et s'impatiente de plus en plus en voyant la Sorcière résister aux assauts incessants de son camarade. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas fait misérablement avoir par les ruses de la magicienne. Ashe cache au mieux son appréhension. Elle connaît bien la force du Cœur de Freljord mais devant tout ce qu'a accompli son adversaire elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment qui la harcèle.

Deux pics de glace émergent de chaque côté du Gardien des Esprits et tentent de le transpercer. Il joint ses paumes et son aura prend une couleur verte émeraude. L'image d'une tortue se forme dans son dos tandis qu'une énergie primale forme une bulle de protection au tour de lui qui brise en morceau l'attaque. Alors que des fragments de glace retombent autour de lui il charge la Sorcière en se nimbant de flammes.

Lissandra affiche un sourire mauvais en voyant l'étouffante chaleur du phénix autour d'Udyr réduire l'effet de sa magie. D'un grand geste elle envoie une lance de glace en direction de la poitrine de son assaillant qui la fait s'évaporer en frappant du poing dessus. Presque arrivé au contact le combattant invoque les pouvoirs de l'ours pour frapper mortellement la Sorcière qui riposte en gelant la zone autour d'elle ce qui le stoppe net.

Une nouvelle fois les flammes du phénix réduise l'entrave à néant. Puis vient le rugissement du Tigre et Udyr se jette sur Lissandra qui s'échappe de justesse en utilisant une traînée glaciale. Les griffes l'entaillent légèrement au niveau de l'abdomen au moment où elle relâche un nouvel éclat de glace qui touche aussi le Gardien des esprits. Une seconde plus tard ils sont de nouveau séparés par plusieurs mètres.

Une expression de rage déforme les traites de la Sorcière de Glace en constatant sa blessure alors que Udyr arrache le morceau de glace qui s'est planté dans son bras. Vient un autre rugissement. Le gardien des esprits imprègne son esprit et son corps de la force de l'ours et charge encore une fois. Un cri de colère sort de la bouche de Lissandra alors qu'une onde gelée émerge d'elle et glace tout ce qui l'entoure.

L'hôte des Esprits ne change pas sa posture en entrant en collision avec la magie de son adversaire et passe au travers en faisant fi de la glace qui se forme sur son corps. Un projectile de glace grossit de plus en plus dans la main de la Sorcière alors qu'elle laisse Udyr s'approcher. Au moment où tous les deux sont le plus proche chacun libère leurs attaques et s'ensuit un choc violent qui fait un bruit sourd.

Une explosion de flamme, de glace et de vapeur repousse les deux belligérants. En se relevant tous les deux avec difficultés il remarquent qu'ils sont sérieusement blessés. Chacun a libéré beaucoup de puissance lors de leur dernier échange. Lissandra a utilisée une nova de givre pour diminuer la force du coup de Udyr et a abattu la monumentale lance sur lui. De son côté le Gardien des esprits à frappé avec toute sa force l'abdomen de la Sorcière puis a dû invoquer aussitôt les flammes du phénix pour ne pas être empalé par le pieu de glace.

Une plaie qui saigne abondement court sur la moitié de la poitrine d'Udyr et une de ses jambes est encore couverte d'une pellicule de glace. Lissandra a son armure éventrée au niveau de l'abdomen et il y a un renfoncement prononcé dans son corps à ce même endroit qui se prolonge par de longues fissures qui remontent jusqu'aux épaules. Une partie de son heaume à fondu et il y a des traces de brûlures sur la zone à découvert.

* * *

J'esquive un coup de poing en me baissant et je réplique en tentant de faucher les jambes de Braum mais il positionne son bouclier pour arrêter mon coup et je frappe durement sa protection. Il le lève alors pour tenter de m'écraser. D'un appui du bras je m'éloigne et je me redresse. Il frappe l'arrière de son bouclier et une tête de bélier formée de glace fonce sur moi. Je l'annule en la frappant d'une des mes armes.

Heureusement que je l'ai vu se déplacer avec rapidité avant de combattre sinon je me serais retrouvé en difficulté des le début de notre affrontement en supposant qu'il serait plutôt lent. Il se remet à marcher dans ma direction et moi je cours à son encontre. Je lève un bras pour l'attaquer par la verticale et il pare avec son bouclier.

Je lance une seconde attaque par l'autre côté avec un grand geste en arc de cercle et à ma grande surprise il ne pare pas. Il m'attrape le poignet et je sens qu'il me le réduit en morceaux tant il a de la poigne ce qui me fait lâcher mon épée Mon état me permet de ne pas perdre ma concentration à cause de la douleur mais je le vois qu'il plonge sur moi.

Je me plie pour ne pas prendre une coup de crane de plein fouet mais il me touche quand même. Au même moment mon mouvement l'a obligé à me lâcher et en faisant un salto je peux lui placer un coup au niveau du menton. Je retombe sur le sol en équilibre et j'amortis une attaque au bouclier qui manque de peu de m'encorner.

Nous sommes de nouveau face à face. Il saigne très légèrement de la bouche et il sourie de plus belle alors que moi j'entends mon poignet se reconstruire assez vite. Un fois qu'il est de nouveau en état je retourne l'affronter. Je cours dans sa direction et je feinte une attaque ascendante. Il s'apprête à parer quand je saute sur la droite et glisse sur le sol pour me retrouver sous sa garde. Je me prépare à trancher une articulation quand il fait un bond impressionnant en direction de Ashe qui le place hors de ma portée.

Je m'arrête contre un mur tandis que lui redescend doucement sur le dallage. Ses réactions sont incroyablement vivaces, ça ne va pas être facile de l'attraper sans m'exposer dangereusement. Je n'ai pas le choix il va falloir que je sois beaucoup plus agressif. Je tend la bras et je récupère ma deuxième épée. Je charge une nouvelle fois alors que lui continue de marcher tranquillement. Oui, ça ne va vraiment pas être simple.

Alors que nous allons nous retrouver au contact une explosion violente venant de l'autre côté du pont ébranle mes appuis et ceux de Braum. Nous tournons tous les deux les yeux vers la source de la déflagration et nous voyons avec surprise un nuage de vapeur parsemé de morceaux de glaces et de flammes qui nous fonce dessus.

Instantanément il dresse son bouclier et une espace de paroi formée d'énergie encore plus large que sa protection et mesurant au moins le double de sa propre taille se forme aussitôt. Il plie les genoux pour amortir le choc. Je me jette derrière lui pour ne pas encaisser un coup potentiellement dangereux. Un bruit de verre brisé retentit et je vois la paroi devant lui perdre en puissance mais sans se briser alors que tous les projectiles qui entrent en contact avec cet obstacle disparaissent ou sont simplement détruis.

Lorsque cette protection tombe enfin je distingue la silhouette de Braum dans le brouillard qui se retourne dans ma direction et se prépare à m'attaquer. Je me redresse, près à contrer, quand je vois les yeux du bouclier s'illuminer et je devine ce qui va se passer mais je n'aurais pas le temps d'esquiver, je vais devoir encaisser.

La tête de bélier me frappe violemment et me repousse légèrement. Je sens que mon corps est entravé et que je ne peux plus bouger comme je le veux. Le Coeur de Freljord sort alors de la brume, bouclier en avant, et me frappe avec force. Je sens une de mes côtes se casser et je suis projeté brutalement contre le muret. Mais comme je suis trop haut je bascule par dessus et je me met à tomber dans le vide.

* * *

Récupérant des forces autant que possible Lissandra et Udyr ont tous les deux regardés les dernières actions du combat entre Braum et Hrungrir. En voyant le commandant de la Sorcière chuter dans l'Abîme sans fond le Gardien des Esprits ne peux s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire sauvage et satisfait. Tandis que la magicienne grimace de contrariété.

« Ton serviteur est vaincu Sorcière ! » Tonne la voix de udyr. « Bientôt ton tour viendra ! »

« Ne pense pas que la victoire t'es acquise, Gardien. » Répond Lissandra avec un sourire amusé après quelques instants de silence. « Les sublimés ne sont pas encore défaits. »

Une lance de glace part en direction du cœur du porteur d'esprit qui la détruit avec les longues griffes de la posture du tigre avant de charger son adversaires avec les flammes du phénix. D'un geste des mains Lissandra créée des murs de glaces qui enferme Udyr et se resserrent sur lui. Ils fondent pendant un temps avant de finalement se rejoindre sous l'impulsion grandissante de la magie de la Sorcière.

Un coup violent fissure l'ensemble et celui qui suit éventre la paroi. Udyr en surgit en même temps et change sa posture de l'ours au tigre avant de se jeter sur sa cible. Il entaille légèrement sa poitrine avant d'être bloqué par une couche de glace. En reculant il évite des griffes acérées comme des faux qui jaillissent de cette protection.

Les deux opposants sont face à face et se toisent mutuellement. Udyr se sert de ses connaissances en matière de méditation et de contrôle de son corps pour empêcher une perte de sang trop importante mais il sent quand même que ces forces ne vont pas tarder à décliner. Lissandra se sait dans une situation similaire. Le coup du gardien n'a pas seulement endommagé son corps, il a aussi perturbé les courants de magie qui le parcoure et chaque utilisation de son pouvoir l'amène de plus en plus près d'une perte de contrôle qu serait fatale.

Elle lève les bras et forme une sphère de glace au dessus de sa tête puis la projette en direction du Gardien. Arrivée à moitié de sa destination elle explose en plusieurs éclats effilés qui vont se planter dans les murs et le sol. Udyr pare le coup avec le bouclier de la posture de la tortue et charge Lissandra en s'entourant de flammes.

La Sorcière tend la main et une griffe de glace laboure le sol en direction du Gardien qui la contourne et se retourne instantanément en voyant son adversaire disparaître. Il se se retrouve figé l'espace d'une seconde en encaissant une nova de givre puis contre-attaque en la submergeant de la fureur embrassée du phénix.

Une lance de glace l'atteint au niveau de la tête en manquant de peu de lui arracher une joue. Il recule une fois de plus et entend un cri de rage et douleur venant de la colonne de feu qui s'éteint dans un bruit sec. Lissandra réapparaît avec le visage déformé par la fureur. Une grande partie de ses vêtements ont été emportés par les flammes et il y a des traces de brûlures sur toutes les parties qui ont été exposées. Son heaume a quasiment disparu, il ne couvre plus que le visage.

D'un coup elle semble se calmer et un sourire mauvais se forme sur ses lèvres. Elle lève sa main dans un geste gracieux. Udyr sent alors une magie malsaine se réveiller tout autour de lui et fonce sur la Sorcière pour l'empêcher de déclencher son sort. Les fragments de glace éparpillés se changent alors en pointes acérées qui grandissent subitement pour embrocher le Gardien.

Il invoque le phénix et fait s'évaporer les multiples attaques à son encontre. Il voit alors une grande lance de glace qui se dirige vers lui. Puisant dans ses dernières forces il dresse la protection de la tortue. Son bouclier est cependant trop affaibli et ne peux pas arrêter le projectile qui le transperce de part en part.

Il tombe à genoux, le cœur transpercé, crachant tout son sang par la bouche. Devant lui il y a Lissandra qui sourie sauvagement. L'un de ses derniers grands ennemis vient de tomber. Dans un dernier geste il tente d'atteindre la Sorcière avant de s'écrouler, mort. Une vibration qui ressemble à des pleurs d'enfants résonne dans toute la zone. Les quatre Esprits pleurent la défaite de leur incarnation.

* * *

Je commence à tomber dans le vide mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Mon corps est comme paralysé et je ne peux pas le mouvoir comme je le voudrais. D'un seul coup ma liberté de mouvement m'est rendue et je me retourne subitement. Je suis déjà trop bas pour m'agripper à un rebord mais j'ai peut-être encore une solution.

Au moment où j'atteins les poutres de soutien qui sont en bois je plante mes deux épées dedans. Je m'arrête brusquement et mes côtes cassés m'obligent à étouffer un grognement de douleur. Je prends quelques secondes pour assurer mes prises et je cède à la tentation de regarder dans l'Abîme sous mes pieds.

On ne voit effectivement pas le fond mais je peux quand même sentir de formidables auras qui s'affrontent plus bas. Le combat doit être terrible. Un pensée lancinante se fraye un chemin dans mes pensées. Lissandra communique avec moi pour savoir si je suis toujours en état de me battre. Je lui transmet l'affirmative avant de me mettre debout sur mes deux épées. Il me faut quelques instants de plus pour que ma cage thoracique termine de se ressouder puis je remonte sur le tablier du pont.

Des que j'atterris sur les pierres Ashe prévient Braum qui tente de la détacher. Il aurait probablement réussi aisément si la glace qui constitue les attaches des deux anciennes chefs de clans n'avait pas été renforcée par des runes. Il arrête ce qu'il est en train de faire et redescend au même niveau que moi. Il continue de sourire avec joie.

« Aujourd'hui, ça va être passionnant ! » Clame-t-il d'une voix forte.

« Un combat à mort n'a rien de vraiment passionnant si tu veux mon avis. » Je réponds aimablement.

« Si on buvait plutôt un bon lait chaud alors ? » Demande Braum avec engouement.

« J'aimerais beaucoup mais j'ai peur que ça ne sois pas possible. » Je dis avec un sourire triste.

Le Cœur de Freljord pousse un petit soupir et reprend son bouclier en main. Je fais de même en rappelant mes armes à moi. Nous fonçons l'un vers l'autre. Je contre une nouvelle tête de bélier et j'abats un coup sur son bouclier. Il donne un impulsion pour me repousser mais je pivote sur moi-même en utilisant l'élan de son coup. Je me retrouve après deux tours entre lui et son bouclier et je vais lui entailler la poitrine quand il me met un coup de son bras libre.

Je suis propulsé à l'écart par sa contre-attaque. J'ai paré le coup mais je me sens quand même groggy cause de sa force. De mon côté je lui ai laissé une très légère entaille sur son bras libre. Pas de quoi l'inquiéter. Ma façon de procéder n'est pas la bonne. On voit bien qu'il a l'habitude des attaques directes. Je dois trouver autre chose.

En voyant les flocons tourbillonner autour de moi j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution. Je recule de deux pas et je ramasse un peu de neige déposée par le blizzard environnant. Je la transforme en un bloc de glace compacte en la gelant encore un peu plus et je la lance en l'air en direction de Braum en visant les yeux.

Je prends mes appuis et j'attends la réaction de mon adversaire. J'espère qu'il va réagir comme je l'espère sinon je vais devoir trouver une autre approche. Il place son bouclier devant lui et se faisant il me perd de vue l'espace d'une seconde. J'en profite pour utiliser toute la force de mon nouveau corps et je bondis dans sa direction. Je comble la distance entre nous en un seul saut durant le peu de temps qu'il lui faut pour remettre sa protection à sa position initiale.

Il écarquille les yeux de surprise en voyant que je suis déjà au contact et avec un réflexe étonnant il relève de nouveau sa défense. Je frappe de ma première épée son bouclier et ma vitesse suffit à l'empêcher de le lever plus haut mais une douleur vive au niveau de mon poignet m'indique que je ne suis pas loin de l'avoir brisé une fois de plus.

En profitant de cet appui je bascule au dessus de lui et je lui porte un coup au niveau de l'épaule qu'il ne peut pas parer. En atterrissant derrière lui je me retourne très vite et un coup de poing me frôle le visage. Je l'entaille encore, cette fois sur le flanc de l'abdomen, en me jetant en avant. Je tourne autour de mon axe et je me retrouve le dos contre son bouclier. Je saute de toute mes forces et en serrant la garde de mon épée je lui décoche un violent uppercut.

Je parviens à sortir avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. Il reste sans bouger pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser comme si de rien n'était. Il saigne mais rien de bien alarmant. Il sourie avec joie avant de se masser la mâchoire. Mon coup a du le surprendre mais il y a bien trop de différence de force brute entre nous pour que je puisse l'assommer de cette façon, sans parler de le vaincre. Quand à moi mes articulations me demandent de ne plus tenter ce genre de mouvements frontaux.

J'ai une nouvelle idée et je me met à marcher vers lui. Il fait de même. Je charge soudainement. Il pare avec aisance. Je monte sur la corne qui n'est pas brisée et je me retrouve plus haut que lui. Il m'attendait et il veut me prendre mon bras dominant. J'avais aussi anticipé et mon épée est le long de mon avant-bras. En n'empoignant il s'entaille profondément et me lâche par réflexe.

Je me repositionne vite en sautant sur le côté non protégé par son bouclier et je bondis une fois de plus. J'arrive à trancher le tendon de son genou gauche mais je prend un coup violent qui m'envoie valser. Il me faut pas mal de temps pour pouvoir me redresser. J'ai de nouveau des côtes cassées mais elles semblent guérir beaucoup lentement qu'avant. Il y a donc des limites à mes capacités régénératives.

Je vois que malgré tout je suis en meilleur état que Braum. Avec une jambe en moins pour s'appuyer il est bien moins stable maintenant sans compter qu'il ne peux plus utiliser qu'une partie réduite de sa force. Le combat vient enfin de tourner à mon avantage. Je sens alors une forte magie se déclencher à l'autre extrémité du pont et je vois Udyr qui rend son dernier soupir après avoir être transpercé par une lance de glace.

Je m'approche de mon adversaire qui ne cesse pas de sourire malgré sa situation défavorable. Mais ce n'est pas un de ces sourires stupides que je déteste tant. Non, c'est celui d'un homme simple qui se bat pour les autres et qui n'a pas peur de mourir. J'avance d'un pas calme avant d'abattre mon épée sur son bouclier. Il me repousse encore une fois mais perd l'équilibre à cause se genou et tourne sur lui-même légèrement.

Je m'engouffre dans la faille et je suis de nouveau derrière lui. Je lui met un coup violent dans la nuque qui le met presque KO avant de lui transpercer le cœur. Il lâche son bouclier qui tombe sur le sol. Lui vacille quelques instants avant de s'effondrer à son tour. Le Coeur de Freljord est vaincu.

Tandis que je remarque du coin de l'œil l'expression faciale tordue par la rage de Sejuani et celle attristée de Ashe, je retourne Braum avec délicatesse. Il a gardé son visage heureux. Je prend un morceau de glace proche de moi et je l'étire avec mes pouvoirs pour recouvrir ce géant au cœur d'or d'un linceul mortuaire.

« Repose en paix. » Je murmure doucement à son encontre.

Quelques instants plus tard Lissandra s'approche de moi avec un sourire triomphant. Elle savoure déjà sa victoire. Il n'y a plus rien pour s'opposer à elle. Elle me félicite pour ma réussite mais je ne sens pas vraiment l'envie de me réjouir. Elle le comprend en voyant que j'ai recouvert la dépouille de Braum. Je me redresse de ma position de salut et au même moment je sens une puissante aura remonter du gouffre. C'est celle d'Anivia !

La tempête se renforce, mais bien moins qu'à l'origine, au moment où elle surgit du gouffre. Elle se place en vol stationnaire au dessous de nous. De ce que je peux en juger elle est gravement blessée. Son corps est complètement fissuré. Je n'ai vu une chose pareille que lorsque ma reine a manquée de mourir après le combat contre Sejuani et la trahison de Trundle.

« Voit Cryophénix ! » Déclare Lissandra en montrant le pont. « Tu es vaincue ! Les Veilleurs sont de nouveau maîtres de Freljord ! »

« Pas temps que je vivrais Sorcière de Glace ! » Réplique Anivia.

Elle lance un éclat de Vrai Glace garni de pointe acérées dans la direction de la magicienne et je me jette en avant pour bloquer le coup. Mes deux armes explosent à l'impact et je projeté avec violence contre une des statues. Je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Un pic de Vrai Glace encore plus grand que Lissandra s'abat sur elle et transperce comme une feuille de papier le mur de glace qu'elle a construit pour se protéger. Il termine sa course dans le dallage en loupant de peu sa victime désignée.

Je reviens à moi, assailli par une forte douleur partout dans mon corps et je vois Lissandra qui combat l'avatar de Freljord avec ce qui lui reste de force. Je voudrais me joindre à l'affrontement mais je ne peux pas bouger. J'ai plusieurs os cassés et des vertiges. Il me faut un temps qui semble durer une éternité pour récupérer une mobilité suffisante. J'ai vraiment mal partout mais je ne peux pas attendre plus.

De son côté ma reine peine de plus en plus à rester en vie malgré la faiblesse de son formidable adversaire. Adversaire qui me pense hors combat et qui m'a oublié. Le problème étant que même si je suis maintenant en état de bouger je suis désarmé. Les débris de mes armes se rassemblent alors dans mes mains pour reformer les deux lames. Je met plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce qui vient de se passer.

Je cesse de faire semblant d'être évanoui et je me relève brusquement. Anivia le remarque aussitôt mais elle ne peut pas se tourner vers moi puisqu'elle doit esquiver une attaque de son ennemie. J'en profite pour bondir sur Anivia, les lames en avant et je transperce son cou.

Elle pousse un hurlement de douleur et j'ai l'impression de geler jusqu'à l'âme en la touchant mais je tient bon. Utilisant cette diversion Lissandra déchaîne toute la force qui lui reste et lève les bras en direction du Cryophénix en hurlant.

« Tombeau de glace ! »

Une immense gangue de glace noire emprisonne l'avatar de Freljord au moment où je lâche prise. Je tombe durement sur le dos, vidé de mes forces et glacé jusqu'aux os. Je lève les yeux pour voir la prison de l'immense oiseau qui termine de prendre forme. Une apparence semblable à celle de la protection dans laquelle s'est enfermée Lissandra pour se soigner il y a plus d'un an. La puissante aura du Cryophénix s'estompe pour finalement disparaître.

Un râle d'agonie résonne dans l'Abîme et une étrange réaction que je ressens en moi aussi se manifeste. Une dissonance parcoure les plaines, les montagnes, les glaces autour de nous et plus loin encore. Ce sanglot vient de Freljord tout entier. Cette terre elle-même pleure la mort de son avatar.

« Anivia... » Se lamente Ashe en sentant la mort de sa plus fidèle alliée.

Le monument glaciaire s'effrite puis s'effondre et je m'écarte pour ne pas être touché par un débris. La glace se transforme rapidement en flocons de neige qui s'élèvent en spirale avant de retomber en une pluie fine. Un milieu il y a quelque chose, un bloc de Vrai Glace à la forme curieuse. Il est rond sur le dessus et est parsemé de cristaux de glace sur la partie inférieure. Cela ressemble à un œuf.

« Un phénix est immortel. » Explique Lissandra derrière moi. Je la regarde paniqué puis elle reprend la parole avec calme. « Il faudra cependant plusieurs années avant qu'elle ne puisse renaître. Entre temps nous aurons toute latitude pour la plier à la volonté des Veilleurs. »

Sans prêter plus d'attention à l'embryon de la nouvelle vie de l'ancienne incarnation de Freljord elle se dirige avec précaution, à cause de son état, vers les deux prisonnières. Je tourne la tête pour l'observer et il y a vraiment quelque chose qui fait penser au jour et à la nuit droit devant moi. Sejuani se débat comme un beau diable, jusqu'à en saigner. Alors que dans les yeux de l'Archère de Givre je peux voir qu'elle est désormais résignée. Il n'y a plus rien qui empêche son ennemi de gagner.

Lissandra laisse échapper un petit rire sadique qui me fait froid dans le dos et fait un geste de la main. La surface de glace sur laquelle reposaient les deux anciennes chefs de clan s'évanouit et les laissent suspendues dans le vide. Elle s'approche du bord avant de me faire signe de venir. Ce que je fais avec des pas lents. Une fois à son niveau elle s'adresse à moi.

« Que le châtiment qu'ont subis les Veilleurs soit désormais le leur. » M'ordonne-t-elle avec une cruauté qui perce dans chaque mot.

D'un geste précis je prends l'une de mes armes avant de regarder les deux condamnées yeux dans les dans les yeux. Sans me détourner d'elles, je tranche le pilier de glace, la seule chose qui les tenaient encore en vie. Il tombe en morceaux, les condamnant à une mort certaine.

Nos yeux sont toujours rivés les un sur les autres quand je les vois disparaître, chutant dans un Abîme sans fin, plus sombre que les ténèbres les plus profondes...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 16!**

 **Un chapitre compliqué à écrire mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu :D**

 **A la prochaine !**


	18. Les Veilleurs

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 17 up !**

 **Les derniers grands protagonistes sont à l'honneur dans ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 17 : Les Veilleurs

La bataille sur le pont est finie depuis plusieurs heures et les Gardiens de Givre ont ''nettoyés'' derrière nous. Le corps de Udyr a été jeté sans respect dans l'Abîme mais j'ai réussi à obtenir le droit d'avoir une tombe pour Braum même si j'ai dû passer pas mal de temps à argumenter pour pouvoir convaincre Lissandra. Maintenant nous sommes tous les deux, seuls, à attendre dans un silence seulement perturbé par le bruit du vent.

Je sens bientôt une aura différente de toute celle que j'aie rencontrée jusqu'à maintenant. Elle vient de sous nos pieds. Elle est intense mais ce n'est pas sa caractéristique principale. C'est difficile à décrire mais pour être le plus précis et concis possible si on me le demandait je dirais que j'ai l'impression d'être plongé dans une substance gluante et poisseuse. Un peu à la manière du pétrole brut.

C'est l'aura d'un être que je ne qualifierais pas de mauvais par nature. Mais plutôt celle d'une entité à la très grande opinion d'elle-même et d'une froideur absolue pour tout ceux qui ne partagent pas ses convictions. Peut-être les Veilleurs étaient-ils ainsi au début, je l'ignore, mais il est sûr que de passer des millénaires au fond d'un gouffre, banni par ceux qui vous avaient juré fidélité, ne peut pas améliorer ce genre d'état d'esprit.

Ils seront bientôt là et je sens Lissandra qui, malgré le fait qu'elle est plus immobile qu'une statue, est agité par l'excitation. Son impatience en est presque communicative, littéralement. D'un côté je peux la comprendre, son plan s'étalait sur tant de temps que probablement bien des civilisations ont vue le jour avant de sombrer dans l'oubli durant ces millénaires de garde. On dit que plus l'attente est longue plus la satisfaction est grande. Ce n'est pas ici que j'en ai la preuve du contraire.

Un bruissement qui n'est pas celui du vent parvient faiblement à mes oreilles et je vois ma reine qui s'agenouille dans un mouvement soudain. Je l'imite tout aussi vite. Tout semble se figer, même la bise qui souffle d'ordinaire semble s'arrêter. Ils sont très proches.

J'ai la tête baissé et je n'ai le temps que d'apercevoir une silhouette qui émerge de l'Abîme Hurlant et qui vient se positionner sur le pont. Plusieurs suivent, au total six, qui vont se positionner tour à tour devant nous. Quand ils sont tous arrivés leurs aura individuelles entre en résonance et je ne parviens plus à distinguer chaque individualité. Assemblées leurs puissances sont équivalente à celle de Anivia.

Une onde glacée me parcoure tout le long du corps. On dirait presque qu'une main inspecte la moindre partie de mon corps à cela près que ce n'est pas une sensation physique. Ça ressemble à une tentative de communication par aura telle que Lissandra m'a enseignée mais en tellement plus intrusive que s'en est vraiment dérangeant et même quelque peu malsain.

Une son résonne alors dans mon esprit. Mais il le fait de manière étrange. On dirait que plusieurs voix identiques prononcent les mêmes paroles avec cependant un très léger décalage temporel. Les mots s'étirent sur une durée plus longue que d'ordinaire et il faut que je me concentre pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui est dit.

« Læti... »

Ce mot me dit quelque chose. Si je me souviens bien de ce que Lissandra m'a appris du vieux Freljordien cela signifie ''bruit'' mais dans certaines circonstances ils peut vouloir dire ''porteuse de voix''. Ils sont en train de l'appeler par son titre lorsqu'elle était à leur service il y a des millénaires. Elle, nullement décontenancée, répond avec un ton aux accents fébrile.

« Je suis heureuse de votre retour, mes maîtres. » Commence-t-elle. « Je suis à vos ordres. »

« Nous avons reçu votre présent, dótturson. » Répond cette voix. « Vous nous êtes restée fidèle, même durant notre exil et pour cela vous serez récompensée plus que tout autre. »

« Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante, mes maîtres. »

La façon de parler de Lissandra est beaucoup plus chaleureuse que tout ce que j'ai pu entendre. On dirait que je me trouve devant une petite fille qui revoie ses parents après une trop longue séparation. Je sais maintenant aussi d'où provient sa manie d'appeler Ashe et Sejuani ''petite fille''. Même si la façon de le dire des Veilleurs est beaucoup plus amicale, voire affective. Alors que pour ma reine cela ressemble davantage à une insulte.

Je sens des regards insistants qui se posent sur moi et je dois réprimer un frisson. La désagréable impression d'être analysé sous toutes les coutures m'étreint. Les nouveaux seigneurs de Freljord s'adresse à Lissandra qui s'empresse d'expliquer le pourquoi de ma présence.

« Cet être a acquit notre don de vos main, Laeti. » Observent-ils. « Qui est-il ? »

« Je l'ai nommé Hrungrir. » Répond-t-elle. « Il a été un atout précieux dans ma victoire contre les descendantes des traîtresses Avarosa et Serylda. »

Mon esprit et mon âme sont soudainement prise dans un étau d'une force incroyable. Un froid qui me torture se répand dans tout mon corps. On dirait qu'un horrible parasite force l'entrée de mes souvenirs et fouille sans aucune précaution aucune. Cela dure plusieurs secondes et je ne peux rien faire pour les en empêcher. Ce que lorsque je suis au bord de l'évanouissement que la pression se relâche.

Je perd l'équilibre et je me rattrape avec mes mains. Ma tête me fait horriblement mal mais j'ai découvert quelque chose pendant qu'ils fouillaient dans ma mémoire. Ils ne forment qu'un. Je comprends la raison de l'absence de noms pour eux. Ils sont plusieurs corps mais leur esprit est collectif. Ils n'ont pas de volonté individuelle propre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sont tous réunis que leur véritable existence prend un sens.

Passablement agacé d'un traitement aussi vulgaire je lève la tête et la première chose que je peux voir c'est l'expression indéchiffrable sur le visage de ma souveraine avant qu'elle ne tourne son regard vers ses maîtres. Je suis son mouvement et je peux enfin voir de mes propres yeux à quoi ressemblent les si puissants et si craints Veilleurs.

La gravure dans la tour principale de leur citadelle est très fidèle à leur apparence physique. Mais cette image n'est qu'une facette. Elle 'aurait jamais pu exprimer toute la complexité de leur existence. Le plus flagrant reste l'œil au centre de leur corps. Il est bien plus perçant et glacial que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer. Œil qui est rivé sur moi.

« Il n'est pas soumis à votre volonté, Laeti. » Reprochent-ils « Il porte en lui le germe de la discorde. Celui qui mena à notre perte il y a si longtemps. »

Je voudrais dire quelque chose pour ma défense mais j'ignore encore trop de chose sur eux pour prendre une décision correcte et si par malheur je prononce un mot déplacé je risque de m'attirer leur colère. Non pas que je les craigne plus que d'autres mais je suis trop affaibli pour me permettre de combattre dans l'immédiat alors qu'eux n'ont pas l'air d'être blessés même après avoir combattu Anivia. C'est Lissandra qui prend ma défense.

« Hrungrir m'est fidèle, Veilleurs. » Assure-t-elle. « Il ne représente aucun danger pour vous. »

Ils ne semblent pas être en accord avec cette affirmation. Cette espèce d'hésitation dure une dizaine de seconde puis ils changent d'avis. On dirait que la loyauté de ma reine à leur égard a une fois de plus fait pencher la balance. Je peux sentir tout cela grâce à la perception des auras. Il va falloir que j'améliore le plus possible cette habilité car elle sera sans aucun doute l'une de mes plus précieuses alliées dans les temps à venir.

« Nous nous rangeons à votre opinion pour l'instant, Laeti. » Lissandra s'incline pour les remercier et je fais de même. « Maintenant, il est l'heure pour nous de reprendre notre place. »

Le vent se remet à souffler doucement pendant que les Veilleurs s'écartent pour laisser la voie libre. Ma reine se redresse et m'incite à l'imiter avant de me faire comprendre que c'est moi qui doit ouvrir la route. Je passe donc devant en résistant à la tentation de jeter un coup d'œil sur le côté. Derrière moi j'entends qu'on emboîte le pas.

Nous franchissons la porte qui mène à la ville sous les glaces et sur la longue passerelle qui mène à la tour centrale les Gardiens de Givre s'agenouillent au fur et à mesure de notre avancée. Ceux qui sont au même niveau mais sur d'autres accès font de même. Nous arrivons très vite à la salle où j'ai rencontré Lissandra lors de mon réveil après ma transformation en Sublimé et arrivé à moitié de la longueur je vire sur la gauche pour aller m'incliner à mon tour.

Ma reine s'arrête devant les alcôves posés en hémicycle et pose un genoux à terre dans un salut très respectueux. Les Veilleurs continuent leur route jusqu'à aller se positionner chacun à une place. Une fois qu'ils sont tous arrivés à destination une faible vibration semble remplir la pièce et leur voix résonne soudain comme un coup de tonnerre.

« En ce jour nous renaissons ! »

Une onde de magie part d'eux et se répand dans toute la citadelle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Je sens au même instant toutes les structures s'éveiller. Un souffle de vie emplit chaque fragments de glace qui constitue les fondations de cet endroit. Leur lieu de résidence vient de ressusciter avec eux.

Des cris de liesse résonnent bientôt de concert avec cette nouvelle activité. Les gardiens de Givre crient eux aussi de joie du retour de leur maîtres. Perdu dans l'intensité de ces réjouissances je peux ressentir clairement le soulagement et la satisfaction presque sauvage de Lissandra. Pour elle l'Histoire vient enfin de reprendre son cours originel.

En se tournant vers moi elle affiche cette expression étrange qu'elle a eue sur le pont lorsque les Veilleurs m'ont sondés. Je sens autre chose que l'exhalation de l'accomplissement qui émane d'elle mais je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer ce que c'est. Trop de perturbations dans les auras autour de nous et c'est quelque chose que je n'ai encore jamais ressenti chez elle.

La célébration reste sauvage pendant plusieurs heures avant de finalement s'apaiser. On me congédie en me confiant quelques tâches et je laisse ceux qui ont été interrompus il y a une éternité de cela remettre en branle leur plan. Runeterra doit se préparer à plonger dans la froideur d'un hiver imminent qui durera bien plus longtemps que tous ceux qui l'ont précédés.

Voilà près de quarante jours que les dirigeants de cette ville sont revenu et dire que la zone foisonne d'activité est un faible mot. Il n'y a que très peu de personnes si on compare à l'étendue couverte par les constructions. De ce que j'ai pu évaluer, cette citadelle est de forme elliptique et mesure environ deux milles de petit diamètre et plus de quatre en grand diamètre. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été un jour pensée pour être habitée. Non il s'agit plutôt d'une façon de monter son pouvoir.

L'épaisse pellicule de glace qui servait de toit a été retirée par les Veilleurs pour permettre à nouveau à leurs tours d'effleurer le ciel et depuis lors une magnifique aurore boréale illumine en permanence la voûte céleste, donnant des airs psychédélique à la moindre pierre et au plus petit morceau de glace. Ils sont peut-être arrogants et à la limite de la mégalomanie mais il faut reconnaître leur incroyables talents en ce qui concerne la manipulation magique et l'architecture.

Avec l'énergie qui traverse en permanence les structures ma capacité à sentir les présences s'en est retrouvée grandement augmenté. En me concentrant suffisamment sur un endroit en particulier je peux percevoir les moindres faits et gestes de n'importe lequels des Gardiens de Givre. Faire passer des ordres par aura est devenu aussi beaucoup plus simple et efficace. Un système rêvé pour n'importe quel officier chargé du commandement.

En fait il n'y a qu'un seul endroit qui soit isolé de cette gigantesque toile d'araignée psychique : C'est la Salle des Trônes. Là où se trouvent les Veilleurs depuis leur retour. Lissandra est aussi parmi eux. Ils n'ont donnés aucun signe de vie entre cet instant et aujourd'hui. Mais je ne suis pas à ce point inquiet. Ils sont probablement en train de planifier les prochains mouvements. Les clans sont désolidarisés mais ils peuvent encore se réunifier. Freljord n'est pas encore totalement tombé.

Pour ma part j'ai dû m'occuper de plusieurs affaires plus ou moins importantes. La toute première a été de faire transporter l'œuf du Cryophénix au niveau le plus bas de la prison. On ne m'a pas désigné de lieu particulier et je n'en ai pas découvert avec mes inspections alors j'ai joué la carte de la sécurité maximale. Bien que je doute que si jamais Anivia vient à ressusciter tout de suite elle puisse être retenue par de simple murs.

Ensuite il y a eu beaucoup de travaux de restauration. La priorité fut de consolider et de remettre le pont au dessus de l'Abîme Hurlant en état avant de lui redonner une allure acceptable. J'aurais pu le laisser dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait avant afin de cacher les batailles mais cela m'a paru bien futile en réfléchissant plus avant. L'Institut de la Guerre se rendra bien compte que beaucoup de grabuge a eu lieu à Freljord alors autant montrer patte blanche pour se dédouaner.

Ensuite, opération qui est toujours en cours, il faut travailler à la sécurisation des lieux. Nous avons commencer par déblayer tous les accès condamnés par l'accumulation de millénaires de glace avant que je ne donne des consignes précises pour toutes les sentinelles concernant les patrouilles. Nous ne risquons à priori rien dans l'immédiat mais tôt où tard le reste du monde finira par se rendre compte que la glaciation n'est pas naturelle et je ne compte pas attendre qu'il soit à notre porte pour prendre les mesures qui s'imposent.

Je suis en train d'observer un pont qui relie la face Nord d'une tour éloignée du centre quand je sens un étrange et léger vertige. On m'appelle dans la salle du conseil. Je quitte mon observatoire à grande vitesse pour me rendre sur place d'un pas pressé. Je suis assez impatient de savoir ce que l'on me réserve pour la suite. Je pense le savoir mais je n'ai jamais aimé les paris. Trop d'influences possibles.

En arrivant devant la lourde porte elle s'ouvre toute seule en frottant contre le sol en pierre. Les Veilleurs sont chacun à leur place. Lissandra se tient au milieu, le visage tourné dans ma direction. Sans dire un mot je m'approche et une fois à quelques mètres de ma reine je m'agenouille avec respect avant de prendre la parole.

« Haut-commandant Hrungrir au rapport, Majesté, Veilleurs. » J'annonce d'une voix calme.

« Vos faits d'armes nous ont été contés par notre Laeti. Ils témoignent de votre force et de votre loyauté. » Déclarent les Veilleurs. « Ils sont aussi autant de preuves de votre goût pour l'indépendance. » Ajoutent-ils. « Nous n'avons par conséquent par encore la conviction de votre total engagement envers notre peuple. »

Je ne réagis pas. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver durant la réunion avant la première mission que m'ait confiée Lissandra. Ici, tout est jeu de dupes. Il n'y a pas de place pour la confiance, exception notable de celle entre ma reine et ses maîtres. Quant à moi, je pense que l'intellect est un point important d'un soldat efficace et celui-ci s'accompagne toujours d'une certain refus de l'autorité imposée.

« Nous allons donc vous confier une dernière mission avant de rendre notre jugement final. » Annoncent les Veilleurs d'un ton lourd de sous-entendu. « Comprenez que vous n'aurez pas d'autres occasions. »

Je m'incline un peu plus, toujours sans répondre. Je ne vois aucun intérêt ni aucun gain possible d'une éventuelle discussion avec eux. Ils commandent et les autres obéissent. Peut-être que lorsque nos relations se seront améliorées avec le temps alors il sera possible de voir d'autres facettes de leur personnalité mais pour le moment cette voie est inaccessible. C'est Lissandra qui poursuit la conversation.

« Les membres restant de la tribu Avarosienne se sont probablement regroupés avec les survivants de la Griffe Hivernale dans leur dernier bastion, Rakelstake. » M'informe-t-elle. « Aujourd'hui il sert de lieu d'échange pour leurs pitoyables disputes territoriales mais autrefois cette ville était le siège de l'ordre des Sorciers de Glace. »

Il y a beaucoup de rancune dans sa voix. Au vu du titre qu'elle porte je suis certain que c'était son domaine durant les premiers temps du règne des Veilleurs. Il y a de grandes chances que cet endroit ait été l'un des premiers a être purgé au début de la guerre fratricide qui l'opposa à ses deux sœurs. Les raisons de cette mission sont évidentes du point de vue du contrôle de Freljord mais une autre, plus personnelle est cachée à l'intérieur par ma reine.

« Prenez la tête des Gardiens de Givre et marchez sur cette dernière poche de résistance. » Continue-t-elle avec une haine qui transperce à chaque mot. « Éliminez tous ceux qui se trouve là bas, sans exception. »

Cette fois je lève la tête dans sa direction mais en gardant le silence. Son visage est tourné vers le mien puis un frisson me parcoure le corps et une sorte de brume envahit mon esprit. Lissandra et les Veilleurs sont en train de parler par télépathie. Quand ils ont terminés elle m'adresse de nouveau la parole. Son ton est de nouveau neutre.

« Parlez librement Hrungrir. » Dit-elle simplement.

On dirait que je suis toujours aussi facile à lire pour Lissandra. Je prends une grande inspiration puis je passe en revue tout ce que j'ai à dire avant de décider de l'ordre dans lequel je vais les aborder. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes mais je sens déjà l'auditoire qui s'impatiente.

« Je pense qu'un massacre est une mauvaise idée. » Je commence. « Tous ceux qui choisiront de résister seront abattus mais j'aimerais obtenir le droit d'épargner ceux qui se rendront. »

« Quelles raisons motivent cette demande ? » Demande Lissandra, curieuse.

« Une promesse. » Je répond avec honnêteté. « Ashe m'a demandé la dignité pour son peuple vaincu. »

Un froid vivace empli la pièce. La simple évocation de ce nom par ma bouche vient de me jeter dans un panier de crabes. Un rictus de haine déforme les traits de ma reine et un lourd étau mental enserre soudainement mes pensées. Les Veilleurs veulent tenter de me soumettre en m'imposant leur domination mentale. Cette oppression ne dure qu'une seconde, j'ai eu le temps de me renforcer durant ces quarante jours loin d'eux.

« Vous avez fermé votre esprit à notre volonté. » Concluent les Veilleurs. « Pourtant vous venez de nous donner la preuve de votre trahison. »

La porte de la salle s'ouvre rapidement et deux centaines de soldats m'encerclent rapidement avant de me menacer de leur armes. Sans rien dire ni faire de gestes de résistance je continue de fixer tour à tour les Veilleurs et Lissandra qui arbore toujours son visage haineux. Avec le plus grand des calme je continue mon explication.

« J'ai juré fidélité à Lissandra et par conséquent à vous Veilleurs. » Je déclare paisiblement. « Si je peux tenir la promesse faite à Ashe je le ferais. Mais même si vos ordres vont à l'encontre de cet engagement alors je les exécuterais quand même. » Je baisse la tête en signe de respect. « Considérez cette demande comme la requête d'un soldat qui ne crois pas en la viabilité de cette solution. »

Un silence s'empare de l'audience et je pense que mes paroles ont un certain poids puisque ma tête ne roule pas encore sur le sol. Cela ne semble pas suffisant pour autant. Une aura meurtrière emplit la salle et les Gardien de Givre amorcent un geste quand c'est Lissandra qui les interrompt en s'adressant aux Veilleurs.

« Mes maîtres. » Dit-elle en s'inclinant. « Peut-être devrions-nous écouter ce qu'il veut nous dire dans son intégralité ? »

Surpris par cette intervention, leurs yeux se tourne vers leur fidèle servante et après quelques secondes la voix sépulcrale des Veilleurs résonne dans mon esprit.

« Soyez convaincant. » Disent-ils d'un ton menaçant.

« D'après les légendes la Sorcière de Glace a toujours cherchée à étendre son domaine pour conquérir Freljord. » Je raconte d'une voix sereine. « Alors faisons passer l'attaque de Rakelstake pour la dernière étape d'un plan de conquête en ne tuant que ceux qui veulent combattre et donc représentent une menace. »

Je marque une pause et je reprends très vite.

« Les survivants ne quitteront cette terre. Ils sont trop attachés à elle et si vous, Veilleurs, restez dans l'ombre alors il n'y aura aucune preuve de votre implication. Vous resterez une fable parmi tant d'autres. Même l'Institut de la Guerre ne perdra pas son temps à vérifier toutes les rumeurs avec la crise qu'il est en train de traverser. »

« Que faites-vous de l'éventualité de possibles matchs qu'ils choisiront de livrer sur le pont de l'Abîme Hurlant ? » Questionne ma reine, impérieuse.

« Les Invocateurs n'ont jamais réussi à déceler la présence d'une ville aussi gigantesque tant elle était bien cachée. » J'objecte avec politesse. « Il n'y a aucune raison que cela change. »

Un autre silence s'abat et après bien des minutes.L'aura de danger s'apaise et les Gardiens de Givre s'éloignent de moi pour finalement quitter la pièce. Les Veilleurs déclarent alors.

« Votre demande est acceptée haut-commandant Hrungrir. » Disent-ils d'un ton qui ne laisse pas la place à la discussion. « Tâchez de ne pas nous décevoir. »

« Je ne le ferais pas, Veilleurs. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 17 !**

 **Un chapitre avec du contenu imprévu dans le script de départ, merci RioT pour ça (ce n'est pas ironique XD)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	19. Une pierre et une épée

**Hello all !**

 **Le chapitre 18 est up.**

 **Un chapitre dont j'ai ajouté une partie du contenu qu'après un événement récent de chez RioT (j'en ai déjà trop dit XD)**

 **Plusieurs éléments dans ce chapitre où j'ai essayé de diluer le texte que je trouvais un peu trop compacte à mon goût.**

 **Bonne lecture. :D**

* * *

Chap 18 : Une pierre et une épée

Nous levons le camp à peine le soleil levé, direction le Sud. Voilà notre neuvième jour de voyage depuis que nous avons quitté la Citadelle des Veilleurs de Givre. La majeure partie des Gardiens m'ont été assignés pour mener à bien cette opération. Les autres sont restés pour défendre leurs maîtres et ma reine. Huit mille soldats et moi à leur tête.

Si j'estime bien en utilisant toutes les données que je possède les deux tribus unies ont encore à leur disposition plus de deux cents milles combattants. Nous sommes à un contre vingt-cinq, ce qui n'est pas un problème en soi puisque chacun de ces Gardiens ''ancestraux'', si je puis dire, valent bien une centaine d'hommes normaux.

Non mon plus gros problème réside dans le fait que Rakelstake est, d'après ce que m'a dit Lissandra, une véritable forteresse et tenter de la prendre d'assaut serait un véritable suicide. Je vais donc devoir trouver un moyen d'annuler leur défense où tout du moins de la contourner. La topographie du terrain n'est pas non plus à mon avantage mais je pense avoir une idée de comment procéder. La dernière variable que j'ai besoin de connaître est la disposition de leurs troupes.

Nous sommes en vue de la dépression rocheuse dans laquelle est nichée le dernier bastion ennemi peu de temps après notre départ. Le sommet des deux grands glaciers qui forment l'enceinte sont visibles. Nous avançons en formation serrée et il nous faut pas mal de temps pour atteindre notre but. L'absence de la moindre sentinelle ou éclaireur, facilement repérable dans cette immense plaine me dérange fortement. Ils n'ont quand même pas été jusqu'à se retranchés sans sortir ?

En arrivant au niveau du surplomb avec seulement quelques hommes au cas il y ait un piège je peux apercevoir l'ancienne cité des Sorciers de Glace. Elle se trouve au milieu de cette vallée encadrée de falaises. Les parois sont criblées d'ouverture où il y a parfois une faible lueur qui brille : des habitations. Sur le lac pris dans la glace il y a plusieurs espèces de bateaux montés sur patins. Il y a un monumental morceau de Vrai Glace en forme d'obélisque sur la rive Est.

La cité est très impressionnante. Dans le glacier a été taillé une entrée avec des colonnes qui mesurent près de cent mètres de hauteur surplombée par une petite terrasse. Un grand escalier gardé par une porte qui paraît ridicule en comparaison ferme l'accès. Cet escalier mène à ce qui devait être un très grand brasero si j'en juge par les marques de suie sur le plateau. De chaque côté de l'accès principal une ville s'étale sur le peu de place restante.

Il y a des barricades circulaires qui ont été installées tout autour de la place forte. Mais malheureusement pour ceux qui se trouvait ici il n'y aura pas de bataille ni même de négociation. Il n'en auront pas l'opportunité. Le cristal de Vrai Glace émet une forte pulsion à intervalles réguliers et je peux sentir un froid polaire émaner de toute la vallée.

Tout ceux en poste sur le lac sont transformé en statue glacée. Ils sont morts dans des positions improbables pour certains ce qui m'indique qu'ils ont gelés instantanément ou presque sans s'y attendre. Si cet endroit était vraiment une ville densément peuplé alors de ce que je vois je peux dire qu'il ne doit pas rester plus de dix pour cents de la population initiale. Si je me fie au nombre de foyer allumés dans les maisons.

C'est une hécatombe. J'ai envie de tourner les talons et de rebrousser chemin mais ça ne servirais à rien. Alors que je fais signe à mes soldats de me suivre. Nous allons prendre la route directe puisque nous ne risquons plus rien. Ce qui me rebute le plus dans cette découverte ce n'est pas ce massacre de sang froid. Des actes de ce genre il y en a toujours durant une guerre et il serait stupide d'espérer de tous les éviter. Non ce qui me blesse le plus la dedans c'est que je reconnaîtrais l'aura qui imbibe les lieux et qui a activée ce dispositif entre milles. C'est celle de Lissandra.

La voie sillonne sur près d'un mille et quand nous arrivons sur le lac gelé c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Il fait si froid que même les animaux du grand Nord ne seraient pas assez robustes pour pouvoir survivre. Les gens qui n'ont pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri ou qui ne l'était pas au moment de l'activation de ce piège n'avaient aucune chance de survie.

J'envoie les Gardiens chercher les éventuels survivants pendant que je me dirige vers l'obélisque. Aux pieds de l'escalier qui mène à la partie en Vrai Glace qui est à découvert il y a un soldat mort, figé dans une expression de surprise terrifiée. Il n'a réalisé sa fin qu'a la toute dernière seconde. Je le contourne avant de monter. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de stopper l'effet de glaciation.

Une fois devant la paroi cristalline je peux admirer mon reflet pour la première fois. A part la coloration de ma peau et le fait que mes yeux ont eux aussi prit cette singulière couleur bleue azurée il n'y a aucun changement. Je pose la main sur la Glace et je me concentre. La magie de ma reine est très présente dans cette formation et je ne parviens pas à en prendre le contrôle.

Il me semble entendre une voix et j'aperçois les reflets de deux autres personnes à côté de moi, un peu en retrait. Deux femmes que je reconnais aussitôt. Ce sont Avarosa et Serylda. Après une seconde de surprise je fais volte face brutalement pour ne trouver que le vide. Bien sûr... Elles ne peuvent pas être ici et pourtant je jurerais d'avoir aussi sentit leurs présences. Quelque peu troublé je reprends ma tâche initiale quand il me vient une idée.

Je dégaine mes deux épées et je les plaque contre la paroi. Le résultat est immédiat, augmentant mes capacités d'interfaçage et agissant comme des clés elles me donnent accès à la trame du sort. Par un mouvement de pensées je tranche le sortilège qui cesse instantanément. Les pulsations s'arrêtent et la température redevient normale en moins d'une minute. Je perçois l'espace d'une seconde l'aura de Lissandra qui enrage de s'être vue dépouillée du contrôle.

Je quitte mon perchoir en voyant du coin de l'œil des files de gens être déplacé vers la grande torche à la base de Rakelstake. Je descend sans empressement et je me stoppe au niveau de l'eau gelé regarde les longues processions défiler sous mes yeux pour former un masse compacte. Je prends bien soin de me montrer pour les informer de ma présence.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais il n'y eu que très peu de personnes qui ont tenté de s'enfuir ou de combattre sur un coup de tête. Leur moral est au plus bas. Le peu de volonté qui devait leur rester s'est brisée lorsque le sortilège à transformé toute la zone en une gigantesque fosse commune glaciaire. C'est compréhensible. Pouvoir frapper en plein cœur du territoire ennemi en étant intouchable envoie un message fort. Une fois qu'ils sont tous rassemblés j'avance vers eux.

Un frisson de peur et de panique agite les survivants lorsqu'ils voient les Gardiens de Givre s'écarter pour me laisser passer. Ce qui s'étend devant moi peut être qualifié de triste spectacle sans exagération. Il y a en très grande majorité des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards. La plupart sont frigorifiés et certains présentent même des traces sommaires d'amputations improvisées. Probablement à causes d'engelures. Je remarque que beaucoup semblent ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours.

Il y a de l'agitation dans les premiers rangs juste en face de moi. Un groupe de personnes tentent de parler discrètement sans réussir à le faire. Soudain l'un d'eux se lève, un garçon qui a tout au plus quinze ans, et fonce sur moi en brandissant une épée courte. Il crie de rage comme un dément en s'approchant. Derrière lui il y a une femme à peine plus âgée qui s'est lancée à sa poursuite et tend le bras pour tenter de l'attraper.

L'arme brandie bien haute, le bras tendu, sa garde encore plus ouverte qu'une porte enfoncée et des appuis mal gérés... Il n'a jamais combattu de sa vie. Je reste sans bouger jusqu'au moment où il amorce son mouvement pour me frapper. Je saisis son poignet dans ma main gauche ce qui l'arrête net et je lui assène un violent coup de poing de mon bras libre dans l'abdomen. Il lâche son arme sous le choc et je la récupère.

Il s'effondre, plié en deux et se met à vomir le peu qu'il a dans l'estomac... Sa bile. J'entends des cris qui viennent de l'attroupement. Ils doivent s'imaginer que je vais donner l'ordre de les massacrer en guise de punition pour cet acte de désespoir isolé. La jeune femme arrive et se jette sur lui en le couvrant de son corps pour le protéger. Elle lève ses yeux vers moi. Ils sont emplis de peine et n'ont plus aucun éclat de combativité.

« Pitié ! Ne faites pas ça ! » Hurle-t-elle en voyant que je tiens toujours l'épée. « Nous avons perdu ! Nous nous rendons ! Épargnez nous !... Épargnez mon frère !... Je vous en supplie... »

Sa vois se brise et des larmes commencent à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Larmes qui gèlent avant même d'avoir finie de rouler sur ses joues. Je fais un mouvement négligé avec l'épée et la sœur se rétracte sur son frère en hurlant de peur. En entendant le bruit de l'arme qui glisse sur la surface gelée, loin d'elle, la jeune femme lève les yeux pour la voir se briser sur un rocher. Fragilisée par le contact prolongé avec mon corps.

Je m'agenouille à côté d'eux et l'aînée ne peux réprimer un mouvement de recul dû à la peur et au dégoût. Son cadet peine à maîtriser sa respiration. Il tousse et crache encore à intervalles réguliers mais ça ne l'empêche pas de me fixer avec un regard à mi chemin entre la haine et la peur pour sa sœur. Ils m'imaginent en monstre et ils ont raison quelque part mais ça ne peux égaler ô combien je me sens pathétique en ce moment.

« Regarde moi. » Je demande à la jeune femme d'une voix douce. Elle parvient à lever la tête au bout de longues secondes et est étonnée de me voir afficher un sourire chaleureux. « Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Vous avez ma parole. » Elle me fixe sans trop comprendre. « il y a t-il encore un leader, un chef ou quelqu'un de ce genre parmi vous ? » Je demande avec courtoisie.

Hésitante, elle finit par hocher la tête. En se tournant elle regarde la foule et désigne un zone particulière malgré les protestations de son frère qui lui demande de ne rien dire. Devinant ce que cela signifie je vois un homme qui supporte son poids avec une béquille se lever péniblement. Il se met à marcher dans ma direction alors que les gens autour le supplient de ne pas y aller. Pendant qu'il s'extrait de son peuple je renvoie les deux jeunes. La sœur me murmure un ''merci'' avant de partir.

Arrivé en face de moi je peux l'observer plus en détails. Il a une barbe bien fourni qui grisonne abondamment, des cheveux hirsutes et des yeux bruns qui brillent encore d'une fierté farouche. L'un de ses pieds a été amputé récemment mais d'après sa constitution je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un ancien soldat. Il s'adresse à moi d'une voix posée qui ne tremble pas.

« Je m'appelle Dforas. » Dit-il calmement. « Je suis l'ancien chef de la garde de Rakelstake. »

« Je suis Hrungrir, haut commandant des Gardiens de Givre aux services de la Sorcière de Glace. »

« Commandant Hrungrir.. » Répète-t-il avec un rictus de haine qui peine à être dissimulé en entendant le titre de Lissandra. « Que voulez-vous ? »

« Je viens vous proposer de prêter allégeance à ma maîtresse, la Sorcière de Glace. » Je déclare simplement.

« Et si nous acceptons ? » Demande le vieux guerrier avec réserve. « Qu'avons nous en échange ? »

« Tant que vous vous obéirez et respecterez votre nouvelle reine alors il vous sera permis de vivre comme vous l'avez toujours fait avant son règne. » Je répond honnêtement.

Il me dit avoir besoin de consulter les autres avant de prendre une décision et je le laisse retourner auprès des siens pour qu'ils puissent en débattre. D'un pas haché il va se fondre dans la foule et des murmures de désapprobation parcoure vite les Freljordiens. Quand à moi je vais attendre. Arriver à la conclusion d'une tel débat va prendre du temps.

Le soleil va bientôt se coucher et bien des votes à main levés ont été fait. Finalement je vois Dforas se relever et approcher de moi. Son pas est bien plus lent qu'auparavant. Il semble se traîner comme si un boulet de prisonnier le ralentissait. A son visage renfrogné et à la lueur de colère qui danse dans ses yeux je connais déjà la réponse qu'il va me donner. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment eu le choix s'il voulait sauver les dernières personnes encore vivantes.

« Nous acceptons les conditions commandant Hrungrir. » Annonce-t-il, une amertume intense présente dans chaque mot. « Nous jurons fidélité à la Sorcière de Glace... »

Sur ces mots il pose un genou à terre et s'incline en s'appuyant sur sa béquille. Dans un geste forcé tous les autres l'imitent. J'entraperçois le jeune garçon qui m'a attaqué plus tôt être mis en position de salut de force par sa sœur et quelqu'un d'autre à proximité. Ça y est... Freljord est conquit. Je sens les Gardiens qui vont pousser des cris de joie mais je les intimes au silence mentalement. Les gens devant nous ont été bien assez humilié comme ça.

Un craquement sourd résonne derrière moi. Je me retourne pour savoir ce qui vient de provoquer ce bruit et je vois un nuage de poussière dans l'entrée du sinueux chemin qui nous a permis d'arriver ici. En revenant à ma position initiale je devine à l'expression paniquée et surprise des gens devant moi qu'ils ne savent pas non plus ce qui vient de se passer.

J'emmène une dizaine de soldats avec moi et je me dirige d'un pas pressé vers la source de ce phénomène. En entrant dans le goulet je constate que les sentinelles ont été tuées, écrasées par la chute de rochers. Le plus étrange est que la pierre qui constitue les falaises est fissurée comme après un tremblement de terre alors que lorsque nous sommes passés elle était intact.

Soudain le sol se met à bouger sous mes pieds et je dois sauter en avant pour me mettre en sécurité. Un mur de pierre d'une grande hauteur s'arrache du granit et bloque le passage de toute sa hauteur. Je me viens de me retrouver isolé. Les Gardiens sont de l'autre côté. Je leur transmet mes instructions avant de me mettre à courir pour aller trouver un endroit avec plus d'espace. Si je reste dans un espace aussi réduit contre la ou les personnes qui sont capables de manipuler la roche et le sol alors autant m'allonger tout seul dans un cercueil.

Alors que je cours en faisant parfois des mouvements brusques pour ne pas avoir une trajectoire rectiligne j'entends au dessus de la falaise un bruit étrange qui se déplace de manière synchrone avec moi. On dirait que quelqu'un racle une pierre contre une autre pierre. Je parviens finalement où je veux. Un petite vallée circulaire artificielle. Je vais me positionner au milieu et j'attends. Il y a un fin nuage de poussière qui fait le tour de cette zone.

A ma grande surprise je vois une personne se tenant sur un rocher de bonne taille qui, lui même, se déplace comme un morceau de bois emporté par un cours d'eau. Abandonnant son perchoir qui va s'écraser un peu plus loin en contrebas cette personne saute et chute le long des parois. Toujours plus étonné, je contemple la base des falaises se déformer dans un grand bruit pour former une rampe qui ralentit sa course et lui permet de venir vers moi toujours en glissant sur le sol juchée sur un rocher.

La ''monture'' disparaît en arrivant près de moi et je dois avouer que je suis surpris encore une fois. Une jeune fille assez frêle pose le pied à terre. Elle a de court cheveux bruns attaché par une tiare en bronze et des sourcils très épais. Elle porte une tenue bleue en haut avec un pantalon et des bottes en cuir complétée par un manteau en laine rouge avec de large bandes de tissus qui pendent au niveau des bras. Le plus étonnant ce sont les larges épaulettes, ce qui ressemble à des boucles d'oreilles et des sortes de bracelets qui sont tous les trois en pierres.

Alors que je l'observe et que je déduis qu'elle n'est pas d'ici à cause de ses vêtements, qui ne sont pas adaptés au froid, elle aussi me détaille soigneusement. Malgré son entrée assez peu discrète je devine très vite qu'elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Son pouvoir de contrôler la roche et qui sait quoi d'autre est très ennuyant surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi qui a besoin de savoir où poser les pieds. Je vois aussi une détermination dure et implacable dans ses yeux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demande-t-elle d'une voix juvénile mais qui déborde d'assurance. « Et que faisiez-vous à ces gens ? »

« Je m'appelle Hrungrir. » Je réponds d'une voix neutre. « Quant à ces personnes, je viens de leur faire accepter la nouvelle reine de Freljord. »

J'utilise volontairement des mots assez provocateurs pour jauger sa réaction. Je veux savoir à quelle genre de personne j'ai à faire. Son expression se durcit en m'entendant et je devine que je viens de toucher un sujet sensible. Apparemment trop sensible au vu du rictus qu'elle affiche maintenant. Il y a quelque chose de personnel probablement. Pourtant ça ne suffira pas à la faire agir.

« Vous allez les libérer toute de suite. » M'ordonne-t-elle.

« Premièrement, la politesse voudrait que j'entende votre nom. » Je réplique d'un ton condescendant. « Deuxièmement, où iront-ils ? »

« Partout sera mieux qu'ici ! » Rétorque-t-elle. « La terre hurle de l'étau de corruption que manipule ta maîtresse ! »

Donc elle peut sentir certaines choses au contact des roches comme je pourrais le faire avec la glace. Voilà un pouvoir qui est très ennuyant... Il y a des risques qu'elle mette à jour l'existence des Veilleurs. Et en aucun cas nous ne sommes en état de subir un assaut dans l'immédiat. Bien que je pense pas qu'elle puisse pas ressentir d'aussi loin. Et si je fais ce qu'elle me demande peut-être que son voyage ici dont j'ignore la raison n'ira pas plus au Nord. Je suis face à un problème délicat et aucune des deux solution ne me plaît.

« Je ne connais toujours pas votre nom. » Je répète pour broder la conversation. Afin d'avoir un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir.

« Taliyah. » Dit-elle agressivement et rapidement.

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous donner ce que vous voulez. » Je déclare avec une fausse courtoisie. « J'ai des ordres. »

Sans dire un mot de plus je la vois faire un tour sur elle-même et cinq éclats de roche sont arrachés de force au sol avant d'être projetés dans ma direction. Je dégaine instantanément et fait un bond sur le côté pour esquiver. En me relevant je fonce sur elle. J'arrive à portée et au moment où j'abats mon arme un mur de pierre apparaît, bloquant mon attaque. Je recule au plus vite.

J'ai bien fait. Une seconde plus tard le sol où je me trouvais est soulevé brutalement. Je me met à courir en cercle autour d'elle en attendant une ouverture. Une crevasse s'ouvre sous mes pieds et je dois sauter. Une roulade à l'atterrissage et je recommence à bouger. Apparemment l'un de ses points faibles est qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour utiliser ses sorts à moins qu'elle n'ait pas l'habitude d'affronter des cibles mobiles. Dans tout les cas il faut que je reste à tout prix en mouvement.

J'esquive avec une aisance relative la plupart de ses attaques et tentatives de restriction mais je n'avance pas d'un pouce. J'ai tenté de resserrer peu à peu le diamètre de ma course autour d'elle mais en me rapprochant je facilite son anticipation et je dois reculer de nouveau. En voyant un mur beaucoup plus haut que les précédents se dresser sur ma route j'ai une idée.

Je vais volontairement demi-tour pour retourner dans le champ d'obstacles dressé auparavant et au moment où je la vois commencer à manipuler une de ses anciennes formations rocheuses je lance mon attaque. Je prends appui sur une aspérité pour stopper mon élan d'une seule flexion et je bondis à pleine vitesse sur elle. Je franchis la distance qui nous sépare en l'espace d'un clin d'œil.

Surprise par un tel volte-face elle réagit un peu trop tard et sa protection n'a pas le temps d'atteindre une hauteur suffisante. Je passe par dessus en m'appuyant sur le rebord et je pivote sur mon appui. Ma lame atteint son épaulette droite qui se fend sous l'impact et éclate en morceaux. J'atterris deux mètres derrière elle et d'une autre propulsion je me repositionne plus en arrière. Je veux observer comment elle réagit.

Elle se met à bouger en me relançant cinq fragment de roches et je vois son épaulette se reconstituer en même temps. Bien que je n'ai pas réussi à la blesser le fait de l'obliger à quitter sa position statique l'oblige à gérer sa course en plus de mes propres mouvements et c'est une bonne chose. Maintenant il faut que la pousse à la faute. Je me remet à courir parallèlement à elle cette fois. Cela risque d'être un affrontement basé sur l'endurance.

Après avoir accéléré pour esquiver un soulèvement de terrain je saute encore vers elle. S'arrêtant de courir elle relance un morceau de rocher à l'endroit probable de mon atterrissage. Je pare avec ma première épée et sans perdre d'élan je reprends ma course. Elle fait de même et tandis que je continue de parer certains coups je remarque qu'elle se déplace plus vite à plusieurs endroits du terrain. A chaque fois ce sont les points d'origine des rafales d'éclats que Taliyah lance sur moi.

Heureusement que je le vois maintenant sinon cela aurait pu devenir une mauvaise surprise. Sans compter qu'elle a peut-être moyen d'utiliser de manière optimale ses pouvoirs dans ces zones. Ils faut que je m'en tienne éloigné autant que possible. Je bondis une nouvelle fois sur elle et cette fois le soulèvement de terrain me barre la route avec le bon timing mais j'avais déjà anticipé. Je frappe le sol du pied avec toute ma force.

Je perds aussitôt de la vitesse et je suis propulsé au dessus de l'obstacle avec une trajectoire courbe. Je vais arriver avec mes deux armes pointés sur elle. Un nouveau bouclier de pierre me barre la route et bien que j'ai assez de force pour passer au travers en le brisant à cause du froid intense émanant de mes épées et qui gèle la paroi, ce n'est pas suffisant pour me rapprocher assez. Je suis de nouveau repoussé au loin.

Pourtant il semble que ma stratégie initiale porte ses fruits. A cause de mon corps je m'épuise physiquement beaucoup moins vite que Taliyah. Elle commence à s'essouffler alors que je pourrais continuer pendant encore pas mal de temps. Je fait quand même attention si jamais je relâche mon attention je risque de prendre un coup qui serait potentiellement fatal. Elle a compris mon plan et je la vois changer brusquement de direction. Elle vient vers moi. Jouant son jeu je vire aussi.

Soudain, elle saute et le sol se déforme violemment sous ses pieds. Des grandes arches de pierre qui font penser à un serpent qui rampe la propulse à grande vitesse. D'un geste réflexe je fais un bond sur le côté et j'esquive de peu cet espèce de mur qui vient de se former. La géomancienne est aussi descendue à mon niveau malgré que son ouvrage continu sa route pour aller s'écraser contre la falaise.

Elle se trouve dans les airs et me tourne le dos. J'ai mon occasion. Je bondis sur elle et de ce que je peux voir elle aura à peine le temps de se protéger si j'arrive maintenant. En touchant le sol Taliyah se retourne avec la rapidité d'un serpent et fait un grand geste. Le sol se couvre de protubérances rocheuses. En passant au dessus je me dit que c'est moi qui vient de tomber dans un piège. Une seconde plus tard toutes les formes que je survole explose et les débris qui en résultent me lacèrent.

Je m'écrase au sol sans contrôler ma chute. Je frotte sur le sol accidenté sur plusieurs mètres et je m'arrête brutalement contre une paroi rocheuse. J'ai plusieurs fractures et je sais que je n'aurais pas le temps de me soigner d'autant que je sens la guérison des blessures causées par les éclats de pierres du tapis explosif de la magicienne être ralentie par la présence de magie résiduelle.

En fin de compte il se passe plusieurs minutes sans que je ne reçoive la moindre attaque. Au moment où je parviens finalement à me redresser mon adversaire apparaît devant moi. Elle est très fatiguée de sa suite d'assauts ce qui explique qu'elle ne m'ait pas attaquée pendant que je me trouvais à terre. Dans tout les cas la jeune femme se trouve dans un meilleur état que moi. Ce qu'elle démontre de suite en érigeant trois autres murs qui m'enferme avec elle. Sage précaution bien qu'un peu inutile vu que je ne risque pas de me sauver étant donné mes blessures.

« Tu as perdu ! » S'écrie-t-elle entre deux respirations. « Tu vas ordonner à tes hommes de repartir et de ne plus jamais revenir sinon je serais impitoyable ! »

« Je fait l'erreur de te sous-estimer c'est vrai. » J'avoue en maîtrisant la douleur dans mon corps. « Mais ne me pense pas vaincu pour autant. »

Elle fait une grimace et cinq projectiles sont envoyés dans ma direction. Je parviens à les esquiver en faisant un pas de côté qui m'arrache une grimace. Je vois du coin de l'œil l'un des éclats se planter dans le mur en le fissurant et j'ai une idée qui me vient à l'esprit. J'ignore si elle va fonctionner mais je suis sûr que c'est la défaite assurée si jamais c'est un échec.

J'envoie toute la puissance qui me reste dans mes deux épées avant de les planter avec force dans le sol. Voyant le danger arriver Taliyah tente de lancer un sort pour m'arrêter mais elle n'en a pas le temps. Une onde glacée explose à l'endroit de l'impact et tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi gèle en une fraction de seconde. Le température chute de façon vertigineuse alors que le sol et les murs se couvrent de givre.

Quelques instants plus tard l'onde se dissipe et le seul vestige de son existence est le peu de magie qui imbibe le sol. J'ai un vertige sous le contrecoup de l'effort mais en me reprenant je constate avec soulagement que j'ai réussi. La géomancienne est allongé sur le sol, hors combat, grelottante. Autre chose qui est agréable, je sens mes forces qui semblent me revenir plus vite maintenant que j'ai ''marqué'' cette zone comme la mienne. Je prends quelque instants pour m'assurer que je suis en état au cas où je doive réagir puis je m'approche de mon adversaire après avoir récupérer mes deux armes.

Pendant ce temps la jeune magicienne a réussie à trouver assez de force pour ramper jusqu'au mur le plus proche et elle tente de le faire tomber sans y parvenir en voyant que je suis de plus en plus près. Je l'attrape par le bras et pendant que son épaulette termine de se désagréger je vois que ses boucles d'oreilles et ses bracelets ont disparu. Je la positionne dos contre l'obstacle avant de m'accroupir pour être à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait !? » Peste-t-elle d'une voix tremblante à cause du froid. « Pourquoi je ne peux plus utiliser mes pouvoirs !? »

« De la même manière que la roche se brise quand il fait trop froid j'ai coupé ton lien avec la terre autour de nous en gelant le sol avec un pouvoir de Vrai Glace. » Je réponds avec calme avant de reprendre. « Je t'ai sous-estimé mais toi tu as crié victoire trop vite et maintenant tu n'es plus en état de te battre. »

Hrungrir place l'une de ses épées sous sa gorge et d'un geste vif elle saisit sa main avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste. Elle pousse un cri de douleur tant le corps de cet homme est glacial. Même la plus froide des nuits dans les montagnes ioniennes n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle vient de toucher. Ne sentant plus rien dans son bras elle fixe avec des yeux plein de rage l'homme qui l'a vaincue. Elle qui pensait pouvoir aider les siens maintenant qu'elle n'a plus peur de son pouvoir va mourir ici.

Je la regarde avec attention et bien qu'il y a beaucoup de colère dans ses yeux je peux voir aussi qu'elle est toujours aussi déterminée. Elle n'a pas peur de mourir.

J'hésite... Je sais qu'elle risque d'être un danger pour ma reine mais j'en ai assez de tuer des gens avec tant de potentiel. Ce serait un tel gâchis de tuer quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

J'enlève mon arme de son cou et je la range avec sa jumelle à ma ceinture avant de me relever. Complètement abasourdi de mon comportement elle ne réagit pas.

« Votre place n'est pas ici. » Je dit avec un ton autoritaire. « Rentrez chez vous sauver votre peuple, Géomancienne. »

« Quoi !? » S'exclame-t-elle. « Comment savez-vous pour... »

« Par ce que les seules personnes qui donnent tout pour des inconnus sont les idiots et ceux qui sont dans une situation similaire. » Je l'interrompt en soupirant. « Et comme vous ne faites pas partie de la première catégorie... »

« Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! » Crache Taliyah avec colère en essayant de bouger.

« Vous confondez la pitié avec la compassion. » Je réponds platement.

Décontenancée par mon affirmation elle reste sans réagir alors que je détruis le mur en face de moi en le brisant d'un coup de poing. Il est tellement gelé qu'il est plus fragile que du verre. En m'éloignant je jette un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Il va falloir que j'envoie quelqu'un l'aider avant que je ne reparte pour la Citadelle des Veilleurs sinon elle va mourir de froid ici.

Alors que je m'éloigne toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers une seule personne...

Lissandra...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 18 :)**

 **Je suis sûr que vous voyez venir la suite mais il va falloir attendre XD**

 **A la prochaine !**


	20. Confrontations

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 19up !**

 **Il est temps d'arriver aux explication entre Hrungrir et Lissandra ! Comment cela va-t-il se passer ?**

 **Je vous laisse le découvrir !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

Review :

 _Mr. TZ chapter 16 . Jun 5_

 _Salut,_  
 _Désolé du "retard" mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon pc :(_  
 _Désolé aussi de ne pas connaitre le stress mais ne t'inquiète pas pour le syndrome de la page blanche je peux comprendre._  
 _Le soutien au niveau du vol c'est normal dit toi que je parle pour tout ceux qui ne commentent pas mais qui (j'en suis sur) te vouent, comme moi, un petit culte :)_  
 _Bon, la review en elle même maintenant; Hrungrir a battu Taliyah ! Il est trop fort ! En plus il lui a piqué un "sort" ! Par contre Lissandra commence a faire peur (juste un peu)..._  
 _La suite ! La suite ! La suite ! (rigole comme Shaco) :D_  
 _Ta fic est toujours aussi bien, avec beaucoup de combats épiques (il fait l'avouer)_  
 _A plus_

 **Merci pour ton soutien ça fait vraiment plaisir ;)**

 **Il l'a battu mais ça n'a pas été facile pour lui :) / Pour Lissandra un peu plus de choses dans ce chapitre / J'espère que tu n'es pas Shaco sinon va falloir que sois toujours top niveau pour pas me prendre une dague dans le dos XD / j'essaie de faire des combats variés et je pense m'en sortir pas trop mal mais y'a de la place pour du mieux :)**

* * *

Chap 19 : Confrontations

Nous venons, les Gardiens de Givre et moi, d'entrer dans la Citadelle des Veilleurs et je dois avouer un certain malaise. J'ai rempli ma mission sans faillir mais une amère sensation au fond de ma gorge ne cesse de me harceler sans que je puisse faire quelque chose pour m'en débarrasser. Peut-être est-ce l'assurance d'avoir une discussion désagréable avec une personne à laquelle je tiens qui est la cause de tout cela.

Alors que mes hommes se mettent aussitôt à ranger le matériel de voyage que nous avons utilisés quand nous arrivons je m'éclipse sans attendre. Mes bruits de pas résonnant dans les couloirs glacés je me rend directement au centre de la ville. En arrivant devant la grille qui mène au pont de l'Abîme Hurlant je la passe sans prêter attention au garde qui me salue.

A peine ai-je fait un mètre que je vois quelqu'un à mi-chemin sur la traversée.Vêtue de son heaume, de sa robe bleue sombre et les jambes recouvertes de son sortilège pour se déplacer Lissandra attend. Je m'arrête l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre ma marche. J'arrive très rapidement devant elle.

Nous nous détaillons pendant de longues secondes. Son visage ne montre aucune expression et je dois probablement faire de même. Il règne un silence si lourd et oppressant que même le vent ne semble pas capable de remplir le vide. Finalement je finis par m'agenouiller avec respect comme je l'ai toujours fait depuis que je suis à son service. Elle s'adresse à moi.

« Freljord appartient-il désormais à ses maîtres légitimes ? » Demande impérieusement la Sorcière de Glace.

« Rakelstake est à vous et ceux qui habitent encore là bas vous ont jurés fidélité majesté. » Je réponds platement.

Je sens la satisfaction de ma reine se propager jusqu'à moi au travers de son aura. Bien des fois je l'ai sentit contentée mais cette fois il y a quelque chose de sauvage et d'effrayant dans la moindre de ses pensées. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à un monstre de sadisme et de haine dont on vient de briser les chaînes. Ne cherchant pas à dissimuler cette béatitude malsaine Lissandra reprend la parole.

« Vous m'avez bien servit Hrungrir. » Déclare-t-elle. « Les félicitations sont de rigueur. »

« Merci majesté. » Je réplique toujours sur le ton de la conversation. « Malheureusement je ne suis pas d'humeur festive à cet instant. »

Un autre silence de mort s'abat et je sens la joie de ma reine s'évanouir pour être remplacée par une colère froide et calculatrice. J'attends la prochaine phrase. Je pense savoir laquelle se sera tant nous nous sommes déjà retrouvé maintes fois dans cette situation. D'ordinaire bien qu'il soit assez, disons, professionnel j'apprécie notre petit jeu du dominant-dominé mais il y a trop de choses qui restent non-dites pour ça en ce moment.

« Parlez-librement Hrungrir. » Dit Lissandra faussement courtoise.

« J'aimerais comprendre la raison de ce massacre dans votre ancien bastion. » Je demande avec politesse mais résolument.

« Pourquoi le sort de ces faibles créatures, infâmes descendances d'usurpatrices qui en plus d'être si ignorantes de leur vrai place déprécient la seule force de ce royaume, vous préoccupe-t-il tant ? » Réplique-t-elle sur le même ton qu'avant.

« De mon avis personnel je pense que les génocides sont des solutions vides de résultats. » Je déclare. « Mais ce qui m'a le plus dérangé était que ce soit vous qui ayez mit en route cette extermination. »

« J'ignorais que vous aviez un côté hypocrite aussi développé Hrungrir. » Fait la magicienne avec un sourire mauvais. « Vous fauchez les vies sans hésitations, même celle d'un enfant, pour me défendre et vous prenez de grands airs lorsque j'agis de la même façon. »

« Tuer sur un champ de bataille quelqu'un qui se trouve là par choix est logique. » J'objecte avec une voix calme. « Ce que vous avez fait ne peut soutenir la comparaison. D'autant qu'il n'y a aucune raison telle que ma ''protection'' qui était en ligne de mire. » Je rétorque. « Vous m'aviez donné le droit d'épargner ces personnes et vous n'avez pas tenue parole. » Après une seconde de silence je termine. « Veuillez m'excuser majesté mais à mes yeux vous vous êtes fourvoyée. »

Une fois de plus il n'y a plus aucun bruit qui filtre entre et autour de nous. La température chute encore davantage si c'est seulement possible. L'espace d'un instant je sens la colère de Lissandra se muer en une rage meurtrière mais elle s'apaise tout aussi vite. Je la vois qui s'approche de moi doucement. Je lève les yeux pour voir son visage toujours impassible qui ne parvient pourtant pas à cacher son réel état d'esprit.

« Prenez garde Hrungrir. » Menace-t-elle. « Je vous ai toujours laissé une confortable marge de manœuvre. Cependant si vous commencer à agir de cette manière ce privilège pourrait vous être retiré. »

« De quelle liberté parlons-nous en ce moment ? » Je demande avec une pointe d'ironie qui se glisse dans ma voix malgré moi. « Dans cette relation que nous avons il n'y a pas de le moindre espace pour la confiance. » Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille intervenir mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de toute manière. « Preuve étant que vous ne m'avez même pas laisser le temps de parler avec les Freljordiens, vous avez tenté de les tuer avant. »

« Vous me décevez Hrungrir. » Dit Lissandra avec un léger déplaisir. « Je vous ait tant donné : un nom, un but... Vous n'étiez rien avant moi et voilà toute la gratitude que vous me montrez. »Elle soulève on menton avec sa main d'un geste doux. « Il n'y a pas plus disgracieux et désolant qu'un chien qui mort la main que le nourrit. »

« Je vous suis reconnaissant majesté, plus que vous ne le pensez. » Je rétorque avec conviction. « Mais je vais vous le redire une nouvelle fois : je n'ai pas accepté de servir sous ses conditions. »

« Quel dommage... » Avoue la Sorcière de Glace, visiblement déçue. « Je pensais avoir trouvé quelqu'un capable de me seconder efficacement. En fin de compte vous n'êtes pas différent de Ashe. »

Sans dire un autre mot elle forme une lance de glace de sa main libre et tente de me transpercer avec. Je sors l'une de mes épées, dévie sa course et elle va s'écraser sur le sol. Je fais un bond en arrière pour me mettre en position. Un autre éclat de glace arrive sur moi et je l'intercepte totalement cette fois, alors que je sens l'aura de ma reine se mettre à bouillonner d'une froide et implacable colère. Elle veut ma mort.

Maudissant mon impuissance à pouvoir communiquer et être obligé d'en venir aux armes je resserre la prise sa la garde de ma première épée pendant que je sors la deuxième. Alors que je me tient en garde devant Lissandra je sens quelque chose qui ressemble à du dégoût brouiller mes pensées. Je chasse rapidement cette sensation pour pouvoir utiliser toutes mes capacités dans cet inévitable combat.

Magicien contre escrimeur, autant dire que la confrontation n'est pas à mon avantage. Pourtant ce sont sur les seul points physiques et techniques que réside mes chances de gagner. Utiliser les pouvoirs qu'elle m'a conféré pour tenter de l'affronter serait stupide, elle doit mieux savoir comment les utiliser que moi sans compter qu'avec la lecture d'aura elle devinera probablement ce que je veux faire avant même que je ne le fasse.

Je bondis dans sa direction et j'abats mon épée en direction de son épaule droite. Étrangement elle ne tente même pas de se défendre... Elle pense que je ne vais pas oser la main sur elle ? Ma reine me connaît encore plus mal que je ne l'imaginais et pourtant elle m'a déjà montrée qu'elle est si étonnamment capable de savoir ce que je pense.

Poursuivant sa route ma frappe va atteindre son but quand Lissandra comprend que je ne vais pas me retenir. Amorçant un geste pour contre-attaquer qui n'arrive pas à temps je tranche sa tenue et j'entaille profondément son corps jusqu'à la poitrine. Elle pousse un cri de douleur qui me donne l'impression d'avoir soudain le cœur dans un étau. Je le savais quelque part mais le dégoût que j'ai ressentit il y a peu était tourné vers moi, me sachant obliger de la blesser.

Je recule vite pour ne pas être pris au piège d'une nova de givre et je me retrouve à une distance similaire à celle au début de notre affrontement. Pendant une seconde la Sorcière de Glace regarde sa plaie qui saigne pas, qui ne peut plus le faire, avant de pousser un cri de colère accompagnée d'une onde magie qui fait penser à une petite explosion. Avec une expression distordue par la rage elle s'adresse à moi.

« Mes maîtres ont raison. » Annonce Lissandra avec une haine palpable. « Tu es un danger qui doit être éradiqué. Ce a quoi je vais m'employer des maintenant. »

« Les Veilleurs ne sont en rien responsable de cette situation. » Je réplique avec tristesse. « Nous en sommes les deux seuls protagonistes... »

Elle ne m'écoute pas et d'un grand geste elle forme deux murs qui manquent de peu de m'écraser entre eux en se referment à l'endroit ou je me trouvais il y a moins d'une seconde. Je cours dans sa direction faisant des pas tantôt à droite puis à gauche en changeant à chaque fois l'ordre et l'angle de mon avancée pour l'empêcher de m'immobiliser. Je dois aussi esquiver les lances de glaces qui viennent parfois à ma rencontre.

Je suis bientôt au contact quand un grand mur de glace se forme sur ma route. Ne pouvant pas m'arrêter et sachant qu'au moment même où je vais passer par dessus il y a toutes les chances que je me fasse transpercer par une autre attaque je saute. Utilisant l'une de mes épées comme d'un gouvernail sur l'obstacle nouvellement formé je parviens à m'écarter de ma trajectoire initiale quand j'arrive au sommet. J'ai eu une bonne intuition.

Plusieurs pics de glace acérés s'élancent au moment où j'apparais et certains me lacèrent l'abdomen mais j'ai pu en éviter la majorité. Bloquant l'épée dans le mur de glace j'arrête mon mouvement pour prendre appui et me propulser avec force sur ma reine qui sourit en me voyant arriver. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment mais il est trop tard pour que je puisse me stopper.

En touchant la peau de Lissandra une dissonance brutale parcoure tout mon corps en partant de mon épée et je vois cette dernière voler en éclats. Je suis criblé d'éclats de Vrai Glace et repoussé au loin. Je m'écrase sans aucun contrôle sur le sol pavé et entendant les os de mon bras se rompre. Je pousse un cri de douleur à mon tour alors que je termine de glisser sur plusieurs mètres avant de buter contre la balustrade.

Je me relève en prenant ma deuxième épée de mon bras valide et je la vois amorcer un petit geste avec un sourire carnassier. Réalisant trop tardivement ce qui va se passer je n'ai pas le temps de jeter mon arme restante qui se change en un amas de pieux fins et acérés qui me transpercent de part en part avec tant de force qu'ils m'empalent contre le parapet en le transperçant. Une souffrance telle que je n'en ai jamais connue manque de faire m'évanouir.

Un long hurlement de douleur me vrille les oreilles et résonne dans tout l'Abîme avant que je ne réalise que c'est moi qui suis en train de le pousser. Réussissant au bout de longues minutes à me concentrer assez pour pouvoir de nouveau être attentif à ce qui m'entoure je remarque que ma reine s'est approchée de moi. Elle arbore ce sourire victorieux et cruel que je connais si bien.

Elle tourne ma tête pour que je puisse la regarder ''dans les yeux'' ce qui m'arrache un autre gémissement. Levant l'autre main dans un geste gracieux je vois les fragments de ma première arme se soulever du sol pour venir reprendre leur forme initiale. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour en dire la lame s'est reconstituée. Lissandra aligne alors la pointe avec l'endroit de ma poitrine où se trouvait mon cœur. L'épée d'ordinaire d'un blanc immaculé devient peu à peu aussi sombre que ses habits.

« Pensiez-vous vraiment pouvoir m'affronter avec ce que je vous fait moi-même don ? » Demande-t-elle accompagné d'un amusement effrayant. « Quelle naïveté touchante. » Elle laisse échapper un petit rire. « Et dire que vous auriez pu être un si bon soldat... » Ajoute la Sorcière avec une un trace presque imperceptible de regret dans la voix.

« Un bon soldat... Obéit aux ordres... » J'arrive à articuler entre mes dents serrées par la douleur. « Mais... Un excellent soldat... Donne satisfaction... A sa reine... »

Ne répondant rien elle m'enfonce avec violence l'épée dans la poitrine avec un petit sourire narquois. Je ne ressens pas de douleur juste une impression de chute et de fatigue soudaine tandis que je sens la vie me quitter. Il y a un bruit lointain de verre qui se brise. Ma vision s'obscurcit. La dernière chose que je vois c'est l'image de Lissandra alors que je tombe dans les profondeurs de l'Abîme Hurlant.

Je flotte dans le noir le plus complet... Où plutôt je pense que je flotte car je ne sens absolument rien. J'ignore si je suis mort. La dernière fois que je pensais être passé de vie à trépas je me suis retrouvé allongé sur une paillasse malodorante dans une cellule ouverte aux quatre vents. Tentant de bouger j'entends une voix qui m'est familière sans que j'arrive à savoir où je l'ais déjà entendue.

J'ouvre les yeux et le paysage devant moi prend une forme que je connais bien. Je suis dans la salle du trône de l'ancienne citadelle de Gardiens de Givre. La pièce est identique à mes souvenirs si ce n'est qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul trône mais trois. Celui de gauche est vide mais deux femmes sont assises sur les autres. Je les reconnais aussitôt et dire que c'est un choc pour moi serait un euphémisme.

Au milieu se trouve Avarosa qui est assise parfaitement droite dans une attitude contemplative. Elle dégage un air noble et serein qui impose le respect. De l'autre côté Serylda est assise de travers avec l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement. Contrairement à Sejuani une aura de force prévient de ne pas la prendre à la légère.L'aînée sourie avec bienveillance tandis que la benjamine lance une remarque désobligeante.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il ne comprendrais rien. » Dit-elle lassée. « Regarde le ! »

« Ne sois pas si dure avec lui Serylda. » Répond sérieusement sa sœur. « Il est étranger à tout cela. »

Complètement perdu je ne dis rien et un silence s'installe. Nous restons à nous fixer les uns les autres pendant de longues secondes quand je finit par comprendre que c'est à moi de relancer la conversation. Il y a bien une question qui me vient tout de suite mais je me retient de la poser directement. A la place je la tourne dans un autre sens.

« J'imagine que je ne suis pas mort ? » Je demande nonchalamment.

« Non. » Fait platement la plus jeune. « Mais ça ne va pas tarder. Pour l'instant nous nous trouvons dans votre subconscient, du coup nous avons un peu de temps devant nous.

Je me tourne vers elle assez surpris et je la vois soupirer, toujours d'ennui. Ce n'est pas l'idée de mourir bientôt qui m'étonne le plus, non c'est le ton désintéressé qu'elle vient d'employer. Tout cela ne semble pas la concerner bien que, fantôme ou pas, elle est belle et bien devant moi. Sachant que je ne vais pas avancer dans la compréhension de cette situation tout seul je m'adresse de nouveau aux deux femmes.

« Si vous pouviez me fournir des explications sur ce que j'ai sous les yeux. » Je déclare avec amabilité.

« Nous sommes des souvenirs. » Explique Avarosa. « Des souvenirs qui se sont gravés peu à peu dans la Vraie Glace jusqu'à former des répliques quasi-parfaites de ce que nous étions lorsque nous vivions encore. »

Ashe m'a parlée de ce phénomène mais d'après ses dires elle n'avait accès qu'a des fragments pas toujours facilement utilisable de la mémoire de son ancêtre. Le problème étant que cela n'explique pas pourquoi je me retrouve face à la mémoire d'une personne avec laquelle je n'ai aucune connexion. Le lien se fait alors tout seul et je reprend le dialogue.

« Les deux épées dont Lissandra m'a fait cadeau... » Je commence. « Elles ont été crées à partir de votre arc et de votre fléau. »

« Il est moins bête qu'il n'en a l'air. » Commente Serylda avec un sourire amusé. « Liss a toujours aimée faire des pied de nez à ses adversaires alors quand est venue la tentation de donner les armes de ses plus anciennes rivales pour combattre leurs descendants à son héraut elle n'a pas su résister à la tentation. »

« Bien qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre toute l'ironie de cette situation... » Ajoute l'ancienne archère d'une voix lourde.

Plus personne ne parle pendant quelques instants avant que je ne me décide de revenir sur le sujet principal et probablement but de cet échange.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? » Je questionne avec intérêt. « Je ne pense pas que nous soyons ici pour une simple discussion courtoise. »

« Vous êtes en train de mourir Hrungrir. » Confesse Avarosa. « Nous voudrions vous voir vivre Serylda et moi. »

« Dans quel but ? » Je demande avec suspicion. « Je ne vois pas ce que ma présence où non va bien pouvoir changer. »

« Nous avons échouées dans notre combat contre les Veilleurs. » Fait la massive guerrière d'un ton sec. « Nos descendantes aussi et il n'y a désormais plus rien qui empêche ces maudits monstres de plonger ce monde dans les glaces éternelles. » La colère et les regrets imbibent chacun de ses mots. « Alors que vous, vous avez peut-être encore moyen de soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu leurs souffrances... Et qui sait peut-être pourrez-vous aussi aider notre sœur à retrouver son humanité. »

Je suis pris au dépourvu par sa déclaration. La seule fois que j'ai vu Serylda elle condamnait ouvertement sa sœur à la mort, la pensant au delà de toute rédemption. Tous les millénaires passés coincé dans cette arme et ce qu'elle a vue quand c'était moi qui la portait ont probablement dû la faire changer d'avis.

« Il y a vraiment beaucoup trop de ''si'' à mon goût. » Je répond toujours un peu surpris. « Non pas que je rechigne à la tâche mais je reste dubitatif. »

« Nous savons que nous demandons quelque chose de terriblement difficile et ingrat. » Dit l'aînée avec douceur. « Mais vous êtes le seul à qui nous pouvons confier cette responsabilité. »

« Puisque nous sommes dans mon esprit vous devez savoir comment je perçois Lissandra. » Je déclare, sereinement. « Mais même si je ne meurs pas je vais me retrouver au fond l'Abîme Hurlant et dans l'hypothèse où je serais capable d'en sortir je ne suis pas de taille à lutter contre elle. »

« Dans l'immédiat oui. » Assure la benjamine. « Mais avec notre force alors c'est une autre histoire. »

« Comment cela ? » J'interroge, surpris encore une fois.

« En principe une arme de Vrai Glace ne peut manipulée à son plein potentiel que par son ou sa propriétaire. » Explique Avarosa. « Vous n'avez pu utiliser les nôtres par ce que notre sœur les a ''endormies'' limitant drastiquement de ce fait leur puissance. Mais avant de vous jeter dans l'Abîme elle les a réveillées en ajoutant une malédiction qui est en train de vous ronger petit à petit. »

« Sa prévoyance me laissera toujours impressionné. » J'ironise avec un sourire forcé qui fait s'échapper un petit rire amusé de la part de Serylda.

« Si nous vous reconnaissons comme maître de ces armes alors cela purgera la malédiction et vous permettra d'en exploiter le potentiel total sans aucunes conséquences pour votre corps. » Continue l'ancienne archère.

Leur plan est bien pensé mais cela me laisse des doutes que je ne parviens pas à chasser. J'ai l'impression qu'elles ne me disent pas tout.

« Et pour vous ? » Je demande, concerné. « Qu'allez-vous devenir ? »

« Nous allons disparaître. » Répond simplement Avarosa avec un sourire triste. « Mais ne soyez pas affligés pour nous. » Ajoute-t-elle juste après. « Nous sommes mortes depuis longtemps et nous ne pouvons plus influencer ce monde d'une quelconque façon. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas. C'est pour cela que nous vous transmettons nos espoirs. »

« Alors quelle est votre choix ? » Questionne Serylda impérieuse.

On me dira que le choix n'est pas vraiment mien au vu de ma situation surtout que je vois une brume peu engageante qui n'était pas là au début commencer à s'infiltrer dans la pièce par les fenêtres. Elle semble ronger la pierre et se contorsionne comme un animal agonisant. Je m'agenouille devant elles en dernier signe de respect avant de parler.

« J'accepte votre marché. »

Sur ces mots elle se mettent à sourire de joie et se transforment en statue de glace. Statue qui se fissurent dans la même seconde avant de tomber en morceau. A la place il y a un arc et une masse d'arme. Je me lève pour me diriger vers les trônes sans prêter attention à ce qui m'entoure. Arrivé devant je tends les bras et passée une seconde d'hésitation je pose simultanément mes mains dessus.

Vient un vertige puis un sentiment de froid que je n'ai ressentit qu'une seule fois de toute ma vie. C'était lorsque Lissandra m'avait prit le visage dans ses mains juste après la défaite de Tryndamere. Emporté par cette sensation je vois défiler des images des vies qui ne sont pas les miennes avant de les voir disparaître au loin. Je perds conscience, enfin si cela à vraiment un sens lorsque l'on se trouve déjà dans son propre esprit.

Je reviens à moi après je ne saurais dire combien de temps. Je suis allongé, le corps endolori et désynchronisé avec mon cerveau comme lors de ma renaissance en tant que sublimé. Je m'habitue beaucoup plus vire cette fois et je constate que bien que ma peau soit toujours bleue elle s'est éclaircie. Rassemblant mes pensées je cherche du regard mes deux épées en espérant que tout ce que je viens de vivre n'était pas juste le fruit de mon imagination.

Je me trouve sur l'une des centaines d'excroissances de glace qui tapissent les murs. En levant la tête je remarque que bien qu'il y a assez de Vrai Glace dans les parois qui m'entourent pour m'offrir une luminosité suffisante je ne vois ni la lumière du jour ni même le pont. J'ai vraiment chuté profond. En continuant de jeter des coups d'œil je crains de voir les corps de Ashe et Sejuani mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je vois enfin ce que je cherche et lorsque je me dirige vers elles. Quand je suis assez près je peux sentir qu'elles m'appellent. Une sorte de voix lancinante qui semble en même être à moi et à quelqu'un d'autre s'échappe des deux armes. Je me baisse pour les saisir et quand je les tient enfin en main une douce onde glacée parcoure tout mon corps. J'ai l'impression de me sentir complet pour la première fois depuis mon réveil.

C'est alors qu'elles changent toutes seules de formes. Rapidement, au lieu d'avoir ce que l'on aurait pu décrire comme des morceaux de glace taillés vulgairement pour ressembler à des lames je me retrouve avec deux épées qui pourraient sortir à l'instant de chez un forgeron. Elles sont parfaitement jumelles à un détail près. Sur le pommeau de l'une il y a un arc, symbole du clan d'Avarosa alors que sur l'autre ce sont les deux haches entrecroisées de la Griffe Hivernale.

Remerciant en silence mais avec gratitude les deux sœurs de Lissandra je les range à ma ceinture. Pousser par une ardeur renouvelée je me dirige vers une fissure dans le mur le plus proche. Il faut encore que je sorte d'ici.

Mais pour moi ce n'est qu'une infime portion de la route qui me reste encore à parcourir avant d'atteindre mon objectif.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 19 !**

 **On referme définitivement l'acte purement Freljord avec lui**

 **A la prochaine pour une toute nouvelle suite !**


	21. L'Institut de la Guerre

**Hello All!**

 **Chapitre 20 up !**

 **Hrungrir est de retour et il est au seul endroit logique pour son projet :D**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chap 20 : L'institut de la Guerre

Avec ce dernier pas je me tiens désormais un sommet d'un col qui surplombe une très grande vallée. Devant moi se trouve une plaine rocailleuse absolument dépourvue de la moindre végétation. Le ciel est grisâtre ce qui sonne une image encore plus terne de cette terre déjà peu accueillante. Un territoire de ce type n'a aucun intérêt stratégique ni de richesses à exploiter ce qui en fait un lieu idéal pour placer une institution à visée politique neutre.

A quelques kilomètres je vois tout un groupe de bâtiments de forme rectangulaire agencés de manière plus où moins hasardeuses où importune, je ne saurais le dire. L'architecture est la même pour chacun d'entre eux. En pierre noire et encadrés de colonnes. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus fringant mais le fait de ne pas chercher à faire dans le spectaculaire est aussi un moyen de ne pas informer de ses intentions.

Je prend mon temps pour arriver. Après tout j'ai passé près d'un an sous terre suivit de deux mois de voyage en étant le plus discret possible alors je ne suis plus à quelques heures près de marche. Quand je ne suis plus qu'à une centaine de mètres j'ai une étrange impression d'être englué dans un air trop épais puis ce que je vois change du tout au tout.

Les mornes constructions se dissolvant pour me montrer une toute nouvelle apparence. Juste en face il y a une espèce de temple taillé dans un marbre poli avec soins et dont le toit est couvert de plaque qui semblent être faîtes en or massif. Aux pieds de l'escalier qui fait la même largeur que le bâtiment il y a deux statues qui représentent un homme vêtu d'un long manteau à capuche qui tient en lévitation entre ses mains un orbe de cristal qui rayonne en projetant des images chimériques de créatures plus où moins humains sur des silhouettes de pierre préalablement taillé dans le roc brut.

Ils se cachent astucieusement mais qu'attendre d'autre d'un organisme politique qui gère les conflits mondiaux ? J'avance doucement et une fois que je suis presque sur la première marche je m'arrête en sentant que quelque chose ne va pas. Je tend la main et elle touche une barrière magique qui devient bleue et entoure une zone bien plus vaste que la construction que j'ai sous les yeux. Il y a encore des choses cachés ici. Une illusion dans une illusion... Ils m'impressionnent.

Une ouverture apparaît dans cette protection, juste à ma taille et je vois de lourdes portes en chêne massif qui s'ouvrent plus haut. J'avance et commence à gravir les escaliers tandis que le bouclier se reforme et redevient invisible derrière moi. Je remarque les runes gravées à même la pierre un peu partout émettent de l'énergie en formant une gigantesque toile d'araignée à même l'édifice.

Je pénètre dans un hall richement décoré. Sur le sol, il y a gravures qui représentent des guerres ainsi que des héros s'élevant et tombant au gré des combats. De larges tapisseries de couleur blanche avec chacune un symbole brodé dessus. Je reconnais l'une d'entre elle, il y a un guerrier les bras ouverts et portant un casque à cornes recourbées. C'est le symbole de Freljord.

Je compte dix de ces fanions ce qui signifie qu'il y a neufs nations au minimum qui concourent à la régence de ces terres. Le dernier, celui accroché bien en évidence au bout de la salle au dessus d'une porte en ébène ostensiblement gravée, est probablement celui de l'Institut de la Guerre. Il représente une balance tenue par une main au dessus d'une mer de flammes. J'ignore qui sont ces Invocateur mais en tout cas ils ont une très haute opinion d'eux-même.

L'entrée du fond s'ouvre et trois silhouettes encapuchonnées en sortent d'un pas lent et maîtrisé. Je pensais avoir à faire à un très longue file de serviteurs en tout genre, surtout vu la taille de cet endroit, mais si j'ai d'ores et déjà à faire à des Invocateurs cela signifie qu'il savent depuis un bon moment que je m'approche d'eux. Une fois qu'ils sont à moins de deux mètres de moi et se stoppent dans un mouvement synchrone. Puis l'un prend la parole. C'est une femme.

« Je suis Vessaria Kolminye, Haute Conseillère de l'Institut de la Guerre. » Annonce-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse. « Qui êtes-vous et quel but poursuivez-vous en entrant entre ces murs ? »

« Je m'appelle Hrungir. » Je répond d'un ton placide, absolument pas impressionné. « Je suis venu pour devenir l'un des Champions utilisé ici. »

Un silence s'installe et personne ne dit rien pendant une dizaine de secondes. Les Invocateurs devant moi s'échangent des regards bien que je ne vois pas leurs visage à cause, probablement, d'un sortilège qui donne l'impression qu'ils ont un voile noir dans leur capuchons. Un deuxième s'avance à son tour et relance le dialogue. Un homme cette fois, sa voix est grave et posé.

« Je suis Heyward Relivash, Grand Conseiller de l'Institut. » Informe-t-il en baissant son capuchon, imité par les deux autres. Le dernier est un homme âgé dont le visage montre une expérience certaine. « Commencez par vous montrer à visage découvert. » M'ordonne-t-il.

Je m'exécute en rabantant la pièce de tissu qui cache ma tête. En voyant ma peau de couleur bleue ils montrent tous une légère réaction de surprise. On dirait que les sublimés ne sont pas monnaie courante même dans cet endroit. Ils me détaillent sans un bruit pendant une bonne minute avant que finalement celui nommé Relivash ne reprenne la parole.

« Vous souhaitez devenir un de nos champions mais sachez qu'en ces lieux on ne rentre pas simplement par ce que l'on le désire. » Il marque une pause et je devine à son regard que je me trouve face à quelqu'un de très judicieux. « Nous devons évaluer votre force et votre capacité à représenter votre nation. » Un autre silence. « Veuillez nous suivre. »

Ils rabattent leurs capuches et je fais de même. Ils tournent les talons pour avancer dans la direction d'où ils viennent et je les suis en alignant mon pas sur le leur. Une fois la porte franchie nous arrivons dans un large pièce vraiment spartiate comparée à la première. La maçonnerie est apparente et seule quelques torches avec des cristaux qui brille d'une lumière blanche l'éclaire. Au milieu il y a une stèle sur laquelle le dessin d'un scellé luit faiblement et contre le mur du fond il y a une porte bien plus modeste que celle de l'entrée. Il y a quelque chose d'écrit dessus mais je suis trop loin pour pouvoir lire.

Mes trois guides s'installent sur la dalle surélevée et me font de nouveau face. Je monte à mon tour dessus. Celui du milieu se lance dans la diction d'une formule. Une fois qu'elle est terminé il y a un flash de lumière bleutée et je me sent étiré sur plusieurs fois ma taille comme si on tirait sur un vêtement avant de terminer au milieu d'une autre salle arrangée en cercle. Tout autour de moi il y environ une centaine de ces Invocateurs qui attendent patiemment.

« La parole est à vous. » déclare la voix de Relivash. « Présentez-vous. Vous et votre histoire. »

Je retire une nouvelle fois mon capuchon et je vois une partie de l'assemblée qui se met à murmurer de manière visible les un entre les autres. Au vu de leur réaction je soupçonne fortement qu'il s'agit des Invocateurs qui ont la charge de représenter Freljord. Sans attendre qu'on viennent me poser des questions je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de parler. Non pas que j'en ai vraiment besoin mais je veux les jauger.

« Je m'appelle Hrungrir. » Je répète. « Je suis l'ancien commandant des forces armées de celle que vous devez connaître sous le nom de ''Sorcière de Glace''. »

Ma deuxième phrase provoque un tollé. La faction du Grand Nord est la plus virulente et je me fais insulter de tous les noms. On m'accuse de meurtres et de massacres de ce que j'entends mais leurs voix sont tellement superposées que je ne parviens pas comprendre les noms bien que je peux imaginer lesquels ce sont. Le reste de l'assemblé semble partagé entre l'incrédulité entre la réjouissance.

« Silence ! » Résonne, amplifié magiquement plusieurs fois, la voix d'un homme que je ne connais pas. En me retournant je reconnais en dessous du tissu le troisième Invocateur venu m'accueillir. « Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous contrôler alors cette session se terminera sans vous. »

Le calme revient quasi-instantanément. Je suis impressionné par son autorité et ce sur toutes les factions présentes. Qui que se soit, il est craint et respecté. Je peux supposer qu'il est aussi un Haut Conseiller. Je me demande alors quel pouvoir peut exercer celui qui porte le titre de Grand Conseiller. On me redonne la parole et je me relance de suite.

Je leur raconte mon réveil et ma rencontre avec Lissandra sans jamais prononcer une seule fois son nom ni donner d'éléments qui pourraient la compromettre, elle où les Veilleurs. Puis tous les conflits avec la Griffe Hivernale et les avarosiens jusqu'à l'événement de Rakelstake. Il y a bien eu quelques protestations à peine audible lorsque j'ai exposé ces ''faits'' mais elles sont restées lettre mortes devant la récente démonstration d'autorité.

« Que s'est-il passé après la chute de la capitale de Freljord ? » Demande Kolminye.

« Je suis aller voir mon ancienne reine et je lui est demandé de s'expliquer sur ce qu'elle avait fait. » Je répond platement.

« Est-ce à ce moment que vous avez décidé de quitter son service ? » Interroge Relivash.

« Oui. » Je répond avec fermeté. « Je suis un soldat. Les morts sur un champ de bataille sont une chose que j'ai accepté mais... » Je marque une pause. « Les massacres inutiles de civils sans défense en sont une autre que je ne cautionne pas. »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » Lance un des membres de la tribune de Freljord avant que l'on puisse l'en empêcher. Je reconnais l'insigne sur sa robe d'Invocateur, un arc. « Nous nous sommes battu et j'ai été vaincu avant d'être laissé pour mort. Enterré vivant dans les ruines de la Citadelle que j'avais autrefois défendue. »

Un lourd silence de mort s'abat dans la salle et il y a de nouveau beaucoup de réactions différentes dans mon auditoire. Alors que ceux de Freljord sont partagés entre le désespoir et la haine. Ils ont leur alliés qui viennent les soutenir et assurer un soutien. D'autres ne se frottent pas les mains en vue des perspectives mais ils se retiennent assez peu subtilement. La dernière catégorie est neutre de ce que je vois. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Relivash s'adresse à tous ses homologues invocateurs.

« Nous allons procéder à un vote pour savoir si nous acceptons la candidature du potentiel futur champion ici présent. » Annonce-t-il d'une voix solennelle.

Les trois conseillers donnent leur voix pour. Tout Freljord et leurs alliés répondent négativement. Les autres sont très majoritairement en faveur à l'exception de quelque uns. Au final plus de soixante-dix pour cents des votes consentent à ma présence. Un murmure de mécontentement haineux se propage avant d'être étouffé sans ménagement. C'est alors que le troisième conseiller prend la parole.

« Vous allez passer la dernière étape nécessaire à votre entrée à la League of Legends sous ma direction. » Dit l'homme âgée avec force. « L'Épreuve vous attends, Hrungrir. »

Sur ces mots il fait un geste et je suis téléporté de nouveau. Je reviens dans la salle précédente et j'avoue un certain inconfort. Ce déplacement est loin d'être agréable mais au vu de ce que je risque de devoir faire ici je pense qu'il s'agit d'une nuisance mineure. Un autre flash et mon inspecteur se matérialise à mes côtés. Il me détaille attentivement avant d'ouvrir la marche.

« A quelle cité-état souhaitez vous vous affiliez si vous réussissez ce qui arrive ? » Me questionne le conseiller sans se retourner d'une voix plate alors que nous arrivons devant la petite porte avec l'inscription.

« J'aimerais être indépendant si possible. » Je répond calmement. « Je ne connais pas assez les autres nations pour m'engager auprès d'elle et il serait stupide de ma part de rejoindre les rangs de Freljord. »

Sans rien ajouter il me fait signe de m'arrêter tandis que lui continue sa route au travers du seuil de la porte qui s'est ouverte toute seule. Lorsqu'il rentre toute la pièce se remplie soudain de ténèbres et je ne le vois plus. La porte se referme doucement me laissant seuls avec mes réflexions. Je peux alors enfin lire la seule ligne gravée sur la porte en marbre.

 _''C'est en soi qu'est l'adversaire véritable''_

J'ai un sourire à moitié amusé et à moitié méprisant qui m'échappe l'espace d'un instant. Je pensais qu'il y aurait quelque chose de moins pompeux. Cela sent la pseudo-réflexion philosophique de ceux manipulent le pouvoir en pensant en avoir tout compris et donc être apte à le manipuler mais qui, malheureusement, très souvent n'en n'ont pas compris la moitié. Je chasse cette tentative d'intimidation grossière de mon esprit et je fixe la porte, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre pour me laisser passer.

Avec un crissement gutturale absent la première fois les battants s'écartent en frottant sur le sol. Devant moi il y a une masse de noirceur qui n'est pas le moins du monde naturelle. Ignorant quel genre de test il vont bien pouvoir me faire passer je m'engage dans le passage et je n'ai pas fait un pas à l'intérieur que la lumière des cristaux disparaît, bloqué par la porte qui se referme. Calme, serein et prêt je me tient debout sans bouger.

Je vois alors le paysage autour de moi changer en une scène que je connaissais bien. Je suis dans la salle du trône de la citadelle des Gardiens de Givre. Lissandra, dans son apparence humaine factice, est assise sur son trône avec la tête tournée dans ma direction. Dehors je peux entendre le bruit d'une bataille en cours. Je suis vêtu de mes frusques datant de ma détention dans la prison. Je suis troublé l'espace d'une seconde par ce que je vois avant de sentir une chose familière.

L'impression d'avoir un serpent perfide qui se faufile dans mes pensées pour les explorer et les contrôler. C'est semblable à ce que me faisait les veilleurs mais en bien moins intense et bientôt je ne sens plus rien. J'ai pu fermer mon esprit et j'ai le contrôle total de ce que je leur montre. Une autre volonté semble vouloir s'opposer à la mienne mais elle bien trop faible pour réussir. Les Invocateurs ont compris qu'il ne pourraient pas forcer la porte de ma mémoire.

Ainsi donc ils voulaient s'infiltrer dans mes souvenirs pour pouvoir juger de mes capacités. Technique retorde qui doit donner des résultats satisfaisants avec beaucoup de monde. Mais je n'en fait pas partie et j'aime à garder mon intimité pour ceux que je juge digne d'en être avisé. La copie de Lissandra se met alors à parler pour répéter exactement les même mots avec la même intonation que lors de ma première rencontre avec elle.

Comme un robot récite un texte je mimique ce que j'ai fait à ce moment puis finalement le ''dialogue'' s'arrête au milieu d'un mot. La vision ne peut pas aller plus loin que ce qu'il ont pu voir dans mon esprit avant que je ne l'isole. Je viens de contrecarrer leur Épreuve et je peux sentir qu'ils en sont passablement contrariés. Soudain le modèle de ma reine se remet à parler. Cette voix est la sienne mais ce ne sont pas ses mots.

« Vous devez partager votre esprit avec nous pour réussir cette étape Hrungrir. » Déclare-t-elle impérieuse.

« Si votre rituel d'invocation pour combattre implique de laisser une ouverture dans mon esprit pour être contrôlé alors je l'accepte. » Je répond platement. « Mais il est hors de question que vous fouilliez dans ma mémoire comme dans un livre. »

« Vous refusez de vous soumettre à l'Épreuve ? » Questionne-t-elle d'une voix monotone.

« Je refuse de faire ce que vous ne voudriez pas faire non plus. » Je réplique fermement.

La vision se désagrège aussitôt et je me retrouve dans le noir qui se dissipe tout aussi vite. Une éblouissante lumière inonde toute la petite pièce et il me faut un peu de temps pour m'habituer à cette nouvelle luminosité. J'observe alors ce qui m'entoure : les murs sont couverts de runes dont le peu d'éclat qui subsiste dans les sillons des gravures disparaît très vite mais sinon elle n'est en rien différente de celle d'avant.

Il n'y a aucune trace de l'homme qui vient de tenter de s'introduire en moi. Je pense qu'il a dû se téléporter pour rapporter ce qui vient de se passer aux autres. Pour ma part je crois que j'ai quand même validé cette espèce de test. Preuve étant que la porte par laquelle je suis entré est restée fermée alors qu'une autre devant moi vient de le faire. Avec un sourire inexpressif je me dirige vers cette sortie et ce n'est qu'un fois que je l'ai franchie que l'intensité lumineuse décroit.

Je suis dans un endroit totalement différent. C'est une pièce circulaire de grande taille découpée en dix parties. Le sol est en cristal translucide et en dessous de chaque de chaque dixième il y a le blason de chacune des cités-état. Par dessus eux, gravés sur la surface, il y a un cercle emplit de runes qui ressemblent à celle de la stèle de téléportation de la salle après le hall d'entré. Au milieu il y a une autre zone surélevée décorée de la balance surplombant les flammes. Voilà donc la zone de transit de chacune des nations qui possèdent un poids politique dans la gestion de ce monde.

Je longe les murs pour trouver la dernière fraction qui ne possède pas d'emblème. Voilà où je dois aller. Je vais me positionner au centre et je sens un courant de magie parcourir mon corps et me catapulter de manière violente à travers les dimensions pour finalement me faire atterrir dans une autre pièce circulaire aux dimensions bien plus modestes. A côté il y a un autre téléporteur avec neufs sphères contenant chacune une représentation du blason des neufs nations.

Je quitte la pièce sans m'attarder puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre qui soit digne d'intérêt dans l'immédiat. Je dois pousser la lourde porte en chêne pour sortir et je me retrouve dans un cadre encore une fois sans aucun rapport avec le précédent. C'est un luxuriant jardin équipé de fontaines et massifs fleuris assez impressionnant. Il y a deux bâtiments, avec de grandes fenêtres, de deux étages de chaque côté de cet espace végétal. Les dortoirs des champions indépendants probablement.

Alors que je vais faire un pas il y a une espèce de luciole qui se matérialise devant mes yeux et fait des petites acrobaties en me faisant comprendre qu'elle veut que je la suive. Ce que je fais d'un pas calme et mon étrange guide semble se caler sur mon allure. Alors que nous longeons ce que je croyais être des logements qui se révèlent être en réalité des salles d'entraînements je me demande bien où je vais finir. Quand nous arrivons enfin à une construction en pierre qui ressemble à un vieux fort qui tombe en ruine je suis encore en train de comprendre ce à quoi peut servir tout ce que j'ai vu sur le trajet.

Tout d'abord il y a eu une immense coupole de verre dans laquelle semble s'étaler toute un forêt primaire où il y a pèle-mêle des plantes qui ne ressemble à rien de ce que je connais et des arbres morts qui exsudent une sensation qui me glace le sang. Ensuite est venue une jungle foisonnante qui se démarque vraiment beaucoup de toute la flore alentour. Et pour finir un grand lac artificiel dont la profondeur est aléatoire et il y a plusieurs rochers qui émergent de manière toute aussi erratique. Se doit être des demeures adaptés à des Champions aux besoins spécifiques et je me dis que mon séjour ici va être très instructif.

Je monte en suivant de grands escaliers en grès qui mène à des niveaux comportant pas moins d'une dizaine de chambres chacun. Sur certaines portes il y a des emblèmes gravés, signe que la place est déjà alloué à une autre personne. Nous nous arrêtons au quatrième palier et les quartiers qui me sont assignés sont marqués par une lettre dont les caractères écrit dessus brillent comme l'or au soleil. Mon guide s'évanouit et je termine le trajet tout seul. Je remarque que une seule autre pièce est utilisé à ce niveau. Il y a un ours en peluche et une flamme qui encadre une plaque en cuivre qui dit :

 _« Annie, Enfant des Ténèbres. »_

J'arrive devant la porte en bois et je prend la lettre que je déplie. Elle est blanche mais après une seconde à regarder sans comprendre je vois que les mots se forment les uns après les autres. Je lis donc le message à une allure réduite qui est assez désagréable et inutile sachant qu'il n'y aucune information sur laquelle je dois me pencher en particulier par ce qu'elle est ambigu où demande d'être retenu par cœur.

Il est écrit que je suis accepté en dépit de mon refus de partager mes souvenirs mais que par conséquent je n'aurais pas le droit avant d'avoir fait mes preuves de participer à des matchs d'ampleur territoriale. Que dans les prochains jours je serais convoqué pour un match d'exhibition dans le but de me dévoiler à mes homologues et au reste du monde. Que cet affrontement servira aussi à jauger mes capacités pour appliquer des limitation si nécessaire.

Assez réfractaire à l'idée de me retrouver sous contrainte je me dis que c'est peut-être une occasion d'en apprendre davantage sur comment fonctionne leur système d'invocation et leur façon de travailler avec ceux qui se réunissent en ces lieux. Je pousse un léger soupir avant de lire les dernières lignes qui n'ont pas vraiment beaucoup d'intérêts non plus.

Je suis désormais classé en tant qu'indépendant et que je libre d'aller et venir dans les couloirs de l'Institut à condition de ne pas provoquer de conflits hors des arènes prévues à cet effet et que tout manquement à cette règle aura de lourdes conséquences qui vont de la suspension à la détention illimitée.

La dernière phrase est la plus amusante à mon sens. Il me donne mon nom de Champion que je trouve plutôt ironique vu la situation. Des que je l'ai lu le papier s'échappe de mes mains pour aller se coller contre le porte avant de se métamorphose en une plaque métallique sur laquelle il se grave :

 _''Hrungrir, Héraut des Glaces.''_

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 20 !**

 **J'ai éssayé de donner une atmosphère de grandeur digne de l'Institut et je pense m'en être pas trop mal sortit.**

 **Une petite surprise juste après ! Ce n'est pas un chapitre mais j'ai fait ça un après midi où je n'avais pas d'idée pour écrire :D**

 **A tout de suite !**


	22. Fiche champion Hrungrir

**Rebonjour XD**

 **Bon alors après plusieurs heures sans trouver d'idées pour le combat entre Hrungrir et Braum j'ai fait ça en me disant :**

 **"Quelle genre de capacité pourrais avoir Hrungrir en tant que champion ?"**

 **Vous avez le résultat sous les yeux :D**

 **J'étais un peu hésitant à le poster mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Passif :

 **Guerrier Stratège**

Hrungrir observe ses adversaires. Il peut choisir d'en étudier un en particulier. L'ennemi choisi fait 5% de dégâts en moins à Hrungrir qui lui, inflige 2% de dégâts en plus à cette cible. Hrungrir peut changer de cible toutes les 60s.

A :

 **Double Tranchant / Frappe Rapide** CD : 15/14/13/12/11 secondes

 _Cible au corps à corps_ : frappe deux fois en 0,5s en infligeant 30/45/60/75/90 (+50% de ses dégâts d'attaques totaux). Chaque coup peut déclencher des effets à impacts mais ne peut pas être un coup critique.

 _Cible à distance_ : s'élance vers la cible (portée max : 500) et porte un coup violent. Inflige 130% des dégâts d'attaques totaux. Inflige toujours un coup critique mais ne peut pas déclencher d'effet à impact. (dégâts du coup critique : 130/140/150/160/170 % de dégâts)

Z :

 **Parade / Contre-attaque** CD : 20/19/18/17/16/15 secondes

Durant une seconde Hrungrir prend une posture défensive qui lui permet de parer la prochaine auto-attaque où compétence.

Si un coup est porté durant les 0,2 premières secondes de l'activation de cette compétence Hrungrir lance une puissante contre-attaque qui inflige 80 + 10% (+3% de la puissance) des PV max de l'adversaire en dégâts bruts et l'amène à portée d'attaque si la cible est à moins de 1500 unités de distance.

E :

 **Belliqueux / Vigilance**

Hrungrir choisit d'être offensif où passif et peut passer d'un état à l'autre librement. (1s de CD)

 _Belliqueux_ : Hrungrir augmente ses dégâts d'attaque de 2/4/6/8/10% de ses dégâts d'attaque totaux. Au bout du troisième coup consécutif la cible est étourdie pendant 1,1/1,2/1,3/1,4/1,5 s (cet effet ne peut se déclencher sur une même cible qu'une fois toutes les 12/11,5/11/10,5/10) secondes)

 _Vigilance_ : Hrungrir réduit les dégâts qu'il subit de 1/1,5/2/2,5/3% et gagne 5/8/11/14/17% de ténacité. La durée de la fenêtre d'action permettant une _Contre-attaque_ est augmenté à 0,3s. Il perd en contrepartie 2/4/6/8/10% de ses dégâts d'attaque totaux.

R :

 **Résurgence glaciale** CD : 150/135/120 secondes

Hrungrir plante ses deux épées de Vrai Glace dans le sol, congelant instantanément une large zone autour de lui, infligeant 300/400/500 (+80% de la puissance) dégâts à tous les ennemis pris dedans et les ralentissant de 50/60/70% tant qu'il ne sortent pas de la Résurgence.

La zone reste présente 6/8/10s et tant que Hrungrir se trouve dans la zone _Double Tranchant / Frappe Rapide_ voit son CD réduit de 40/50/60%

* * *

 **Répliques**

A la sélection :

Un guerrier ne brille pas que sur le champ de bataille.

En mouvement :

Je suis en position.

Pressons le pas.

N'oubliez pas la prudence.

Un pas après l'autre.

Toujours être attentif.

Prenez le temps qu'il faut.

Avec assurance.

La voie est tracée.

Attaque :

Toucher juste.

Pas de pitié.

Net et propre.

Sans souffrances inutiles.

Visez un point faible.

Une autre victime.

Le sang gèle si vite.

L'obligation du soldat.

Provocations :

Belliqueux activé :

Approche si tu l'oses, tu verras que de la glace suffit pour toi !

Tu es incompétent... et ennuyant...

Vigilance activée :

J'attends que vous me donniez l'opportunité dont j'ai besoin.

La guerre est aussi basée sur l'usure. Combien de temps allez vous tenir avant de rompre ?

Danse :

Aucune idée (si vous en avez je suis preneur XD)

Blagues :

Belliqueux activé :

Tu sais pourquoi je préfère ma place à la tienne ? Par ce que je suis du bon côté de l'épée !

On dit que les habitants de Freljord manque de chaleur humaine. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Vigilance activée :

Dans cette situation je peux prendre mon temps mais bizarrement mon adversaire n'est jamais d'accord...

Être passif en permanence est vite lassant mais au moins on peut admirer le paysage.

Provocations spéciales : (si tous les champions de freljord étaient encore en vie.)

Lissandra alliée :

Je vous ouvre la voie, ma reine.

Lissandra ennemie :

Je suis un soldat, Lissandra. Pas un esclave.

Sejuani alliée :

Notre vision du champ de bataille est identique au moins.

Sejauni ennemie :

Vous qui ne savez que vous battre, cet endroit vous sied parfaitement.

Ashe alliée :

Combattre avec quelqu'un de réfléchi est agréable.

Ashe ''Reine de Freljord'' alliée :

Vous êtes digne de ce titre.

Ashe ennemie :

Vous êtes une bonne reine mais vous n'êtes pas au niveau de Lissandra.

Ashe ''Reine de Freljord'' ennemie :

C'est un rêve qui ne sera jamais vôtre, Ashe.

Volibear allié :

Une telle force est appréciable sur un champ de bataille.

Volibear ennemi :

Tu t'es allié avec Sejuani. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres raisons.

Trundle allié :

Un coup de massue ? Oui, c'est un bon moyen de négocier dans certains cas.

Trundle ennemi :

Tu es l'exact opposé de ce que doit être un soldat. Je ne vais pas te regretter.

Nunu allié :

La confiance est aussi efficace qu'une lame bien aiguisée.

Nunu ennemi :

Que te reste-t-il si je te débarrasse de ta monture ?

Olaf allié :

Je plains la personne qui veut t'affronter en duel.

Olaf ennemi :

Tu me fais penser à un animal : même force, même vitalité... même façon de se battre.

Tryndamere allié :

L'acharnement permet de retourner le cours d'une bataille.

Tryndamere ennemi :

Laisse moi te montrer qu'il faut savoir abandonner au bout d'un moment.

Braum allié :

Je reconnais que parfois un bras tendu pour aider à plus de valeur que le meilleur bouclier.

Braum ennemi :

Le cœur n'a jamais empêché le sang de couler Braum !

Anivia alliée :

Combattre aux côtés de l'avatar de Freljord devrait être des plus instructifs pour moi.

Anivia ''des glaces noires'' alliée :

La vrai forme de la puissance destructrice de Freljord.

Anivia ennemie :

Au fond tu restes un oiseau. Il suffit de te couper les ailes.

Anivia ''des glaces noires'' ennemie :

Freljord ne vous appartient plus désormais, Anivia !

Udyr allié :

La polyvalence est une compétence très importante dans une bataille.

Udyr ennemi :

Quelle intérêt d'avoir autant de capacités pour ne pas réussir à les maîtriser au final ?

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà :D**

 **Personnellement je classerais Hrungrir dans la catégorie ''combattant'' et vous ?**

 **A votre avis dans l'état actuel : besoin de nerf où besoin de up ? XD**

 **A la prochaine :D**


	23. Sur les Champs de Justice

**Hello All !**

 **Les exams sont terminés et je peux reprendre l'écriture :)**

 **Bon vu que c'est les vacances cela risque d'avoir une incidence sur le rythmes des sorties.**

 **Dans ce chapitre le ''match de placement'' (XD) de Hrungrir !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chap 21 : Sur les champs de justice

Voilà plus d'une semaine que je suis arrivé à l'Institut de la Guerre et je dois avouer une certaine déception. Je suis au calme certes, mais en vérité c'est beaucoup trop placide. Je n'ai croisé absolument personne et je n'ai pas eue la possibilité de me déplacer par les téléporteurs, sans doute par ce que je n'ai pas encore fait ce fameux match d'exhibition.

Je m'entraîne en testant les salles prévues à cet effet, qui sont assez surprenante dans le fait qu'elles se réparent toutes seules des dégâts subis. Je pensais que mon quotidien allait changer mais il reste assez similaire à ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant. J'attends mon heure en réfléchissant à ce que je dois faire ou dire le moment voulu comme pendant mes mois sous terre.

Pour l'instant je suis dans mes quartiers qui sont assez spartiate. Il n'y a qu'un bureau, un lit, une table et une armoire. Les trois derniers sont d'une utilité limité sachant que depuis que je peux utiliser librement mes deux épées la nécessité de dormir ou de me reposer est absente tant que je ne suis pas blessé ou affaiblit et je ne mange ni ne m'habille plus depuis que je devenu un sublimé. Mes journées sont donc très longues comparée à celle d'un être humain ordinaire.

Après je peux toujours m'endormir si je veux mais même quand je fais ça mon esprit reste totalement conscient. Ce qui me permet, en posant l'une de mes armes au sol, de recouvrir une très large zone autour de moi d'une couche quasi invisible de glace qui agit tel un sonar. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu découvrir que ma voisine de palier, si je puis dire, est une enfant qui doit avoir dix ans tout au plus. Bien qu'elle soit aussi solitaire que moi et que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler avec elle.

La nuit, je suis adossé au mur en face de ma porte le plus loin possible de la fenêtre et j'attends que le soleil se lève. Voilà a routine depuis mon installation ici. Non pas que je déprécie la tranquillité de ces lieux mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas de moyen de progresser en direction de mes objectifs. Pourtant aujourd'hui il semblerait que de nouveaux événements vont venir chambouler un peu ce planning.

Une lettre se glisse sous ma porte et va se poser toute seule sur le bureau avant de se mettre à luire d'une faible lueur. Je me lève avec un sourire avant d'aller la lire. Elle est signée Ezekiel Montrose et me convoque dans l'immédiat à l'Institut pour cette fameuse confrontation que j'attends avec une certaine impatience. Je la jette d'un geste négligé et elle s'embrase dans un petit bruit sec tandis que je quitte la chambre.

D'un pas calme et assuré, je traverse le jardin en direction du bâtiment où se trouve les sceaux de déplacement. Pendant le trajet j'aperçois du coin de l'œil une immense nageoire bleu-verte au dessus du bassin mais je ne m'arrête pas malgré ma curiosité. Les portes s'ouvrent sans avoir besoin de pousser. La plaque du téléporteur est active, m'invitant à monter dessus. Ce que je fais sans attendre.

Je suis envoyé ou bon leur semble dans la seconde qui suit et je constate qu'il n'y a plus cette désagréable sensation qui accompagnait les premiers déplacements. J'apparais dans une pièce circulaire, sombre, assez grande pour une demi douzaine de personne. Une autre porte devant moi m'invite à la franchir. Le décor change totalement. Décidément ces Invocateurs ont le sens du spectacle.

Je me retrouve dans un très grand hall bien éclairé par des moyens magiques qui foisonne d'éléments ostentatoires qui exalte le combat et la grandeur. Je cache un sourire sardonique. Comme si ce genre de valeurs avaient la moindre chance de se retrouver durant une guerre. Le plus étonnant reste pour autant l'assemblé qui est devant moi. On dirait qu'ils ont prévu un comité d'accueil afin de me présenter à mes homologues Champions en premier lieu.

« Approchez Hrungrir. » Dit le magicien encapuchonné que je reconnais à la voix comme l'auteur de la lettre.

Je vais me positionner en face de lui sans oublier de détailler, discrètement mais avec le plus de minutie possible, les hommes, femmes et autres espèces non humaine qui se présentent à moi. Dire que le tout est un groupe hétéroclite serait minimiser grandement ce que je vois. En fait il me faudrait plusieurs heures pour décrire, personne par personne, à un observateur extérieur. L'invocateur prend alors la parole.

« Avant que n'ait lieu votre première apparition en tant que champion de notre institution nous devons vous présenter aux émissaires de chaque nation-état de Runeterra. » Il marque une pause. « Vous aurez l'occasion de parlementer avec chacun d'eux après votre match. En tant que champion indépendant il vous faut choisir auxquels vous donnerez le droit de vous sélectionner pour des matchs d'ordre géo-politique. »

Il se tourne vers tous les autres et commence à me les présenter. Ils sont deux par nation-état mais je constate qu'il n'y a aucun qui soit susceptible de représenter Freljord. La guerre a coûtée bien trop cher en vie dans le Nord et on dirait bien que Lissandra a été écartée pour une raison ou une autre. Pour le moment je me concentre sur ceux qui sont présents. Les regards qui me sont adressés sont divers et variés. Il y a les amusés, les envieux et les analytiques parmi tant d'autres.

« Voici la délégation de Demacia. »

Deux hommes qui ont entre trente et quarante ans me font un salut militaire. L'un porte une armure aux très larges épaulettes avec des brassard tout aussi imposants, des habits bleus avec un symbole qui ressemble à une plume ou une aile et une épée imposante. A côté se trouve un homme un peu plus grand qui porte une armure usée avec une longue lance. Le plus étrange est que ces deux éléments essentiels ont été apparemment maintes fois rafistolés et décorés de ce qui ressemble à des trophées pris sur des animaux : griffes, dents, barbillons et d'autres.

« La délégation de Noxus. »

La première chose que je remarque est qu'ils empestent le sang l'un comme l'autre. Le premier est un guerrier de constitution solide avec une armure noire et une cape rouge qui tient une hache à tête de mort. Il a une mèche blanche dans ses cheveux. Le deuxième me donnerait des frissons si je ne n'étais pas constitué de glace. Il porte une manteau ample et s'appuie sur une canne. Un foulard cache la moitié inférieure de son visage et il y a un corbeau qui est tout sauf un banal volatile accroché à son épaule. Quand son animal croasse d'une manière lugubre je me sens subitement en danger alors qu'il n'émane aucune violence de sa personne et je dois réprimer un geste de défense que je ne m'explique pas.

« La délégation de Bandle-city. »

On passe du coq à l'âne et c'est rien de le dire. Je me retrouve devant ce que je pourrais prendre pour une race de peluches débonnaires. La première, en espérant qu'il s'agisse bien d'une femme, porte des lunettes sur le dessus de la tête, deux bombes à la ceinture et surtout un canon qui est aussi gros qu'elle. Le deuxième porte un grand chapeau assortis à ses gants et bottes. Il y a un sac rempli de cartes dans son dos au dessus d'un carquois qui contient des fléchettes qui dégagent une odeur désagréable. Une sarbacane dans la main droite. Tous les deux arbore une sourire joyeux.

« La délégation de Shurima. »

Un colosse en armure légère couleur sable fait claquer sa canne de combat sur le sol avant de baisser la tête en guise de salut. Sa tête est d'ailleurs le point le plus étrange de sa physionomie. Son apparence globale est humaine mais ses mains et ses pieds sont plus semblables à celle d'un canidé. Quand à son faciès pour être simple on dirait celui d'un chacal. La deuxième personne je la reconnais de suite. Son sourire est tout ce qu'il y a de plus forcé. Elle n'a toujours pas dirigée sa défaite. C'est Taliyah.

« La délégation de Bilgewater. »

Je sens de suite la haine palpable qui émane des deux personnes que j'ai en face de moi. La première est une femme aux formes généreuses et à la longue chevelure rousse avec deux pistolets jumeaux à la ceinture. Elle serait ravissante si elle ne sentait pas la poudre à plus d'un mètre. Le deuxième est un vieux loup de mer avec une prothèse en métal à la place du bras gauche. Il mange une orange sans aucun savoir-vivre avec l'air de menacer tous ceux qui l'entoure d'un coup de sabre.

« La délégation de Zaun. »

Si je devais employer un mot pour désigner ce que j'ai sous les yeux se serait ''absurdité''. Le premier est un homme aussi épais qu'un clou qui porte un bouclier presque aussi grand que lui et une énorme flacon en verre dans le dos. Une odeur morbide se dégage de tout son être. S'il ne se tenait pas devant moi en train de bouger je pourrais croire qu'il s'agit d'un cadavre. Le second est un lycanthrope qui suinte la violence et la folie. Il bave d'appétit dans une expression peu ragoutante. Il porte une sorte de collier hérissée de pointe et ses yeux, qui brillent d'une lueur rouge sang, sont dépourvus de pupille et d'iris.

« La délégation de Piltover. »

Je me retrouve devant une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleu-noirs qui se tient avec une droiture exagérée. Sa tenue est simple et épurée, comme pour se mouvoir aisément si je passe le haut de forme et un fusil aux dimensions exagérées avec trois lunettes. Le deuxième est un jeune homme blond avec le regard vif, des marques bleutées sur le visage et une tenue de voyage passablement usée. Son avant-bras gauche est totalement recouvert par un étrange gantelet qui pulse d'une énergie ancienne.

« La délégation de Ionia. »

Les deux femmes s'inclinent respectueusement et je fais de même par un réflexe qui me vient le plus naturellement du monde sans que je puisse l'empêcher. La première dégage une aura de calme étonnante. Sa peau est basanée avec un tatouage de dragon vert émeraude sur sa jambe gauche. Dans son dos il y a ce que je pourrais décrire comme une paire d'ailes dans une matière que je ne reconnais pas et derrière sa tête, aussi en lévitation, il y a deux dragon qui se poursuivent l'un l'autre en formant un cercle. La deuxième impose le calme par sa présence, là encore je sens quelque chose qui me semble étrangement familier. Vêtue d'une armure rouge et blanche, le point le plus étonnant reste une quadruple lame avec un bijou rouge de la taille d'un cœur en son centre qui flotte paisiblement à ses côtés.

« La seule personne susceptible de représenter Freljord, la Sorcière de Glace, n'est pas ici. » Informe Montrose. « Son comportement expansionniste sans notre accord lui a valu une punition. » Je cache mon malaise avant de me détendre en entendant la suite. « Elle est désormais privée de son droit de paraître dans les matchs importants et est confiné au grand Nord. »

Je souris de manière moqueuse mais pas pour la raison qu'il croit, au contraire. Bien que cette annonce soit surtout pour tous les gens présents afin de leur rappeler que les Invocateurs ne toléreront pas des conflits qui ne soient pas encadrés par leurs soins je me rend compte qu'ils ignorent vraiment beaucoup trop de chose sur Lissandra. Lui donner du temps est la pire des choses à faire dans sa situation actuelle. Je vais bien me garder de faire un commentaire la dessus cependant. J'ai moi aussi un besoin similaire.

« Votre match va commencer, Hrungrir. » Déclare-t-il. « Suivez-moi. »

Je lui emboîte le pas et nous n'avons même pas quitté la pièce que les groupes quittent leurs positions respectives pour aller se rassembler. A l'image des alliances et haines très probablement. Je ne m'en occupe pas pour le moment. J'aurais bien assez d'occasion par la suite de découvrir l'état des relations entres chacune de ces nations. Je me demande bien à quoi va ressembler ce fameux affrontement.

Je suis amené dans une salle sombre où il y un pentacle central qui fait près de trois mètres de diamètre entouré de cinq autres plus petits. L'invocateur va se positionner dans l'un des modèles réduits et me dit d'aller au centre. Je le fais sans dire un mot et une fois en place il fait plusieurs gestes complexes accompagnés de paroles que je ne comprends pas qui font apparaître une sphère d'énergie blanche entre ses mains. L'instant d'après je sens une étrange distorsion partout dans mon corps qui semble limiter mes forces puis vient une éclatante lumière blanche.

L'instant d'après je me retrouve sur une plate forme dans un paysage totalement différent. En bas d'un escalier en pente douce il y a un énorme cristal de couleur rouge avec devant deux bâtiments qui représentent des soldats dont l'extrémité de l'arme est aussi un cristal. Ce schéma se répète à chacune des trois entrés de la zone sauf que les cristaux sont plus petit et qu'il y a qu'un seul bâtiment. Voilà à quoi ressemble la Faille de l'Invocateur.

« Percevez-vous mes pensées Hrungrir ? » Questionne une voix grave et impérieuse dans mon esprit.

Voilà donc ce que cela fait de communiquer par télépathie. C'est étrange mais sans plus. En fait ce n'est qu'une autre façon de s'échanger des mots, ce n'est pas intrusif et en aucun cas douloureux, quoique que s'il pouvait réduire un peu le volume cela serait plus agréable. Non ce qui me préoccupe le plus c'est la manière qu'il va employer pour me ''manipuler'', faute de trouver un mot plus adapté à cette situation.

« Sans aucun problème Invocateur. » Je réponds simplement.

« Parfait. Notre lien est stable. » Conclue Montrose avant de reprendre. « Maintenant je veux que vous me laissiez le contrôle de votre corps. Si a tout moment vous sentez un quelconque problème concentrez-vous sur la rupture de l'attache qui nous relie et vous reviendrez aussitôt dans la salle où je me trouve. »

« Veuillez excuser mon impertinence. » J'objecte poliment. « Je sais que vous êtes un magicien doué mais avez vous déjà combattu l'épée à la main ? Contrôler mon corps ne vous mènera à rien si vous savez pas comment l'utiliser. »

« Je ne fais que vous diriger et choisir certaines actions à certains moment. Votre conscience dirige vos actes en dehors de ces instants. » M'explique l'invocateur. « Maintenant procédons. Votre adversaire attend. »

Je me détend et je le laisse mouvoir mes membres comme bon lui semble. C'est assez déroutant mais je peux l'imaginer comme si au lieu que se soit moi qui tienne les fils de cette marionnette qu'est mon corps c'est lui. Il fait plusieurs mouvements inutiles probablement pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Chose que j'apprécie : je peux aussi percevoir ce qu'il pense durant cette invocation.

Il achète deux objets au marchand dans une espèce montgolfière sur le côté : une ''Épée de Doran'' et une ''Potion de Soin''. Les deux items se matérialisent devant mes yeux avant de devenir translucides et une légère force s'incruste dans mon corps au moment où ils ont totalement disparu. Voilà donc ce qu'ils appellent l'équipement. J'ignore sur quoi tout cela est basé mais je respecte les travaux nécessaires pour mettre autant de choses en place.

Descendant sur la voie du milieu, je finis par avoir en visuel mon futur opposant. C'est un homme de constitution modeste mais il n'y a aucun doute qu'il s'agit d'un combattant chevronné rien qu'à sa manière de se déplacer. Ses longs cheveux sont coiffés en une volumineuse queue de cheval. Il est torse nu à l'exception d'un légère pièce de tissu bleue qui couvre ses épaules. Il porte un ample pantalon de la même matière et couleur, une épaisse ceinture en corde. Ses avant-bras sont couverts de brassard en métal légers et il y a une épaulette de quadruple épaisseur agencée en éventail dans le même matériau. Il a une gourde en bambou accrochée à sa ceinture. Son arme est un long et fin sabre droit dont la garde ouvragée présente des motifs qui me font penser à des nuages.

« Voici votre adversaire Hrungrir. » Dit Montrose. « Yasuo. »

Une voix de femme se fait entendre dans ma tête pour annoncer que les sbires viennent d'être lancés à l'assaut des Nexus ennemis. C'est alors que l'escrimeur en face de moi plante son épée dans le sol sans l'enlever de son fourreau et s'appuie dessus en sortant une flûte. Tandis qu'il joue quelques notes je remarque que le vent tourne légèrement autour de lui. Rien ne devant être laissé au hasard, en particulier ici, je m'attends à tout. Bien que je ne sois pas vraiment aux commandes.

La première colonne de ces petits golems sans-âme au cœur en or pur arrive bientôt et ils se mettent à se battre les un contre les autres. Je sens mon corps qui se met en mouvement peu après pour approcher l'un d'eux et l'achever d'un coup d'épée. Un petit bruit indique que je viens de récupérer les premières pièces de la partie. Nous tuons chacun les trois mêlés quand vient enfin la première agression du match.

Semblant glisser sur le sol comme une feuille portée par le vent Yasuo vient à ma rencontre en visant mon abdomen. Je m'attends à une parade de la part de l'invocateur mais il ne fait rien. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il m'a entaillé et se trouve derrière moi que je sens une réaction. Deux coup rapide portés dans l'ouverture de sa garde. Le premier est repoussé par ce qui ressemble à un bouclier de vent et le deuxième ne le blesse que très légèrement au niveau d'un bras. Nous reprenons nos distances.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? » Je demande assez surpris, non pas par la douleur, mais par une telle passivité. « Vous aviez largement le temps de bloquer ce coup. »

« A moins que ce ne soit une compétence qui nécessite de viser où que vous ne possédiez un moyen de parer une attaque tous les assauts atteignent leur but. » Répond-t-il platement. « Ce sont les règles et elles sont absolues. »

Je suis tenté de rompre le contact l'espace d'un instant en entendant quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il n'y a pas de règles sur un champ de bataille. Soit vous tuez votre ennemi soit il vous tue. L'Institut vient de perdre beaucoup en crédibilité à mes yeux... Cependant peu importe, après tout je suis là aussi pour jouer le jeu alors autant aller jusqu'au bout.

« Voilà qui est idiot. » Je commente sur le ton de la conversation. « Mais si c'est ainsi que cela doit se faire alors soit. »

Il ne répond pas et recentre son attention sur la manipulation de mon être. Il se contente de donner les derniers coups aux sbires et l'adversaire fait de même n'attaquant que lorsque son espèce de bouclier peut être réactivé. Il est prudent, ce qui me plaît. Prendre le temps d'observer son opposant est très souvent la clé de la victoire quand on est à force égale. L'invocateur qui me contrôle n'a pas ce problème puisqu'il doit déjà connaître les capacités adverses.

Un autre bruit indique une ''montée de niveau'' et je sens que la limitation sur mes aptitudes s'affaiblit légèrement. Voici donc comment ils gèrent les montées en puissances durant les matchs. Ingénieux. Il se passe la même chose chez yasuo et puisque nous somme presque au contact il me décoche un brutal coup d'estoc qui fend l'air avec un bruit de fouet qui claque.

Je vois mes deux épées monter en opposition et je bloque le coup qui ne me fait rien. L'erreur de timing est assez grossière et la fenêtre de contre attaque est manquée. Un autre élancement et une deuxième blessure m'est infligée sur la jambe. Un nouveau double coup qui fait toujours aussi peu de dégâts avant de nous écarter encore une fois. Je soupire de dépit. Si c'était moi où lui qui nous battions pour de vrai alors il y aurait déjà un mort.

Il replace un coup d'estoc pour achever un sbire et je l'imite. Il ne se passe rien pendant les secondes qui suivent sauf quand au bout du troisième coup consécutif un courant d'air tourbillonne soudain autour de lui. Je ne sais ce que c'est mais ça n'empêche pas Montrose de continuer de me faire emprunter une trajectoire prévisible avec une idée en tête. Vient enfin l'attaque et je suis plutôt surpris de ce qui se passe.

Il dégaine son sabre alors qu'il est encore loin et d'un grand geste circulaire projette une tornade miniature dans ma direction. Elle me blesse au niveau du visage, me projetant dans les airs l'espace d'une seconde. J'atterris sur mes appuis et à peine ais-je touché le sol que je bondis sur Yasuo et lui coupe profondément le torse avant de me remettre en position à distance.

Il ne se passe plus rien d'autre durant les minutes qui suivent. Cette action violente semble avoir fait peur à l'invocateur adverse qui ne tente plus que des agressions dans ses fenêtres d'actions les plus sûres. Sinon il se contente de m'attaquer à distance avec cette ''tempête d'acier'' comme l'appelle celui qui me manipule. Quand vient enfin le fameux niveau six les choses s'accélèrent soudainement.

Toutes mes capacités, quoique encore limitées en puissance sont disponibles, mais le problème étant que ma santé est au plus bas à cause des assauts incessants de mon adversaire. Mes blessures commencent à se refermer sous l'action de la potion qui vient d'être consommé et je vois avec dépit une autre tornade m'arriver dessus. Trop bien visée pour être esquivée je pensais que cela sonnerait la fin du match. Mais c'est là que survient un coup de génie.

Je passe aussitôt en mode agressif, parant la tornade avec le bon mouvement je peux m'élancer dans sa direction sans subir le moindre dommage. Instantanément au contact, j'assène un coup dans un point vital. Vient de suite une double attaque rapide qui le laisse étourdi pendant plus d'une seconde. Après un autre coup basique je plante mes deux armes dans le sol en libérant autant de ma puissance que possible et toute la zone se transforme en terre gelée qui me galvanise.

Le corps du Disgracié se couvre d'engelures mais il réplique et une attaque me laisse une autre plaie sur une main. Pendant que nous continuons à échanger des coups je récupère assez pour replacer une double attaque qui manque de le tuer. Un claquement sec et Yasuo se retrouve hors porté. Je suis moi aussi téléporté dans cette direction dans le quart de seconde suivant.

Je suis dans le rayon de sa tourelle mais à portée d'attaque. Un dernier coup dans son dos et je l'achève. Il s'écroule et la boule d'énergie menaçante disparais à moins d'un mètre de mon visage. Les sbires font la même chose de manière synchrone et j'entends la voix de femme du départ qui déclare ma victoire sur mon opposant.

La Faille laisse sa place, après une dérangeante sensation d'être écrasé, à la pièce d'invocation. Montrose congédie son orbe d'un geste et d'un mot autoritaire avant de se tourner vers moi. Il semble satisfait de ce qu'il vient de faire mais rien de plus. C'est sa tâche. Quant à moi je m'incline poliment vers lui avant de prendre la parole d'une voix calme.

« Je m'excuse. » Je commence avec politesse. « Je vous ai jugé trop vite. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Vous n'êtes pas le premier à agir de cette manière. »

Il marque une pause avant de revenir de suite sur le sujet important. Décidément il ne se laisse pas perturber et rien que pour cela il mérite le respect.

« Maintenant que tous ont vu vos capacités il est temps que vous rencontriez en privé chacun des dignitaires afin de forger un contrat si vous décidez de mettre vos talents à leurs services. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 21 !**

 **Les prochains seront beaucoup plus calmes :)**

 **A bientôt ! :D**


	24. Allégeances Partie 1

**Hello All !**

 **Ce chapitre marque les premiers vrais échanges entre Hrungrir et le monde de Runeterra.**

 **Au départ je voulais faire un seul chapitre mais finalement je me suis rendu compote que ça serait trop long.**

 **Alors il sera coupé en plusieurs parties. Combien ? Je l'ignore encore.**

 **En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chap 22 : Allégeances / Partie 1

Après m'avoir accompagné jusqu'à une étrange salle organisée en hémicycle où se trouve une porte pour chaque faction, Montrose s'en va en me laissant avec le choix de l'ordre dans lequel je vais aller voir les différents émissaires. N'ayant pas vraiment de volonté particulière à ce niveau je vais leur parler dans l'ordre où ils m'ont été présentés. Je fais un pas vers les quartiers demacien quand je sens une présence dans mon dos.

En me retournant je vois mon adversaire d'il y a peu, Yasuo, approcher à allure réduite en me fixant d'un regard détaché. Je l'attends tranquillement en me demandant ce dont il veut bien avoir envie me concernant. A sa démarche je suis sûr que ce n'est pas pour une quelconque histoire de rétribution pour sa défaite. En fait il ne se dégage aucune agressivité de son comportement. Une fois à mon niveau il me tend la main avec un sourire affable assez imprévu.

« Félicitations pour cette victoire. » Dit-il pendant que je lui rend sa poignée de main. « Rare sont les combattants avec autant d'adresse. »

« Merci. » Je réponds avec sincérité. « Je n'avais encore jamais vu un style comme le vôtre mais sans aucun doute il requière une très grande maîtrise. »

« Laissons de côté les formalités, nous sommes entre épéistes. » Je hoche de la tête en guise d'approbation. « Je m'appelle Yasuo, je représente Ionia. »

« La Sorcière de Glace m'a donné le nom de Hrungrir. » Je l'informe. « J'ai été le commandant de son armée pendant deux ans avant que finalement nous tombions en désaccord et qu'elle ne m'abandonne pour mort dans les plaines de Freljord. »

« Trouver un maître honorable est une tâche ardue pour un guerrier. » Fait-il avec empathie.

Sa déclaration aurait pu me paraître relativement déplacé sachant qu'il ne connaît pas les circonstances mais je sens dans cette phrase une expérience personnelle emprunte d'humilité. Je me demande ce qu'il l'a amené à cet état d'esprit cependant je ne vais pas lui demander, par respect. Son regard change soudain du tout au tout en devenant très sérieux avant que finalement il ne s'incline respectueusement.

« Je te remercie d'avoir épargné la vie de Taliyah lors de votre affrontement dans le grand Nord. » Je suis un peu surpris de savoir qu'ils sont liés. Géographiquement parlant ils sont très éloignés l'un de l'autre. « Ce petit oiseau vient à peine de prendre son envol. J'aurais été affligé d'apprendre ses ailes coupées. »

« Tu sembles bien la connaître. » Je lève un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je l'ai rencontrée à Ionia il y a quelques temps. » Me confie Yasuo. « Elle était effrayée par ses pouvoirs à ce moment. J'espère que mes conseils ont pu lui permettre de trouver la force au fond d'elle même pour s'accepter. »

« Aucune inquiétude à ce niveau. » Je répond réconfortant. « Elle manque encore d'expérience mais elle deviendra une excellente magicienne avec le temps. » Je statue. « Ça aurait été un pitoyable gâchis de la tuer. » Je marque une pause avant d'ajouter. « Et puis il y a avait trop de morts inutiles, souvent de ma main, ces derniers temps à Freljord. »

Il se redresse en fixant avec un regard aussi communicatif que satisfait. D'un geste souple il saisit la gourde en bambou à sa ceinture et lui fait faire deux tours autour de son axe d'un geste habile. Je pense savoir ce qu'il veut me dire pourtant c'est plutôt étrange comme manière de procéder. Avec un autre sourire il m'adresse de nouveau la parole.

« Passe par mes quartiers dans les prochains jours. » M'invite-t-il. « Nous pourrons boire en toute tranquillité. »

« J'accepte avec joie mais j'ai bien peur de ne plus pouvoir être saoul. » Je répond avec humour.

« Cela n'empêche pas d'apprécier un bon verre. » fait-il, amusé de ma blague.

Il repart une fois qu'il m'a salué et je me dis que finalement ce séjour entre ces murs pourrait peut-être avoir d'autres intérêts que mon ambition première. Me retournant je me dirige vers la première partie de la salle dans laquelle attend la délégation demacienne. Je pousse les deux battants qui s'écartent sans aucun effort et je suis transporté dans un décor totalement différent.

Je me trouve sur un balcon de pierres blanches dans une grande ville au bord d'un océan. D'autres bâtiments sont visibles mais sont tous basés sur la même architecture : murs de couleur claire et toits bleu azur. Il y a une table austère en bois avec seulement un cruche en bronze au milieu et trois verres, avec debout autour les deux hommes que j'ai rencontrés un peu plus tôt. Ils se lèvent en me voyant arriver et je m'avance vers eux.

« Bienvenue à vous Hrungrir. » Déclare celui avec une armure bardée de trophées pris sur des bêtes sauvages. « Je suis Jarvan Lightshield quatrième du nom, l'Exemplaire Demacien, prince héritier de la couronne de Demacia. » Je garde pour moi un sourire moqueur, je vois difficilement comment faire plus pompeux comme titre. « Et voici Garen Crownguard, commandant du Détachement Hardi, et parangon de notre éthique nationale. »

Ils me font tous les deux un salut militaire rigide et discipliné que j'adapte pour répondre. Je suis invité ensuite à me rapprocher. A leurs carrures et leurs façons de se tenir il n'y a aucun doute que se sont des soldats chevronnés et habitués à se battre. Beaucoup trop démonstratifs peut-être dans leur façons d'agir mais après tout intimider son adversaire est aussi une méthode qui donne des résultats. Bien que je ne sois sensible à ce genre de chose que durant les combats réels.

« Félicitations pour votre victoire contre Yasuo. » Dit le dénommé Garen. « Peu de combattants peuvent s'enorgueillir de l'avoir vaincu, par l'intermédiaire des Invocateurs ou non, l'épée à la main. »

« Merci à vous commandant. » Je fais avec sincérité. « Bien qu'une ''vraie'' victoire m'aurait satisfaite davantage. »

« Cela n'enlève rien à son prestige. » Déclare-t-il en souriant.

« Vos prouesses martiales ayant été prouvées... » Interrompt Jarvan qui semble vouloir aller droit au but. « Nous avons pu entendre votre histoire de la bouche de la Haute Conseillère Vessaria Kolminye et je vous déclare en mon nom que je respecte au plus haut point votre refus de massacrer des citoyens sans défense. » Il claque sa lance sur le sol comme pour appuyer son propos. « Dommage que vous n'ayez pas été en mesure de vaincre cette maudite conspiratrice mais le fait de lui avoir survécu est en soi digne d'éloges. »

J'aurais pu prendre ombrage de son jugement sur ma reine mais étonnement ce n'est pas le cas. Non pas que j'apprécie ce manque de respect à son encontre je dirais plutôt que j'ai devant moi un homme d'action qui ne s'encombre pas de palabres inutiles et fonce dans les lignes adverses pour aller empaler ses ennemis. C'est un comportement impropre à un soldat à mon sens, cependant il y a une véritable volonté de respecter des règles d'honneur qui bien qu'elles soient parfois futiles font d'eux des alliés indéfectibles. Et cela je le respecte.

« Elle me surclassait sur beaucoup de point. » Je raconte, pas si loin de la vérité. « Je suis déjà chanceux d'avoir survécu. »

« Avoir de la chance prouve aussi la force d'un combattant. » Affirme le commandant Crowguard.

J'aimerais être de son avis mais je suis plutôt du genre à orienter les probabilités hasardeuses dans mon sens par une préparation minutieuse. Aller au combat en priant la bonne fortune est aussi risqué et, à mon sens, stupide que de prendre une épée fissurée en espérant qu'elle ne se brise pas sur le champ de bataille. Cela dit il ne me semble pas que se soit un homme qui charge en hurlant tel un fanatique sans être un minimum préparé mais il m'est déjà arrivé de me tromper.

« Et savoir un guerrier de votre calibre et de votre droiture à nos côtés serait un soutien d'une grande valeur. » Annonce le prince héritier en recentrant un fois de plus le débat.

« Dans ce cas, avant de m'engager, pourriez-vous me parler plus en détail de votre nation ? » Je réponds en m'alignant sur son empressement quelque peu enfantin.

J'ai ensuite droit à un long speech assez ennuyant dans la forme qui est en revanche instructif au niveau du contenu. Apparemment le but qu'il se sont fixés est d'apporter l'ordre et la justice sur tout le continent. Programme ambitieux et probablement irréalisable à mon sens mais il est plaisant de remarquer que si ce que j'entends est bien conforme à la réalité alors il n'y a aucune hypocrisie dans cette déclaration quelque peu ''originale''.

Chaque homme est recensé à la naissance pour pouvoir effectuer un service militaire qui dure sept ans. Ils sont très organisés et d'après eux bien qu'ils soient souvent inférieurs en nombres lors des batailles leur discipline et leur esprit de corps permet de remporter la victoire. Niveau discipline ils ont d'ailleurs l'un des systèmes judiciaires les plus intransigeant que je puisse imaginer et il est calé sur leurs valeurs éthiques et morales. Les membres de la noblesse sont ainsi, contrairement à bien d'autres pays, traités avec beaucoup plus de sévérité que les simples citoyens puisqu'ils se doivent de montrer l'exemple. La famille Crownguard semble, indéniablement, être la tête de pont de leur idéologie.

« Êtes-vous déjà été proche d'accomplir votre objectif ? » Je demande, curieux.

La seconde d'après je me rends compte que je viens de mettre les pieds dans un panier de crabe. L'expression de Jarvan s'assombrit instantanément tandis que Garen croise les bras avec l'air embarrassé. J'étais à mille lieux d'imaginer que j'allais provoquer une réaction de cette ampleur avec ma question et un silence pesant s'installe entre nous pendant près d'une minute. Finalement c'est l'Exemplaire Demacien qui relance la conversation.

« Il y environ deux siècles mon ancêtre, Jarvan premier du nom, a remporté une série de brillante victoires qui l'ont conduit aux portes de Noxus. » Commence-t-il avec fierté. « Puis, lors du siège il se sont relâchés. » Une amertume profonde s'installe dans sa voix. « Ce qui a permis à leur général de l'époque, Sion, de parvenir jusqu'au roi pendant une sortie désespérée et de le tuer en l'étranglant alors que lui-même rendait son dernier souffle. »

« Nous nous sommes retirés, démoralisés, et depuis nous avons combattu sans interruption, sans jamais qu'aucun des deux camps ne parviennent à supplanter l'autre. » Termine le commandant Crownguard. « Avec la création de l'Institut de la Guerre nous n'avons cependant pas connu de batailles à grande échelle depuis plus de deux décennie. »

Voilà qui est intéressant à entendre. Ma reine m'avait racontée avant que Noxus et Demacia sont en guerre voilà maintenant près d'un demi-millénaire. Presque depuis qu'elles ont été créés en fait. Elles se vouent une haine réciproque et j'en ai maintenant un bel exemple. Bien que du point de vue militaire on peut appeler sans exagérer cette guerre de position un désastre, cela me donne une bonne évaluation des forces en présence de ma part des deux belligérants.

« Ne vous tourmentez pas de la sorte. » Je déclare avec une certaine empathie. « Je pense que pécher par excès de confiance arrive à tout bon soldat à un moment où un autre. » J'explique honnêtement. « Cela n'enlève rien à la noblesse de votre aspiration. »

Il y a un autre silence qui dure beaucoup moins longtemps que le précédent avant que je ne relance la discussion.

« Et si ces principes que vous défendez sont réellement votre volonté alors vous pouvez compter sur ma lame pour vous seconder. » Je fais solennellement.

« Nous avons donc un accord. » Annonce Jarvan qui à l'air satisfait du déroulement de la conversation. « Vous acceptez de vous rallier à nous ? »

« Je ne me sens pas prêt à servir un autre seigneur dans l'immédiat mais oui, si votre nation à besoin de moi pour un match officiel je répondrais à l'appel. » J'éclaircis pour lever toute ambiguïté.

Nous passons les minutes qui suivent à poser les bases de notre relation. Il n'y aucune prise de notes ni signature de papiers officiels. Pour eux une simple parole et un engagement oral suffit ce qui me conforte dans ma pensée qu'ils sont loyaux mais intransigeant. Je quitte la pièce peu après un dernier salut autant, si ce n'est plus rigide, que celui pour m'accueillir.

* * *

« Il garde des réserves sur nous... » Affirme le prince à l'encontre de Garen.

« Il a été trahi et presque assassiné par la personne à qui il avait juré fidélité. » Répond la Force de Demacia. « Qui ne serait pas prudent à sa place ? »

« Au moins il ne semble pas du genre à foncer tête baissé sans réfléchir. » Ironise l'Exemplaire Demacien avec un sourire goguenard.

« Tu ne t'es pas plains de ma manière d'agir lorsque je suis venu te chercher entre les ''mains'' de Urgot. » Réplique Garen, féroce.

L'expression de Jarvan se transforme vite en un rictus tandis qu'il crispe sa prise sur sa lance.

* * *

Une fois sorti je me dirige aussitôt vers les quartiers noxien. De ce que j'ai vu il y a peu je vais probablement me retrouver à Noxus dans une quelconque salle de réunion, ce qui ne manque pas. En revanche, bien que je m'y attendais un peu, je suis refroidis par le paysage qui se dessine devant moi. Il est beaucoup plus lugubre que le précédent.

Il fait nuit et bien que je pense être dans leur capitale il n'y a rien autour. La plaine qui entoure cette ville est vide, dépourvue de la moindre végétation, et rocailleuse. Un cri de douleur qui vient de plusieurs étages plus bas parvient à mes oreilles en même temps qu'un autre bruit que je reconnais assez vite. C'est celui d'une pierre à aiguiser qui frotte sur une lame en acier. L'accueil est, dans le mauvais sens du terme, soigné.

Les deux émissaires sont là à m'attendre. Le guerrier cesse d'affûter sa hache de grande taille pour la poser contre la table près de sa chaise alors que celui porte un corbeau sur l'épaule tourne la tête dans ma direction et je pense qu'il sourie si j'en juge par le mouvement de ses joues mais difficile d'en juger avec ce bandeau qui couvre la moitié de son visage. Ils se lèvent tout deux et le deuxième m'invite à m'approcher.

« Venez à notre table Héraut des Glaces. » Déclare-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Il sera plus confortable de discuter assis. »

Je fais deux pas quand j'entends une porte s'ouvrir dans mon dos.C'est celle par laquelle je suis arrivé mais on dirait qu'à moins que ce ne soit moi qui l'ouvre elle n'a rien de spécial et ne possède pas cette capacité de déplacement sur de longues distances. Un homme au physique assez fin mais musclé entre dans la pièce. Il porte une armure aux couleur vives qui, sur un champ de bataille, pourrait hurler ''je suis ici, venez me chercher''. Ses cheveux sont dressés en pointe et il a deux très longues moustaches. Il arbore un sourire malsain entre l'arrogance démesuré et la soif de sang. Dans son dos se trouve deux lames aux motifs voyant dont la garde est entourée d'une pièce de métal circulaire qui apparemment pivote.

« Ha ha ! Le voilà ! » Clame le nouvel arrivant d'une voix claironnante. « Le nouveau champion ! »

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Je demande avec politesse en voyant furtivement un regard ennuyé venant des deux émissaires.

« Je m'appelle Draven ! » M'informe-t-il avec une suffisance exacerbée. « Le grand Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaven ! »

« Désolé de mon ignorance mais c'est la première fois que j'entends votre nom. » Je réponds avec courtoisie même si sa suffisance m'est déjà difficilement supportable.

« Comment !? » Réplique-t-il l'air outré. « Tu ne connais pas le grand Draaaaaaaaaaven !? Alors laisse moi t'expliquer ! »

Sans aucun signe annonciateur il s'approche de moi en roulant des mécaniques et pose son coude sur mon épaule en me prenant pour un quelconque support. Surpris par son comportement je n'ai pas le temps de le mettre en garde où d'adapter mon corps. La seconde qui suit il pousse un cri, plus de peur que de douleur, trop aigu pour concorder à son discours juste avant. Son bras tout entier vient de geler en moins d'une seconde. Je tente de le saisir pour inverser les effets avant que l'on ne doive lui amputer mais il est bien trop agité pour que je puisse y arriver.

« Mon bras ! Mon bras ! » Hurle Draven, incrédule.

« Cesse donc de bouger abruti ! » Menace l'homme à la hache en me voyant tenter de l'aider.

Cela marche instantanément et il cesse de gigoter comme un asticot. Je peux enfin, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, retirer l'effet de glaciation qui figeait son membre. Cependant il y a déjà des dégâts conséquents et je m'adresse à lui d'un ton sévère en me demandant comment on peut être assez idiot pour toucher un Sublimé à mains nues sans se douter qu'il y a danger...

« Je viens de dégeler votre bras mais il faut que vous alliez voir un guérisseur pour vous faire soigner. » Je fais le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Fait ce qu'il te dit, Draven. » Ordonne l'homme au corbeau en voyant l'intéressé lancer, à lui et au guerrier, des regards interrogateurs. « Tu nous reste utile malgré tout. »

La dernière phrase à des allures de menace qui me mette à l'aise mais le blessé s'exécute sans dire mot, ce qui m'amène à penser que c'est ce dresseur de volatile le dirigeant ici. Une fois que cet l'inconscient est enfin parti je vois le deuxième homme qui pousse un soupir lassé. Ce que je peux comprendre s'il se comporte de cette manière en permanence. Je reprends la parole.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour cet incident. » Je m'incline légèrement. « Je ne voulais pas faire cela. »

« Il l'a cherché... J'espère naïvement que cette expérience va mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de mon frère. » Dit celui avec la mèche blanche en levant les yeux au ciel.

La vie ne doit pas être facile tout les jours avec un frère de cet acabit et on dirait bien que l'idée de le couper en deux avec sa hache lui est probablement passée par la tête plusieurs fois. Il se redresse sur sa chaise pour se retrouver face à la table tandis que celui avec le corbeau me demande de venir m'y asseoir mais à l'extrémité. Je m'exécute en prenant le temps de le détailler minutieusement l'air de rien et on dirait bien qu'il fait de même. Voilà qui attise ma curiosité.

« Chaque nation à ses excentriques. » Déclare-t-il amusé. « Malgré les apparences il est doué en matière de combats. Ne le jugez pas trop durement. »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. » Je réponds, aimable, en m'asseyant.

« Oh... J'en oublie mes manières. » Dit-il toujours sur le ton de la conversation. « Je m'appelle Swain, général des forces militaires de Noxus. » Il tourne le regard vers le guerrier. « Et voici Darius, meilleur commandant de notre armée. »

« J'ai apprécié votre match Hrungrir. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire carnassier. « Dommage d'être bridé à ce point pourtant. » Termine la Main de Noxus avec expression à mi chemin entre l'amusement et la contrariété.

« Était-ce vraiment à ce point visible que je n'avais pas le contrôle ? » Je demande poliment.

« Un homme qui a été général d'une des pires sorcières de Valoran et qui est aussi souple qu'un épouvantail ? » Ironise Darius. « Voilà qui serait plutôt pitoyable. »

Il est franc et direct mais loin d'être bête. Je le vois faire un geste sur sa chaise pour se replacer et je devine qu'il est différent de Jarvan et Garen. Leurs mouvements reflétaient un entraînement stricte et encadré tandis que pour lui cela ressemble à presque à de l'instinct. Je pense qu'en matière de combat il n'est pas autodidacte mais presque. La preuve étant qu'a sa position la plupart des soldats sont en défense mais là cela ressemble plus à une attente de contre attaque de sa part.

« Les règles sont les règles. » Je réponds platement. « Même en combat réel il a parfois des handicaps que l'on ne peut pas contourner. »

« Voyez-vous nous autres, noxiens, avons une autre vision de cette problématique. » Déclare Swain en joignant ses mains sur la table. « Vous méritez quelque chose si vous avez la force de le prendre. »

« Il s'agit d'une philosophie dangereuse. » Je commente. « Ne laissant pas la place a ceux qui ont besoin de temps pour achever leurs œuvres. »

« Le temps, il faut l'arracher à la vie aussi. » Réplique Darius, à mi-voix, en caressant la lame de sa hache. « Sans hésitations. »

« Il s'agit d'une guerre d'usure dans laquelle personne ne peut sortir vainqueur, commandant. »

« Aucune inquiétude sur ce point. » Susurre le Tacticien. « Bien des conflits semblent avoir des conclusions évidentes et pourtant nous savons tous deux ce qu'il en est. »

Des les premiers mots de notre échange j'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à manipuler la conversation, maintenant cela s'est mué en une certitude. Je vois que ce n'est pas un soldat, surtout avec une jambe dans un tel état cependant il est intelligent, très intelligent mais surtout fermement résolu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir en face de moi un chien enragé mais avec un don pour penser à votre place. C'est typiquement le genre de personne qui est imbattable dans un jeu de stratégie tel que les échecs et bien sûr quand il planifie les actions d'un champ de bataille il est un véritable cauchemar pour ses adversaires.

Son regard m'indique qu'il suspecte quelque chose. Je suis découvert sur le point que je ne suis pas ici simplement pour avoir un endroit où me cacher de ma reine. Pour le reste il n'a pas le moindre indice et je ne le vois pas se lancer dans des spéculations qui peuvent tourner en rond. Prenant un air détaché je me redresse avant de reprendre la parole.

« J'ai vraiment apprécié notre conversation. » Je fais sincèrement. « Mais il n'y a aucune place pour la confiance dans les relations que vous construisez et de mon point de vue il s'agit d'une condition sinequanone. »

« Dommage que nous ne puissions arriver à un accord. » Déclare Swain en faisait un geste négligé. « Une entente aurait pu nous permettre d'arriver à un bénéfice mutuel. »

« Les Freljordiens disent souvent que celui qui construit sa maison sur la poudreuse est fou où naïf. » Je réponds poliment en me levant.

Je quitte la pièce, accompagné par le silence, sans me presser. C'est alors que j'entends le corbeau de Swain pousser un croassement sinistre qui m'arrache ce léger mouvement nerveux que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer. En franchissant le seuil de la porte j'espère que cela est passé inaperçu mais je n'ai pas trop d'illusions à ce niveau. Je perds la première manche de notre confrontation. Il va falloir que je travaille mon mental.

* * *

« Voilà un aveu de faiblesse. » Conclu Darius en s'adressant à Swain.

« C'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire. » Objecte le Tacticien. « Mais il faut se méfier de lui. C'est un combattant habile certes cependant sa plus grande force est sa capacité à mélanger vérités et mensonges. »

« Ses beaux discours n'empêcherons pas ma hache de l'atteindre. » Déclare la Main de Noxus avec une expression renfermée.

« Nous n'avons pas encore ce genre de liberté sur lui. » Réaffirme le sinistre magicien avant de sembler s'adresser au vide. « Katarina. »

« Il n'y a aucun doute. » Répond l'assassin qui sort d'une zone d'ombre. « C'est bien lui. Je ne risque pas d'oublier son maudit visage. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 22 / 1**

 **Quelques informations sur Hrungrir posée dans ces lignes ! :D**

 **A bientôt !**


	25. Allégeances Partie 2

**Hello All !**

 **Désolé pour l'absence de release pendant plus d'un mois mais j'ai réussi à trouver un job juste après mon diplôme (Lucky \\(^o^)/) du coup mes journées sont chargées et lorsque je rentre le soir je suis souvent claqué.**

 **Du coup j'écris moins car je confirme que la fatigue n'est pas le moteur de l'être humain XD**

 **Bon assez parlé de moi, voici la partie 2 des Visites de Hrungrir aux différentes factions de Runeterra !  
**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chap 23 : Allégeances / Partie 2

Je ressors dans la pièce initiale avec un goût amer au fond la gorge. Pour l'instant je suis hors d'atteinte mais il va falloir que je reste constamment sur mes gardes pour conserver cette distance de sécurité. Après Lissandra je peux dire que Swain est de loin l'homme le plus intelligent que j'ai pu rencontrer. Je pense aussi qu'il est probablement lié à mon passé sinon je n'explique pas ma réaction de crainte à chaque fois que son ''partenaire'' croasse.

Je chasse ces pensées de ma tête car il est trop tôt pour que je me penche dessus. Me dirigeant vers la porte menant aux deux émissaires de Bandle City. J'ai une surprise aussitôt que je l'ouvre. Contrairement aux deux précédente, celle ci, il faut tirer dessus. Je découvre une ouverture bien trop petite pour n'importe quel humain sur le plan pratique. Elle doit mesurer à peine un mètre en hauteur.

Je dois m'agenouiller pour passer et je me retrouve sur un balcon tout aussi bas de plafond. Devant moi, attablé, il y a un de ces petits êtres que j'ai vu un peu plus tôt dont je reconnais la sacoche dorsale. Il ne semble pas m'avoir entendu où vu. Alors que la porte se referme derrière moi, toujours dans le plus grand des silences, je fais un pas dans sa direction avant de déclencher un piège invisible.

Une légère explosion disperse un nuage de couleur violette qui obscurci mon champ de vision. L'odeur, celle d'un narcotique dont heureusement je suis immunisé à ses effets par ma constitution, est épouvantable. On croirait sentir une plante pourrie. Je sens alors une brûlure au niveau de mon pied qui a activé le système.

Une substance de la même teinte que le gaz s'est répandu sur moi rongeant mes habits jusqu'à la chair. Je gèle ce poison en libérant mes pouvoirs et en conséquences toute la pièce se couvre de givre alors que la température chute brutalement. Mon corps se régénère dans la seconde avant que ce que je porte fasse de même. En levant la tête nous croisons nos regards, le sien est froid et détaché tel celui d'un tueur en quête d'une proie.

Je dégaine aussitôt mes deux armes prêt à combattre quand finalement son expression change du tout au tout. Il n'y a maintenant que de l'embarras sur ses traits et aussi étrange que cela paraisse je sens la tension palpable qui émanait de lui moins d'un instant avant disparaître aussi vite. Il se lève avec empressement pour venir me voir. Je reste sur mes gardes par principe.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » S'exclame-t-il. « C'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise avec le temps. »

« Vous posez des pièges chez vous par habitude ? » Je demande, toujours surpris de cet accueil.

Il semble mal à l'aise et ne me répond pas. Un sourire mal assuré s'affiche alors sur son visage et je pousse un soupir. En rangeant mes armes et calmant mes pouvoirs je sourie à mon tour pour lui dire que je met l'incident de côté pour le moment. Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui jeter la pierre pour agir avec prudence. Un bruit d'explosion retentit à l'extérieur avant qu'une voix ne résonne.

« Attention là dessous ! » Hurle-t-elle.

L'autre représentante que j'ai vu précédemment atterrit sur la table, le canon en avant, en la réduisant en bois de chauffage. L'expression de son visage est assez étrange. On dirait qu'elle est à moitié amusée et à moitié sérieuse. Observant la scène elle jauge la situation l'espace d'une seconde avant de pointer son arme dans ma direction et de saisir l'une des bombes qui pendent à sa ceinture. C'est le premier émissaire qui l'arrête alors que je dégaine de nouveau.

« Attends Trist ! » Interrompt-il. « Il n'y est pour rien ! C'est moi le responsable de tout ça ! »

« Tu as encore posé l'un de tes champignons derrière la porte ? » Demande-t-elle en se détendant. Il acquiesce d'un geste de la tête. « Ha ha ha ! Un jour tu vas avoir des problèmes ! » Dit la canonnière en éclatant de rire. « Le dernier match contre Cho'gath ne t'a pas suffi ? »

Il tente de se défendre, encore plus embarrassé, tandis que moi je reste à me demander ce que je suis en train de voir. L'échange dure encore plus d'une minute quand je finis par les couper. Il y a un ''détail'' qui me pose un problème mais qui apparemment ne les dérange pas.

« Désolé de m'introduire dans la conversation. » Je déclare sobrement. « Mais vous pourriez ranger cette bombe avant de blesser quelqu'un ? » Je fait en montrant l'engin qui est toujours dans sa main.

« Ça ? » Questionne-t-elle, amusée. « C'est sans aucuns risques ! Regardez ! » Elle la lance dans les airs avant de la rattraper plusieurs fois de suite devant son camarade, qui ne réagit pas, et moi. « Vous voyez ? »

Trop sûre de son geste elle la loupe au moment de la récupérer et la grenade tombe sur le sol. Je vois avec horreur un fin ruban de métal sauter de la tête de l'engin. Alors que vais la geler en espérant la rendre inoffensive je vois sa propriétaire se jeter dessus, la ramasser, puis la jeter dans les airs au loin avec une trajectoire parabolique.

Ajustant son arme Elle tire à quatre reprises dessus, ne manquant pas une seule fois sa cible. La cinquième touche fait exploser la bombe qui ne fait pas de dégâts autres qu'un peu de bruit. Elle va au balcon et s'adresse à tout ceux qui sont là-bas d'une voix sonore et enjouée qui m'apparaît totalement décalée.

« Ce n'est rien ! Petit tir d'entraînement ! » Je reste coi devant son aplomb alors qu'elle se tourne vers nous. « Vous avez vu ? Aucuns problèmes ! »

Passé le manque total de subtilité qui me laisse quelque peu... dépité, ne trouvant pas d'autre mot pour décrire, je suis impressionné par ce qu'elle vient de faire. De son entrée, certes théâtrale, mais pour atteindre une zone aussi étroite avec une telle précision en utilisant le recul d'une arme il faut être très douée. Sans compter son sang-froid au moment ou la bombe lui a échappée des mains, elle a prit la meilleure des décisions. Sans parler pas de son habileté au tir.

Ces deux là ont peut-être une apparence de peluche mais se serait une grossière erreur de s'arrêter à ça. Je sourie respectueusement avant de rengainer mes deux armes. Quelques paroles échangées plus tard je m'assoie sur le sol pour être au même niveau qu'eux. Lui a déposé son sac contre un mur près du canon de son amie. Je pense qu'ils le sont au vu de leur façon de se parler mais je ne connais pas grand chose de leur peuple alors je me trompe peut-être.

« Bienvenue à Bandle-City Hrungrir. » Sa façon familière de parler est assez étonnante mais je ne sens aucun manque de respect dedans. « Je m'appelle Teeemo et voici mon amie Tristana. Je m'excuse encore pour l'accueil. » Il fait un petit geste timide. « Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » Je questionne, honnêtement surpris.

« La plupart des humains nous ignorent, ou nous méprisent. Surtout les combattants » Répond-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Alors j'ai pensé que vous étiez pareils. »

« Je ne suis pas du genre à juger un livre par sa couverture. » Je déclare. « Et ce que vous venez de me montrer ne fait que me conforter dans cet état d'esprit. »

« Merci à vous Hrungrir. » Fait Tristana avec un grand sourire. « Finalement on dirait que Poppy à raison. Tous les soldats n'ont pas une épée à la place du cerveau ! »

Elle éclate de rire une nouvelle fois ce qui détend l'atmosphère. On dirait qu'ils sont bons vivants et c'est agréable au milieu de tous ces déballages politiques où la moindre parole malheureuse peut avoir des conséquences inattendues. Il y a échange de boutades et autres légèretés pendant plusieurs minutes quand finalement la discussion prend une tournure inattendue.

« Oh ! Nous parlons, nous parlons mais vous avez peut-être d'autre obligations à respecter Hrungrir ? » Demande Teemo. « Nous ne devrions pas vous retenir. »

« Attendez. » Je demande d'une voix étonnée. « Nous en restons là ? » Je marque une pause. « Nous ne parlons pas de la possibilité d'être convoqué pour les matchs officiels ? »

« Ce n'est pas la peine. » Assure la canonnière avec un grand sourire. « Nous savons nous défendre par nous même. »

« Mais si vous voulez nous aider alors nous acceptons avec joie. » Éclaircit le scout. « Quoique si vous voulez nous rendre visite simplement pour boire un coup où manger un bon repas alors ne vous gênez pas ! » Ajoute-t-il au bout d'une seconde avec une expression goguenarde.

Dire que je suis pris au dépourvu serait un euphémisme. Ils sont sûrs d'eux dans ce qu'ils viennent de me dire et je ne vois pas de raison de les contredire. Non ce qui me laisse le plus étonné c'est la confiance qu'ils me portent déjà alors qu'ils ne me connaissent que depuis moins d'une heure. Je reste sans réagir l'espace d'un instant avant d'acquiescer. Ils me répondent par un sourire encore plus large.

Tandis que je quitte la pièce d'un pas chaloupé à cause du manque de place je reste à moitié plongé dans mes réflexions. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Je ne crains pas pour leur sécurité. Ils m'ont prouvés leur valeur en temps que combattants mais ce qui reste assez déroutant c'est leur faculté de passer de l'humeur bon enfant quand tout va bien à un espèce de détachement résolu de guerrier en moins d'une seconde. C'est en entendant la porte se refermer dans mon dos que je décide de mettre tout cela de côté pour plus tard. Je vais avoir beaucoup à réfléchir quand cette journée se terminera.

* * *

« C'est une bonne personne en fin de compte. » Avoue Tristana, guillerette.

« Oui c'est vrai. » Confirme Teemo. « Quand ils ont dit qu'il était avant aux ordres de la Sorcière de Glace je croyais voir un tueur sadique et sans cœur. »

« Peut-être qu'il aurait pu le devenir vu comment tu l'as accueilli ! » Rigole la canonnière.

« Tu es encore la dessus... » Soupire le scout.

* * *

Je n'ai pas fait un pas vers ma prochaine destination qu'un Invocateur que je ne connais pas m'interpelle. Il ne se découvre pas et je ne vois pas son visage mais ça ne change pas grand chose à la situation. Il reste mon supérieur en ces murs. Je m'incline avec respect alors qu'il arrive à mon niveau en s'adressant à moi d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.

« Hrungrir, Héraut des Glaces, je viens vous informer que votre rencontre avec les deux représentants de Bilgewater devra être reportée. » Devinant ma surprise il n'attend pas pour expliquer. « Nous sommes au regret de constater que Sarah Fortune et Gangplank n'ont pas été capable de se contrôler et se sont battu au sein de l'Institut. Ils sont donc été renvoyés chez eux. »

« Pouvez-vous me dire quel est la raison de cet affrontement Invocateur ? » Je demande poliment en relevant surtout le ''n'ont pas été capable de se contrôler''.

« Ces deux Champions se haïssent depuis qu'ils se connaissent ou presque. » M'informe -t-il, évasif. « Nous leur avons demandés de ne pas se battre entre nos murs mais ils n'ont pas su le faire. »

« Je vois... » Je laisse une seconde de silence passer. « Puis-je vous informer que je ne désire pas m'allier à eux dans le cadre des matchs de l'Institut de la Guerre dans ce cas? »

« Si c'est votre choix, Héraut des Glaces. » Répond-t-il simplement. « Serait-il possible d'en connaître la raison ? »

« Bien sûr. » Je déclare calmement. « Je ne souhaite pas prendre parti pour une cité si ces représentants ne sont pas en accord ni même savent se contrôler. »

« Très bien. » Conclu le magicien. « Je transmettrais votre décision au conseil et aux deux représentants de Bilgewater. » Il s'éloigne de moi d'un pas décidé avant de terminer notre échange. « Continuez votre activité Hrungrir. »

Son ton est sec et impérieux. Je viens de probablement rencontrer le plus pédant des membres de cet Institut. Lorsqu'il se retourne je vois le symbole du clan de Ashe brodé sur son habit ce qui explique son attitude. Personnellement je lui reproche davantage son manque de contrôle que sa façon de s'exprimer. Car qui ne serait pas en colère devant l'un des responsables de la mort de la personne à qui l'on a juré fidélité.

« Votre reine était une des personnes les plus respectables et les plus compétentes que j'ai pu rencontrer Invocateur. » Il se fige dans son mouvement en m'entendant. « Je regrette amèrement de l'avoir menée à l'échafaud. »

« Gardez vos histoires pour les idiots qui veulent les écouter Hrungrir ! » Enrage-t-il à mon encontre. « Vous et cette maudite Sorcière avez assassiné la reine que je servais et appréciais alors taisez-vous ! »

Il s'en va, furieux, d'un pas qui a perdu toute sa retenue et son flegme. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le meilleur moment d'aborder ce sujet. Pourtant je sais que j'ai bien fait. Je n'ai pas menti en disant que je déplore la décision de prendre la vie de l'ancienne chef de clan. Tout cela est peut-être tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd mais il fallait que je fasse. La vérité est aussi une manière de traiter avec dignité une personne.

Je me retourne pour aller en direction de la porte qui mène à la délégation de Shurima. En la touchant je sens qu'elle est brûlante comme si elle se trouvait en plein soleil. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant quand je repense à ce que je sais de Taliyah. Je me prépare à arriver dans un environnement aride car la chaleur reste pour moi une source de gêne. Poussant avec plus de force que pour les autres je vois le paysage changer une fois de plus.

Je me trouve dans une ville en bordure du désert et du sable bloquait l'entrée ce qui explique mon besoin d'utiliser plus de force mais c'est bien là le problème. Cette ville est abandonnée et on dirait bien qu'elle a été ravagé par un cataclysme il y a des siècles si j'en juge l'état des bâtiments. Sans compter qu'une tempête de sable approche à l'horizon. Si elle se comporte comme les blizzards de Freljord alors dans moins d'une heure il faudra que je trouve un abri.

En tournant la tête dans l'autre sens je remarque le centre la ville est encore plus étrange. Premièrement il est en bien meilleur état que ce qui l'entoure et en son centre se trouve l'une des architectures les plus insolites que j'ai pu admirer.

Au dessus de quatre arcs de pierres taillés en quart de cercle se trouve un gigantesque disque, qui semble taillé dans un seule bloc d'or, décoré d'un motif qui me fait penser à l'œil unique des Veilleurs. En dessous de ces arcs, taillée apparemment à même la roche, se dresse une cité sous laquelle une grande ouverture circulaire laisse s'écouler un torrent.

Cette construction est relié par deux ponts, diamétralement opposé, à la vaste vallée très encaissée qui l'entoure. La totalité des bordures de cette vallée sont recouvertes d'eau ce qui forme une gigantesque cascade ronde. Près du précipice se détache des obélisque de roche grossièrement taillées disposées de manière symétrique tout autour de la cité.

Deux grandes bandes de terrain avancent, sans pour autant se rejoindre, en direction de la ville centrale. Elles sont recouvertes de plusieurs contingents de soldats en rang bien que ce ne soit pas le plus surprenant. Étrangement ces guerriers semblent être constitués de sable. J'en ai d'ailleurs la confirmation quand plusieurs d'entre eux s'éparpillent pour que finalement leurs substances se regroupent pour former un pont de sable brut qui me mène directement à l'édifice principal.

Je traverse le gouffre sans trop me poser de question. Si une personne parvient à créer une armée de plusieurs milliers de soldats avec une chose aussi friable que du sable alors un pont n'est pas un problème. Une fois parvenu au plateau sous le disque je me retrouve face à mes deux interlocuteurs d'auparavant. Il y a en un troisième qui se situe sur un trône un peu plus loin.

« Shurima vous accueille en son sein Héraut des Glaces. » Déclare le géant à tête de chacal. « Cependant avant de rencontrer son souverain vous devez laisser vos lames. »

« Merci à vous. » Je vois une grimace de mécontentement apparaître furtivement sur le visage de Taliyah à l'entente du mot ''souverain''. « Pourtant je crains qu'il y ait un problème quand à mon armement. » Il me fixe avec un regard patient. « Ces deux armes et moi nous partageons une liaison symbiotique. Elle ne peuvent s'éloigner de moi. »

Autant le dire : c'est un mensonge éhonté. Car je peux très bien en poser une sur le sol et la laisser là plusieurs siècles sans pour autant que cela pose de problème en soi. Mais eux n'en savent rien et je ne suis pas assez fou pour rencontrer une personne dont j'ignore tout sans aucun moyen de me défendre surtout quand je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé entre la Tisseuse de pierres et moi lors de notre première rencontre.

Pour appuyer mes dire je saisis l'une d'entre elle et je la lance dans le vide. Il ne se passe rien pendant une dizaine de seconde avant qu'elle ne revienne en sifflant se placer dans ma main avec la précision d'un oiseau de proie qui chasse. Levant un sourcil amusé, le gardien à tête de chacal reste sans autre réaction tandis que Taliyah sourit de manière forcée. C'est alors qu'une voix forte résonne dans leur dos.

« Laissez le avancer Nasus. » Ordonne cette personne. « Il n'y a nul danger pour ma personne. »

Il s'écarte avant de faire un geste pour m'inciter à passer devant. Je m'exécute en remarquant que mon ancienne adversaire suit le pas. En m'approchant je peux enfin voir le seigneur de cet endroit et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il est tout autant insolite que ce sur quoi il règne.

Il doit aussi être un hybride d'homme et d'animal, probablement un faucon, si j'en juge à sa physiologie et à son armure couleur or qui recouvre la quasi intégralité de son corps. À sa droite, lévitant, il y a un sceptre qui ressemble à une lance dont la double pointe flotte toute seule. Il est assis dans un trône d'or et de marbre richement décoré qui semble cependant avoir érodé par le sable du dessert. Ce n'est que lorsque nous sommes face à lui que le dénommé Nasus prend la parole.

« Le souverain Ascendant de Shurima. » Déclare-t-il. « Azir ! »

Pour compléter sa tirade il s'agenouille avec respect, sa canne de combat bien droite. Je l'imite alors que Taliyah ne fait que s'incliner légèrement. Un instant de silence plus tard il nous incite à nous relever. Sa voix est aussi étrange que celle de son gardien. On dirait qu'elle ne vient pas de leurs bouches mais de quelque part au fond de leurs gorges. Bien que pour le roi je ne vois pas ses lèvres bouger du tout.

« En mon nom je vous accueille dans notre glorieuse cité. » Il se lève de son siège royal. « Rare sont les voyageurs du Grand Nord qui s'aventurent jusqu'à nous. » Saisissant son sceptre il se rapproche d'un pas. « J'avoue une certaine curiosité à votre égard. »

« Nous nous rencontrons dans le but de faire plus ample connaissance. » Je réponds poliment. « Votre gardien et vous êtes les êtres les plus atypiques qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. L'intérêt que vous me portez est partagé. »

Je vois un rictus se former sur les traits de la jeune géomancienne à mes côtés. Elle ne semble pas apprécié la politesse que j'affiche envers cet ''homme''. Il est maintenant clair qu'elle ne le reconnaît en rien comme son roi et je pense comprendre un peu plus sa manière de réagir, excessive pour le moins, lorsque je suis arrivé à Rakelstake. Peut-être est-ce un tyran que j'ai devant moi.

« En temps qu'hôte, la politesse veux que je commence les présentations. » Statue le souverain. « Comme vous le savez d'ores et déjà mon nom est Azir. Je suis le roi de Shurima. Mon royaume s'étend de la côte occidentale jusqu'au aux montagnes de l'Est et du Nord. »

« Je m'appelle Hrungrir. J'ai été autrefois le commandant en chef de l'armée de celle qui se nomme ''la Sorcière de Glace'' mais suite à une trahison de sa part nos chemins se sont séparés. Désormais je suis indépendant. »

« Nasus m'a bien des fois fait état de la guerre qui déchirait les terres boréales glacées. » Dit-il d'une voix neutre. « Ainsi donc vous étiez celui qui menait son armée quand elle a uni les trois royaumes ? »

« C'est cela majesté. » J'acquiesce sur le ton de la conversation. « Par la suite sa manière de diriger m'est devenu insupportable. Ce qui nous a amené à rompre tous liens. »

« Je me range à ce choix, Héraut des Glaces. » Déclare-t-il avec assurance. « Un régent qui ne sait pas accorder pitié à un peuple vaincu ne mérite à aucun moment son pouvoir. »

Passé le jugement de valeur je trouve sa réflexion enfantine. Peut-être n'est-il roi que depuis peu. En tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il n'est pas un despote. Il n'en a pas le comportement ni les mimiques ou alors il n'en a pas conscience d'en être un. En revanche sa réponse déclenche une réaction quasi-instantanée de ma voisine de gauche.

« Vous pouvez parler Azir ! » Clame Taliyah en nous interrompant grossièrement. « Vous avez tués des dizaines de milliers de personnes ici par votre arrogance ! » Il y a une colère presque haineuse dans sa voix. « La terre hurle encore de leurs souffrances ! »

Il y a un silence de mort qui s'abat sur nous quatre. Le regard assassin de la jeune fille est braqué directement sur l'empereur qui le soutient sans ciller tandis que dans mon dos j'entends Nasus qui change imperceptiblement de position pourtant je ne sens pas d'agressivité dans sa démarche. On dirait que ces échanges houleux sont monnaie courante entre eux et qu'il doit les retenir d'en venir aux mains. Quand à moi je suis intrigué de son affirmation qui non seulement explique son aversion pour les oppresseurs mais aussi le fait qu'il n'y ait personne ici hormis eux trois.

« De quoi vous accuse Taliyah majesté ? » Je demande respectueusement.

« Il y a des millénaires de cela... » Commence Azir après plusieurs secondes sans répondre. « Alors que j'étais encore mortel j'ai demandé à un ami, un homme qui avait toute ma confiance, de préparer un rituel qui devait me permettre de faire rayonner la gloire de mon royaume sur tout ce monde... » Je le vois crisper sa prise sur son sceptre alors que la pointe semble crépiter d'énergie. « Il m'a trahi et l'a perverti... » Le sol sous son symbole de pouvoir se fissure sous la pression qu'il exerce avec. « Détruisant tout autour de lui et s'appropriant le pouvoir qui devait être mien. »

J'ai l'impression d'entendre une histoire vieille comme le monde. Cependant je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose. Non pas que cela me dérange. Seul un imbécile raconte la vérité et toute la vérité à des inconnus sans aucunes précautions. Il reprend la parole. Sa voix est froide mais montre une véritable volonté.

« Mais désormais je parcoure de nouveau ces terres et je jure que son crime ne restera pas impuni ! » Déclare l'empereur.

« Tous ça ce ne sont que des belles paroles ! » Objecte la Tisseuse de pierre qui était restée, jusqu'ici, étonnamment silencieuse. « Xerath parcoure le désert en tuant avec allégresse quiconque s'oppose à lui alors que vous, vous vous cachez derrière votre trône ! »

« Tu es une enfant de Shurima, jeune fille, et en temps que telle tu as le droit à la parole. » Dit Azir d'une voix glaciale. « N'oublie pas pour autant le respect que tu dois à ton empereur. »

« Notre peuple à survécu plus de trois millénaires sans vous Azir ! » Rétorque la jeune fille sans faiblir. « Nous n'avions et nous n'avons toujours pas besoin de vous ! »

« Silence ! » Ordonne le roi en faisant apparaître deux soldats de sable près de lui d'un geste menaçant.

Je vois les deux golems avancer vers la jeune fille qui arrache plusieurs pierres au sol pour se défendre. Posant mes mains sur la garde de mes lames jumelles je libère une vague d'air gelé qui oblige les deux belligérants à tourner leur attention vers moi. C'est finalement Nasus qui met fin à cet échange silencieux mais néanmoins révélateur.

« Reprenez-vous mon empereur. » Lui dit-il d'une voix calme et posée. « Vous êtes en présence de votre invité. »

Pendant un court moment la situation semble en suspens puis finalement il se détend et se redresse. Ses deux guerriers font de même alors que la jeune magicienne croise les bras l'air horriblement contente d'elle. C'est lui qui prend la parole pour reprendre la conversation.

« Vous avez raison Nasus. » Avoue-t-il en congédiant ses créations avant de se tourner vers moi. « Veuillez excuser mon emportement Hrungrir, Taliyah. »

La jeune magicienne laisse les éclats retrouver leurs place et je retire mes mains de mes épées dans le même temps. L'atmosphère s'allège tandis que je constante que ce gardien à tête de chacal est bel et bien le seul à pouvoir maîtriser ces deux là quand la situation dégénère. Ce qui me fait penser que c'est lui le plus instruit de tous et de loin le moins manipulable. Preuve, si l'en est besoin, qu'il a attendu le moment importun pour placer la phrase, savamment choisie, qui a calmé Azir.

Taliyah arbore un sourire mesquin, pour m'avoir montrée ce qu'est vraiment cet empereur à ses yeux, moi je suis plongé dans mes pensées. Il y a quelque chose que je faisais souvent avec Lissandra que je voudrais tenter avec lui pour jauger sa réaction. Après quelques instants supplémentaires de réflexion je finis par prendre ma décision.

« Votre Majesté ? » Je fait poliment. Il se concentre sur moi. « Puis-je parler librement ? »

« Faites Hrungrir. » Répond Azir après plusieurs secondes de silence. « Je vous écoute. »

« A mon humble avis... » Je commence d'une voix neutre. « Je pense qu'il vous faut, avec Taliyah, travailler à un moyen d'assurer une transition. » Je marque une pause. « Vous êtes roi de plein droit cependant vous avez été absent pendant trop longtemps pour juste réapparaître en prétendant qu'il ne se soit rien passé. »

Je vois la géomancienne sourire de plus belle en m'entendant mais il se dissipe aussi vite qu'il est venu quand elle remarque que je me tourne vers elle.

« Quand à vous, petit oiseau... » Un rictus déforme son visage en entendant comment je l'appelle. « Votre volonté de vivre indépendamment est compréhensible et défendable puisque vous avez vécu des millénaires ainsi. » Je m'arrête encore un court instant. « Mais ce n'est pas par ce que le passé est derrière vous que vous pouvez juste le repousser d'un revers de main. »

Un silence de gêne accueille mon argumentaire. Je pensais bien avoir ce genre d'impact bien que pas à ce point. L'empereur s'adresse à moi sur le ton de la conversation.

« Est-ce la une demande de critère à respecter pour nous accorder le droit de compter sur votre lame en cas d'affrontement ? » Demande Azir, perspicace.

« Ce n'est simplement qu'un point de vue majesté. » Je répond en m'inclinant. « Je comprendrais que cela paraisse compliqué. Je n'ai jamais eu à commander que des soldats. J'ignore donc beaucoup de choses sur la mailleur façon d'assurer une régence. »

« Je trouve qu'un étranger qui ignore presque tout de nous et qui le reconnais tout en nous donnant des conseils sur la manière de vivre nos vies, prend _trop_ de libertés. » Déclare Taliyah d'un ton sec.

« Je suis en accord avec cette affirmation. » Ajoute l'empereur.

Je cache un petit sourire moqueur. C'est la première fois qu'ils sont en accord et à la réaction de Nasus c'est probablement inédit depuis qu'ils se connaissent. En me redressant je regarde Azir dans les yeux pendant une dizaine de secondes avant que finalement il ne reprenne la parole une dernière fois.

« Il semblerait que tout ait été dit. » Annonce-t-il. « Shurima vous remercie de votre visite Héraut des Glaces. »

« Merci de m'avoir reçu majesté. » Je dis avec honnêteté.

Je tourne pour repartir par où je suis venu tandis que lui s'assoie de nouveau sur son trône pour me voir m'éloigner. Ma visite à été courte mais très instructive. Je marche nonchalamment vers la sortie en me demandant à quoi ressemblerons mes prochaines rencontres.

* * *

« Sans nul doute il sait employer aussi bien les mots que l'épée. » Affirme Azir à Nasus maintenant que Taliyah est partie et qu'il est plus calme.

« Je pense que ses talents vont bien plus loin, mon roi. » Fait le gardien à tête de chacal, pensif.

« Chercherait-il à nous manipuler ? » Demande le souverain Ascendant, curieux.

« Je crois que ce qu'il vous a proposé est le reflet d'un désir cher à son cœur... » Devine l'ancien stratège. « Et pourtant il y a autre chose que je ne discerne pas... »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 23 !**

 **Le prochain sera la troisième et dernière partie des rencontres !**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**

 **PS : Je viens de poster une (toute) petite surprise sur mon profil si vous êtes intéressé :)**


	26. Allégeances Partie 3

**Hello All !**

 **Dernière partie des rencontres de Hrungrir avec le reste de son monde.**

 **Il a été difficile de chercher et d'interprété autant de lore sur ces nations mais finalement je me suis bien amusé ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

Review :

 _Last Overlord chapter 25 . Sep 19_

 _Salut_  
 _4 chap d'un coup tu nous gâte, merci._  
 _Alarion et son grand méchant intérieur sont tellement classes . J'aime bien aussi la présentation de Bandle City, un pote à côté me demande si tu ne pourrais faire revivre trynda avec zilean..._  
 _La fic avec Arhi/Lilia est aussi sympa._  
 _J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu peux produire avec Orianna (i'm a fan) ou avec Nami et MF..._

 _PS: si tu est tjrs silver, moi et des potes on cherche un jngl main rek'sai :D ou qq un pour team classé, si ça t'intéresse ?_

 **De rien :) / Merci d'apprécier autant :) en revanche pour Tryndamere je n'ai pas prévu de le faire ressuciter lui ;) / Un début de réponse ce jour pour l'une des deux demandes :D / Désolé je ne joue pas Rek'sai ( même si je reconnais que le perso à des aspects stratégiques intéressants) et en ce moment je manque de temps pour jouer donc je pense que je vais faire une croix sur le classement cette saison mais merci encore pour l'invitation :D**

* * *

Chap 24 : Allégeances / Partie 3

Une fois de retour dans la salle aux porte je me dirige sans attendre vers celle de la cité état de Zaun. Elle est recouverte d'une substance poisseuse que je ne parviens pas à identifier. Je la gèle pour ne pas être encombré puis je pousse la porte en regrettant à moitié dans la seconde qui s'ensuit.

Un brouillard aux couleurs mornes envahit mon champ de vision tandis qu'une insoutenable odeur, impossible à décrire, m'agresse les narines. Je ne respire plus depuis que je suis devenu un sublimé et je suis reconnaissant de cela rien que pour ce je subis maintenant. Cachant mon dégoût je franchis le seuil pour me retrouver sur une terrasse recouverte de toute une patine de produits plus où moins peu ragoûtant.

Il fait jour mais je ne vois pas le soleil, pas un nuage, ni même le ciel tant les hautes cheminées d'acier, qui sont plus nombreuses que les puces sur un chien errant, crachent d'épaisses volutes de fumées de toutes les couleurs, dans les tons morbides, imaginables. Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de verdure quelle qu'elle soit. En fait je n'aperçois pas un seul élément élément naturel, passé les pavés en pierres des rues. Cette ville est entièrement recouverte de métal et d'industries diverses. Comment des êtres, à plus forte raison humains, peuvent-ils vivre dans une telle pollution ?

Je suis coupé dans mes réflexions par le lycanthrope que j'ai vu un peu plus tôt qui me saute dessus, griffes et crocs dehors, avec l'envie de me faire la peau. Je recule d'un pas en faisant un tour sur moi-même et lui assène un coup de pied violent dans les côtes. Ma frappe est quasi rendue inefficace par la dureté de ses os et l'épaisseur de sa musculature alors que son poil l'empêche de geler par simple contact avec mon corps.

Il s'écrase sur une table et glisse sur le sol jusqu'à heurter la rambarde en fer forgé. Se remettant debout avec une vivacité qui ne me semble absolument pas naturelle il commence à baver d'une manière carnassière et me fixe avec envie. A mon grand étonnement il se met à parler.

« J'ai faim... » Susurre-t-il d'une voix de dément.

Je dégaine mes épées prêt à me défendre et l'air autour de moi gèle si vite qu'il commence à neiger. Alors qu'il amorce son impulsion il est recouvert soudain d'un épais et collant liquide blanc-jaune qui l'entrave tellement qu'il ne peut presque plus se mouvoir. Il pousse un cri de fureur animale qui résonne quand le deuxième émissaire apparaît.

Il court tout en tournant autour de son ''camarade'' et laisse derrière lui une espèce de traînée gazeuse d'un brouillard verdâtre, sortant de la ridiculement grande bouteille dans son dos, qui ne m'inspire rien de bon. Au bout de quelques secondes le loup-garou montre des signes de faiblesse pour finalement s'effondrer inconscient peu après dans cette substance qui disparaît rapidement. Sans aucune précaution ni même de retenu il prend une sphère, de la taille d'un poing, collée à son étrange bouclier et l'enfonce, avec son bras jusqu'au poignet, dans la gueule de cet animal pour le forcer à avaler.

Je reste en position pour me défendre au cas où se serait nécessaire même si j'avoue ne pas comprendre ce que je suis en train de voir. Il y a une seconde de battement durant laquelle il ne se passe rien puis cet étrange homme se tourne vers moi. Il pose son pavois sur le reste de la barrière et sourie de manière amusé.

« Désolé pour l'agressivité de mon maître. » Déclare-t-il en éclatant d'un rire désinhibé qui me paraît totalement hors contexte. « Il n'a pas pris son inhibiteur de rage. »

Je reste coi devant un tel désintérêt de ce qui vient de se passer. Je me suis fait agressé sans sommations et sans aucune raison valable. De plus je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'agisse d'un test de quelque nature que ce soit. Cette ''créature'' m'a attaqué pour le seul but de me dévorer par ce qu'elle n'est pas capable de se contrôler sans une certaine substance. Ce qui renforce mon intuition que ce n'est pas son état d'origine.

« Comment en est-il arrivé à ce point ? » Je demande avec un ton poli un peu forcé.

« Mon maître était un excellent chasseur d'hommes et d'animaux divers pour nos fabuleuses expériences, ici à Zaun, mais sa renommée et les demandes qui lui étaient faites ont rapidement dépasser sa capacité à gérer l'un ou l'autre. » M'explique-t-il avec un sourire goguenard et une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. « A sa demande j'ai donc créé un élixir qui le transformerais en un surhomme. Malheureusement il n'a jamais réussi à obtenir le dernier ingrédient et furieux de cet échec il l'a bu sans penser aux conséquences. » Une expression amusé se lit sur son visage difforme. « Il a obtenu la force qu'il désirait cependant il y a eu une contrepartie, inattendue et assez incommodante. »

Il éclate de nouveau de ce rire totalement déplacé. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'ils sont ''camarades'' ou ennemis. Pour moi, en tout cas, mon choix est fait. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'allier à eux. Sans ranger mes armes et je tourne les talons pour m'en aller. J'en ai déjà vu bien assez pour comprendre comment ils fonctionnent et il n'y a aucun moyen de nous concilier possible. En revanche, je suis certain que cette cité doit s'entendre à merveille, leurs façons d'agir se ressemblant beaucoup, avec Noxus

« Vous partez déjà ? » Demande-t-il, seulement à moitié surpris.

« Je construis mes relations sur deux choses. » Je réponds sur le ton de la conversation sans daigner me retourner. « La première étant la confiance... »

« Vous êtes prisonniers de vos principes étriqués. » Déclare mon interlocuteur d'un ton moqueur et grossier.

« La deuxième... » Je continue sans réagir à sa provocation. « Est le respect. » Je tourne la tête pour le fixer avec un regard méprisant. « Mais vous n'en n'avez aucun pour vous même. Comment pourriez-vous en témoigner aux autres ? »

* * *

« Enfin réveillé ? » Dit Singed en entendant le grognement dans son dos.

« Ou est-il ? » Questionne Warwick qui récupère très rapidement.

« Partit. » Répond l'alchimiste dédaigneux. « Il est limité par ses ridicules notions de morale. »

« Peuh ! » Gronde le loup garou en montrant ses crocs. « Alors il est faible comme tous les autres ! »

* * *

La porte se referme derrière moi tandis que je calme mon aura et que je range mes épées jumelles à ma ceinture. L'espace d'un instant j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver il y plus de deux ans en arrière en compagnie de Ultmus. Cette même arrogance disproportionnée née d'une trop grande confiance en soi. Ils se pensent libre mais à mon sens ils ont oubliés que l'excès, dans le bon comme le mauvais, ne mène à rien.

Je me calme en me rappelant que je suis très probablement surveillé en ce moment même et je ne veux pas donner aux Invocateurs des informations qu'ils puissent utiliser contre moi. Je me dirige vers l'entrée qui me donnera accès à la septième cité état de Runeterra : Piltover.

En touchant la porte, qui s'ouvre seule à mon contact, j'entends un bruit de métal qui racle sur le sol. J'arrive dans une salle semi-circulaire qui ressemble à un amphithéâtre. Je remarque un tableau noir mal effacé dans mon dos et plusieurs adolescents dans une cour par les grandes fenêtres qui laisse entrer un soleil radieux. Je me trouve dans une école ou une université.

« Bienvenue à la Haute Académie des Sciences de Piltover. » Déclare une voix féminine à ma droite.

Je me tourne pour trouver la jeune femme, dont le fusil est posé de manière négligé sur son épaule, aux longs cheveux bleus-noirs d'il y a peu. Son haut de forme est posé sur l'une des tables à laquelle elle-même est adossée. Il y a un sourire amusé sur son visage alors que je vois enfin un homme, d'une quarantaine d'années environ, allongé sur le sol, inconscient, à ses côtés. Il est bâillonné, menotté et on dirait qu'il a des coquards sur chacun de ses yeux.

« C'est un pervers qui a pour passe-temps de mater les jeunes filles au moment le plus opportun. » M'explique la tireuse en suivant mon regard. « J'espère qu'il retiendra la leçon. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'une espèce d'énergie lumineuse pulse soudainement pour laisser apparaître la deuxième personne chargée de m'accueillir. Pris par surprise d'une telle apparition je fais un geste réflexe vers mes deux armes. Je m'arrête bien vite en voyant qu'il n'a pas encore remarqué ma présence. Il prend la parole d'une voix enjouée et empressé.

« Désolé pour mon retard Shérif Caitlyn ! » S'exclame-t-il. « Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer mais vous devriez voir cette tablette ! Si ma traduction est exacte alors je tient la première tentative d'écriture cunéifor... »

Poussant un petit toussotement de réprimande à son interlocuteur la policière fait un geste discret avec le canon de son fusil dans ma direction. Se retournant avec hésitation le jeune homme blond avec l'étrange artefact qui lui enveloppe l'avant bras gauche devient très gêné de ne pas m'avoir vu et me tend la main nerveusement pour me saluer.

« Veuillez m'excuser. » Dit-il mal à l'aise. « Quand je suis dans mon travail j'oublie tout le reste. » Il semble se détendre en me voyant lui rendre son sourire. « Je m'appelle Ezreal. Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

« Moi de même. » Je réponds poliment en lui serrant la main.

Il fait une grimace en sentant que mon corps est aussi froid que de la glace mais ne dit rien. L'atmosphère se détend quelque peu et Caitlyn pose son arme en équilibre contre la table sur laquelle elle s'appuie avant de se lever à son tour pour me saluer aussi. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné de sa poigne de fer quand je vois l'épaisseur de ses bras. Je suis sûr qu'elle est du genre à ne pas vous lâcher si jamais vous êtes dans son viseur.

« Vous venez de rendre visite aux zaunites Warwick et Singed je suppose. » Dit-elle avant de m'expliquer comment elle a devinée. « La suffocante pollution de ce cloaque imprègne vos habits. »

C'est à mon tour d'être mal à l'aise. Je renouvelle mes habits par une simple pensée ce qui déclenche aussitôt des réactions différentes de la part de mes deux hôtes. L'inspectrice lève un sourcil étonné alors qu'il y a une lueur avide dans les yeux de l'archéologue. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui relance la conversation.

« Voilà qui est intéressant. » Statue-t-il. « Je ne connais, à mon regret, que très peu de choses au sujet des sublimés et de leur culture. J'aimerais que vous m'en disiez plus. » Demande Ezreal avec une joie et un empressement presque infantile.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas grand chose à vous dire à ce sujet puisque je n'ai plus aucun souvenirs d'avant mon engagement envers la Sorcière de Glace. » Je réponds à sa question pour le moins hors sujet dans ce contexte. « D'autant plus... »

« ...Que ne nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de civilisations disparues Ezreal ! » Continue sur ma lancée Caitlyn qui paraît assez agacée de son manque de sérieux.

« Oups. » Dit-il en se frottant la tête avec sa main droite, embarrassé. « Désolé, les habitudes ont la peau dure. »

Je ne réponds rien à cela mais je peux dire qu'il se sent maintenant en confiance, trop en fait. Je vois bien qu'il est loin d'être bête et d'après l'état de sa tunique ainsi qu'à sa façon de se déplacer il est habitué à crapahuter dans des coins probablement peu sécurisé mais il n'est pas très judicieux. De l'autre côté la représentante des forces de l'ordre n'a pas l'air de souvent quitter cette ville, en revanche, elle observe le moindre de mes mouvements depuis que je suis arrivé et jauge ma façon de parler. Même lorsqu'elle a rappelé à son homologue de ne pas s'éparpiller elle continuait à m'analyser.

« Pour ma part je dois dire que vous m'intriguez, Héraut des Glaces. » Avoue la tireuse. « De tous les nouveaux champions qui sont entrés à l'Institut de la Guerre après moi vous êtes le premier pour lequel il y a un tel événement d'accueil. »

Je trouvais moi aussi que tout cela est disproportionné pourtant je ne me doutais pas qu'il s'agissait d'une première. Je garde pour moi un petit sourire amusé. Donner à un éventuel adversaire uniquement certaines information bien choisies avec la bonne manière de les annoncer pour la mener là ou l'on veut est la preuve d'une personne qui réfléchit beaucoup avant d'agir. Elle doit être douée dans les interrogatoires et à des jeux comme le poker. Personnellement je l'apprécie rien que pour ça.

« Je suis directement impliqué dans la mort de la très grande majorité des Champions de Freljord. » Je répond avec honnêtement. « Par conséquent je pense que les Invocateurs veulent sans doutent en apprendre le plus possible sur moi en observant mes échanges avec vous. » Je théorise avec la conviction, personnelle, que c'est la vérité.

« Il paraît que vous avez réussi à rendre caduc la cérémonie de l'Épreuve. » Annonce l'explorateur avec sérieux. « Si je ne suis pas indiscret pourriez-vous me dire comment vous avez réussi à le faire ? Par ce que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié que mon esprit soit fouillé tel un vieux sarcophage. »

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me pose le plus de problèmes dans ce que je viens d'entendre. Le fait qu'il ait apprit, j'ignore par quel biais, une chose qui doit probablement être un secret très bien gardé par l'Institut. Sa question qui est, une fois de plus, totalement hors contexte. Ou alors qu'il vienne de révéler à une personne qui se méfie déjà de moi une information qui ne joue pas en ma faveur. D'ailleurs je la vois qui a posé son visage dans sa main, ennuyée de le voir encore s'écarter du bon sujet.

« J'aurais voulu vous accorder plus de temps. » Fait Caitlyn à mon intention. « Il semblerait cependant que mes autres devoirs m'appellent. » Elle jette un coup d'œil à son coupable qui remue imperceptiblement à ses pieds avant de me tendre une lettre qu'elle sort d'une besace attachée à sa ceinture dans son dos. « Vous trouverez la réponse de notre Assemblée à la possibilité d'alliance pour les matchs officiels à l'intérieur. » Au moment où je saisis le papier elle me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de reprendre. « Je n'en connais pas le contenu. »

Il n'y a aucun doute sur ce que la tireuse vient de me dire : c'est un avertissement. Et volontairement peu subtil. Clairement étonné de sa façon de procéder Ezreal reste, tout comme moi, à la fixer jusqu'à que la shérif quitte la pièce en emmenant son captif sans ménagement. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte se referme qu'il m'adresse la parole une dernière fois.

« Bon... Puisque tout est dit... » Il est visiblement mal à l'aise. « Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation. »

Je le remercie et il s'éclipse de la même façon qu'il est venu. Je reste seul avec mes pensées tandis que je me met aussi en marche pour m'en aller. Je déplie la missive distraitement et lit le contenu en diagonal. Sans surprise c'est, sans doute à la demande de Caitlyn, un refus poli, mais catégorique. Sans rien dire ni faire de particulier je me rend à ma prochaine et ultime rencontre.

* * *

« Attend Cait ! » S'exclame Ezreal qui se matérialise près d'elle. « Quelle mouche te pique ? »

« Je ne l'aime pas. » Répond simplement la policière.

« Hein ? Mais pour quelles raisons ? Il n'a rien dit qui... » Réplique l'explorateur.

« Il nous cache des choses. » Coupe froidement Caitlyn.

* * *

La dernière porte n'est en rien différente des précédentes si je passe la présence, comme pour toutes les autres, du symbole de la nation en question. Je sens une douce chaleur qui émane de la pierre taillé alors que je pose mes mains dessus. En poussant j'arrive dans le décor le plus agréable qu'il m'ait été donné de voir jusqu'à présent.

Il s'agit d'un temple dont le jardin est basé sur des végétaux taillés de manière assez étrange mais donnant, une fois vu dans son intégralité, un ensemble vraiment très harmonieux. Il y a un doux soleil accompagné d'une légère brise qui fait osciller doucement les feuilles. Un calme irréel se dégage de la scène autour de moi et me fait penser que cet endroit est très paisible.

Les deux femmes aux décorations aussi impressionnantes que atypiques m'attendent une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Je m'avancent vers elles et une fois à quelques pas elles s'inclinent avec politesse pour m'accueillir. Je fais de même dans un réflexe qui me vient tout aussi naturellement que la première fois. J'en viens à me demander si je n'ai pas vécu une partie de mon ancienne vie ici.

« Bienvenue à Ionia, Héraut des Glaces. » Déclare celle avec la peau basanée.

« Merci de votre accueil. » Je réponds d'une voix posée.

Je suis ensuite invité à entrer dans le temple pour la suite de notre entrevue. Je note qu'il y a eu beaucoup de réactions différentes face à ma nature de sublimé : les surprises, les intéressés, les dégoûtés mais dans leur cas il s'agit d'une simple acceptation qui semble être naturelle. Je suis ainsi et il n'y a nulle raison de voir la chose autrement.

En entrant sous les regards curieux des jeunes bonzes nous nous dirigeons directement vers une petite pagode situé à la base d'un arbre probablement plusieurs fois centenaires au centre du jardin intérieur. Il y a le service à thé, prêt et au complet, qui nous attend déjà. Nous nous asseyons face à face dans un silence formel.

Une fois ma tasse de remplie, d'une boisson à la douce couleur ambré et à l'odeur relaxante, notre discussion peut enfin commencer. J'avoue être très intrigué par cette nation. Ils sont très éloigné de tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici tant au niveau social que militaire. C'est à nouveau la femme avec les tatouages de dragons qui prend la parole.

« Permettez-moi de faire les présentations. » Dit-elle aimable. « Voici Irelia Lito, la capitaine de la garde de notre nation. » La guerrière s'incline une fois de plus et je la salue aussi avant de me tourner vers mon interlocutrice. « Mon nom est Karma, je suis l'une des Anciennes, ceux qui dirigent notre pays. »

« Celle à qui j'avais juré fidélité m'a donnée le nom de Hrungrir. » Je leur raconte, sans qu'elles me le demandent mon histoire, qu'elles écoutent avec intérêt sans m'interrompre. « Vous pouvez utiliser mon nom si vous le voulez, le titre qui m'a été donné n'a pas vraiment de valeur pour moi. »

« Si vous le désirez Hrungrir. » Répond-t-elle avec amabilité.

Une étrange sérénité communicative se dégage de tout son être. J'ai l'impression de regarder la surface d'un bassin où pas la moindre rides ne viendrait en perturber la régularité et pourtant de l'autre côté je ressens une espèce de malaise qui me fait dire qu'il y a un animal féroce qui gronde sous ce calme apparent.

En ce qui concerne capitaine je dirais que le couple épée-fourreau est une parfaite image de ce qu'elle est en réalité. Son arme et elle échangeant les rôles quand la situation l'exige. Ses gestes reflètent par ailleurs l'entraînement rigoureux et acharné qu'elle a probablement suivi et continue à suivre même maintenant.

« Dites-nous, guerrier perdu parmi les glaces,... » Commence la dirigeante d'un ton solennel et détaché. « Quelles raisons vous poussent à vouloir vous allier à nous ? »

J'avoue être pris de court par cette manière de faire qui ressemble beaucoup à celle de Lissandra. En effet si l'on y réfléchit je n'avais aucune raison de venir, moi, un guerrier exilé de Freljord sans aucune attache concrète à cette nation, les voir pour négocier une alliance armée. L'accalmie étrange qui règne en ces lieux m'a distrait comme si elle me poussait à me livrer dans une confiance qui va de soi. Il faut que je reste concentré si je ne veux pas révéler des informations compromettantes. Surtout en face de cette personne qui est bien plus réfléchie que ce que je croyais.

« Vraisemblablement à cause de la manière dont les Invocateurs me poussent à m'intégrer. » Je réponds calmement. « Ils n'ont pas réussi à forcer ma mémoire pour en extraire les informations qu'ils désiraient alors ils tentent de les récupérer par d'autres moyens. »

« Pensez-vous qu'ils souhaitent utiliser ces rencontres pour obtenir ces informations ? » Demande l'Ancienne en confirmation de ce que je viens de dire.

« Ils n'ont pas appréciés que la guerre dans le grand Nord échappe à toute forme de contrôle de leur part. » Je déclare avec franchise. « Et les réponses de ma part n'ont pas été davantage à leur goût. »

« Savez-vous ce qu'il se passait sur le reste du continent pendant les affrontements auxquels vous avez contribué ? » Questionne la guerrière qui prend enfin la parole d'une voix difficilement interprétable.

« Je l'ignore. » Je fais sans mentir, intéressé. « Les Invocateurs ne me l'ont jamais dit, je sais seulement ce que Sejuani a déclarée lorsque je l'ai rencontrée la première fois : l'Institut avait été ravagé par une expérience ratée. »

« Malheureusement il s'agit de la vérité. » Annonce Karma d'un ton sombre. « Les conséquences ont été désastreuses. »

« Noxus et Demacia ont immédiatement engagées leurs armées sous couvert de vouloir ''préserver le traité'' mais la situation est très vite devenue incontrôlable. » Ajoute Irelia en me fixant d'un regard pénétrant qui me fait frissonner. Je jurerais avoir déjà vu ces yeux quelque part. « Le conflit s'est envenimé et par le jeu des alliances notre monde a failli basculer dans un nouvelle guerre runique. »

Je prends un air sérieux moi aussi. Ce que j'entends ne me plaît absolument pas. Je craignais beaucoup une intervention extérieure à Freljord qui ne réduisent à zéro nos chances de victoire lors de la guerre au Nord. Le choix de Ashe de ne pas informer des étrangers de ce conflit ne pouvait venir que de deux choses : la volonté de ne pas impliquer inutilement des personnes étrangères en risquant leurs vies ou alors que tout cela était et devait rester une affaire locale. Je réalise ô combien son choix nous a permis de rester en vie par la suite.

Étrange... La manière dont l'on peut parfois être reconnaissant des actions d'une personne qui était pourtant une ennemie...

Elles m'expliquent par la suite que les puissants magiciens de l'Institut de la Guerre ont commencés à se disperser pour mettre fin aux différents conflits. Avec la liberté exceptionnelle de recourir à la force si nécessaire. Mais même de cette façon, et l'aide de plusieurs champions, volontaires ou non, il a fallu plus d'un an pour retrouver une situation stable. Pour éviter de dérégler encore plus la balance des pouvoirs de ce monde ils ont aussi renoncés à punir les coupables.

« On dirait que je sers donc d'étalon pour jauger vos intentions et vos loyautés en même temps que les miennes. » Je fais avec un sourire ironique que je ne parviens pas à retenir.

« Le spectre de cette guerre plane toujours au dessus de nous. Certaines mesures drastiques ont dues être prises. » Avoue l'Ancienne sans se découvrir.

« Dans ce cas je peux vous rassurer en vous affirmant que je désire en aucun cas un quelconque conflit avec qui que se soit. » Je dis, sincère. « J'ai vu trop de sang couler récemment. » Je sourie tristement. « Je ne veux que la paix et ce, aussi longtemps que possible. »

« Il vous sera possible d'atteindre cet objectif uniquement si vous parvenez à trouver votre propre paix intérieure. » Statue Karma avec un regard pénétrant.

Je me rends compte que j'ai une fois encore laissé ma concentration se relâcher et que j'en ai dis plus que je n'en avais l'intention. Étrangement aucune de mes deux hôtes ne semblent être dérangées par notre discussion. Elles me laisse le choix de la direction de notre échange ce que j'apprécie. En vérité on dirait presque qu'elle veulent que je trouve le bon équilibre en moi-même avant de rebondir dessus.

Contrairement à tout ce que j'avais prévu de faire je m'adosse à une des poutres de soutien et je ferme les yeux sur une envie irrépressible que je ne m'explique pas. J'ai l'impression d'entendre une voix que je ne parviens pas à attribuer à quelqu'un que je connais qui me dit que je ne risque rien à cet instant et que je peux écouter le vent souffler.

Ce moment de flottement dure l'espace de quelques secondes avant que je ne revienne à ce qui passe autour de moi. Les deux ioniennes m'adressent un sourire auquel je répond par le mien. Me redressant je reprends le dialogue. Ma voix est calme et posée, sans aucune préparation contrairement à presque tous les autres entretien.

« Nous nous sommes quelque peu écartés du sujet principal je pense. » Je fais avec une pointe d'humour.

« Vous êtes à la recherche de ce que vous êtes Hrungrir. » Dit Karma, compréhensive. « Il n'y a nul sujet qui ne soit important. »

« Mon père m'a toujours appris que sortir l'épée est toujours la dernière des choses à faire, peu importe la situation. » Déclare à son tour la capitaine, confiante. « Il n'y a pas besoin de parler d'allégeance pour le moment. Ionia vous accueillera à tout moment si vous en trouvez la nécessité. »

« Je vous remercie pour cet abnégation à mon égard. » Je réponds avec sincérité. « Mais n'avez-vous pas peur des conséquences pour votre position au sein de l'Institut de la Guerre en m'offrant ainsi de l'aide ? »

« Ionia est la nation de la recherche de soi. » Révèle l'Ancienne, fière. « Tant qu'une âme se trouve être dans un besoin auquel nous pouvons pourvoir alors nous la soutenons. »

« Je tâcherais d'être digne de votre engagement. » Je déclare, reconnaissant.

Je me lève pour m'incliner afin de témoigner le respect qu'elles méritent amplement. Elles me rendent mon salut sans arrogance aucune et nous discutons encore pendant un long moment. Ce n'est que lorsque je remarque que le soleil est déjà bas sur l'horizon que je décide, non sans une certaine réticence, de mettre fin à notre échange.

« Je m'excuse mais il me semble que je doive partir. » Je les remercie une fois encore avant d'ajouter. « Pardon d'avoir pris autant de votre temps. »

« Aucun temps n'est perdu quand il est consacré à la réflexion. » Dit Karma. « Peut-être auront-nous le plaisir de converser de nouveau dans un futur proche. »

« Je l'espère. » Je réponds simplement.

Elles me raccompagnent à la porte et restent jusqu'à que celle-ci se referme. Je suis plongé dans mes réflexions tandis que je me dirige vers le téléporteur magique qui me ramènera à mes quartiers dans ce vieux château. Je suis venu pour en apprendre le plus possible sur ce monde et finalement je repars avec l'impression d'avoir autant appris sur moi que sur les en compagnie de ces deux femmes. Finalement mon séjour me sera, effectivement, bien plus profitable que je ne le pensais initialement.

* * *

« Cet homme est bloqué entre le passé et le présent. » Dit la Sagesse Incarnée.

« Et pourtant il continuera à avancer. » Répond la Volonté des Lames.

« Par ce qu'il porte le poids de lourds secrets qu'il ne souhaite dévoiler à personne. » Ajoute Karma, plus sérieuse.

« Je ne suis pas inquiète. » Avoue Irelia. « C'est un guerrier honorable. Il nous l'a prouvé. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 24 !**

 **Le prochain sera un peu particulier mais je n'en dirais pas plus ;)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	27. De part et d'autres

**Hello All !**

 **Dans ce chapitre les points de vue de chacun des protagonistes de cette histoire.**

 **La partie pour Hrungrir est volontairement peu développée puisque c'est de ses yeux que nous voyons l'histoire en temps normal.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chap 25 : De part et d'autres

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis mes rencontres avec les différentes factions de Runeterra. Deux jours que je réfléchis sans cesse. La situation est bien plus complexe que je ne l'imaginais. Bien sûr je ne m'attendais pas à trouver toutes ces nations unies sous une même bannière mais je ne pensais pas non plus que la majorité d'entre elles seraient à ce point à couteaux tirés et ce sous la supervision d'une autorité commune qu'ils ont choisis de respecter.

Pour ma part je me dis qu'il va falloir que j'agisse avec finesse car il est peu probable que les Invocateurs soient satisfait de ce qu'ils ont pu entendre où déduire durant ces fameux entretiens. Au final ma situation est bien plus précaire que ce que je ne le croyais. Cependant, dans un schéma d'ensemble, j'ai un moyen tangible de raviver les tensions assez aisément.

Le retour du cessez le feu a pris beaucoup de temps et de moyens à l'Institut et les volontés de chacun sont très loin d'être satisfaites. Surtout si je considère Demacia et Noxus qui aurait bien voulues profiter de cette occasion pour se débarrasser l'une de l'autre. J'ai déjà vu la façon de fonctionner des noxiens et malgré la rigueur martiale ainsi que l'éthique des demaciens je doute qu'ils se seraient cantonnés à leurs beaux principes devant une telle opportunité.

Le plus probable, si je prends en compte leurs objectifs respectifs, est que les deux rivaux ne vont pas tarder à tourner leurs yeux vers le Nord, vers Freljord. Noxus pour d'évidentes raisons de conquêtes et Demacia en prétendant vouloir empêcher cette dernière de le faire. Sans compter les éventuelles ressources naturelles à exploiter dans les terres gelées, aussi bien humaines que matérielles.

En attendant que Swain ne mette en route son plan pour l'annexion et je lui fais confiance pour trouver une excuse parfaitement valide il ne se passera peut-être rien qui me concernera directement. Le tout étant de savoir le temps dont je dispose pour ancrer mes relations et tisser des liens. Sans doute quelques années mais sûrement moins d'une décennie car la seule faiblesse que je peux voir au Maître Tacticien est sa volonté de trop souvent passer à l'action dans les premières fenêtres d'actions qui se présentent à lui. Défaut que je possède aussi en tant que soldat accoutumé au champ de bataille.

De l'autre côté je suis certain que certains des mes ''camarades'' Champions n'hésiteront pas à me passer par le fil de l'épée si jamais ils pensent que leur action est légitime. Il va donc falloir que je trouve le juste milieu entre la discrétion et mon comportement naturel que je dois n'avoir montré qu'à la délégation ionienne qui ont, elles aussi, compris que je ne suis pas venu en ces lieux pour demander asile.

D'ailleurs il va falloir que je prenne du temps pour essayer de recouvrer la mémoire puisqu'il y a trop de choses en jeu pour que je puisse me permettre d'avancer avec autant d'incertitudes quand à ma façon d'aborder mes échanges. La question est de savoir comment m'y prendre. Il n'y a aucun moyen de demander de l'aide sans éveiller les soupçons. En prenant en compte ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mes rencontres je dirais qu'il va falloir que je passe autant de temps que possible en présence des émissaires noxiens et ionniens quand j'aurais moyen de les rencontrer.

Bien entendu il a fallu que je sois lié aux deux factions qui se haïssent le plus. Peut-être ai-je eu un rôle dans la guerre qui les a opposés il y a plus de vingt ans ? Malheureusement il me faut m'armer de patience pour obtenir une réponse à cette question. Dans tous les cas je dois m'atteller à la tâche. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

La bonne nouvelle est que je viens de recevoir l'autorisation de me déplacer dans l'Institut de la Guerre. Je vais en profiter pour aller à la rencontre des autres Champions présent en ce moment. Je me lève en retirant mon système de surveillance et je me dirige vers la porte. Il faut que ma visite sois le plus naturelle possible afin que l'on puisse pas croire que je viens en repérage.

Quoique qu'il est possible que certains le voient d'ores et déjà de cette manière.

* * *

Il y a un sourire mauvais sur le visage Lissandra qui avance d'un pas souple et assuré en direction de l'une des entrées de la citadelle des Veilleurs. Voilà des mois que ses troupes ont pour mission de trouver l'un des membres de la résistance des Freljordiens et sa patience a enfin payée. Bientôt elle sera en possession d'informations de premier ordre.

Introduire un espion dans leurs rangs a été étonnamment difficile et laborieux. Ils sont perpétuellement en mouvement et ont une méfiance presque totale des inconnus ce qui a rendu la traque terriblement compliquée. La Sorcière de Glace aurait pu tenter de s'introduire en personne dans leur camp mais puisqu'ils savent qu'elle est désormais la maîtresse de ces terres les probabilités qu'ils acceptent une femme dans un groupe est nulle.

Les deux Gardiens de Givre s'écartent pour la laisser passer et s'incline quand elle est à leur hauteur. Alors que la porte s'ouvre toute seule en raclant sur le sol gelé le sourire de la magicienne s'agrandit encore davantage. La vue devant elle lui plaît beaucoup.

Un ancien membre de la tribu de Ashe, fermement tenu par deux soldats, est alourdit d'imposantes chaînes en glace. Toute la patrouille pose le genou à terre en guise de salut à leur reine et après quelques secondes les geôliers envoient sans ménagement leur prisonnier à ses pieds. Le pauvre captif glisse sur plus de deux mètres avant de s'arrêter à moins de cinquante centimètres de son futur bourreau.

« Bienvenue dans ma demeure de glace éternelle, jeune homme. » Susurre Lissandra d'une voix douce et onctueuse qui présage de ce qui viendra ensuite.

Il ne réagit pas ce qui réjouit d'autant plus la Sublimée qui apprécie toujours de laisser ses victimes paralysée par la peur. Puis elle remarque que quelque chose est anormal. Il est très légèrement vêtu et pourtant il ne tremble pas de froid. Il n'y a pas non plus le mince filet de vapeur qui indique qu'il respire.

Par une pensée elle ordonne aux sentinelles dans son dos de le relever. Ils le font sans attendre et bientôt le prisonnier est amené face à la Voix des Veilleurs qui lui lève doucement le visage. Une expression de rage déforme alors son visage quand elle comprend le pourquoi de son inaction. Il est mort.

Il y a une trace de bave qui a gelée sur l'une de ses joues et son haleine empeste d'une odeur sucrée. Cela est dû à la racine d'un arbre de la région qui est extrêmement toxique à l'ingestion et promet une mort rapide à quiconque en consomme. Il a préféré se suicider plutôt que de prendre le risque de divulguer des informations.

Poussant un cri de fureur, Lissandra libère violemment ses pouvoirs dans le cadavre de cet homme ce qui le déchiquette sous l'effet des blocs de glaces qui émerge en tout point de son corps. Les gardes sont projetés au loin sous le contrecoup alors que les autres n'ont absolument aucunes réactions malgré la rage de leur maîtresse.

La Sorcière de Glace prend congé en laissant les Gardiens de Givre sans mission ni ordre. Se déplaçant sans un bruit et avec un calme feint elle fulmine. Plus d'un an de filature et son espion compromis pour une absence totale de résultat. Maintenant il va être pratiquement impossible de pouvoir tromper leur vigilance.

Cependant, le fait qu'ils aient déjà été témoin de ce type de comportement il y a peu, sans en tirer le moindre enseignement est extrêmement frustrant pour la magicienne qui ne voit pas comment améliorer l'efficacité de ses troupes. Ils sont incroyablement efficient pour la destruction et l'intimidation mais d'aucune utilité dans des tâches complexes.

Bien qu'elle ne regrette en aucun cas d'avoir tué son ancien commandant, Hrungrir, qui devenait trop dangereusement indépendant Lissandra ne peut pas nier l'énorme perte stratégique qui en découle. Elle avait été sincèrement impressionnée de ses tactiques savamment pensées ainsi que de sa prévoyance dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait sans pour autant qu'il soit un handicap en tant que combattant. Il n'aurait jamais été pris de court deux fois de suite par la même ruse et aurait probablement déjà trouvé un moyen de contourner cette difficulté.

Sa colère s'intensifie encore de se rendre compte à quel point, malgré qu'elle soit bien plus âgée et puissante qui lui ne l'était, il était complémentaire à ses propres capacités. Fin tacticien qui savait se contenter du minimum d'informations pour être efficace de son côté et elle lui fournissant la force et les moyens qu'il ne pouvait obtenir seul. Quel gâchis !

Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi enclin à l'insubordination. La cicatrice laissée par son ancien bras droit ne va pas tarder à disparaître mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il porterait la main sur elle. La Sorcière était convaincue qu'il se laisserait tuer sans résistance le moment venu mais c'est cette parvenue de Ashe qui avait raison. Bien qu'il portait un amour sincère à son encontre il n'était pas aveuglé ou endoctriné par ses sentiments. Il était bel et bien libre d'esprit.

La température chute encore autour de la magicienne qui affiche un rictus effrayant. Bien qu'elle-même et sa descendante morte, Avarosa trouve encore le moyen de contrarier ses plans. Portant une partie du blâme contre soi Lissandra se rend compte qu'elle a été bien trop laxiste avec lui et qu'une grande partie des problèmes sont venu de là.

Elle s'était laissée emporter par des réminiscences de sentiments humains en sa présence. Honteuse de se l'avouer et pourtant bien consciente que ce n'est que la vérité : elle l'appréciait. Des millénaires de solitude au milieu d'un peuple, dont le comportement est conditionné depuis la naissance pour être servile, affaiblissent même l'esprit le plus résistant.

Le fait d'avoir vraiment une personnalité consciente capable d'interagir de toutes les manières possibles avec elle était plaisant. La puissante femme avait oublié à quel point débattre et vouloir imposer ses points de vue est vivifiant surtout si son interlocuteur vous tiens tête jusqu'au bout en vous montrant d'autres moyens auxquels elle n'avait pas pensée de prime abord.

Cependant tout cela est terminé. Il faut désormais qu'elle se concentre de nouveau sur son objectif principal et ne plus perdre de temps sur des distractions révolues. Hrungrir est mort et ne l'importunera plus. Le hasard lui même est de son côté. Les naïfs Invocateurs de l'Institut de la Guerre l'ont cloîtrés dans sa forteresse en pensant la punir. Les idiots.

La corruption et l'asservissement de Anivia est en bonne voie et le sortilège de glaciation est en train d'être réactivé. Dans moins d'une décennie un hiver sans fin s'abattra sur ce petit monde inconscient du sort qui l'attend et enfin les Veilleurs, ses maîtres, auront la place qui leur revient de droit. Celle de monarques absolus sans aucunes contestations possible.

* * *

Dans la grande salle de réunion les trois dirigeants de l'Institut de la Guerre se préparent à une longue séance durant laquelle bien des sujets seront abordés. Pourtant celui qu'ils ont tous hâte de traiter en priorité est le cas de leur dernier Champion, admit il y a peu, Hrungrir, le Héraut des Glaces. Chacun a mené son enquête de son côté et maintenant il leur faut mettre en commun ce qu'ils ont appris.

La situation à gérer est des plus complexe car la mort de deux des trois leaders de Freljord a créé un vide dans l'équilibre des pouvoirs mondial. Pour l'instant les Invocateurs ont réussi à contenir les mouvements de troupe sur les territoires propres à chaque nation en déclarant vouloir stabiliser la situation géo-politique globale. Ce qui va encore fonctionner pendant un certain temps mais ce n'est que temporaire.

Bientôt, une fois que les tensions seront apaisées, il n'y aura plus de possibilités légales pour eux de tenir le grand Nord à l'écart des désirs expansionnistes des autres nations. Ils sont tenu par le traité qu'ils ont eux-même imposés de gérer les conflits entre cités-états par des combats régulés entre représentants officiels de l'autorité sur la dite cité. Le problème étant que la Sorcière de Glace, bien que effectivement plus grande puissance militaire de ces terres n'en est pas la dirigeante.

Tout simplement par ce qu'elle ne contrôle qu'une armée de pantins et que les vrais habitants ne la reconnaissent en rien comme une représentante de leur nation. De ce fait elle n'est pas habilité à pouvoir représenter Freljord sur les Champs de Justice. Il l'ont donc confinée sur son domaine en prétextant une punition alors qu'en réalité il s'agit de ne pas attiser davantage les envies voraces des voisins directs.

Ils espéraient ainsi permettre aux survivants de reconstruire un gouvernement légitime. Cependant la magicienne ne cesse de les traquer pour les éradiquer et ils n'ont donc aucun moyen d'établir des campements définitifs sous peine d'être attaqués. L'Institut aimerait pouvoir les assister dans leur défense mais toutes leurs ressources sont investit dans le maintien de la paix ailleurs. Et la menace de représailles armées en leur nom était un bluff qui a heureusement fonctionné.

Bien sûr ils auraient pu, dans le pire des cas, utiliser les soldats des autres membres de l'organisation pour pacifier la zone mais ils se seraient retrouvés avec la situation qu'ils espèrent éviter en gagnant du temps maintenant. L'arrivé de ce Sublimé, le premier à venir au monde depuis des siècles si l'on en croit les archives historiques qu'ils ont consultés, leur ont permis de croire qu'ils obtiendraient de nouveaux renseignements.

Pourtant il ne leur a rien appris de très utile. Pire encore, Hrungrir s'est trouvé être imperméable à leurs tentatives d'intrusions magiques dans ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas la première fois, Lee Sin et Vayne par exemple avaient eux aussi réussit à le faire. Cependant cela les laissés dans une position de faiblesse. Une fois qu'une personne entre dans la salle de l'Épreuve et que son esprit survit l'Institut n'est plus en mesure de refuser son adhésion.

Là encore le refus n'était techniquement pas impossible mais il aurait fallu s'expliquer de ce comportement auprès des autres nations. Leur situation étant bien trop instable pour le moment ce n'était pas possible. Alors ils ont conçu un autre plan pour rassembler des informations. Ce genre d'accueil était inédit mais les comportements observés entres les différentes cités de Runeterra permettait de le mettre en place.

Les avantages étaient doubles : une possibilité d'en connaître davantage sur leur nouveau Champion et en même temps faire passer un message discret mais tangible à tous les protagonistes. Malheureusement le bilan de cette manœuvre à été des plus mitigé. L'un des objectifs a été atteint mais ils ont a peine gratté la surface en ce qui concerne le deuxième.

« Merci d'avoir acceptés de tenir cette réunion malgré l'épuisante charge de travail que nous devons gérer en ce moment. » Déclare Reginald Ashram à l'hémicycle au grand complet. « Nous aurons de nombreux sujets à aborder ce soir cependant j'aimerais que nous traitions en premier celui qui concerne Hrungrir. »

Des murmures résonnent dans la grande pièce et chaque faction échange entre ses membres pour mettre au point leur discours. Au milieu se trouvent des paroles de désapprobation qui démontrent que pour certains Invocateurs il y a bien plus urgent à régler mais ils n'ont pas pouvoir pour prendre ce genre de décisions alors ils protestent discrètement. Montrose prend alors la parole d'une voix sévère.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à accorder à ces petits conflits qui nous détournent de notre vrai problème. » Un silence lourd s'installe pendant une dizaine de seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne la discussion. « Maintenant avant que vous ne nous fassiez part des informations que vous avez pu récolter j'aimerais confirmer officiellement les nations qui ont choisies d'autoriser l'intéressé à participer à des matchs officiels. » Il fait une pause avant de reprendre. « Demacia... Bandle City... Shurima... Ionia... » Ils acquiescent tous, tour à tour. L'homme appose un sceau sur une lettre puis parle de nouveau. « La décision étant validée entre les deux parties, vous avez donc la parole. »

A la surprise générale c'est l'un des Invocateurs noxiens qui se lève le premier. Tous reconnaissent celui qui joue le rôle de secrétaire à Swain à l'Institut de la Guerre, qui est d'ordinaire très attentif et silencieux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge tout en remettant ses manches en place d'un geste négligé. Une expression neutre sur le visage.

« Voici le message de notre Grand Général : ''Hormis les trois évidences que vous avez, bien entendu, vous aussi déduites qui sont : que le Héraut des Glaces n'est pas là pour comploter contre nous, qu'il ne cherche pas simplement un abri contre son ancienne maîtresse et qu'il désire retrouver la mémoire, je ne vois que deux hypothèses.

Soit il désire en apprendre le plus possible sur nous pour trouver la place la plus confortable pour lui ou alors les Champs de Justice ne sont qu'une méthode pour obtenir une plus grande force dans un objectif sur lequel je ne peux malheureusement que spéculer pour l'instant'' »

Les nombreux magiciens se mettent à échanger leurs avis sur ce qu'il viennent d'entendre. Une grande partie d'entre eux savent qu'ils faut prendre les déclarations du Maître Tacticien avec circonspection car il pourrait très bien annoncer cela pour les induire volontairement en erreur et garder pour lui un avantage certain sur le plan stratégique.

Cette fois c'est un demancien qui se lève et tousse de manière audible pour obtenir le silence qui n'est atteint qu'un peu plus tard une fois qu'il a recommencé sa manœuvre une deuxième fois. Il sort un papier sur lequel est apposé le sceau des renseignements de son royaume. Il prend la parole d'une voix claire et forte.

« Plutôt que de nous perdre en conjectures sans fondements je préfère vous communiquer des faits. » Il se met à lire le parchemin. « Une de nos patrouilles frontalières à secourue un petit groupe de réfugié et après interrogatoire voici les déclaration qui sont les plus utiles : tout ce que nous a raconté Hrungrir est la vérité mais ils nous ont aussi affirmé que de tous les serviteurs de la Sorcière de Glace il était de loin le plus dangereux et manipulateur. » Il replie sa missive avant d'ajouter. « Malgré tout, notre prince, Jarvan troisième du nom et le commandant Garen Crownguard ont accepté son aide. »

« Je crains que vous ne vous égariez. » Déclare une Invocatrice ionienne. « Les témoignages que vous avez recueillis viennent de personnes qui ont été expulsées de leur foyer et sont pleines de ressentiment ainsi que de haine envers celui qu'elles croient responsable de leur malheur. » elle fait face à son interlocuteur. « Leurs objectivités est discutable. »

Les deux magiciens se lancent dans un débat poli mais intense qui accapare l'attention sans pour autant faire avancer la question sur laquelle ils se sont rassemblés à l'origine. Alors que l'échange se poursuit l'un des membres de la faction de Freljord se lève soudain et coupe ses deux homologues d'une manière agressive.

« Pourquoi perdons-nous du temps a débattre sur ce meurtrier !? » Demande-t-il, la voix tremblante de colère. « Sa place n'est pas sur les Champs de Justice mais dans une cellule pour tous les crimes qu'il a commit contre notre peuple ! »

« Avec tous le respect que je vous dois... » Réplique durement l'un des rares Invocateurs de Bandle City, d'ordinaire presque effacés de ces débats. « Darius et Xerath ont autant de sang sur les mains que lui. Pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont libre comme l'air et je ne crois pas me souvenir que vous ayez demandé avec autant de volonté leur emprisonnement auparavant. »

« Nous sommes d'accord. » Avoue le Freljordien, un rictus sur les lèvres. « Mais, ma mémoire me jouant des tours comme vous venez de le souligner, pourriez-vous me rappeler le bilan du plus récent raid de Kled ? Il me semble que c'était trente... Non, quarante morts ? »

« J'aimerais ajouter à cela, puisque vous voulez vous positionner en donneur de leçons, que c'est par ce que vous vous êtes abstenu de voter à notre demande pour l'enfermer que le Mage Suprême est aujourd'hui autorisé à ravager les villes dans le désert au nom d'une vieille rancune dans laquelle nous ne sommes pas le moins du monde impliquée ! » Rétorque le plus âgé des Invocateurs de Shurima.

Le débat se transforme en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire en un pugilat verbal sans aucune règle ni but précis si ce n'est trouver un moyen de blâmer davantage l'autre que lui ne vous blâme. Tandis que les ioniens tentent désespérément de calmer les échanges plusieurs sourires goguenards se lisent sur les lèvres des noxiens alors que les demaciens regardent avec dépit et honte cet échange digne de barbares. Les représentants de Piltover commencent à s'en aller en déclarant que lorsque cette réunion ne ressemblerait plus à un concours de macaques hurleurs ils reviendraient. Pendant ce temps, dans leur coin, plusieurs Invocateurs de Bilgewater se mettent à parier sur le résultat de l'échange.

Un orbe de magie de la taille d'une balle s'écrase sur l'estrade en contrebas des assises et provoque une explosion assourdissante qui force toutes les personnes présentes à se couvrir les oreilles et se coucher pour ne pas être renversées par le souffle. Une fois que le phénomène se termine un silence lourd et oppressant règne dans l'hémicycle. Levant les yeux les Invocateurs voient Vessaria Kolminye, le visage blême d'une rage glacée, qui a le bras tendue alors que des éclairs d'énergie crépitent autour de ses doigts.

« Quelle honte ! » Fait-elle avec une voix si venimeuse que certains sentent un frisson leur parcourir le dos. « Et vous vous prétendez être Invocateur !? » Son regard balaie la salle à la manière d'une inquisitrice. « Vous vous êtes engagé en temps que membre de l'Institut de la Guerre à empêcher les conflits inutiles ! » Elle replie son bras et découvre sa tête. « Si vous avez oubliés ce que vous êtes censés faire alors dites le moi, je me ferais une joie de vous le rappeler... »

Poussant un soupir Ashram et Montrose ne peuvent qu'imaginer l'ampleur de la tâche qui reste encore à accomplir. Le fondateur de cette institution en particulier, est perplexe. Jamais ils n'ont été aussi près de l'implosion qui conduirais immanquablement à une nouvelle guerre runique. Pourtant le déroulement de cette séance rappelle à quel point la situation globale est instable. Le cas de Hrungrir n'a été qu'une étincelle qui a mit le feu aux poudres.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 25 !**

 **Nous allons faire un bond dans le temps au prochain chapitre par ce que je ne vais pas vous faire un roman de chaque petits détails de la vie à la League ;)**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**


	28. Une tempête approche

**Hello All !**

 **Je viens de me rendre compte qu'avec ce chapitre cette histoire va dépasser les 100 000 mots ! \\(^o^)/**

 **''hé hé hé petite satisfaction personnelle''**

 **Sur e pour ne pas vous ennuyer avec des stats je vous laisse à la lecture et un Hrungrir plus âgé :)**

* * *

Chap 26 : Une tempête approche

Une fois encore, comme je l'ai fait durant ces cinq dernières années, je range mes deux armes à ma ceinture ce qui conclut ma séance d'entraînement. La pièce est remplie d'un brouillard assez épais, conséquence de l'utilisation de mes pouvoirs toute la durée de cet après-midi dans un espace confiné. Je sors en laissant les portes grandes ouvertes tandis que les traces de gel sur les murs et les accessoires disparaissent rapidement.

Pas mal de temps a passé depuis mon arrivé à l'Institut de la Guerre et mes activités en tant que Champion ont pourtant été quasi inexistante. J'ai participé à moins de neuf matchs en une demi-décennie. On dirait que ma simple présence sur les Champs de Justice suffisait à raviver des tensions politiques qui apparemment n'ont pas pu se tasser toutes seules avec les années. Je reste un symbole de désordre malgré une absence totale d'écart de conduite durant cette période.

La faction de Freljord au sein du corps des invocateurs fait tout pour me reléguer au rang de ''Persona non grata'' ce qui est plutôt réussi. Mes rares apparitions ne sont dues qu'aux actions d'excentriques dont personne ne reconnaît la valeur en tant que magicien. Ils ont la rancune tenace et du coup ils ont beaucoup baissé dans mon estime. Par conséquent nous nous ignorons mutuellement, de dépit de leur part et de désintérêt du mien.

J'ai bien été sélectionné une fois pour une mission de pacification à la frontière demacienne près de la Grande Barrière mais même durant cette opération je suis resté cantonné à l'arrière garde. J'ai vu quelques échauffourées de loin sans participer. Non pas que je le regrette, bien au contraire, cela me permet de rester éloigné des regards trop curieux. J'ai simplement trouvé assez pathétique la démarche dans son ensemble.

Heureusement pour moi je n'ai pas utilisé mon temps à des fins oisives. J'ai affiné ma technique autant que faire se peut afin d'être le plus performant possible au moment venu. Avec une telle liberté j'ai pu explorer en profondeur mes pouvoirs de Sublimé et quand je me souviens avoir pensé que la Vraie Glace est une matière à l'incroyable malléabilité j'étais vraiment loin de me douter à quel point.

J'ai ainsi développé bon nombre de techniques dont je garde le secret pour les gens qui m'entourent. Conséquence, où peut-être évolution spontanée, accélérée par mon entraînement mes cheveux sont devenus blancs comme la neige à la manière de Lissandra. La seule chose qui reste pour moi un grand mystère est sa capacité à changer d'apparence. Cependant elle est âgée de plusieurs milliers d'années et son expérience est incomparable à la mienne.

J'ai malgré tout tissé des liens avec certains de mes homologues Champions. Yasuo étant le premier. Nous passons plusieurs soirs par mois autour d'un verre à parler de choses et d'autres. Quoique parfois nous restons simplement silencieux à observer les étoiles. Il m'impressionne d'ailleurs dans sa tenue à la boisson. Je ne peux plus être saoul à cause de ma condition physique mais je n'ai pas perdu pour autant le sens du goût. Ce qu'il boit est largement constitué de plus de moitié en alcool et cela ne suffit pas à le rendre ivre. S'en est effrayant quelque part.

De ce fait mes relations avec Taliyah sont pour le moins compliquées. Elle ne me fait toujours pas confiance et bien qu'elle ait grandie et soit devenue plus posée le fait que je sois si proche de son maître l'ennuie fortement. Il y a un peu de jalousie infantile qui motive le tout en plus mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui jeter la pierre pour ça.

Autrement, j'ai des relations amicales avec une demi-douzaine d'autres de mes camarades, si j'exclus les Yordles qui sont amicaux par principe, parmi lesquels : Ekko qui à le regard tourné vers l'avenir de la même manière que moi sans compter notre façon d'utiliser notre temps au mieux. Graves, qui est plus obstiné qu'un âne mal luné, nous partageons pourtant une détermination inébranlable. Irelia dont la dévotion et le désintérêt sont admirables. Nous nous entraînons parfois ensemble depuis qu'elle a remarqué que mon style de combat ressemble étrangement au sien : le Hiten.

Elle m'a déclarée que ma façon de bouger et d'attaquer est un hybride de son art et d'une autre technique probablement issue de moi-même. Certaines séances ont donc été consacrée à la méditation, sous la tutelle de karma, pour essayer de faire ressurgir des souvenirs. Apparemment, son père n'a enseigné leur style familial qu'a très peu de personnes et le fait que je le connaisse si bien signifie que j'ai été autrefois élève chez eux.

Autant dire que je me suis énormément investi dans cette pratique mais au bout d'un an nous avons diminué la fréquence de ces rencontres devant l'absence de résultats significatifs. Plusieurs brides me sont revenues mais rien d'exploitable. Je suis bien en présence de la personne qui m'a enseigné cette forme de combat mais tout est tellement brouillé que je ne saurais même pas dire si c'est un homme où une femme. Il est apparu que seulement travailler au jour le jour sur une plus longue période finirait par débloquer la situation.

Sinon nous nous affrontons souvent avec Leona. Étant une rakkoranne elle cherche toujours la perfection en combat et si elle n'est pas en train de prier l'astre solaire où de dormir elle pratique intensément. D'après elle, je suis un excellent partenaire de part mon équilibre sur tous les aspects d'un duel. Autant dire que Diana, vénérant la lune, me considère vraiment avec dédain.

Taric m'apprécie pour ma retenue et le fait je ne choisisse l'option armée que quand il ne reste plus que cette dernière. Pour ma part je le trouve, comment dire... Détaché de ce qui l'entoure. Je trouve son désir de préservation admirable. Il n'a d'égal, pourtant, que son impossibilité à être réalisé. Le plus étrange de l'ensemble est cependant ma relation avec l'un des membres les plus atypiques de cet Institut : Zyra.

Au départ nous nous croisions simplement parfois près de la serre construite pour elle et Maokaï lorsque je sortais de mes quartiers. Parfois je remarquais qu'elle m'observait du coin de l'œil pendant mes passages sans vraiment voir autre chose qu'une curiosité légitime mais cela a finit par changer. Elle m'observait discrètement, si bien que je ne l'ai surprise qu'une où deux fois, pendant mes séances d'entraînements en solitaire. Je me suis demandé pendant pas mal de temps ce qui l'a poussait à agir ainsi puis j'ai finalement eu ma réponse il y a un an et demi.

C'est elle qui m'a approché en déclarant qu'elle me trouvait intéressant. Avec une curiosité sincère je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle entendait par là. Sa réponse a été très surprenante et j'avoue avoir été pris de court quand elle me l'a donnée. La Dame aux Ronces m'a dit que nous étions très semblable dans notre comportement et notre façon de vivre.

Zyra m'a racontée son histoire et le comment de son apparence actuelle avant de me dire que tout en moi lui rappelait son ancienne vie. Ma façon de réfléchir, toujours avec calme et précision, tel un prédateur se trouvant au somment de la chaîne alimentaire. Ma capacité à entrer dans les groupes si semblable à celle d'un lierre qui étouffe lentement l'arbre qu'il porte. La froideur et le détachement dont je fais preuve quand ma cible est à portée avant de lui donner une mort rapide qui ne laisse aucune échappatoire à la manière d'une plante carnivore.

Le plaisir simple et instinctif de sentir sa proie prise au piège se débattre inutilement contre un poison lent et méthodique. Le souvenir du prisonnier que j'ai torturé dans les Ironspike m'est alors revenu en mémoire et un frisson de dégoût m'a traversé le dos à ce moment. La compassion dont je peux faire preuve en sentant qu'une prise pourra m'apporter un bénéfice ultérieur agissant comme une plante qui vie en symbiose avec ce qui l'entoure.

Le portrait qu'elle a ainsi dressé de moi en était terrifiant de précision et l'espace de quelques instants j'ai cru que j'allais au devant d'ennuis importants si jamais elle venait à raconter tout cela aux mauvaises personnes. Finalement c'est la dernière partie de notre échange qui m'a soulagé de mes craintes et en même temps m'a le plus laissé coi de stupeur.

Apparemment elle est très intrigué par la notion de couple souvent évoquée par les êtres humains et une des rares choses qu'elles en a retenue et que les deux parties doivent pouvoir s'accorder pour que cela fonctionne. De ce que j'ai compris, son espèce, quand elle était encore une simple plante, se reproduisait d'elle-même et donc la notion de mâle et de femelle était incompréhensible à ses yeux. Cependant le fait qu'elle se soit liée à un corps humain pour sa transformation a, semble-t-il, modifié ses impératifs biologiques.

Du coup il apparaît que pour l'instant je sois, d'après ses instincts, le meilleur parti qu'elle ait pu trouver. Ce dont je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser en vérité. Sa compagnie n'est pas spécialement désagréable si je passe son obsession pour le respect de la chaîne alimentaire et la préservation de son environnement. Ses pouvoirs seraient une aide inestimable mais j'avance sur un terrain glissant en permanence car si je suis avare de détails sur moi elle n'est pas en reste sur ce point aussi. Elle me fait penser à Swain mais en plus instinctive.

Je sors de la salle, toujours plongé dans mes pensées, quand je tombe nez à nez avec elle. On dirait que son intérêt pour moi ne fais que grandir avec le temps qui passe et ma technique habituelle de laisser faire le silence ne produit que l'effet inverse de celui désiré, sans doute par ce qu'elle fonctionne aussi de la même manière et que du coup ce n'est qu'un jeu de plus pour mon homologue. Elle joue avec l'une des ronces qui entourent ses bras en attendant que je m'approche.

« Bonjour, Hrungrir. » Dit-elle d'une voix cajoleuse qu'elle emploie d'ordinaire pour les bourgeons qui poussent dans sa serre. « Tu es toujours aussi dévoué à ton entraînement. »

« Bonjour Zyra. » Je réponds avec courtoisie. Les notions de politesses sont abstraites à ses yeux et pour elle tutoyer n'est pas plus grossier que les insultes. « J'occupe mon temps du mieux que je le peux. » J'avance dans sa direction d'un pas calme. « Je pensais cependant que tu te serais lassée de toujours m'observer. »

« Voir une fleur s'ouvrir récompense toujours l'attente. » M'assure la Dame aux Ronces avec un sourire sans cesser de suivre des yeux le mouvement de son membre végétal. « Et certaines peuvent mettre des décennies avant de se dévoiler. » Elle redirige son attention vers moi avant de se tourner dans un geste sensuel pour me faire face. « La satisfaction n'en est que plus grande, ne penses-tu pas ? »

Elle tend le bras en direction de mon visage et me caresse la joue de ses longs ongles qui me font penser à des pétales de roses durcis. Zyra est très tactile dans sa manière de procéder et j'ai appris à ne pas mal réagir à cette façon de faire. Ses pupilles d'un jaune orangé intense me fixent tandis qu'elle prend un certain plaisir à ce contact. Je suis resté étonné de la voir insensible au froid extrême que dégage mon corps la première fois qu'elle a fait ça.

C'était lors de notre première conversation. Une fois la discussion engagée et moi perturbé par son argumentaire j'ai sursauté en sentant sa main sur mon visage. J'ai reculé aussitôt et par réflexe j'ai libéré mon aura glaciale ce qui ne l'a absolument pas dérangé. Là encore elle s'est contentée de recommencer tandis que j'observais avec prudence son geste. Une couche de givre qui s'épaississait de seconde en seconde nous entourait.

Lorsque nous sommes entrés en contact je m'attendais à la voir geler sur place mais il ne s'est rien passé. Bien sûr je n'ai pas forcé pour essayer d'arriver à ce résultat cependant la très grande majorité des gens de ce monde seraient déjà mort, transformés en glace. Ce qui n'a pas été son cas et j'ignore d'où vient son apparente immunité. La seule personne qui aurait pu me répondre s'est gardé de me le dire, par jeu.

Maintenant elle agit toujours de la même façon quand nous nous croisons. Quelques mots de circonstances sur ce que j'étais en train de faire puis ce geste que j'interprète comme une tentative de séduction assez directe et plutôt perturbante même après tout ce temps. Je la laisse donc faire n'ayant pas trouvé de solution plus définitive. Ce qui malheureusement, j'en suis conscient, est interprété de sa part comme une acceptation passive.

Elle va de nouveau m'adresser la parole quand un Invocateur ouvre la porte principale du bâtiment principal. Il se dirige aussitôt vers nous d'un pas vif et la Dame aux Ronces recule pour observer le nouveau venu d'un air contrarié. Moi je suis plutôt curieux de connaître ce qui peut l'obliger à se déplacer avec autant d'empressement. Ce que je ne vais pas tarder à savoir. Apparemment il vient vers moi en particulier.

« Hrungrir, Héraut des Glaces ? » Demande-t-il, inutilement, en confirmation. J'acquiesce en faisant fi de son ton condescendant. « Vous êtes convoqués immédiatement par les Invocateurs de Freljord. » M'annonce-t-il avant de reprendre un peu plus d'une seconde après. « Veuillez me suivre. »

« Je vous accompagne de suite dans ce cas. » Je fais d'une voix posée en me retenant de lever un sourcil interrogateur. « Excuse-moi Zyra. » Je me tourne vers elle. « Le devoir m'appelle. »

Elle sourire en guise de réponse et repart vers son habitat reconstitué tandis que je me mets sur les talons du messager qui fait partie de la faction qui vient de me demander. Alors que nous rentrons dans la salle avec les téléporteurs magiques je suis en train de me demander la raison d'une ''invitation'' aussi cavalière. Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite une mesure disciplinaire et cela m'étonnerait que se soit un groupe géographique en particulier qui s'occupe de ce genre de procédure.

Une fois que nous avons changé de lieu je me retrouve dans une zone que je n'avais jamais eue l'occasion de visiter auparavant. Les murs et les colonnes sont taillés dans une pierre brute volontairement non polie et il fait plus froid qu'a l'extérieur. Je ressens une étrange dissonance parcourir mon être et une seule conclusion s'impose à mon esprit. Je suis de retour à Frlejord !

Je dissimule de suite mon aura au mieux. Je ne veux pas être repéré par la mauvaise personne et je comprends ainsi l'incroyable influence de l'Institut de la Guerre sur ce monde. Chaque nation doit posséder un édifice relié magiquement aux constructions principales qui se trouvent au centre du continent et qui comportent la salle du grand conseil ainsi que la Faille de l'Invocateur. Ils ont ainsi main mise et oreille partout si nécessaire.

Gardant pour moi un sourire amusé je suis mon guide au travers d'une porte surplombée par une arche sur laquelle se trouve trois étendards que je connais bien : ceux des anciens clans rivaux du grand Nord. Une fois franchie nous arrivons dans une dépression naturelle creusée à même la roche dans laquelle se trouve trois espèces de temples dédié à chacune des tribus.

Celui des avarosiens est semi-circulaire et comporte une unique colonne en son centre sur laquelle est gravée un arc. Des voiles noirs recouvrent les fenêtres. Ils sont toujours en deuil de leur reine. Le second, celui de la Griffe Hivernale, est bien plus rustique et semble avoir été construit en pierres de taille empilées grossièrement avant que les trous ne soient bouchées avec un mélange de bois et de peaux. Une rangée d'armes passablement abîmées est visible tout autour de la structure et au dessus de l'entrée se trouve les défenses d'un animal que je reconnaîtrais n'importe où : celles de Bristle. Quant au dernier, celui de ma souveraine, il est vide, inoccupé et est taillé intégralement dans une glace transparente qui lui donne l'apparence d'un palais de verre.

Un peu avant tout cela se trouve un cercle de runes tracées à même le sol dans lequel se trouve environ une vingtaine d'Invocateurs qui attendent impatiemment que nous soyons à leur niveau. Leurs regards sont rivés sur moi et je pense que je commence à saisir pourquoi je suis là. C'est arrivé plus vite que je le pensais mais cela s'est produit néanmoins. Je m'arrête devant le groupe qui me fixe avec colère pour certains et dégoûts pour d'autres. Quelques uns parviennent pourtant à garder une attitude neutre. Le tout étant de savoir jusqu'à quand.

« Puisqu'il est inutile de perdre du temps en présentations, Héraut des Glaces... » Commence d'une voix glaciale l'un des membres les plus âgés de l'assemblée en rappelant l'évidence que la plupart me veulent mort, si ce n'est pire. « Nous avons quelque chose à vous montrer. »

Il fait un geste large du bras et le sol s'illumine pour former une image. Je ne suis nullement surpris de voir le Maître Tacticien, à la place où je me situais il y a quelques années au moment de mon arrivée à l'Institut. Il fait face à tous les Invocateurs réunis ainsi qu'aux trois Conseillers. Son visage est stoïque mais on devine sans mal la joie qui accompagne une réussite. Il prend la parole et j'écoute attentivement son discours qui est aussi simple qu'efficace. Une prise de parole préparée avec soin sans aucun doute.

« Vous connaissez maintenant la situation, Héraut des Glaces. » Déclare, aussitôt que Swain a terminé de parler, celui qui a fait apparaître la scène sur le sol. « Nous sommes curieux de connaître votre point de vue à ce propos. »

J'ai du mal à me retenir de me moquer d'eux. A quoi pouvait bien servir cette mise en scène ? Ou plutôt qu'espéraient-ils que je fasse en voyant cela ? S'attendent-ils à ce que j'exprime des remords et que je me propose spontanément pour les aider ? C'est une tentative pitoyable qui est tout aussi désespérée qu'ils peuvent l'être. Quelle disgrâce... Ils ont le destin de leurs peuples respectifs entre les mains et leur jugement est totalement obscurci par leur désir de vengeance.

« Cela me laisse indifférent. » Je réponds d'une voix neutre. « Ce n'est plus de mon ressort. »

Ce qui est la stricte vérité. Les noxiens n'ont presque aucuns moyens de savoir là où se cachent ma reine et les Veilleurs. D'autant plus que si jamais ils tentent de faire le voyage ils mourront tous dans les blizzards qui entourent la citadelle de l'Abîme Hurlant. Le tollé qui suit ma déclaration n'a rien d'étonnant et je ne cherche même pas à l'affronter. Ce serait peine perdue.

« Monstre ! Dégénéré ! » Des insultes fusent dans tous les sens et ils me maudissent avec toute leur haine et toute leur rancœur.

Une déflagration magique ramène le calme par la force et tous fixent un magicien plus âgé que les autres. J'observe son faciès constellé de cicatrices tandis qu'il se lève doucement l'air d'imposer le calme par sa simple présence désormais. Sa personne irradie de pouvoir et de contrôle. Je suis en face d'un homme qui vécu des expériences qui ont forgé son caractère. Il est de loin le plus impressionnant de tous et aussi étrange que cela paraisse j'ai l'impression que son regard me rappelle une autre personne.

« Nous n'avons jamais été présenté, Héraut des Glaces. » Dit-il avec calme et assurance. « Je me nomme Einheri. » Il retire son capuchon ce qui fait pousser des protestations étouffées de plusieurs autres. « J'ai été le conseiller personnel de notre défunte reine bien-aimée, Ashe. »

« Mes respects. » Je déclare en m'inclinant poliment ce qui laisse pantois ses homologues qui n'en reviennent pas de mon changement soudain de comportement.

« J'aimerais vous poser une question. » Demande l'aîné avec une courtoisie qui me rappelle l'Archère de Givre. « Puis-je ? » J'acquiesce d'un geste de la tête. « Pourquoi dites-vous que les prochains événements n'ont _plus_ rien à voir avec vous ? »

« Je savais que Swain de resterait pas longtemps inactif. » Je commence d'une voix détachée. « Qu'un territoire sans leader et potentiellement récupérable sans aucune résistance sérieuse ne tarderait pas à devenir son objectif prioritaire à court terme. » Je lève les yeux vers les trois temples. « Sans Tryndamere une guerre entres clans barbares finirait immanquablement par se produire et finalement atteindre les frontières avec d'autres états. Il s'est simplement arrangé pour qu'elle éclate plus vite et se propage en premier sur les zones dirigées par Noxus. Un excellent prétexte pour déclencher une annexion sans faire de vague au niveau mondial. »

« Vous êtes en train de féliciter notre ennemi !? » S'exclame avec hargne un Invocateur.

« Je ne fais que dire ce qui est. » Je corrige sans changer mon intonation en me tournant vers lui. « Le Maître Tacticien a profité du fait que vous étiez trop occupé à maintenir votre place à l'Institut de la Guerre pour s'infiltrer sur vos terres et provoquer la situation actuelle. »

Ils n'ont aucun argument à opposer à ce que je viens de répondre. Cela me laisse un certaine satisfaction que je cache. Inutile de les pousser plus que nécessaire quand je vois leur manque de contrôle à cet instant. Voilà le risque encouru quand on se repose uniquement sur un chef charismatique : le désordre qui survient quand celui-ci disparaît. Une personne se lève d'un geste pour recentrer le débat d'une voix autoritaire.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question que l'on vous a posée. » Rappelle une femme qui à la quarantaine passée. « Pourquoi l'invasion de Freljord ne serait-elle pas votre problème ? »

« Pour deux raisons. » Je réplique, toujours aussi distant. « Premièrement, je suis venu ici en premier lieu pour me cacher de mon ancienne maîtresse, la Sorcière de Glace. » La simple évocation de son titre jette un froid sur mes interlocuteurs. « Et je pense que si jamais elle apprend que je suis toujours en vie vous aurez les Gardiens de Givre contre lesquels batailler en plus de l'armée noxienne. »

« Et quelle est la deuxième ? » M'interroge de manière agressive et impolie un troisième Invocateur.

« Elle est de votre fait. » Je les informe en prenant un intonation plus personnelle. Une fois que d'autres remarques désobligeantes sont passées je reprends. « Vous avez consacrés plus de la moitié de vos efforts pour faire de moi un paria et maintenant que des problèmes que vous ne pouvez gérer seuls sont à votre porte vous me rappelez en espérant que je vous prenne en pitié ? »

Je pose sur eux un regard dédaigneux et méprisant qui ne manque pas de les faire frisonner. Leur instinct de préservation se rappel à leurs bons souvenir. Quoique je retire une certaine fierté de l'effet que je provoque ce n'est pas digne d'intérêt dans son ensemble. Ils sont tellement inspirés, même maintenant, par leurs anciens leaders qu'ils se comportent presque comme des fanatiques. Chose que je déteste.

« Je vous l'avais dit ! » Vocifère un autre participant. « C'est un monstre qui a vendu son âme à la Sorcière ! Il mérite la mort pour ses crimes ! »

Une nouvelle vague d'insultes est proférée à mon encontre et sous ma façade inexpressive ils ne remarquent même pas à quel point ils me font pitié. Quand je pense que Ashe m'a demandée avant de passer sur l'échafaud de traiter ses sujets avec dignité... Je me demande ce qu'elle en penserait maintenant ? Je pense que sa réponse ne serait pas différente mais jusqu'à quel point sa déception irait, je me le demande. Le plus ancien parvient à ramener le silence une fois encore et notre conversation peut reprendre dans un calme tout ce qu'il y a de plus relatif.

« Vous ne pouvez cependant pas nier votre part de responsabilité dans la présente situation, Héraut des Glaces. » Dit-il posément. Ce à quoi je réponds par l'affirmative. « Nous avons aussi nos torts et je comprends que vous souhaitez nous voir faire amende honorable en guise de réparations. » J'acquiesce une fois encore. « Dans ce cas que penseriez-vous d'un compromis ? »

« Je vous écoute. » Je réponds en me disant qu'effectivement il ressemble beaucoup à son ancienne dirigeante dans sa manière de toujours chercher des solutions viables pour les deux partis.

« Comme vous l'avez dit plus tôt, Swain nous a mit dans une situation délicate et nous ne pouvons tenir un affrontement armé sans risquer une guerre de grande ampleur. » Il s'avance dans ma direction et ne s'arrête qu'une fois qu'il se trouve à moins d'un mètre de moi. « Notre seule chance est de nous regrouper sous l'étendard d'un seul chef et d'organiser un match officiel sur les champs de Justice qui permettra d'empêcher Noxus de nous envahir. »

Je suis pris au dépourvu l'espace d'une seconde en entendant son plan. Une fois que je me suis ressaisis je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas en train de me demander d'assurer une régence factice le temps que la crise se tasse à sa façon de parler et surtout à la réaction de ses compatriotes qui se mettent à hurler leur indignation et leur colère quand à cette déclaration.

« Einheri, avez-vous perdu l'esprit !? » Fait le plus rapide. « Pourquoi lui avoir révélé notre plan !? » Rétorque un second et cela va de suite pendant de longues minutes.

« Pourrais-je connaître la personne que vous pensez adéquate pour cette tâche ? » je demande en haussant le ton pour que le conseiller m'entende quand ma patience se tarie. « Ce qui doit être réalisé est un ampleur colossale. » Je statue. « Peu de gens sont capable de réaliser un tel tour de force. »

« Je ne peux vous la présenter encore. » Déclare-t-il avec sincérité. « Son existence est un secret bien gardé parmi nous et je ne vous informe de cela que par ce que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. »

Des protestations toujours plus sonores surgissent dans son dos et il ne peut parler assez fort pour couvrir le tout. J'ai bien un moyen de ramener le calme mais impossible de faire cela sans que l'on ne croit à une tentative de meurtre. La situation est au point mort et bien que mon envie d'obtenir davantage d'informations soit importante je ne tiens pas à me mettre sur la sellette en échange. J'observe avec un certain dépit que mon interlocuteur semble aussi désemparé que moi.

Une flèche s'abat entre nous et eux ce qui ramène aussitôt le calme et me laisse perplexe pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, pouvoir arrêter un tel capharnaüm de cette manière en dit long sur l'influence que possède le tireur. Deuxièmement, aussi bien les avarosiens que les membres de la Griffe Hivernale se sont tus alors que rien les jamais rapprochés auparavant. Dernièrement et pas des moindres, ce projectile est fait intégralement de glace.

« Merci de toutes les précautions que tu prends Einheri. » Annonce une voix féminine près du temple des Gardiens de Givre. « Mais ce n'est plus la peine de lui cacher la vérité. »

Je porte mon attention sur le lieu d'où provient la nouvelle intervenante et je marque un arrêt de surprise. Tout comme Lissandra et moi sa peau est d'un bleu intense. Son aura qu'elle dissimulait à la perfection jusqu'à présent est aussi un indice qui ne trompe pas...

C'est une sublimée...

* * *

 **Une nouvelle protagoniste entre en scène ! Vous avez peut-être une idée de qui il s'agit ? :D**

 **Je vous laisse à votre suspense XD**

 **A la prochaine !**


	29. Révélations et alliances

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 28 est up !**

 **On étoffe un peu l'histoire dans ces lignes !**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chap 27 : Révélations et alliances

Je me considère comme une personne difficile à surprendre mais j'avoue être plutôt pris de court par ce qui se passe. Le fait de voir les deux tribus autrefois ennemies réunies au même endroit pour me ''recevoir'' signifiaient qu'ils s'étaient regroupés sous une autorité commune. Il me restait à découvrir de qui il pouvait s'agir. J'ai ma réponse et je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses mais absolument pas à ce cas de figure.

Tandis qu'elle s'approche je l'observe avec attention. Elle a l'air d'avoir environ une un peu plus que la vingtaine en apparence. Sa renaissance en tant que Sublimée doit être récente car ses cheveux ont encore une teinte blonde très prononcée. Sa morphologie est très classique pour une fille de son âge et le seul détail qui se démarque du reste ce sont les marques au niveau de ses poignets. Elle a été enchaînée pendant très longtemps avant de retrouver la liberté.

Avançant avec souplesse et assurance elle se rapproche de moi sous les protestations de certains des Invocateurs qui estime sa sécurité est mise en péril. Elle ne porte pas d'arme et ses vêtements ne sont pas assez amples pour en dissimuler, une arme classique tout du moins. Je garde mon attitude nonchalante le temps qu'elle approche. Ma jeune homologue m'examine aussi avec une expression que j'ai du mal à déchiffrer.

Quand nous sommes finalement face à face nous échangeons un regard analytique. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part mais je n'arrive pas à trouver où. Elle, en revanche, me reconnaît de suite si j'en crois sa façon de me fixer et cela semble déclencher une réaction ambivalente de sa part. Elle est à la fois en colère et satisfaite de me rencontrer ce qui ajoute un aspect encore plus complexe à cette situation incongrue.

Nous ne disons rien pendant plus d'une minute et une tension palpable s'installe dans l'assemblée autour de nous. C'est alors que Einheri s'incline avec politesse avant de dire à celle qu'il a choisit comme sa nouvelle souveraine que puisque je suis l'invité la politesse veut que se soit elle qui amorce la conversation. Elle s'excuse auprès de nous deux et s'adresse enfin à moi sur un ton qui se veut détaché qui pourtant cache mal son réel état émotionnel.

« Bienvenue au Conclave des Trois Tribus Haut Commandant Hrungrir. » Déclare-t-elle simplement.

« Je vous remercie. » Je réponds en jouant le jeu. « Mon nom vous est familier mais je ne pense pas connaître le votre. »

« Rien de plus normal. » Dit la jeune femme, une condescendance mal dissimulée dans le ton de sa voix. « La première et dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés s'était sur le lac glacé de Rakelstake. »

Le souvenir de la sœur me suppliant de protéger son frère qui venait de tenter un assaut désespéré pour le moins suicidaire me revient aussitôt. Pour un coup du hasard me voilà servi. Un très grand nombre de questions se bousculent alors dans ma tête. La plus évidente étant bien sûr le pourquoi et le comment de sa nouvelle condition. J'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet mais je garde pour moi mes suspicions. Je veux d'abord savoir ce qu'il en retourne.

« Je m'apelle Sigrdrifa Valkyrja. » Ajoute la sublimée après quelques secondes sans parler. « J'étais autrefois l'une des demoiselles de compagnie de la reine Ashe. »

C'est étrange, je voyais l'Archère de Givre plutôt du genre à s'occuper d'elle-même toute seule mais il faut croire que la royauté garde toujours son apparat et son maniérisme peu importe le continent et la culture. Pour la personne devant moi cela explique son érudition, ses manières et l'aura de dignité, mérité ou non je le saurais plus tard, qu'elle dégage. Gardant mon attitude sereine je reprends la discussion.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous retrouver en ces lieux. » Je fais sans changer d'intonation. « Surtout dans cette position qui est désormais la votre. »

« La vie est pleine de surprise. » Réplique-t-elle avec un rictus. « Si l'on m'avait dit qu'un jour le maudit pouvoir de cette Sorcière coulerait dans mes veines je crois que j'en aurais été malade. »

C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais... Il va falloir que j'avance avec prudence pour ne pas déclencher un pugilat qui ne mènerai à rien d'utile, surtout pour moi. Prenant une pose neutre je décide de passer à la suite afin de savoir ce qu'il en découle exactement. J'ai plusieurs possibilités en tête cependant il faut qu'elles soient validées ou démenties. L'échange promet d'être houleux mais ça ne sert à rien de s'attarder sur cet aspect en particulier.

« Ce ne sont que de nouvelles capacités. » Je statue, aimable. « Il vous revient de choisir la façon de les utiliser. » Je déclare en orientant ce débat en devenir vers autre chose de plus important.

« C'est justement la raison de votre présence ici, Commandant Hrungrir. » Avoue Sigrdrifa sans s'encombrer de précautions. « Nous avons besoin de votre force pour assurer l'avenir de notre patrie. »

« Puis-je savoir exactement ce vous attendez de moi ? » je sais pertinemment ce qu'elle va me répondre mais j'aurais besoin de davantage de précisions.

« Comme vous l'a déjà expliqué Einheri nous allons devoir demander un match officiel à l'Institut de la Guerre pour nous assurer de rester un peuple souverain. » Débute-t-elle, solennellement. « Cependant pour que notre équipe soit reconnue comme représentants légitimes de Freljord il faut que plus de la moitié des champions présentés aient un lien reconnu avec le grand Nord. »

Son discours manque tellement de naturel, comme en témoigne son langage soutenu qui ne concorde pas du tout avec sa personnalité, que je me demande combien de fois elle l'a répété avant aujourd'hui. Passé cela, je ne connaissais pas cette règle mais je reconnais qu'elle se tient du point de vue de la logique. Pourtant il y a un défaut important dans son plan et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment elle compte le corriger.

« Admettons que j'accepte cette offre... » Je fais en changeant légèrement de position. « Il vous manquera toujours une personne pour atteindre le nombre requis. »

« Nous venons de recevoir la permission des trois Conseillers de lever, pour la durée de cette bataille, l'exil imposé à la Sorcière de Glace. » Informe l'Invocateur âgé. « Vous êtes la dernière personne dont nous avons besoin pour espérer réussir. »

Sa démarche de me dire la vérité est tout à son honneur malgré les constations plus où moins visible de ceux qui l'entoure, y compris la jeune femme. Pour le reste je ne suis pas emballé par cette idée. Je sais que le temps joue contre nous et que malheureusement il n'y a pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre mais qui sait comment va réagir ma reine en me voyant ? Cela risque de perturber fortement notre façon de fonctionner et ce pour bien des raisons. Pour l'instant il faut que j'éclaircisse un point dans ce plan qui me pose problème plus que les autres.

« Les rencontres ne peuvent avoir qu'entre représentants légitime de l'autorité d'une nation mais comment allez-vous convaincre l'Institut que vous êtes plus digne de ce titre que la Sorcière de Glace ? » Je demande en croisant les bras. « Techniquement vous régnez chacune sur une moitié de Freljord. »

« Aucune inquiétude la dessus. » Assure la Sublimée avec un sourire malsain. « Nous restons trois tribus quoique cette aberration en pense. » Je garde pour moi mon point de vue sur son affirmation. « Les Avarosiens _et_ la Griffe Hivernale m'ont reconnues comme leader alors peu importe ses arguments elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de nous suivre ! »

L'espace d'un instant son aura enfle sous l'effet de l'emportement et je sens un frisson qui me parcoure l'échine. Je recule d'un pas par réflexe en manquant de poser mes mains sur la garde de mes épées jumelles. Je réalise que ce genre de phénomène ne peut être dû qu'a une seule chose ou plutôt à une seule personne. Son aura ressemble à s'en méprendre à celle qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui : Lissandra.

Je me sens pris au piège l'espace d'une seconde quand finalement je remarque la différence, faible mais notable, entre les deux femmes et je ne peux m'empêche de laisser passer un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est pas mon ancienne souveraine malgré la similarité dérangeante car chaque aura est unique et ne peux être imité, c'est elle-même qui me l'a affirmé lorsqu'elle m'a apprit à me servir de mon nouveau corps.

Je réalise soudain ce que cela signifie et je suis partagé entre l'admiration ou quelque chose de proche de l'écœurement. Je reconnais que ce genre de plan soigneusement ourdi est en effet sa marque de fabrique. Cette jeune femme qui se pavane devant moi, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle vient de produire plus à ses dépens qu'autre chose, ignore totalement ce qu'elle est réellement.

Je me redresse et je fixe Sigrdrifa en m'interrogeant. Elle est à cent mille lieues de se douter de ce qui se trame sous son nez et bien que le stratège qui est en moi ne peut qu'admirer la minutie de l'œuvre le soldat se révolte contre ce genre de procédé. Dans tout les cas il faut que je l'informe de cette supercherie car elle risque de poser trop de problèmes au moment crucial. Je reprends la discussion d'un ton grave.

« Malheureusement pour vous ce la ne se passera pas du tout comme vous l'entendez. » Je déclare en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Et je peux savoir ce qui vous rend aussi sûr ? » Questionne abruptement la jeune Sublimée en haussant la voix pour couvrir les accusations de l'assemblée des Invocateurs.

« Vous ne pourrez pas lui désobéir quand viendra l'annonce de la souveraineté de Freljord. » Je réplique froidement. Je commence à ne plus supporter sa condescendance aussi injustifiée que mal placée. « Ou vous ne serez pas en état de le faire. » J'ajoute au bout d'un instant. « Ce qui reviendra au même. »

Il y a un silence de mort qui suit mes paroles et tous les regards se posent sur moi. La plupart d'entre eux sont surpris et m'observent avec l'air de se demander si je ne suis pas fou. Einheri et quelques autres sont plongés dans leurs réflexions en essayant de comprendre. Deux en particuliers ont des réactions singulières. La première étant mon homologue qui rigole doucement en se moquant de moi. L'autre, plus intéressant, semble très en colère de mon affirmation et me fixe avec un regard assassin.

« C'est la plus grosse idiotie que j'ai entendue depuis longtemps. » Dit-elle sans se départir de son attitude arrogante.

« Est-ce que vous savez comment naissent les Sublimés ? » Je questionne à son attention alors que mon estime pour elle ne fait que baisser plus l'échange se poursuit.

« Non. » Réplique Sgrdrifa sans attendre. « Peu importe comment la Sorcière m'a donnée ce pouvoir je ne vais pas me priver de m'en servir contre elle. »

« Il faut introduire des fragments de Vraie Glace dans le corps d'un être humain mourant, ou décédé. » Je réponds en ignorant sa remarque. Au vu du manque de réactions cela ne semble pas déranger de savoir qu'ils ont deux ''cadavres'' sous leurs yeux, ils devaient déjà le être en possession de cette information. « Puis par un procédé que je ne connais pas cette matière va modifier notre corps et ainsi nous redonner la vie. »

« Ou voulez-vous en venir ? » M'interroge Einheri en coupant une autre remarque irrespectueuse de sa protégée.

« Avez vous une possession de Vraie Glace ? » Je me tourne vers la jeune fille.

« Cessez de tourner autour du pot et répondez nous ! » Rétorque-t-elle en voulant m'impressionner par son attitude agressive. Quand elle comprend que c'est inutile elle finit par répondre. « Non. » Dit-elle simplement.

C'est exactement ce que je craignais et le peu de doutes qui restaient dans mon esprit viennent de disparaître. Voilà donc comment Lissandra compte venir à bout des derniers résistants qui s'oppose encore à sa domination. Finement calculé et mit en œuvre, cependant il faut que mette ce plan à mal pour la suite. Je vais passer des minutes très désagréables mais c'est nécessaire. Je me place directement devant la congrégation des Invocateurs avant de reprendre la parole.

« Votre leader est une Gardienne de Givre. » J'annonce sobrement. « Elle est manipulée par la Sorcière de Glace afin de mieux vous détruire par la suite. »

Un second silence de mort accueille ma déclaration et tous en ont la mâchoire qui se décroche. Cela ne dure pas et bientôt un flot d'insultes, agrémentées de menaces de mort, fuse. Je reste stoïque sans essayer de combattre, se serait peine perdue. Sigrdrifa me regarde de la même manière que si elle s'adressait à un dément. On dirait que je viens de perdre toute ma crédibilité à ses yeux quand vient un autre de ses rires moqueurs. Elle tient trop de la mauvaise des deux anciennes chefs et encore.

« Il va falloir justifier cette accusation pour le moins grave Héraut des Glaces. » Fait Einheri une fois qu'un calme relatif s'est installé.

« Voilà ce que je sais. » Je commence d'une voix neutre. « Une fois que la Vrai Glace a terminé son œuvre et nous a ressuscité elle s'incarne en la chose que nous désirons plus que tout. » Ils m'écoutent tous avec intérêt en comprenant que je ne mens pas. « Je voulais être capable de défendre ma vie par mes propres moyens alors j'ai obtenue mes deux armes. » Leurs yeux se portent sur mes épées jumelles l'espace d'une seconde. « Je ne vais pas me hasarder à vouloir donner les raisons pour lesquelles Avarosa et Serylda ont reçues un arc et un fléau. En revanche pour la Sorcière de Glace de part sa nature à toujours se cacher c'est le heaume qu'elle porte en permanence qui est la manifestation de son état de Vraie Sublimée. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas où vous voulez en venir. » Coupe la jeune fille qui s'impatiente de plus en plus. « Quel est le rapport avec votre ridicule affirmation d'avant ? »

« Mon ancienne maîtresse a trouvée un moyen de modifier ce rituel en utilisant sa propre ''chair'', si je puis dire, pour créer des êtres très semblable à des Sublimés qui possèdent une grande affinité avec la glace mais dont le libre arbitre est muselé pour suivre ses désirs. » Je réponds en me tournant vers elle. « Les deux traits caractéristiques qu'ils partagent tous sont qu'ils ne possèdent pas d'artefacts de Vraie Glace et qu'ils obéissent sans poser de question quand leur ''génitrice'' leur demande quoi que se soit. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » Fait la jeune femme, visiblement irritée de mon long discours.

« Je pense qu'à un moment donné vous avez été capturée par la Sorcière de Glace et qu'elle a pratiquée ce rituel sur vous en voyant l'influence que vous aviez sur les vôtres. » Je marque une pause pour lui laisser le temps de déduire par toute seule la suite. Elle ne fait même pas semblant d'essayer et se contente d'attendre que je le fasse. « Ce faisant elle est sûre de pouvoir attendre patiemment que vous vous soyez tous rassemblés pour frapper et éliminer une bonne fois pour toute votre résistance. »

Je viens de jeter un pavé dans la mare et c'est le moins que je puisse dire. Il y a bien sûr les réactions de haine et de rage, qui sont majoritaire, mais aussi les sceptiques. Un autre pugilat verbal envers moi s'engage de nouveau et bien que ce spectacle soit désolant ce n'est pas le pire. L'expression de Sigrdrifa en dit long : elle est en plein déni et ne croit pas un mot de ce que je viens de dire. Pour elle ce n'est qu'une fable pour semer la discorde.

« J'étais naïve de penser qu'un ancien laquais de cette maudite manipulatrice pouvait être autre chose qu'un menteur. » Affirme avec dédain la chef de clan.

« Vous ne comprenez pas... » Je fais en restant urbain.

« Au contraire ! » M'interrompt-elle impoliment. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous espérez faire en nous racontant cette histoire à dormir debout et je m'en moque. » Elle me foudroie du regard. « Maintenant répondez à ma première question : est-ce que vous allez nous aider durant notre affrontement contre Noxus oui ou non ? »

Je pourrais prendre ombrage du ton impérieux que cette fillette ignorante emploie mais ça ne mènerait à rien. Bien que mon envie de les laisser seuls se débrouiller avec des problèmes qui les dépassent soit forte je ne peux pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont en ce moment. Il me vient une idée à partir de ce que j'ai découvert durant mes cinq années d'entraînement en solitaire. Cela me révulse déjà cependant je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres solutions.

Je sors l'une de mes épées accrochées à ma ceinture et la tend à Sigrdrifa, la garde en avant. La seconde d'après je suis entouré de sortilèges divers qui n'attendent qu'un seul autre geste de ma part pour être libérée. Je garde mon sang froid et je ne fais pas d'autres gestes ni même parler. Mon interlocutrice passe ses yeux de l'arme à mon visage plusieurs fois de suite sans comprendre ce que j'attends.

« Prenez là s'il vous plaît. » Je demande d'un ton détaché.

Toujours sans voir où je veux en venir la jeune femme finit par saisir le manche de mon arme et regarde la lame qui reflète son visage l'air d'être perdue dans ses pensées. Il ne se passe rien pendant plus de trente secondes et finalement la situation se tasse. Tout le monde est perplexe devant mon action qui n'a pas de sens. Tandis qu'ils font disparaître leurs sortilèges en pensant que rien ne va se passer j'arrive à faire ce que je veux avec une simplicité cruelle.

« Et maintenant que suis-je censée faire ? » Questionne-t-elle, toujours aussi impatiente.

Je met en action ce que je laissais dormant jusqu'à maintenant et je sens sa présence s'éteindre comme la flamme d'une bougie que l'on souffle. Le regard vide et sans aucune expression lisible sur le visage elle pivote d'un quart de tour puis avance soudainement d'un pas qui est tout sauf naturel en direction d'un des Invocateurs qui se demande ce qu'il se passe. Brutalement elle se jette sur lui avec la lame brandie bien haut et l'intention évidente de le tuer.

Pris par surprise il n'a pas le temps de réagir et il est plaqué au sol par la force de son assaillante. Les autres, pris de la même manière au dépourvu, restent figé devant cette action inexplicable. Les yeux de la future victime s'ouvrent en grand quand il comprend qu'il va mourir. La voix paniquée de Einheri résonne dans le Conclave.

« Arrête ! Sigrdrifa ! » Hurle-t-il.

Mais c'est inutile et tous voient avec horreur le bras de la jeune Sublimée s'abattre sur l'un des leurs. Pourtant en pleine course l'instrument de mort s'envole pour rejoindre son propriétaire mais le geste de la chef de clan se poursuit sous l'effet de l'élan déjà acquit. Son poing frappe la poitrine de l'homme allongé et celui-ci pousse un cri de douleur alors que plusieurs côte se rompent à l'impact.

Je rattrape mon épée au vol pendant que l'Invocateur blessé pousse un cri de souffrance qui sort la manipulée encore plus vite de son état second. Elle reste figée devant ce qu'elle vient de faire et ne parvient même pas à parler sous le choc. La si fière et autoritaire jeune femme tremble de peur de ce que je l'ai obligé à réaliser. Je range mon arme puis je prends de nouveau la parole. Je déteste ce genre d'effet théâtral mais il fallait que je leur fasse comprendre le risque encouru.

« Si la Sorcière de Glace avait été à ma place alors vous ne vous seriez pas rendu compte de la supercherie. » Je dis d'un ton sévère. « Voilà à quel point celle que méprisez, et sous estimez par la même occasion, peut être terrifiante. »

Poussant un cri de rage Sigrdrifa se redresse et fait volte-face. Tendant le bras dans ma direction elle fabrique un arc de glace et me met en joue. Alors que la flèche part je me baisse pour esquiver avant de prendre une impulsion qui me fait partir en ligne droite en bondissant sur près de cinq mètres. La chef de clan me vise encore et décoche un autre projectile que je dévie avec l'une de lames jumelles.

Contrairement à toutes les autres fois c'est Einheri qui reste coi à cause du déferlement de fureur de sa jeune reine en devenir. En revanche ses homologues de l'Institut, minus les trois qui soignent le blessé, tentent de la stopper en lui rappelant ce qu'ils risquent si jamais leurs supérieurs viennent à entendre parler de cette tentative de meurtre sur l'un des Champions. Pourtant c'est inutile car sa fureur l'empêche d'écouter. Je ne suis qu'un coupable qui doit être exécuté pour son crime.

Passant au travers des flèches qu'elle m'envoie tant la colère la fait viser n'importe comment chacun de mes pas me rapprochent peu à peu. Je comble l'espace qui nous sépare une fois que j'ai compris comment elle génère ses flèches et à quelle vitesse. Je me baisse pour éviter une dernière tentative de m'atteindre et je suis au contact. Un expression de panique se forme sur son visage quand elle réalise qu'elle ne peut plus s'écarter.

Je lui fauche les jambes et elle se retrouve dans les airs. Je saisis son poignet et dans un geste souple je la plaque au sol, face contre terre, immobilisée par une clé de bras pendant que je garde son autre main sous mon pied pour lui retirer autant de liberté de mouvement que possible. Après un coup sec derrière la nuque elle cesse de se débattre et je peux la lâcher pour me relever. Aussitôt plusieurs des magiciens qui assistaient à la scène viennent voir pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien.

Je suis étonné qu'ils gardent à ce point confiance dans cette enfant après avoir appris qu'elle n'est qu'une marionnette. Ils doivent penser qu'il existe un moyen de briser ses chaînes et ils ont raison cependant ce n'est pas à leur portée. Personnellement ce qui me gène le plus c'est son comportement. Une dirigeante autant consumée par ses sentiments n'est pas digne de régner et ne fera que tous les envoyer à la mort de la façon la plus inutile qui soit.

« Si vous pensez que pouvoir manipuler la glace et que réussir à en faire un arc vous donne le droit de succéder à l'Archère de Givre vous vous êtes pitoyablement trompée. » Je fais, sans aucune retenue ni tact, à son encontre. « Vous déshonorez son nom et sa mémoire, rien de plus. »

« LA FERME ! » Me crache-t-elle en guise de réponse bien qu'elle ne tienne pas encore debout toute seule. « C'EST VOUS QUI L'AVEZ TUÉE ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE PARLER D'ELLE ! » Je sens bien qu'elle exprime l'opinion de tous ceux présents par la même occasion.

« C'est vrai. » J'avoue sans changer de façon de parler. « Mais j'ai pu m'entretenir avec Ashe avant de... »

« JE VOUS INTERDIT DE PRONONCER SON NOM ! » Rugit Sigrdrifa telle une berserker.

A court de patience je m'avance de nouveau vers elle. La jeune chef tente de m'intercepter mais en vain, même en parfaite condition physique elle ne pourrait pas m'en empêcher. Je la saisis par la gorge avant de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche devant une foule d'Invocateurs médusés. Un sourire malsain apparaît sur ses lèvres comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Si seulement elle savait à quel point elle est ridicule.

« Vous avez l'intention de me torturer ? » Me demande la Sublimée avec un sourire provocateur.

« Je vais te montrer quelque chose gamine alors tâche d'être attentive. » Je réponds, venimeux.

Pour appuyer mon propos je dégaine une nouvelle fois puis je colle la garde de mon épée courte sous ses yeux afin qu'elle voit parfaitement ce qu'il y a gravé dessus. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise et au bout de la seconde nécessaire pour qu'elle se reprenne elle reprend la parole. Il y a toujours la colère mais l'incrédulité qui découle de ce qu'elle vient de voir permet au moins qu'elle ne hurle pas comme un animal.

« Pourquoi avez-vous gravé l'emblème de mon clan sur la garde de cette maudite épée !? » Questionne-t-elle.

« Je n'ai jamais modifiée mes deux armes depuis que je les ai reçue et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? » Je devine à son regard que oui, malgré son mutisme. « Ce que vous avez devant vous est l'ancien arc de Avarosa ainsi que le Fléau de Serylda. »

Il y a un nouveau tollé une fois que l'étonnement passe. Je suis encore la cible d'insultes et de menaces en tous genres pendant un bon moment. C'est Sigrdrifa qui impose le silence d'une voix forte avant de se tourner vers moi quand je la lâche pour faire bonne figure. Je vois bien qu'elle se retient de m'attaquer que par ce qu'elle sait ne pas faire le poids.

« Donnez les moi. » M'ordonne la chef de clan. « Vous n'avez aucun droit dessus. »

« A votre guise. » Je déclare d'une voix monocorde.

Je sors la deuxième de sous mon manteau et je lui tends l'ensemble en les tenant par les lames. Elle monte lentement des mains tremblantes pour les saisir comme si elles étaient trop fragiles et importantes pour agir précipitamment. Au moment où ses doigts serrent les garde elle pousse un cri de douleur qui résonne et elle s'écroule en tenant ses mains qui se sont, aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, couvertes d'engelures.

Tandis que toute l'assemblée ne bouge pas d'un pouce, incapable d'assimiler ce qui se passe je récupère ce qui m'appartient et je les remet à leurs places. Il y a une lueur de désespoir dans le regard la Sublimée qui se tient à genoux devant moi. Elle bredouille faiblement une question à laquelle je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

« Pour... Quoi... ? »

« Après avoir vaincue Ashe et Sejuani la Sorcière de Glace a prit leur armes et en a façonnées des nouvelles pour moi avant de tenter de me tuer avec quand je me suis rebellé... En ajoutant une malédiction pour être sûr de ma mort. » Je me stoppe dans mon récit. La douleur d'être empalé sur le parapet du pont de l'Abîme Hurlant me revient en mémoire et je frissonne. « Tandis que la vie me quittait lentement les scellés qui maintenaient le pouvoir de ces deux lames endormies se sont brisés et j'ai pu survivre car elles m'ont acceptées comme leur nouveau maître. »

Sigrdrifa se recroqueville sur elle-même en entendant tout cela. Je vois qu'elle cache ses larmes pour ne pas paraître faible ni en détresse devant ceux dont elle a choisie de prendre la responsabilité. Elle prend tout ce que je viens de lui révéler comme une preuve d'un échec de sa part : l'arme de sa reine bien aimée préfère rester au côté de son meurtrier plutôt que de rejoindre une personne qui lui est restée fidèle.

Le même malaise que celui qui m'avait étreint quand j'ai torturé le membre de la Griffe Hivernale dans les Ironspike revient. Tuer ne me dérange pas, enfin si je veux être exact ne me dérange plus, pourtant faire souffrir les gens, que se soit pour leur bien où non, je ne le supporte pas. Je n'en comprends pas la raison. Cela doit être dû à mon passé mais là encore rien ne me revient peu importe à quel point je le désire.

Je m'agenouille à ses côtés et je lui lève la tête pour que nous puissions nous regarder dans les yeux. Elle est effectivement en train de tenter de son mieux de ne pas fondre en larmes malgré la détresse émotionnelle qui menace de la submerger. J'ai l'impression de me revoir dans ce maudit charnier glacial il y a pas loin de sept ans et je déteste ce souvenir.

« Votre reine m'a demandée peu avant sa mort que son peuple soit traité avec dignité. » Je lui dit d'une voix calme. « Et par là elle entendait tous les habitants de Freljord, pas seulement ceux de son clan. »

« En quoi ça peut bien vous concerner, vous ? » Me demande la jeune femme, amère.

« J'en ai fait la promesse Mlle Valkyrja. » Je réponds avec détermination. « Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. » Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever. « Je suis près à vous aider autant que je le pourrais. » Elle hésite. « Il n'y a pas de honte à reconnaître que l'on ne peut réussir seul certaines tâches. » Elle n'est toujours pas convaincue. « Un souverain ne peut avoir la confiance de son peuple que s'il se montre capable de le protéger et de le respecter. »

« Je vous interdit de me juger sur ma façon de diriger ! » Rétorque-t-elle en se ressaisissant. Elle se redresse seule et me fixe avec une volonté farouche. « Vous ne savez rien de ce que nous avons endurés pendant que vous étiez caché à l'Institut de la Guerre ! »

En voyant une lueur de détermination qui brille au fond de ses yeux bleus je sens que je me trouve enfin devant une personne digne de cette très difficile responsabilité à assumer qu'est la régence. Je vais mettre au défi sa résolution pour voir si elle aura les épaules assez solides sur le long terme car elle ignore encore que même si nous gagnons ce match ce ne sera qu'un avant-goût de ce qui arrivera par la suite.

« Oui je l'ignore, c'est vrai. » J'avoue platement. « Et c'est pour cela que je me dois de rattraper ce manquement à ma parole en vous prêtant main forte aussi longtemps que nécessaire. »

« Oubliez les formules pompeuses. » Me dit Sigrdrifa d'une voix autoritaire sans aucune trace d'arrogance qui me plaît. « Est-ce que vous serez présent pour notre affrontement contre Noxus ? »

« Je serais là en temps et en heures. » J'affirme, en soutenant son regard.

« Je voudrais aussi que vous m'appreniez à empêcher cette maudite Sorcière de me manipuler. » Me demande la jeune Sublimée.

« Je ne sais pas encore comment mais nous allons trouver. » Je marque une pause. « Ensemble. »

« Dans ce cas, nous avons un accord. » Termine-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Dans notre dos les réactions sont mitigés. Beaucoup ne sont pas emballés par cette issue mais il se savent dos au mur. Toutes les attentions se dirigent vite sur l'Invocateur blessé qui doit recevoir des soins aussi discrètement que possible. Tandis que le petit groupe s'affaire j'aperçois rapidement le visage de Einheri qui semble vraiment content de voir sa protégée évoluée en une meilleure personne.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 27 !**

 **Un autre OC entre dans la danse mais soyez rassurés les joyeuses ''ahem'' retrouvailles entre Hrungrir et Lissandra sont pour bientôt. XD**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	30. Responsabilités

**Hello All !**

 **C'est fois c'est bien le chapitre 28 qui est up ! ( je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais appelé le chapitre 27, chapitre 28 il y a deux mois XD )**

 **Du relationnel et quelques points de vue dans ces lignes, en espérant que cela vous plaise :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chap 28 : Ce qui doit être fait

Une détonation assourdissante fait trembler les quelques vitres à l'étage du bâtiment d'entraînement tandis que les rares animaux présents prennent la fuite où lèvent la tête pour essayer de trouver et comprendre l'origine de ce phénomène. A l'intérieur une fumée de couleur grisâtre commence à peine à de dissiper pour dévoiler deux personnes aux allures tout ce qu'il y a de plus éloignées.

La première est une jeune femme qui doit à peine avoir une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux de couleur clair alors que sa peau est d'un bleu léger. Une bonne partie de ses vêtements qui semblent être fait de glace on apparemment été arrachée par quelque chose qui s'apparente à de la chevrotine de gros calibre. Une partie ces morceaux de métaux sont encore figés dans sa chair.

Dans sa main dominante se trouve les restes d'un arc alors qu'elle est repliée sur elle-même, haletante de fatigue et le visage serré dans une grimace de douleur. Il lui faut d'ailleurs toute sa force mentale pour se retenir de hurler de souffrance. Une dizaine de seconde plus tard elle entend un bruit de métal et parvient à lever les yeux juste assez vite pour voir une douille d'une taille impressionnante rebondir devant son visage avant que finalement l'extrémité d'un fusil à double canon n'apparaisse à moins de cinq centimètres de son nez.

Celui qui le porte est un homme dans la quarantaine qui porte des habits en cuir bleu et gris. Un reste de manteau de couleur écarlate lui couvre les épaules. A sa ceinture se trouvent plusieurs cartouches avec gravées dessus ''End of the Line''. Une grande moustache avec favoris encadre son visage tandis qu'il tient un épais cigare de sa main libre. Son expression est celle d'un vieux baroudeur qui en a vu d'autres. Il replace son petit plaisir entre ses lèvres avant de sourire d'une manière démonstrative qui oblige la blessée à bouger brusquement

Un coup de fusil se fait entendre avant de faire voler en éclats le parquet où se trouvait la cible une demi seconde plus tôt. Cette dernière reforme son arc tout en courant mais à trop de mal à se concentrer à cause de ses blessures qui commencent pourtant déjà à cicatriser. Son opposant ne manque pas de le remarquer et prend la parole pour la narguer d'une manière peu subtile.

« Pourquoi t'enfuies-tu si vite ? » Rigole-t-il. « Ce n'était qu'un coup de semonce. »

Je le vois appuyer ses dires en tirant deux fois dans sa direction de façon à toujours la frôler de près mais sans jamais l'atteindre d'une manière qui pourrait être fatale dans d'autres circonstances. Je suis toujours autant impressionné de la précision de Graves avec une arme conçue de façon à ne pas faire dans le détail. De l'autre côté je vois Sigrdrifa qui lutte contre l'évanouissement à chaque pas tout en tentant de trouver un moyen de contre attaquer, sans succès pour le moment.

Je me synchronise à son esprit pour entraver ses mouvements et elle perd l'équilibre aussitôt. Elle s'écrase sur le sol et dérape sur plusieurs mètres avant de réussir à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. La jeune Sublimée me jette un regard assassin qui en dit long mais ce faisant elle perd de vue sa position actuelle, à savoir être en plein milieu d'un affrontement. Les conséquences ne se font pas attendre. Une cartouche remplie à ras-bord de poudre lui rase une joue pour s'écraser contre le mur. Elle explose peu de temps après l'impact et la projette vers le milieu de la pièce. Son cri passe inaperçu dans le bruit de détonation. Quand elle atterrit je remarque que cette fois elle est belle et bien inconsciente.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là Graves. » Je fais à l'intention du Hors la Loi qui est en train de recharger nonchalamment.

Ce dernier acquiesce au bout de quelques secondes d'observation de son adversaire qui gît, inerte, pratiquement à ses pieds. Il pose son fusil sur ses épaules et prend une longue bouffée de son cigare avant de se retourner dans ma direction. Le Tireur fait un signe à l'attention des Invocateurs présents qui nous aider à recréer les conditions d'un match, passé le contrôle de notre corps, afin qu'il n'y ait pas de blessures importantes pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ont le champ libre.

Deux des magiciens, dont Einheri, vont immédiatement à son chevet et se lancent dans des soins magiques. Tandis que j'observe la lueur verte qui entoure complètement mon indisciplinée et impatiente homologue refermer rapidement les différentes plaies mon voisin cesse de jouer avec ses cartes pour finalement prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé en compagnie du Hors la Loi il y a maintenant près d'une heure.

« Tu n'y est pas allé de main morte Malcolm. » Déclare Twisted Fate dont la curiosité est le motif premier de sa présence.

« Les leçons les plus importantes s'apprennent dans la douleur. » Répond son partenaire de sa voix rocailleuse. « Hein Tobias ? » Il sourie, amusé.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler de cette façon en public ! » Rétorque le joueur en grimaçant.

« Enfin bref. » Reprend le Hors la Loi en guise d'excuse. « Cette gamine est pas mauvaise mais faut qu'elle arrête de se monter à la tête. » Annonce-t-il en s'adressant à moi en particulier. « Ça lui fait faire des erreurs stupides. » Il jette un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. « Sinon je pense qu'elle pourra remplir son rôle. »

« Merci Graves. » Je dis avec sincérité. « Je vais m'en arranger à partir de maintenant. » Je commence à avancer en direction de la chef de clan avant de reprendre la parole une dernière fois. « Je te recontacte plus tard pour notre arrangement. »

Il me fait un signe de la main pour montrer son accord puis les deux associés quittent la pièce. Pour ma part je suis plongé dans mes pensées tandis que je continuer à marcher vers Sigrdrifa d'un pas calme. Voila un mois à peu de chose que nous avons eu notre conversation solennelle dans le Conclave des Trois Tribus et malheureusement les choses n'ont pas évoluée autant que j'aurais voulue et surtout pas dans le bon sens.

Après notre conversation houleuse qui a manquée de dégénérer gravement mon homologue a été bien plus ouverte et attentive que ce premier jour. Nous avons pu parler librement sans aucune contrainte pendant de longues heures. Je lui décrivais de ma façon de voir un champ de bataille ainsi que l'importance d'une bonne préparation afin de toujours être prêt à réagir. Elle de son côté me racontait toutes ses années d'errance dans les landes gelées et comment sa détermination face aux Gardiens de Givre qui les traquaient lui a permit de devenir la leader des deux factions autrefois ennemies.

Il y avait bien sur de l'animosité entre nous, impossible de faire semblant alors que tant de choses nous ont opposées et nous oppose encore maintenant cependant le dialogue était ouvert. Pourtant cela s'est rapidement dégradé. Lors de nos rencontres initiales nous avons travaillé en priorité sur un moyen d'isoler son esprit comme j'ai appris à le faire pour empêcher les Veilleurs de m'imposer leur volonté. L'ancienne demoiselle de compagnie a progressé à un rythme soutenu et en moins d'une semaine je ne pouvais plus interférer avec ses actes et ses pensées tant qu'elle reste suffisamment concentrée.

Malheureusement passé ce point ma jeune homologue a commencée à se montrer réfractaire. Elle devait probablement se dire que maintenant la faille la plus béante dans sa défense était comblée, encore qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir si Lissandra n'aurait pas un ascendant bien plus grand que moi sur elle puisque c'est son ''sang'' qui a transformé Sigrdrifa en Sublimée, le reste n'avait plus aucune importance. Elle se trompe lourdement mais rien de ce que j'ai pu dire ne l'a fait changer d'avis.

Il a fallu que Einheri prenne position en ma faveur pour qu'elle accepte de continuer nos rencontres. Le problème qui subsiste est double. En premier lieu son entêtement : cette enfant s'imagine que de rester ferme sur ses positions est une la meilleure façon de faire. J'ai concédé qu'il faut savoir se tenir à un plan établi mais que sur un champ de bataille il faut savoir l'adapter rapidement afin de pouvoir suivre son adversaire qui n'a aucune obligation de faire comme on l'a imaginé auparavant. Résultat tant qu'une idée ne va pas dans son sens nous perdons un temps précieux à argumenter, souvent en pure perte.

Le deuxième point est sa fierté qui est pour le moins encombrante. Je comprends qu'un chef se doit d'avoir un minimum de charisme et d'orgueil pour pouvoir inspirer les siens ce qui permet d'asseoir son autorité et de maintenir le moral de ses troupes au plus haut. Ce qu'elle fait à la perfection. Là où le bât blesse est que si elle se comportait avec humilité après sa défaite face à moi ça n'a pas duré. Le dépit de me voir avec une version modifiée de l'arme de son ancienne supérieure est revenu à la charge très rapidement. Maintenant elle se pense assez compétente pour la réclamer.

Résultat, bien qu'elle s'investit avec sérieux dans ces matchs factices, Sigrdrifa économise ses efforts continuellement. Je n'arrive pas à la pousser dans ses retranchements, à mettre ses nerfs à vif pour tester sa patience face à un stress intense où il faut garder la tête froide pour ne pas commettre d'erreurs qui peuvent être lourdes de conséquences comme ça sera le cas durant l'affrontement officiel. Ce dernier approche d'ailleurs à très grands pas... Plus que deux jours...

J'ai donc invité Graves, Ekko et Leona, trois des Champions avec lesquels je m'entends bien pour mettre la pression à la jeune femme puisque tous trois sont des spécialistes du ''rentre-dedans'' si je reprend l'expression du Fractureur du Temps. J'espérais pouvoir la faire sortir de ses gonds en la confrontant à des combattants dont la façon de combattre est purement agressive mais cela n'a eu que l'effet complètement inverse. Elle n'a fait que se renfermer davantage sur elle-même.

Et il y a des conséquences imprévues qui n'ont fait qu'augmenter ma... Frustration, faute de mot plus approprié, vis à vis de l'ensemble de la situation. La première fut dès le début des échanges d'attaques entre la nouvelle dirigeante des tribus et l'Aube Radieuse. Cette dernière s'est arrêtée en moins d'une dizaine de seconde avant de partir sans se retourner mais non pas sans jeter un regard dédaigneux sur son pseudo-adversaire. En quittant la pièce elle m'a dit être déçue... J'imagine qu'après avoir été élevée au sein du tribu qui valorise plus que tout le combat Leona a due se sentir offensée en sentant le mépris de son opposant. Un autre souvenir, personnel cette fois, n'a probablement pas arrangé non plus...

Le jeune Zaunite s'est empressé de prendre sa place, ravi de servir de ''crash-test'' pour une future Championne. Il a commencé en douceur en la harcelant de loin avant d'être bien plus véhément au bout de quelques minutes en remarquant que la Sublimée ne le prenait pas au sérieux sous prétexte qu'il a une demi-douzaine d'années de moins qu'elle. Faire un commentaire sur le temps qui s'écoule à une personne qui a du vivre je ne sais combien de fois le même événement, poussé par un espoir illusoire, avant de comprendre amèrement qu'il ne pourrait rien faire... Il fallait oser...

Du coup il l'a agressé si violemment qu'elle s'est retrouvée inconsciente en moins de deux secondes. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Sigrdrifa ait compris ce qui venait de se passer. Une chose est certaine pourtant : si c'était un combat réel elle serait morte sans avoir eue le temps de blesser son adversaire. Le jeune garçon est partit juste après, passablement énervé, en déclarant qu'il ne l'affronterait de nouveau que lorsqu'elle aurait apprit le respect.

C'est là que Graves est entré en scène. Il a peine attendu que les Invocateurs se soient écartés une fois que mon homologue ait été guérie pour la mettre en joue avec un grand sourire goguenard sans dire un mot. Une volée de plomb plus tard, le cri étant masqué par le bruit du tir, elle s'est retrouvée contre le mur un mètre plus loin puisqu'elle ne s'attendait pas à encaisser un coup d'une telle force. Le reste du match factice a plus ressemblé à une séance de tir sur cible mobile qu'à un réel combat. J'ai maintenant le résultat sous les yeux.

Franchement le bilan est des plus mitigé quand je regarde le tableau dans son intégralité. La probabilité qu'elle soit contrôlée sans que l'on puisse s'en rendre compte est devenu suffisamment faible pour que le problème passe au second plan et c'est une avancée considérable. Cependant elle est loin d'être prête pour un combat, que se soit sur la Faille de l'Invocateur où non. Son ego est une véritable épine dans le pied et bien que je puisse dire sans vanité que je peux résoudre avec une certaine aisance la majeure partie des problématiques qui me sont imposées la sienne reste insoluble.

Alors que j'arrive à ses côtés les regards des Invocateurs de Freljord qui me sont adressés exprime pour la plupart une envie mal dissimulée de meurtre. Après ces cinq années qui se sont écoulées ils ne supportent toujours pas ma présence. Certains ont cessés de m'en vouloir personnellement mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont moins désagréables. Pour d'autres nos relations sont restés la même qu'au premier jour. Cependant tous, si je fais exception de Einheri, voient d'un mauvais œil que je sois si proche de leur nouvelle reine sachant que je suis responsable de la mort des deux précédentes. Ce qui est bien le seul argument contre moi que j'accepte de concéder.

« Pouvez-vous la réveiller s'il vous plaît ? » Je demande au conseiller de la régente. « Nous avons besoin de parler. »

« Soyez raisonnable ! » Réplique-t-il, une inquiétude sincère dans la voix. « Voilà plus d'une heure qu'elle combat sans arrêt, elle a besoin de repos ! »

Je le vois poser une main pleine de délicatesse sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il tremble légèrement à cause du froid qui se dégage d'elle mais je devine autre chose. L'homme a toujours fait preuve d'un soin très attentionné envers sa protégée que se soit pour la conseiller ou alors pour la sermonner quand besoin s'en trouvait. Cependant ce que j'ai devant moi ce n'est rien de tout cela. A cet instant il me fait penser à un père qui veille sur sa fille avec tout l'amour qui peut exister entre les membres d'une fratrie. Je me demande par moment si Sigrdrifa réalise la chance qu'elle possède d'être si bien entourée.

« Il faut que nous éclaircissions plusieurs points avant l'arrivée de la Sorcière de Glace demain. » Je rappelle en sortant de ma réflexion. « Nous n'aurons pas d'autres occasions. »

« Très bien... » Capitule l'Invocateur, malgré des protestations évidentes de ses condisciples, en voyant que je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Plusieurs fois nous avons pu parler lui et moi. De mon côté j'ai fini par avoir un grand respect aussi bien pour l'utilisateur d'arts occultes que pour l'être humain en lui-même. Il est très instruit et compétent sans compter qu'il est capable de retirer ses émotions de l'équation quand il faut prendre une décision difficile. Lui, pour sa part, a apprit à mieux me connaître et me voit désormais comme un soldat dont l'apparente froideur découle en fait de mon pragmatisme constant. Je l'ai d'ailleurs entendu un jour, par hasard, faire une blague à un de ses homologues sur le fait que la chose que je respecte le moins sont les gens qui ne savent pas se poser des limites dans leurs agissements.

Pendant ce temps l'aura de guérison prend une teinte bleue plus intense et au bout d'une minute environ la jeune fille ouvre les yeux subitement et jette des regards paniqués autour d'elle. Quand la blessée comprend qu'elle ne risque plus rien elle expire lentement puis finalement grimace de douleur en sentant que certains de ses os n'ont toujours pas finit de se ressouder. Pas un son ne quitte sa bouche et j'aimerais pouvoir dire que sa force mentale est impressionnante mais en réalité ce n'est rien de plus que de l'obstination aveugle de ne rien laisser filtrer qui puisse donner des indications. Ce qui pourrait aussi être admirable si elle n'échouait pas la moitié des fois où cela est nécessaire.

Les magiciens terminent rapidement leur travail et s'écartent, non sans rechigner, pour nous laisser face à face. Dans ses yeux il y a un mépris glacé qui m'est directement adressé. Pour elle ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une corvée au mieux chronophage. Je pourrais lui répéter pour la énième fois que son attitude bravache n'impressionne personne et que cela finira par lui porter préjudice mais je suis certain que cela glisserait sur la Sublimée comme de l'eau de pluie de nouveau.

« J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ces affrontements. » Je lui demande directement, ne voyant pas l'utilité de perdre plus de temps en palabres inutiles.

« Si vous souhaitiez me rouer de coups pour vous amuser... » Commence Sigrdrifa en se relevant sans me quitter du regard avec toujours son attitude de défi. « … Vous auriez pu avoir la décence de le faire vous-même. » Termine-t-elle, dédaigneuse.

« Est-ce que vous savez qui était votre première opposante ? » Je questionne après avoir lâché malgré moi un soupir lassé. Ma patience commence à se tarir.

Elle me répond que non et je laisse donc le soin aux Invocateurs de lui expliquer en détail. Une fois le récit terminé l'archère ne semble pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Je lève un sourcil dubitatif. Elle a eue le privilège d'affronter une maîtresse du combat à l'épée, incarnation d'une puissance quasi divine issue d'un astre céleste et cela la laisse froide ? Je pense que je viens de trouver l'une des bases du problème posé par cette adolescente. Je reprends donc la parole.

« Savez-vous ce que sont la peur et le doute ? » Je fais très sérieusement.

« Quel est le rapport !? » Rétorque grossièrement mon interlocutrice comme si je venais de l'insulter.

« Cela va dépendre de ce que vous allez me dire. » Je répond d'un ton similaire à celui d'avant.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. » Avoue la chef de clan avec une fierté juvénile totalement déplacée. « Elles ne me sont d'aucune utilité dans un combat. »

Alors que les membres de l'ancienne Griffe Hivernale montrent leur adhésion à cette philosophie je pousse un autre soupir qui en dit long. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre et une expression mauvaise se forme aussitôt sur les traits de celle qui se pense mon égale. Elle ne peut pas être plus éloignée de la vérité. Je ressens clairement sa volonté de m'agresser au travers de son aura ce qui m'ouvre une autre voie pour la manipuler. Je pourrais l'obliger à former une lame de glace et la faire se trancher la gorge de sa propre main si j'en avais l'envie... Et dire que l'une des plus grande manipulatrice, au sens premier comme au figuré, de tout Runeterra arrive dans moins d'une demi journée je crains le pire.

« Ma façon de voir les choses ne semble pas vous convenir Hrungrir. » Dit Sigrdrifa d'une voix menaçante.

« Il y a bien des personnes dont la manière de vivre leur vie ne me convient pas. » J'admets en posant ma main dominante sur mes hanches. « Et en cela il n'y aucun problème. » Je pose sur elle un regard perçant qui la fait se sentir moins confiante. « La votre en revanche se résume en un mot : gâchis. »

La jeune femme se raidit de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse et bien d'autres dans l'assemblée qui nous entoure aussi. Il lui faut un peu de temps pour se ressaisir complètement mais je m'attends à une nouvelle démonstration de force aussi puérile que totalement futile. La température de l'air autour de son corps commence à chuter à toute vitesse et effectivement la répartie est cinglante. Du moins de son point de vue. Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression de voir une gamine qui fait un caprice.

« Pour quelqu'un qui a, d'après ce dont je me souviens, une dette envers notre ancienne reine je vous trouve bien peu enclin à la rembourser. » Accuse la Sublimée, moqueuse.

J'ai touché un point sensible alors elle tente de me renvoyer la balle et de me faire perdre mon calme... Elle manque cruellement de maturité, s'en est affligeant. Quand l'on est agressé alors le premier réflexe est de répliquer et en tant que soldat c'est réaction qui ne me pose aucun problème. En vérité je déplore le fait qu'elle ne fasse que retourner l'arme que j'emploie contre moi en espérant que cela fonctionne aussi.

En me répétant mentalement la même chose c'est là que je réalise que je fais fausse route aussi. Depuis le début je la considère comme une adulte responsable mais en fait ce n'est toujours qu'une enfant qui agit par dépit et pur esprit de vengeance. Elle ne pense qu'au résultat sans réfléchir aux conséquences... Parfait... Dans ce cas il est temps que je la secoue suffisamment fort pour qu'elle comprenne. Les minutes a venir ne vont pas être agréables. Je me tourne vers Einheri et je m'adresse à lui d'une voix claire et audible.

« Une fois que ce match sera derrière nous je veux que vous preniez la tête de vos deux tribus Invocateur. » Je déclare sans concessions. « Quitte à destituer Sigrdrifa par la force si besoin. »

Passée les dix secondes de stupeur généralisée c'est ma première interlocutrice qui se reprend le plus vite tandis que tous autour de nous à commencer par celui que j'ai interpellé pour ma demande qui vient de nulle part et est, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, totalement irrecevable restent bloqués tels des statues. Elle fait un pas dans ma direction et m'attrape par le col pour tirer mon visage vers le sien. Elle est à deux doigts de la perte de contrôle.

« Je vous laisse trente secondes pour vous expliquer. » Pose-t-elle en ultimatum d'un ton glacé. « Sinon je vous donne ma parole que vous allez regretter ce que vous venez de dire. »

« Je vais éclaircir un point en particulier dans ce cas. » Je réponds sans montrer le moindre signe que je suis plus en train de rire intérieurement de sa tentative d'intimidation qu'autre chose. « Premièrement vous n'êtes pas faite pour diriger une tribu. » Je déclare froidement. « Au mieux vous pouvez être une chef de guerre et même Sejuani, que je ne portais pas dans mon cœur, méritait plus de respect pour ce titre que vous puisqu'elle ne prenait pas de haut ses ennemis pour une raison aussi infantile qu'une ''justice'' illusoire. »

« Pardon !? » Réplique l'archère qui ne comprend pas ce que je viens de dire.

« Pour être plus explicite : votre peuple était et est toujours désespéré d'avoir vu ses deux leaders tomber devant la Sorcière de Glace. » Je commence en la fixant droit dans les yeux. « Alors quand ils ont vu que vous étiez la seule à vous dresser contre elle ils ont décidés de vous suivre et de vous épauler par ce qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre auquel se raccrocher. » Je sens sa main qui tient mes habits se mettre à trembler, non pas de colère mais de doute. « Laissez le temps à cette période de crise de s'estomper et vous serez déchue de votre titre de dirigeante en moins d'un cycle de saison. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces histoires ? » Demande la jeune Sublimée qui a compris ce que je veux dire mais refuse de l'entendre.

« Vous avez été choisie pour mener les deux tributs réunies au nom d'une soif de sang et de vengeance commune mais lorsque celle-ci sera assouvie qu'est ce qu'il vous restera comme argument pour converser cette place ? » Je fais, inquisiteur.

Elle éclate de rire suite à ma déclaration. Ce qui perturbe tout l'auditoire mais me laisse de marbre. Ce n'est pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais en premier mais c'était l'une des possibilités. Une fois qu'elle s'est ressaisit Sigrdrifa a récupérée son assurance et tire encore un peu plus sur mon col de la même manière que si elle voulait me faire comprendre que c'est moi qui suis en position de faiblesse et non l'inverse. Si seulement cette gamine savait à quel point elle est dans le faux.

« Alors tout votre manège ce n'était que pour me discréditer auprès des miens afin de prendre le contrôle des survivants ? » Avance-t-elle, avec certitude. « Quelles sont vos vraies motivations ? » Enquiert la chef de clan. « Vous voulez une armée pour vous venger de la Sorcière ? » Spécule-t-elle encore une fois. « Moi vivante, ne comptez pas là dessus ! » Termine la Sublimée avec haine.

Cette fois c'est moi qui ne peut me retenir. Un rire à la fois moqueur et provocateur résonne dans la pièce. Une grande surprise se lit brusquement sur tous les visages, sans exceptions. J'aimerais avoir un mot plus fort encore que pitoyable mais je n'en trouve pas. Je la fait me lâcher d'un revers de main qu'elle n'a pas vu venir et je me dresse de toute ma hauteur devant la jeune femme qui me fait maintenant penser à une personne prête à prendre la fuite.

« Vous n'êtes pas ridicule. » Je statue. « Vous êtes au-delà encore. » Elle veut répliquer mais je ne lui en laisse pas les moyens. « Vous parlez de vengeance comme si cela vous revenait de droit mais laissez moi vous dire ceci : vous n'êtes rien ! » Sigrdrifa est passablement choquée de m'entendre dire ça. « Regardez-vous ! Vous vous pavanez de la même manière que si vous étiez la digne successeur de Ashe mais je répète ce que j'ai dit la première fois : vous déshonorez sa mémoire et tout ce pourquoi elle se battait ! »

« LA FERME ! » Hurle soudainement la jeune femme en me mettant en joue. « Encore un seul mot et je vous jure que ce sera... »

« Que ce sera quoi ? » Je l'interrompt sans aucun respect. « Vous ne pouvez pas me battre, encore moins vaincre la Sorcière de glace ! »

Une flèche part dans ma direction mais elle est tellement prévisible que j'ai déjà esquivé au moment où le projectile quitte son support. Je me faufile sous son bras et j'écrase l'un de ses pieds avec le mien pour l'immobiliser. Elle pousse un cri de douleur tandis qu'une mes lames jumelles, celle avec le symbole de Avarosa bien entendu, vient se caler sous sa gorge pour lui rappeler qu'elle est à ma merci depuis tout ce temps. Par chance sa rage n'est pas encore assez intense pour qu'elle fasse abstraction de la situation dans laquelle elle vient de se mettre toute seule.

Les Invocateurs, eux en revanche, réagissent sans perdre un instant et je me retrouve être la cible d'une demi douzaine de sortilèges différents. Seul le fait que je sois si proche de leur reine les retient de déverser sur moi leur arsenal magique au grand complet. Alors que Einheri tente de calmer le jeu en rappelant que si jamais ils font un mauvais geste le sort qui imite celui des Champs de Justice et nous empêche de recevoir des blessures trop sérieuses va s'arrêter.

« Vous ne savez rien de mon peuple et de ses valeurs ! » Affirme l'archère, venimeuse. « Je vous interdit de parler de l'un ou de l'autre ! »

« Vos arguments sont aussi simplets que répétitifs. » Je rétorque d'une voix neutre qui l'énerve encore plus. « Et pire que tout, absolument faux... »

« Par ce que vous prétendez mieux connaître Freljord que moi ? » Questionne-t-elle d'une voix où le doute recommence à transparaître.

« Je ne le prétends pas. » Je contre sans changer d'intonation. « Je le revendique. » Je marque une pause pour laisser le temps à ce que je viens de dire d'être assimilé. « J'ai connu Sejuani et malgré qu'elle fut une chef de guerre vindicative et impatiente la Colère de l'Hiver était une guerrière compétente et respectueuse de ses adversaires d'autant plus que jamais elle n'aurait menée ses troupes à une mort certaine juste pour le plaisir de savoir ses ennemis décédés à la fin ! » Je lui explique clairement. « Contrairement à vous qui ne désirez que la mort de la Sorcière pour lui faire payer celle de votre frère et peu vous importe les pertes parmi les vôtres ! »

Je vois Sigrdrifa qui en réponse à mes accusations ne peut faire rien d'autre qu'essayer de bégayer une réponse avec la bouche grande ouverte sans que ne vienne un seul son qui soit identifiable. Je sens bien qu'elle voudrais rétorquer quelque chose pour me contredire mais elle est trop choquée que j'ai pu percer à jour aussi loin sa manière de penser. Inutile de dire que la chute est rude pour ceux qui nous écoutent. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter pour autant. Il faut que les choses soient parfaitement claires.

« Quand à votre ''droit à la succession'' après Ashe... » Je relance la discussion et ses yeux commencent à exprimer une tristesse prononcée. « Vous ne savez rien d'elle. » Je réaffirme, glacial. « Pensez-vous vraiment que de l'avoir assistée pour quelques tâches domestiques soit suffisant pour prétendre être digne de prendre sa place ? » Je questionne et cette fois dans son regard je peux voir qu'elle me supplie de ne rien dire de plus. « Tout ce que vous connaissez c'est le rêve qu'elle a partagée avec vous... »

Elle sait déjà tout ce que je vais dire et elle a été incapable de le supporter la première fois. Mon homologue n'est pas idiote mais trop de douleur en si peu de temps l'a obligée à en enfermer une partie au fond d'elle. Cependant elle ne peut plus hésiter ni se mentir et encore moins fuir en avant désormais. Elle a choisie d'endosser des responsabilités. Elle doit les assumer.

« Vous n'avez jamais parlée avec l'Archère de Givre de ses doutes et de ses peurs. » Je déclare en la poussant encore un peu plus dans ses retranchements. « Vous n'avez jamais été assisse en face d'elle alors qu'elle se trouvait en position de faiblesse. » Sigrdrifa murmure quelque chose que je n'entend pas mais si je pense savoir ce que s'est. « J'étais là quand elle a été vaincue, je lui ai parlé dans sa cellule alors qu'elle attendait, impuissante, une inévitable condamnation à mort. »

« Vous mentez ! » Arrive à dire la jeune Sublimée en désespoir de cause, sans croire elle-même à ces mots.

« Pourtant sa peur et son amertume ne l'ont pas changée. » Je continue sans relever ce que je viens d'entendre. « Vous savez déjà qu'elle est restée digne et droite. Jamais elle n'a supplié ni marchandée... Seulement demandée la dignité pour son peuple. » Je me tourne vers ceux qui nous écoutent. Certains avec des yeux vides et d'autres les poings serrés par la frustration. « Et vous voilà, vous, » Je me recentre sur mon homologue en retirant mon arme de son cou. « Pensant pouvoir prendre les rênes du Grand Nord alors que vous ne savez et ne comprenez _**rien**_... »

Cette fois s'est trop à supporter et elle tombe à genoux, comme vidée de toute son énergie, et commence à trembler. Elle sanglote mais aucune larme ne coule sur ses joues. Nous, Sublimés, nous ne pouvons pleurer par ce que nos corps sont morts. Le fait qu'elle se laisse aller de cette manière montre que j'ai réussi ce que j'avais entreprit mais franchement je n'en retire aucune satisfaction. Je n'aime pas faire souffrir les gens et pourtant je sais que Graves à parfaitement raison.

Je range mon arme à la ceinture et je reste pendant plusieurs secondes a observer le résultat de notre échange. Je pourrais m'en aller et la laisser avec ses regrets mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas le luxe du temps. Il me faut encore quelques instants pour finalement trouver les bons mots.

« Sigrdrifa Valkyrja. » L'interpellée lève la tête pour me regarder. Son visage exprime une détresse émotionnelle intense. « Nous sommes responsables de nos choix autant que de nos crimes. » Je lui explique d'une voix douce. « Et même si le pardon n'est pas à notre portée nous pouvons toujours obtenir une deuxième chance si nous apprenons de nos erreurs. »

Je fait disparaître les habits qui couvrent mon torse et mon dos pour illustrer mon propos. Tous voient pour la première fois les cicatrices profondes qui labourent ma peau, résultat de l'explosion d'une de mes épées sur le pont de l'Abîme Hurlant à cause d'un sortilège de Lissandra. Ils n'en reviennent pas et à leurs expressions je devine qu'ils se demandent comment je peux être encore en vie.

« Voilà les conséquences de ma naïveté. » Je reforme mes vêtements la seconde d'après. « Chacune de nos actions entraînent des conséquences et je n'ai réalisé que trop tard ce que j'avais provoqué. »

Je me retourne et commence à m'éloigner en direction de la sortie. Les Invocateurs s'écartent pour me laisser passer. Ils sont aussi perdu que ne le sont leur reine. Un dernier coup d'œil à Einheri me permet de voir un sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Il sait que cela était nécessaire mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être affligé. J'avoue ressentir quelque chose de similaire moi aussi. Je m'arrête une dernière fois pour donner mon donner mon ultime conseil à la jeune femme qui se trouve toujours à genoux à me fixer comme si elle espérait un miracle.

« Vous avez encore le temps de changer d'avis. » Une brève pause. « Ne le gâchez pas. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 28 !**

 **Ce chapitre a été complexe à écrire mais maintenant qu'il est finit je pense qu'il est bien tourné :)**

 **A la prochaine avec le retour de la grande méchante de l'histoire (^^) !**


	31. Reprendre ce chemin

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 29 est up !**

 **Le moment des retrouvailles entre notre héros et son ancienne reine est arrivé ! :D**

 **Je vous laisse savourer :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 29 : Reprendre ce chemin

J'avance dans le couloir sombre qui mène à l'aile réservée à Freljord pour une rencontre que j'ai attendu pendant longtemps et pourtant je ressens une certaine appréhension. Pas sur ce que je dois dire ni même sur ma façon d'agir, j'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire pour me préparer durant ces cinq années. Non, mon problème est plus personnel. J'ignore comment gérer ces sentiments qui vont immanquablement m'assaillir en retrouvant la femme que je désirais revoir depuis si longtemps, en dépit de nos ''adieux'' violents. Je marque un arrêt devant la lourde porte en bois. Derrière je sens que la discussion est houleuse mais je reste passif. Je dois attendre que l'on m'invite à entrer.

Un mois s'est écoulé entre cet instant et notre dernière session d'entraînement avec Sigrdrifa. Mes paroles ont fait l'effet d'une bombe au sein du reste de leur communauté et les conséquences ont été plus importantes que je l'avais prévu. La première est que, trop atteinte psychologiquement pour pouvoir assurer la régence correctement, la Sublimée s'est repliée sur elle-même. Les trois dirigeants de l'institut de la Guerre, au vu de la situation, ont exceptionnellement accordé un délai de trente jour pour qu'elle puisse se remettre sinon Freljord serait déclaré perdant par forfait.

La seconde fut qu'une nouvelle scission s'est aussitôt crée, menaçant d'une nouvelle guerre civile dans les murs de l'Institut de la Guerre. Les deux tribus qui s'étaient ralliées ont failli reprendre les armes l'une contre l'autre dès le lendemain. Einheri a tenté d'apaiser les tensions mais sans aucun succès. Les hostilités étaient lancées.

Ma jeune homologue était tombée en dépression de voir son peuple se déchirer plus que sous l'effet de mes mots. Elle est restée sans rien faire faire pendant plus de dix jours, seule dans sa chambre, murée dans un mutisme impénétrable. L'archère était redevenue l'impuissante enfant apeurée et suppliante du lac gelé de Rakelstake.

J'ai volontairement exagéré mes propos devant les habitants du Grand Nord afin des les pousser à réagir. Elle n'était pas prête à sacrifier les siens comme je l'ai décrit cependant elle avait bel et bien sérieusement pensée à la possibilité que j'ai évoquée à voix haute. Par conséquent la confiance, encore fragile de son peuple suite à la révélation faite de l'état mental précaire de leur souveraine, a volée en éclats en apprenant qu'ils n'étaient que de simples pions à ses yeux.

J'ai entendu dire qu'elle a essuyée un ouragan de questions à la suite de mon départ et que malheureusement la Sublimée n'avait pas pu y répondre, déclenchant une rixe. Sans la présence de son mentor et conseiller cela se serait bien plus mal terminé. Je n'ai d'ailleurs été que peu surpris de ce développement. Je voulais mettre Sigrdrifa en face de la réalité de son engagement. On m'a reproché ma méthode, froide et sans pitié, cependant. J'ai simplement répondu que Freljord était sur le chemin de la guerre et qu'il était temps de laisser tomber les belles paroles et les faux-semblants politiques, que si elle ne pouvait pas surmonter cette crise alors elle ne serait jamais capable de les diriger une fois cette tempête passée.

Je désirai aussi obliger les Invocateurs à se dissocier de leurs anciennes leaders décédées par ce que malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ils ne voyaient, passé Einheri, que des sosies de Ashe et Sejuani en la jeune femme, ce qui la réconfortait dans sa propre fausse idée. Il fallait briser ce cercle vicieux. Ils ont dû se chercher une nouvelle autorité à laquelle se ranger. Autant dire que la plupart ont commencés à se renvoyer la balle en déclarant que personne n'était apte à remplier cette tâche et surtout pas une Sublimée.

Au départ c'était bénéfique puisque bien qu'ils s'étaient remis en quête ''d'une troisième Archère de Givre et autres'', si je puis dire, la menace de Noxus les a obligé à abandonner cette voie devant le manque de temps. Un long débat a donc commencé pour désigner un remplaçant capable et les échos qui m'en parvenait m'indiquait que c'était en bonne voie. Pourtant je savais qu'il y avait de très grandes chances que cela s'enlise et n'aboutisse à rien au final. Je cherchais une solution quand celle-ci m'est apparue d'une manière inopinée et totalement impossible à prévoir : j'ai été agressé par un Invocateur dans mes quartiers.

C'était il y a dix jours. Je l'ai senti arriver par l'intermédiaire du fin voile brumeux dont je recouvre tout l'étage où je réside et qui est passé inaperçu par tous les rares visiteurs que j'ai eu occasion de voir en ces lieux. A l'exception de Annie qui s'en est rendue compte, peut-être par ce qu'elle manipule le feu. Elle n'en a cependant rien à faire tant que je n'étends pas ce sort jusque dans ses appartements. Ce que je fais sur sa demande expresse.

Il manipulait une magie étrange qui vibrait en écho de ses pas. Cette dernière était bien dissimulée mais pas suffisamment ce qui m'a permis d'être prêt car j'avais deviné que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie. Moins de trente secondes plus tard quelqu'un de passablement énervé ou décidé, à en juger à sa façon de frapper, se retrouva devant ma porte. Je me suis levé sans me presser la main droite sur la garde de mon épée, la gauche tendue pour ouvrir.

Je n'ai en revanche pas été étonné de voir le seul Invocateur de Freljord sur lequel j'avais des soupçons : il cachait quelque chose, restait à savoir quoi. Alors que je racontais les conséquences de la transformation en Sublimée de Sigrdrifa par Lissandra ce fut le seul à ne pas être surpris. Non, il semblait en colère, comme si on venait de lui rappeler un mauvais souvenir ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'attiser ma curiosité. Pour essayer de lui faire dire ce qu'il savait c'est lui que j'avais choisi pour cible quand j'ai pris le contrôle de ma jeune homologue. On dirait que je vais avoir ma réponse avec plus de retard que je ne le pensais.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire un seul mot qu'il m'a cloué au mur avec un sortilège préparé à l'avance que je n'avais pas perçu. Des liens fait d'énergie pure m'ont entourés les poignets ainsi que les chevilles et je ne pouvais donc pas les briser ni en les gelant, pas plus que par la force brute.

Je vis dans le regard de mon agresseur une froide et inébranlable détermination nuancée pourtant par une pointe de satisfaction de m'avoir neutralisé sans difficulté. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait, il me restait encore de quoi le surprendre mais d'abord je voulais savoir la raison de son geste. Il n'était pas venu pour simplement me tuer en vue d'une vengeance. Il avait d'autres projets et la nécessité de les connaître pour me défendre quand viendrait le moment des explications avec les autres membres de l'Institut de la Guerre m'apparaissait incontournable.

Il fit un geste étrange de ses deux bras ce qui fit apparaître un scellé très complexe, de la couleur de la glace, dans mon dos sur la surface du mur et j'ai l'impression que des pointes acérées sortent du mortier pour m'ancrer solidement à la pierre. J'ai poussé un gémissement audible à cause de la douleur et mon geôlier souriait légèrement en réaction. Il me fallu une dizaine de secondes pour pouvoir me concentrer de nouveau sur ma première priorité qui commençait une longue litanie dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas.

Je senti mon esprit qui s'embrumait et un léger vertige s'ensuivit. Cela ressemblait à la seconde tentative des Veilleurs de m'imposer leur contrôle mental et comme cette fois là je ne mis pas longtemps avant de la repousser. Cependant je jouais le jeu en lui faisais croire que je luttais contre sort en écoutant ses paroles pour détecter une répétition, m'indiquant qu'il insistait, afin de paraître convaincant. Je cessais de bouger et devint silencieux au milieu de la troisième fois. Il termina son incantation avant de cesser de parler.

Il reprenait son souffle et je sentais, toujours par l'entremise de mon sortilège, qu'il venait d'utiliser beaucoup de ses forces. J'attendais patiemment que viennent le moment fatidique où viendrait mon ordre de mission. Il me libéra de mes contraintes au même instant que sa ''commande'' sortait de sa bouche... Je devais tuer la Sorcière de Glace au moment de la réunion avant le match.

A peine avais-je touché le sol que j'ai rebondi en dégainant mes épées jumelles. Complètement pris au dépourvu par mon attaque soudaine l'Invocateur n'a pas eu le temps de répliquer. D'un geste vif j'ai tranché les tendons de ses poignets dans un mouvement symétrique avant de lui couper la respiration d'un brutal coup de genoux dans l'abdomen. Il perdit connaissance aussitôt alors que je le rattrapais par ses vêtements. Je l'aurais gelé jusqu'à la mort si je l'avais touché directement. J'ai arrêté les hémorragies au niveau des bras avant d'appeler Einheri qui m'avait laissé un éclat de miroir enchanté qui me permettait de le joindre partout dans l'Institut.

En moins d'une minute je me suis retrouvé entouré par une demi-douzaine de mages, dont celui que j'avais contacté, plus ma jeune homologue qui présentait un visage exprimant le stress et la fatigue. J'ai appris plus tard que c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait de ses quartiers depuis notre dernière entrevue dans la salle d'entraînement. Presque instantanément on m'a demandé de m'expliquer sur le pourquoi de la présence d'un des leurs, blessé et inconscient, sur le sol.

Quand j'ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé j'ai d'abord été la cible d'insultes et d'accusations diverses. Ils me tenaient, bien entendu, responsable pour ce qui venait de se passer. Après avoir difficilement ramené l'ordre l'aîné du groupe leur a fait remarqué que l'hypothèse que je l'ai agressé ne se tenait pas d'un point de vue logique étant donné mon statut déjà précaire entre ces murs. Cependant pour les convaincre il a dû utiliser une magie qui imbibe les murs et permettait de voir les événements des dernières heures qui venaient de s'écouler.

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux de voir l'un des leurs agir de cette manière et il comprenaient encore moins comment mon agresseur comptait m'imposer sa volonté. C'était à ce moment que j'ai fait le lien entre la trahison incompréhensible de Altherion au moment de l'attaque de Sejuani il y a maintenant plusieurs années et ce qui venait d'arriver. Cela expliquait l'acte en lui-même ainsi que son étrange comportement lors de son exécution.

J'ai donc raconté de nouveau ce fragment de mon histoire en le détaillant autant que possible pour leur permettre de comprendre la situation. De mon côté j'appris que mon assaillant avait été absent mystérieusement pendant de longs mois après être partit proposer une alliance à plusieurs tribus barbares du Grand Nord. Les deux périodes coïncidaient parfaitement et il restait une dernière interrogation : comment avait-il réussi à prendre le contrôle de mon ancien homologue Commandant ?

Nous n'avons eu la réponse que le lendemain quand il reprit connaissance après des soins complets. Voyant qu'il avait été confondu il raconta, alors que son escorte et lui repartaient en direction de la capitale de Freljord, ils ont été attaqués par un Sublimé, accompagné d'un petit détachement, complètement enragé qui a fait un massacre avant d'être maîtrisé. Croyant, avec justesse, avoir une occasion qui ne se représenterait jamais il commença à l'étudier. Au bout de très longues recherches infructueuses il découvrit par hasard que son esprit pouvait être manipulé grâce à un phénomène de résonance en utilisant un minuscule fragment de Vrai Glace. Il le portait encore sur lui, vraiment bien dissimulé pour que je n'ai été en mesure de le sentir.

Il fut alors soumit à un interrogatoire passablement musclé et haineux. Pourquoi avait-il gardé pour lui une information de cette importance et qui aurait pu, à juste titre, renverser l'issue de la guerre ? Sa seule défense fut de dire qu'il voulait que la Colère de l'Hiver et la Sorcière de Glace s'entre-tuent dans la Citadelle des Gardiens de Givre afin que la bataille du clan avarosien n'en soit que plus facile. Il espérait que cela montrerait que la voie de l'union, tant prisée de l'Archère de Givre, était la seule viable. Que ça renforcerait les liens entre les tribus de Freljord.

Cette fois c'est lui qui se retrouva la cible d'insultes et autres menaces de mort. J'appréciais de ne pas être tenu pour responsable de la mort de Ashe ou de Sejuani pour une fois mais quand j'ai vu qu'il allait se faire purement et simplement lyncher j'ai amorcé un pas pour aller me placer en rempart. Je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur et j'avais encore moins d'estime pour lui que pour les autres cependant ce genre de mise à mort brutale et pitoyablement violente me rebute. Personne ne mérite ça. Pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui a réagit le premier... Mais Sigrdrifa.

Bloquant le passage des Invocateurs furieux elle demanda à ce qu'on l'épargne. Aussitôt ils ont protestés et menaçaient de lui faire subir le même sort si elle ne s'écartait pas. Je la voyais trembler de peur et de doute mais elle resta droite, les yeux rivés sur la foule poussée par un élan meurtrier, sans fléchir. C'était à cet instant que j'ai vu pour la première fois une reine en la personne de la jeune Sublimée.

Elle déclara qu'ils devaient rester unis, que c'était la seule manière de pouvoir résister à l'ennemie qui attendait patiemment à Freljord que vienne son heure. Que si jamais ils se séparaient et livraient bataille chacun à leur manière alors les actes isolés comme celui que je venais de subir, même fait avec la meilleure volonté du monde, ne feraient que détruire les deux clans. Qu'ils devraient vivre ensemble et apprendre à se connaître, se faire confiance. Sinon ils finiraient tous vaincu ou pire encore, esclaves éternels de la monstrueuse magicienne.

J'étais agréablement surpris du profond changement que j'observais chez mon homologue féminine. Elle avait vraiment envie de voir son peuple survivre, et mieux encore, prospérer à nouveau. Il fallait seulement qu'elle soit mise au pied du mur pour réaliser ce qu'elle voulait véritablement et mettre sa rancœur au second plan. Mon blâme a donc eu l'effet désiré et j'ai gardé pour moi un sourire satisfait qui aurait sans aucun doute été mal interprété sur l'instant.

Les membres de l'Institut de la Guerre se sont figés en entendant les arguments de Sigrdrifa. Ils ont reconnu la logique dans ses paroles et sont restés un certain moment sans réagir l'air de peser le pour et le contre. Elle comprit vite que les laisser en équilibre entre deux choix diamétralement opposés était mauvais et la jeune femme chercha un moyen de faire peser encore davantage ses dires. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi elle reprit la parole sans attendre.

Elle disait que j'étais la preuve vivante de ce qu'ils devaient reconnaître comme une erreur dans leur façon d'agir. La Griffe Hivernale et les Avarosiens avaient choisis d'attaquer la Sorcière de Glace séparément au lieu de s'unir. Ce qui avait conduit les rares survivants à devoir défendre leur territoire contre non plus un mais deux ennemis avec pour seul soutien un homme qui avait autrefois servit la Némésis du Grand Nord.

Un long silence à suivi cette déclaration mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle venait de parvenir à retrouver son statut de Chef de clan avec cette fois la preuve absolue d'une détermination et d'une abnégation nécessaire à tout bon dirigeant. Il faudrait encore un peu de temps pour parfaire l'ensemble du tableau cependant ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que la situation s'améliore toute seule.

Le magicien qui m'avait agressé, pour sa part, a été conduit devant la cour de justice propre à l'Institut afin de répondre d'un agression caractérisée contre un Champion. Je ne savais pas quelle punition l'attendait pour sa conduite et j'ai laissé cette affaire au second plan. Il y avait d'autres choses beaucoup plus importante à venir.

* * *

Je me sens anxieuse et sans la présence de Einheri je ne serais pas loin de la panique. Quand je pense que j'ai failli détruire le peu qui nous restait, aux miens et à moi, j'ai honte et pourtant je dois restée concentrée. La Sorcière de Glace va bientôt arriver... j'ignore si je pourrais faire face.

Je suis déterminée mais j'ai mis tellement de temps à comprendre que la volonté seule ne suffirait pas. En repensant au mois qui vient de s'écouler je me rend compte de ce j'aurais pu faire de plus... Que par orgueil j'ai délibérément été négligente... Seule la terreur de savoir que j'allais tout perdre... Une seconde fois... A été assez forte pour me montrer mes erreurs...

Je ne garde même pas un seul souvenir des vingt premiers jours qui ont suivi la dernière séance d'entraînement. Il n'y a qu'un néant de noirceur ponctué parfois de cris accompagnés de douleurs qui étaient atroces et pourtant si détachées de moi. On m'a dit que j'étais resté dans un état catatonique presque en permanence. Que rien ne me faisait réagir... j'étais comme morte...

Ce n'est qu'a partir du moment ou j'ai entendu que Hrungrir avait été attaqué que mes premières mémoires claires apparaissent. J'avais réalisé que s'il venait à retirer son engagement envers nous alors il ne resterait plus aucun moyen de défendre ce qui reste de notre nation déjà ensanglantée par notre guerre d'usure contre cette maudite magicienne. Heureusement il n'avait rien et en entendant l'histoire de mon compatriote j'ai été choquée. Il existait un moyen de sauver ma reine bien aimée à l'époque et juste par ce qu'il pensait pouvoir réussir seul alors il n'a rien dit...

Je me suis jeté devant lui pour le défendre quand il allait se faire agresser. Si nous agissions tous de cette manière entre nous alors aucun espoir de vaincre Noxus. Cependant il fallait que je puisse convaincre les miens... Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi dire alors j'ai simplement exprimé mes sentiments comme ils venaient. Je n'y croyais pas et pourtant je savais que je devais être honnête, ne plus mentir, ni à eux, ni à moi-même et ce peut importe les risques ou les conséquences...

Pourtant ça a fonctionné, ils ont acceptés de m'écouter et de me donner une deuxième chance. Nous avons passés des heures et des heures par la suite à parler. Chacun a exprimé son opinion personnelle sur la situation dans laquelle nous sommes sans retenue, ni cacher la moindre chose. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps mais nous sommes parvenu à un consensus. Les Avarosiens et la Griffe Hivernale ont choisis de m'élire de nouveau reine de nos peuples avant de s'agenouiller en preuve de leur allégeance... C'est là que j'ai ressenti pour la première fois le poids de ma responsabilité.

Lors de mon premier ''couronnement'' à Freljord une immense satisfaction sauvage m'a envahie comme une liqueur trop forte vous fait tourner la tête. Je ne pensais qu'à ce qui était désormais à ma portée grâce à mon titre. Mais à cet instant de réconciliation j'ai compris les espoirs et les doutes qui m'étaient confiés par ceux qui juraient de me servir... J'avais peur de l'échec, bien sûr, mais pourtant la chose qui m'a assaillie tandis que j'observais mes compatriotes à genoux autour de moi était la fierté...

J'étais fière de pouvoir me tenir là, au milieu de ce cercle, en sachant que c'était moi, non pas la volonté de meurtre qui avait pris possession de mes pensées, qui se trouvait être digne du respect des miens.

Dans les quelques jours qui ont suivis j'ai remarqué le regard de ceux qui m'entouraient avait changé aussi. Au début je voyais la soif de sang et de vengeance, probablement reflet de la mienne, danser au fond de leurs yeux. Maintenant ils sont apaisés, comme ceux des enfants que je réconfortais parfois avant de m'installer ici ces derniers temps. Ils ont une confiance absolue en moi et ils me soutiendront quoi qu'il arrive.

Je me demande... Est-ce de cette manière que je regardais Ashe quand elle était encore en vie... ?

* * *

Les trois dirigeants de l'Institut sont à nos côtés, en train de discuter nonchalamment, alors que je passe mentalement en revu les derniers conseils de Hrungrir. Ce dernier a accepté de se montrer uniquement quand je lui demanderais de venir afin de surprendre la Sorcière. Il a paru étrangement satisfait de cette demande mais ce qui m'a surprit le plus c'est quand il m'a répondu... en m'appelant majesté...

Il est si judicieux et réfléchi que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser en vérité. Est-ce une façon de me dire qu'il me reconnaît comme une souveraine digne de ce nom ou que je suis sur le bon chemin pour en devenir une ? C'est dans ce genre de moment que je ressens toute l'étendue qui nous sépare encore...

Sa capacité de prendre ses distances émotionnelles pour juger une situation est effrayante mais ce qui me glace le sang ce sont ses incroyables facultés de réflexion et d'adaptation... Quand je pense qu'il m'a avoué ouvertement que, sur ces deux points, comparé à son ancienne maîtresse il se trouve un niveau au dessous...

Le scellé gravé sur le sol se met soudain à briller ce qui me sort de mes souvenirs pendant que le trio qui gouverne cet endroit s'arrête de parler pour se concentrer sur celle qui va arriver. Je serais eux, puisqu'ils sont censés garantir la paix de notre monde, j'enfermerais cette maudite manipulatrice dans une cellule sombre et malodorante avant de jeter la clé pour qu'elle y pourrisse jusqu'à la fin des temps.

La Sorcière de glace apparaît sur le piédestal dans un éclat de lumière suivi d'une nappe de brouillard glacé qui s'écoule sur le sol pour disparaître rapidement. Au milieu se trouve ce monstre que je hais tant. Aussitôt que le transfert se termine elle tourne la tête dans ma direction et me sourie avec satisfaction et amusement. Je la revois me torturer dans les geôles de son horrible citadelle avant de finalement prendre la décision de faire de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Je remarque alors qu'elle n'est pas seule. Un homme, à la peau bleue lui aussi, l'accompagne. Il est de grande stature et porte un habit fait d'une unique peau tannée qui recouvre le haut de son corps complété par des bottes et brassières dans la même matière. Une ceinture tenue par une boucle en glace sombre qui s'accorde aux cornes de son casque intégral. Ses cheveux et sa longue barbe sont d'un blanc de neige. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me met mal à l'aise.

Ses yeux sont injectés de sang de couleur azuré et il serre les dents comme un aliéné. On dirait qu'il est en pleine crise de démence. Et sentir son aura violente à l'extrême me donne envie de reculer. J'ai l'impression de voir un animal enragé qui va se jeter sur moi sans prévenir alors que la magicienne avance vers nous d'une démarche assurée. Une fois face à face elle s'incline légèrement pour saluer les dirigeants.

« Sorcière de Glace. » Déclare Heyward Relivash d'un ton ferme sans lui rendre son salut. « Vous connaissez la raison de votre présence. »

« Bien sûr, Grand Conseiller. » Répond son interlocutrice d'un ton velouté. « Vous avez acceptés de lever mon exil pour permettre à Freljord de se défendre contre Noxus. »

« En effet. » Confirme Vessaria Kolminye. « Pourtant nous vous avions demandés de venir seule. » Rappelle-t-elle en regardant d'un œil mauvais celui qui l'accompagne.

« Je reconnais mon manque à vos directives Haute conseillère. » Admet la Sublimée en s'inclinant de nouveau. « Je n'ai fait qu'amener un troisième Champion afin de pouvoir être le nombre requit pour un match d'une telle importance. » Explique-t-elle de sa voix charmeuse.

« La valeur de votre marionnette reste a débattre. » Intervient Ezekiel Montrose, autoritaire. « Nous avons une autre affaire plus importante à résoudre dans l'immédiat. »

L'attention générale se tourne sur moi et je sens la pression augmenter d'un cran encore. Un sourire diplomate se forme sur les lèvres de la nouvelle venue et pourtant je ne vois qu'une expression qui pourrait appartenir à un loup gris de Freljord. La seconde qui suit mon esprit s'embrume subitement et un léger vertige m'oblige à serrer les poings pour le faire passer. J'ai du mal à former des pensées cohérentes... Cette maudite Sorcière tente de prendre possession de moi...

« Vous vous êtes toutes deux proclamées régente du Grand Nord cependant une seule recevra l'aval de notre organisation en tant que représentante légitime. » Dit Relivash, solennel. « Nous vous laissons une dernière opportunité de pouvoir vous accorder. » Ajoute-t-il, toujours sérieux. « En cas d'échec celle d'entre vous qui n'est soutenu que par une minorité devra s'incliner sous peine de défaite par défaut. » Termine le dirigeant d'une manière qui ne laisse pas de place à la discussion.

« Il n'y nul besoin d'arriver à de telles extrémités. » Susurre la magicienne d'un ton charmeur. « Cette jeune enfant est raisonnable et je pense qu'elle saura reconnaître qu'une personne plus expérimentée est plus apte à superviser nos terres. » Annonce-t-elle en faisant un geste négligé en direction de Sigdrifa.

Je n'ai entendu la conversation que par brides tellement je lutte pour garder le contrôle de moi-même. J'ai l'impression qu'une force implacable tente de faire sombrer mon esprit dans l'inconscience. Je ne sais plus si je suis debout ou non et je parviens tout juste à résister. Elle est beaucoup plus puissante que Hrungrir... Si je ne défais pas de son emprise très rapidement je ne tiendrais pas longtemps...

Je tente de faire tout ce que son ancien Commandant et moi avons trouvé pour rompre la connexion qui nous lie. Je rassemble toute ma concentration pour me focaliser uniquement sur ce qui me définit. Mes atouts, mes faiblesses, mes réussites, mes échecs et surtout mon seul et unique but : celui de pouvoir libérer les miens. Ma conscience vacille, je crois que je vais m'évanouir...

* * *

Le public attend depuis une dizaine de seconde que vienne la réponse de la seconde prétendante qui regarde dans le vide en direction de la Sorcière sans rien dire ni faire. Le temps semble comme suspendu quand Einheri brise l'inaction générale pour s'approcher de sa protégée afin de la faire réagir. C'est alors que finalement un murmure presque inaudible sort de la bouche de l'ancienne dame de compagnie.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » Demande Kolminye qui a comprit, comme ses deux homologues que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Non... » Répète Sigrdrifa, assez fortement cette fois pour être entendue.

« Pardon... ? » Questionne la Sublimée d'une intonation surprise qui a perdue de sa politesse.

« Je ne te reconnais pas comme ma reine ! » Hurle brutalement la jeune archère avec une hargne et une haine palpable. « Tu n'es qu'une meurtrière qui devra répondre de ses actes quand je t'aurais attrapée ! »

Un lourd silence s'installe et toutes les personnes prisent de court par une réaction aussi véhémente peuvent sentir l'aura glaciale qui se dégage subitement de la puissante magicienne. Un rictus se forme sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne reprenne une position neutre tandis que la température reprend une valeur normale. Finalement son expression n'indique plus aucune émotion identifiable quand elle reprend la parole.

« A ta guise mon enfant. » Déclare la Sorcière de glace. « Je me range à ta bannière pour cet affrontement mais sache que cette alliance sera nulle et non avenue dès qu'il se terminera. » Ajoute-t-elle. « Et ce peu importe le résultat. »

« Puisque un accord a été trouvé sur ce point... » Interrompt Montrose pour couper à un échange stérile. « Il nous faut évaluer l'homme dont vous proposez la candidature. »

La mage se décale dans un mouvement gracile pour laisser passer les trois Invocateurs qui se lancent sans attendre dans toute une série d'examens magiques malgré qu'ils aient reconnus sans peine le combattant qui était un acharné des combats à l'époque. Ce qu'ils ont sous les yeux maintenant est difficilement descriptible mais une chose et sûr ce dernier n'a rien perdu de son potentiel.

Au bout d'un longue heure de rituels divers et variés une brève concertation commence entre le trio de dirigeants. Il finissent par se tourner vers la magicienne qui attend patiemment que tombe le résultat. C'est le Haut Conseiller qui s'adresse à la petite audience dont l'une des membres importante n'accorde pas le moindre crédit à cette demande qui lui apparaît totalement superflue. Un large sourire goguenard se forme pourtant aussitôt sur ses lèvres quand vient le verdict.

« Nous ne pouvons accéder à votre requête, Sorcière de Glace. » Annonce sans détour le principale régisseur. « Ce n'est pas un homme que nous avons devant nous mais une marionnette dénuée de toute volonté qui ne peut représenter aucune nation. »

Un agacement certain transparaît sur les traits de la Sublimée l'espace d'un battement de cil pour avoir subit deux revers cinglants dans une même discussion. Elle reprend rapidement son expression neutre en faisant signe à son homme de main de reculer sur le téléporteur. Ce qu'il fait sans attendre et sans montrer un quelconque signe d'impatience. L'instant qui suit la conversation est relancée par la puissante femme.

« Bien que je comprenne votre décision, » Déclare-t-elle de son habituel ton flatteur. « Quel Champion ou Championne pouvons-nous donc présenter dans nos rangs pour respecter la règle de la majorité ? » Questionne la mage avec un curiosité véritable. « Le seul affilié restant est trop accaparé par la préparation de son improbable mixture pour accepter de se ranger à plein temps aux côtés d'une nation au bord de la guerre. » Termine-t-elle, un soupçon de sarcasme volontairement laissé audible.

« Il existe une autre possibilité. » Affirme la seule dirigeante féminine. « Sigrdrifa Valkirja, » Interpelle l'Invocatrice. « L'homme avec lequel vous avez passé un accord est-il prêt à respecter sa part de votre arrangement ? »

« Oui, Haute conseillère. » Répond l'interpellée sans aucune hésitation. Un sourire largement moqueur, adressé à sa Nemesis, lui déchirant les lèvres « J'ai tenu mes engagements envers lui et il n'attend que votre permission pour nous rejoindre. »

« Dans ce cas qu'il entre sans délai. » Ordonne Relivash, impérieux.

* * *

La porte qui me sépare du reste de la réunion s'ouvre brusquement et le sortilège qui isole l'intérieur du reste du bâtiment se dissipe dans le même instant. Je sens aussitôt l'aura de ma reine perdre de sa placidité pour devenir beaucoup plus violente et un vieux souvenir me revient en mémoire : celui de notre première vrai altercation juste après que je sois revenu des Ironspikes, à moitié gelé.

Elle n'a pas oubliée ce que j'ai fais pour elle ni ce que cela a déclenché et je constate, avec tristesse, qu'elle est toujours consumée par cette haine violente. Je n'espérais pas un miracle, bien sûr, mais peut-être une évolution, même minime. Enfin, mes sentiments envers Lissandra n'ont pas le moins du monde changés aussi alors j'imagine que nous sommes similaire l'un et l'autre. Je souhaiterais tellement faire naître d'autres émotions en elle que la rage et la haine quand nous sommes réunis pourtant.

La troisième aura de Sublimé que je sentais jusqu'à présent et dont je n'arrivais pas à déterminer de qui il s'agissait vient d'un homme que je n'arriverais probablement jamais à oublier... Malgré les changements dans son apparence... C'est Olaf...

Je suis surpris l'espace d'un instant de le voir ici. Comment a-t-il pu être ressuscité alors que Trundle a réduit sa tête en bouillie ? Quand je parviens à lire son aura plus clairement je comprends que je me trouve devant un être tenu en laisse dont la seule substance est l'instinct de tuer... Elle n'a rendu la vie qu'à l'animal enragé contre lequel j'ai perdu dans la salle du trône. Un autre souvenir me revient tel un flash : celui de Lissandra mourante après la trahison du Roi des Trolls. Je me laisse aller pendant une seconde avant de chasser tout cela de ma tête.

Je me concentre de nouveau sur la tâche première qui m'attend. Être sentimental maintenant ne ferait que nous desservir. Je commence à me rapprocher d'un pas tranquille en direction des trois régents de l'Institut de la Guerre. Mon ancienne maîtresse se maîtrise rapidement et une colère glacée remplace sa fureur initiale. Sans dire un mot je continue à avancer en posant mon regard alternativement sur ma jeune homologue et son conseiller qui joue pratiquement le rôle de père dans leur relation.

Sigrdrifa est horriblement contente de son petit effet, cela se voit encore mieux que le nez au milieu de la figure. D'ordinaire je serais contre ce genre de réaction excessive mais je la laisse savourer sa victoire en sachant qu'il y a désormais peu de chance qu'elle ne deviennent orgueilleuse à outrance. Deux foulées plus loin et je me trouve au niveau de celle que j'ai autrefois servi avec respect et acharnement.

Je tourne la tête pour la regarder face à face, le haut de son visage étant caché par son imposant heaume. Même à cet instant je me demande encore si ses yeux sont de ce bleu si irréel que je pourrais me perdre dedans. Nous nous toisons sans un mot pendant un court instant quand elle finit par prendre la parole. Son ton est composé et sa posture n'exprime aucune agressivité qui soit visible. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade que l'on devine sans mal.

« Ainsi donc vous avez survécu, Hrungrir. » Dit Lissandra comme si elle observait une quelconque curiosité. « Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser ces deux maudites armes. » Admet-elle à haute voix, plus pour sa personne que pour nous.

« Nous faisons tous des faux pas sous l'effet de la colère où de la peur. » Je réponds d'une voix désintéressée. « J'ai naïvement cru que je pourrais me montrer assez rapidement à la hauteur de la tâche que je m'étais fixée. »

« Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? » Annonce la Sublimée, apparemment amusée de la situation. « Nous avons tous deux sous-estimés un danger qui aurait dû nous coûter la vie et pourtant nous sommes là, prêt à recommencer. » Elle se penche sur moi et sourie légèrement de manière carnassière. « Mais n'oubliez pas, je ne fais jamais deux fois la même erreur. »

« Cessez vos menaces, Sorcière de Glace. » Ordonne autoritairement Ezekiel Montrose. La magicienne se redresse rapidement et s'incline vers son interlocuteur avant de reculer d'un pas. Il s'adresse alors à moi. « Approchez, Héraut des glaces. »

Il y a un léger soubresaut dans l'aura de ma reine quand elle entend le titre qui m'a été donné mais rien qui ne soit perceptible pour une personne qui n'a pas de Vrai Glace dans les veines. Je exécute donc sans rien dire de plus. Je suis à leur côté en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et je les salue poliment. Heyward Relivash reprend l'échange en revenant au sujet qui nous a rassemblé. Je devine que cette affaire est suffisamment lourde au niveau politique mondiale pour qu'il n'ait pas davantage de temps à perdre en fioritures verbales.

« Sigrdrifa Valkirja, qui a reçu le nom de ''Fileuse de Glace'', suite à son Épreuve vous a proposée comme candidat potentiel pour représenter Freljord dans l'affrontement à venir contre Noxus. » Informe-t-il, solennel. « Confirmez-vous ses paroles ? »

« J'ai effectivement accepté d'engager ma lame pour défendre sa nation contre celle qui désire l'envahir. » Je réponds avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Vous aviez choisi la neutralité lors de votre arrivée en ces lieux il y a cinq ans. » Rappelle Vessaria Kolminye. « Comprenez que si vous faites le choix de défendre l'étendard du Grand Nord alors vous en serez désormais un représentant à part entière sans moyen de revenir à votre précédent statut. »

« Je le sais. » Je déclare sans changer mon intonation, Einheri m'en avait informé à la suite de notre première rencontre . « Et cela ne change pas mon choix. » J'affirme paisiblement. « Je défendrai Freljord durant ce match. »

« Dans ce cas vous serez convoqué dans trois jours en tant que Champion du Grand Nord pour l'affrontement à visé territorial. » Conclu Montrose. « A condition que l'une de vos deux équipières n'ait pas une objection à votre présence. » Un silence unilatéral accueille sa demande purement protocolaire. « Nous en avons donc finit. » Termine-t-il sans s'encombrer des autres détails.

Alors que nous recevons quartier libre jusqu'à la date limite je suis remercié une fois encore par la chef des deux clans et son conseiller. Celle-ci prend d'ailleurs soin de parler plus fort que besoin pour narguer une fois de plus sa rivale qui ne prend même pas la peine de répondre ni de lui donner la satisfaction d'une réaction quelle qu'elle soit.

Alors que Lissadra quitte la pièce une fois que son nouveau ''bras droit'' a été congédié je sens une intrusion dans mon esprit telle que je n'en ai pas connue depuis un long moment. La dernière fois étant quand nous avons combattu contre Udyr et Braum sur le pont de l'Abîme Hurlant. Elle veut me parler.

Je vais avoir de la visite ce soir.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 29 !**

 **La scène des ''retrouvailles'' est volontairement courte car vous aurez l'occasion d'en apprendre plus dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **En espérant que celui-ci vous ait plu :D**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
